


Daddy is Typing...

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Daddy is Typing Universe [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (don't worry it gets resolved real quick), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Office, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Businessman Katsuki Yuuri, Chatting & Messaging, Chris's boyfriend is a butthole, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chuchumetti is endgame, Clubbing, College Student Victor Nikiforov, Coming Out, Complete, Confrontations, Daddy Kink, Developing Otayuri, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, First Time, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Interns & Internships, Jealousy, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, There's a lot of sex in this, Vicchan Lives, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, ageswap au, reverse au, the exact opposite of slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 138,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor is a young, eager intern with a lot of talent; he's swiftly promoted and finds himself under the direct supervision of the head of his department, Katsuki Yuuri. His new job comes with a lot of perks: a flexible schedule, a fancy coffee maker, and an office across the hall from his new sugar Daddy.





	1. Corner Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden shift in the status quo changes everything.

The phone at Viktor’s right hand rang gently, the quiet tone of an internal call. The little red light was flashing, the caller ID read _**Phichit C.** Phichit? As in, Katsuki-san’s assistant, Phichit? Odd._ Viktor thought as he set aside his cheap convenience store salad and picked up the receiver. Obviously it was him, how many Phichits did Viktor know who worked there?

“Hello, this is Viktor in Marketing, how can I help you?” He gave his usual greeting; formal, but approachable, as he had been instructed. He tried to swallow his Russian accent, which usually came off a bit abrasive on the phone, especially to his (mostly) midwestern American coworkers.

_“Hi Viktor! This is Phichit from upstairs. How are you today?”_ Upstairs. The nice way to say 'The Corporate Offices of Doom and Pink Slips’.

“I'm just taking a quick lunch, how are you?” Viktor said slowly, trying to keep his heart rate from skyrocketing. It was never a good thing to be hearing from 'upstairs’ on a Friday afternoon. That usually meant 'pack your things, here's a box’.

_“I'm doing just dandy, thanks for asking! And you're on break? Perfect! Could you please come up to the 8th floor and see Katsuki-san before your lunch is over?”_

_Shit._

“Oh, um, yes. Of course. I'll be up in a minute.” He stammered, the tiniest bit of his accent slipping into his voice. Shit shit shit. He was definitely fired. He wasn't even getting paid. This was just a summer internship for his marketing program. But he was definitely fired.

_“Perfect! Stop by my desk first, if you would. I’ll make sure Minami-kun knows you’re coming. See you in a little bit! Thanks, Viktor!”_ The line clicked, the droning tone of a dead line buzzing in his ear.

He had definitely lost his appetite, tossing his lunch in the trash bin below his desk. A long drag from his water bottle didn't soothe the uncomfortable dryness in his throat as he had hoped. The slim purple tie around his neck was suddenly too tight.

“Chris, I've been summoned _upstairs_. Can you watch my phone for me? And tell my brother I love him?” Viktor called to his roommate and (by some stroke of luck) fellow intern. It really was an act of fate that they ended up at the same firm for their required internship.

“Stop being dramatic. You're not going to get fired. The summer is almost over, and they would be stupid to fire you. Besides. You're too pretty to get fired. And Yuri doesn’t care if you live or die, and you know it.” Chris teased unhelpfully. Viktor huffed, absentmindedly tightening the high ponytail he'd chosen for the day, long silver hair swaying gently between his shoulder blades. Standing from his chair, Viktor stretched gently before smoothing down the wrinkles in his shirt and slacks.

“Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean they won't fire me, Chris. I've barely learned anything except how to work a phone and run for coffee all summer. I'm going to die of an aneurysm at twenty-one.” Viktor downed the last of his lukewarm hazelnut latte from earlier that morning.

“Viktor, I swear to gods, you'll be fine. And you've seen Katsuki-san. That man is fine as hell, so if he does fire you, then you can at least fuck him without getting in trouble with HR.” Chris didn’t even turn around as he said _that_. The last remaining wisp of Viktor’s dignity escaped from his body, pulling a gasp from his chest as it flew away. (Which was a bit overdramatic, even for Viktor. He had seen him, the Director of Marketing, Katsuki Yuuri, in meetings, he had silently observed his interview and stopped in to say hello every now and then. And every time he saw the man, his heart jumped into his throat; good gods was the man attractive. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about his boss in a… less-than-professional way.)

“Oh my god Christophe, do you kiss Masumi with that mouth?” Viktor said, rubbing his temples as if that would press away the mental image of it. “Holy hell. Say a prayer for me, ‘kay?”

“Whatever you say, darling. We'll all get drunk when we get back to the apartment tonight. Then you'll tell me all about the boss’s di-”

“Okay, I am _leaving_ now, and I'm taking you to church on Sunday. You need Jesus.” Viktor interrupted, quickly striding out of their shared cubicle.

“Maybe so, _mon cher_!” Chris called after Viktor, who was already walking down the hall and out the door. Chris was certainly lewd, but at least yelling at him had calmed the nervous shaking.

Viktor made a quick stop at the bathroom, checking his reflection before hopping on the elevator to his certain doom. Viktor wasn't vain or narcissistic. But he knew when he looked good. And the combination of the trim cut of his purple shirt and well-fit slacks looked good. Maybe if his parents hadn't offered (read: insisted) to pay for him to go to university, he could have been a model. Or an athlete. He certainly had the face for the former and legs for the latter. But instead, he was a marketing intern at _Ace Athletics_, an activewear design firm in the heart of downtown Detroit.

Viktor was a damn good intern too, despite the lack of opportunity to use his skills. He had gotten good at remembering everyone's coffee order, and finding the quickest routes through the department's sprawling office to deliver mail. Most of the senior members of the advertising staff had all but shrugged both he and Chris off, using them as glorified errand boys. They still made regular use of the suggestion box, and their ideas had been chosen a few times already over the course of the summer. They, of course, received no credit.

Viktor took three deep, measured breaths, reminding himself that he was good at his job, and he worked hard for what he wanted. He was good at his job. Good at his job. His eyes snapped open. He was ready.

The elevator was blessedly empty for the five-floor ascent. The doors slid open, revealing the too-cheery face of the corporate office assistant, Minami Kenjirou. His bright blonde hair had red streaks running through his bangs, and his personality matched, no, surpassed the outlandishness of his hair. He was almost always hopped up on some form of caffeine, nearly vibrating in his seat as he took calls for the various executives on the eighth floor.

“Um, hi, Kenjirou, I'm supposed to meet with Katsuki-san?” Viktor found himself nervous again, his voice shaking like an autumn leaf.

“Hi! Viktor, right? Phichit told me you were coming. End of the hall and turn right. _Katsuki-san’s_ office is the last door on the left.” He put a gentle emphasis on the name, reminding Viktor that the head of marketing and research was Japanese and preferred to be called by his Japanese honorific instead of the traditional English 'Mr’. He mumbled a quiet thank you to the blonde and began the slow walk down the hall.

Doors with golden name plates scrolled past Viktor; department heads, designers-in-chief, the dreaded HR wing. _Turn right_. The doors became fewer and far between. A storage closet, a pair of restrooms. A few doors with no plaques. And there it was. The last door on the left. His door had two plaques. The left was in English, reading in crisp lettering, _Katsuki Yuuri, Marketing and Research_. The right, Viktor assumed, read the same in Japanese. His heart was still thundering in his chest, hands still shaking.

_I’m good at my job_.

He raised his right hand and rapped a knuckle against the hard wood.

“Come in!” came the voice of the death-bringer, the harbinger of his termination. Phichit the Assistant. The door was heavier than he expected, his usual confidence melting under the weight of this. He pushed the door open slowly. The assistant’s cheery smile didn’t set Viktor’s mind at ease. “Hi Viktor, thanks for coming on such short notice. Katsuki-san has been looking forward to meeting you.”

_But why?_

“It’s no problem. My lunch break just started anyway.” Viktor replied placidly. Phichit smiled and stood from his small desk, crossing the small foyer of the office to knock on the secondary door, left just slightly open. No plaque adorned this door.

“Yuuri? Viktor is here to see you.” He called into the office beyond.

“Thanks, Phich. Send him in.” The voice that floated through the open door was smooth as honey and warm like whiskey. A fresh wave of panic washed over Viktor and he adjusted his tie, pulling his hair a bit too tight for comfort. He was sweating. _Gods_, how unprofessional. No wonder he was getting fired.

“Go on in, Viktor. _I promise he doesn’t bite_.” Phichit whispered the last bit, offering a wink as he sat back down and began clacking away at his keyboard again. It still didn’t help calm his nerves. Viktor hesitated, taking one last deep breath. Undoubtedly his last as an intern with Ace Athletics.

He pushed the door open completely, revealing the most elegant corner office he had ever laid his eyes on. Two walls entirely made of glass, carving out a massive expanse of blue sky overlooking the river and Ontario on the other side. Pale wooden floors gave way to clean white walls, decorated sparsely with black and white photographs and certificates. Viktor recognized the diplomas, two from Wayne State and another written entirely in Japanese. They had WSU in common. Various potted plants sat in the corners of the room and lined the walls, a massive rubber tree directly behind the most attractive man Viktor had ever seen in his short life, the face of a man who smiled softly during meetings and placidly chatted with the office receptionist. Katsuki-san was seated at a simple mahogany desk, blue-rimmed glasses reflecting the light of his computer screen. Raven black hair slicked back, brows furrowed in concentration. Teeth gently worried at his lower lip.

“Excuse me, Katsuki-san, you wanted to see me?”

“O-oh! Sorry, Viktor. I was just distracted by something. Hi! It’s very nice to meet you.” He rose to greet him, rounding the desk and extending his right hand to shake.

“Likewise, Katsuki-san. Your office is lovely. Such a great view!” Viktor’s voice was shaking with the effort of pulling his accent back, as he took the man’s hand in his, mirroring his slight bow.

“Thank you! It's a bit extravagant for my taste, but this was the only quiet office on the entire floor. Could you shut that door for me?” He smiled, small wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes and curling along his rounded cheeks. One dimple. Left side.

_Oh my god, his face is so pretty._

“Please, take a seat, Viktor. I’m sure you’re curious as to why I had Phichit call you up during your break. I didn’t mean to worry you. I promise you, you aren’t being let go.” He said it so nonchalantly, motioning to one of the plush leather chairs in front of his desk. He pulled the door shut behind him, listening for the muted click. Viktor would give anything just to listen to the man say his name again. “I’d just like to have a little chat. I was reviewing your file and I would like to congratulate you on your stellar work so far.” Viktor slid into the comfortable seat as Katsuki-san unbuttoned his jacket before sitting back down. The only thing that Viktor didn’t like was that _tie_. It was entirely the wrong shade of blue for his skin tone, a lovely cream against the dark blue of his suit. “I only ever hear good things from your supervisors. I was disappointed to see a lack of, um, _creative_ input with your name on it, though. Have you been having a hard time finding your place with the staff?”

Viktor prayed to whoever was listening that this wasn't some sort of trap.

“Ah, well, sort of. We haven’t really been given the chance to-”

“We?” Katsuki-san interrupted, quizzically.

“Oh, Chris and I. Chris Giacometti. We’re both doing our internship here.”

“Ahh, yes. Christophe. He has done exceptionally well too," Katsuki-san murmured quietly as he clicked and scrolled through what Viktor assumed was his digital personnel file. “My apologies for interrupting. Please continue, Viktor.”

_Say my name again, please?_

He cleared his throat. “Ah, yes. Um, Chris and I have been working hard around the office, but we aren’t usually invited to meetings or, _welcome_ in general. They usually just send us to get coffee, answer phones and run mail, but we always drop our ideas in the box.”

“Hm. Is that so?” Katsuki-san hummed lowly, lips tight. “Do you mind if I make a phone call?”

“No, not at all. Do you want me to step out?” Viktor asked, slightly dejected at the abrupt end to the meeting. He wanted to stay, just to listen to that voice.

“No. Please stay. Just keep quiet, okay?” He smiled gently. Viktor nodded, miming zipping up his lips like a child. The man laughed. Viktor felt the blush crawl across his cheeks at the sound. Katsuki-san pulled his phone closer, pressing the button for Phichit’s desk.

_“Yes, Yuuri?”_ Viktor heard the cheery response both muffled through the door and through the speaker of the phone.

“Phich, can you connect me to Tara in Marketing?”

_“Sure thing! One moment please!”_

The phone rang once, before Viktor’s supervisor answered,

_“Hello, Mr. Katsuki! To what do I owe the pleasure?”_ Her voice was overly sweet, and a huge difference from the harsher tones Viktor was used to hearing from her.

“Hi, Ms. Stevens, I’m just checking in on the marketing interns. How are they doing in your opinion?” Katsuki-san’s voice was slow and measured, careful. His caramel-colored eyes glinted with something deeper behind his glasses. Something mischievous.

_“Oh, they’re just wonderful! They offer us so many great ideas during meetings and have been very helpful with overall office flow.”_ She lied, the honey-sweet tone of her voice unwavering in the face of such a blatant lie. He met Viktor’s eye, mouthing _‘I knew it’._ Then he winked. He. Fucking. Winked. Viktor’s soul left his body for the second time that day.

“Is that so? Ms. Stevens, I’ve been keeping an eye on our online and print campaigns rather closely, and I noticed from your reports that your interns have not been receiving credit for their contributions. Of the four major campaigns we launched this summer, three of the original concepts came directly from your interns. Ideas that were pulled from the suggestion box, not ideas that they provided in meetings, which I have on reliable authority that you have not been inviting them to.”

The line was silent for a short while.

_“Well, Mr. Katsuki, you see, they’re just the interns. I don’t see why they need to be given credit, they aren’t really employees after all. I just thought-”_

“What are their names, Tara?”

_“E-excuse me? Mr. Katsuki?”_

“Their names, Tara. What are the names of your interns?”

_“Ah, well, I… one of them is… uh,”_ she laughed nervously, _“does it really matter if I know their names? They’ll be gone in two weeks anyway.”_

“So, on top of not knowing the names of two of your department’s most talented interns yet, you used a few of their fantastic concepts, did not give them credit for them, which I shouldn't need to remind you is _plagiarism_, and make them run for your coffee and answer the phones when I know for a fact that you have a perfectly capable department receptionist and your niece as your PA. This is absolutely unacceptable. Please see me at the end of the day, Ms. Stevens. I will have Phichit call you to confirm. Thank you.” He ended the call, rubbing his temples before punching the button to dial his assistant.

_“Yes, Yuuri?”_

“Can you confirm a meeting with Tara Stevens at the end of the day?”

_“That bad, huh? Hey, how did it go with Vi-”_ Katsuki-san grabbed the receiver off the cradle before Viktor could hear the rest of Phichit’s sentence.

“Speaker, Phich. Yes. Have a box ready for her when she gets here, please. Thanks.” He hung up the phone again, sighing heavily. “Very sorry about that, Viktor. I hate to think that you wasted your summer here. That call confirmed what I have been suspecting. You and Chris both have excellent instincts, and you would be fantastic additions to the marketing team after your schooling is done. When will you be graduating?”

It washed over Viktor in waves. Not only was he not fired, he was being offered a job. A real job.

“Viktor? Are you okay?” Katsuki-san asked gently, “Do you need something to drink?” He rose to pull a water bottle from the small fridge on the opposite wall, placing it in Viktor’s hand.

“I’m okay. Just surprised. I thought you were going to fire me, not offer me a job…” Viktor was still reeling. He cracked the plastic bottle open and took a long drink.

“Why on Earth would I fire you? You’re incredibly talented, Viktor. In fact, I’d like to offer to extend your internship into the next semester to make up for what you lost over the summer. Part-time, of course. Both for you and Christophe. You have proven very valuable to the firm, despite the efforts of your previous superiors to hide you from me. And if all goes well, as I most certainly expect it to, a job offer will follow your graduation. What do you think?”

“I’d be happy to stay on for another semester, sir. If you’ll have me.” Viktor responded, pulse thundering with excitement. _This is so much better than being fired._

“Wonderful! Welcome aboard. Again.” He laughed again, a light sound like a chiming bell. “I’ll be sure that you have proper oversight this time around. In fact, I would love to directly oversee the two of you. I hope that isn't too, hah, _intimidating_?”

Intimidating wasn't the right word. Viktor blushed at what Chris had said before he left the office. _god damn, would he love to be ‘directly overseen’_ by this man. A few of his daydreams crept into his mind, of hurried rendezvous in supply closets, imagining himself bent over that desk, and a few other thoughts that sent a pang of something very _very_ not work appropriate to his core.

“Maybe a bit, sir. But I… I'm looking forward to it. Thank you so much for the opportunity.” Viktor found himself bowing in his seat, his mind mirroring the action he had seen Katsuki-san do earlier.

He didn't notice the blush crawl across Katsuki-san's cheeks.

“I look forward to working with you, Viktor. Please report to me directly from now on.” he said, his voice quiet but authoritative, clear and crisp like October air. “The empty office across the hallway will be yours and Chris's new workspace. Oh, and do you mind recapping all of this with Mr. Giacometti? I need to draw up some new paperwork and unfortunately prepare a pink slip.”

“Of course, Katsuki-san.” Viktor nodded, finding his gaze nearly too much to bear when he lifted his eyes to those warm, ambery ones. “I-is there anything I can do for you? A coffee order for Monday?” he asked, eager to impress, eager to thank his new supervisor. Though perhaps it was the warmth pooling in his gut at the idea of pleasing him that pushed him on.

“Oh, no, Viktor, that isn't necessary. You won’t have to run for coffee any longer.” Katsuki-san replied, waving his hands softly at the notion. The corners of his eyes crinkled softly as he smiled, and God, it nearly broke Viktor’s heart.

“I'll be there anyway. I don't mind, I swear.” Viktor said, desperate. There had to be a way that he could make it up to him. There had to be a way to impress him. He _desperately_ wanted to please. There was a soft pause, a gentle hesitation in Katsuki-san’s voice before he laughed again, and replied.

“I don't like coffee, but if the shop you visit has a green tea latte, I would love to try it.”

Viktor gasped. Audibly _gasped_. “Wait, you don't like _coffee_? How? It's the nectar of the gods! The fuel of life!” he exclaimed, hardly thinking of his surroundings as Katsuki-san leaned against his desk, simply listening to his tirade. “Coffee beans are a gift straight from heaven! How anyone can survive without the kiss of Lady Caffeine is beyond me. I knew you couldn't possibly be so perfect.”

Shit.

Viktor prayed that he had hallucinated saying that last part. That he had said anything other than the words that had just fallen out of his mouth. And the embarrassing loss of control over his vowels. His accent had stumbled out.

Katsuki-san smiled and laughed gently. “Well, we can't all be perfect like you, Viktor.” His voice was soft, sweet. Honest. “Anyway! I will see you both bright and early Monday morning. You have two weeks left of full-time, then we'll switch you down to part-time. We can discuss hours later. Phichit will email you any pertinent information before the end of the day.” He rose from his desk, shook Viktor's hand again and walked him to the door. The contact was electrifying, chills ran up and down his spine, goosebumps covered his arms under the sleeves of his shirt.

“Thank you so much for this opportunity! I won't disappoint you.”

“I know you won't. Thank you, Viktor. See you Monday.” He opened the heavy door and escorted him back to the main hall.

“Bye, Viktor! Nice to meet you!” Phichit called after him as he walked out into the hall, the door clicking shut behind him. “I told you he was cute, Yuuri.”

“Phich, you _need_ to stop setting me up. Need I remind you that he works for me? _And_ he's nine years younger than me? I'm getting too old for this.” Yuuri bemoaned to his assistant, whose shit-eating grin didn't fade.

“Fine. I'll stop trying to set you up. But try to tell me that he isn't the cutest thing on two legs. Go ahead. Try.” Phichit challenged, with mischief in his eyes.

“You know I can't say he isn't cute. Regardless, company policy forbids relationships between management and their staff. End of story.” Yuuri said, genuinely disappointed. As much as he wanted to get to know Viktor in a less-than-professional manner, both he and Chris had an eye for the online demographics that most of Yuuri's team seemed to lack; they would be indispensable assets to the winter campaign.

“You know, if you had just let the internship lapse, you could have given him your number and be taking a Russian hottie home tonight.” Phichit unhelpfully offered. His accent was undeniably attractive, and Yuuri hated that the man felt the need to suppress it.

“Phichit, I swear to the gods, that is not what I need to hear right now. Please. Can you send down the proper documents to Viktor and Christophe? And no more questions about how cute his ass is when you’re on speaker phone and you know damn well he’s still in the room.” Yuuri scolded, his face growing hotter at the memory of the youthful bounce of Viktor’s rear.

“Ugh, Yuuri, I’m trying to help you. Can you promise me that you’ll at least try to go on a date in the next few weeks? Your mood is a major downer.”

“Phich, you are the only 30-year-old I know who could speak those words in that order without shame. And I’ll try. But no promises. And no, I will not try _FetLife_, like you keep bugging me about.”

“Yuuuuuuuuuri! How else are you going to find someone with your...” Phichit faked a cough, “_specific_ requirements?”

“Don't know. Maybe I'll just die alone. Or maybe I'll find the perfect man and live happily ever after. Then you, my mother and everyone around me will stop trying so hard to find someone for me.” Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache mounting behind his eyes.

“Excedrin?”

“Yes please. And some tea, if you don't mind. Thanks, Phich.”

“It's my job, Katsuki-san.” He struck his signature pose, the small pink tip of his tongue poking through smiling lips and a peace sign thrown up at his cheek.

* * *

When Viktor returned to his shared cubicle, Chris was already packing his things into a box, blasting Spice Girls through his laptop speakers.

“So, how did it go, Vitya?” He asked, nearly purring over the Russian nickname. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “That’s why I got an email from Katsuki’s assistant, right? Because he’s so in love with your ass that he extended our internship, offered us jobs after graduation and fired that hag?”

“Oh my god, Chris, no. He already knew about Tara and that she was stealing our ideas. Apparently she doesn’t even know our names.”

“She called me Tyler yesterday.” Chris laughed.

“She stopped trying after I corrected her on the first day.” Viktor replied, suddenly wondering how she had held the position for so long. “Chris, he’s so pretty. Ugh, it’s not fair.” Viktor whined as he began gathering his things. A photo of him with Chris and his boyfriend, one of him and his little brother Yuri, from when they were kids, a photo of Makkachin as a puppy.

“I told you so, babe. He’s gorgeous. And if not for my beloved Masumi, I would be all over that man. But alas, I am _thoroughly_ unavailable and Masumi is definitely not down for a threesome, so-”

“_Chris_. Too. Much. Information. Either way, he’s off-limits for both of us. He’s going to be our immediate supervisor starting Monday.” Viktor’s laptop pinged with email notifications, probably the documents from Phichit.

“So? You need to live a little. I say go for it. Wear that lavender turtleneck on Monday. If he isn’t melted into a puddle by lunch then we’ll step it up to that suede pencil skirt that make your ass look fantastic. Pair it with stockings and boot wedges. YES. Maybe a little smoky eye action? Ooooooo, that matte maroon lipstick. BIG YES. That will totally knock him to the ground.” Viktor had long-since stopped listening, as something else had captured his attention. Not the multiple emails, but a string of texts.

_**Unknown** (sent 12:37) viktor! it’s phichit! i’m super excited to work with you!_   
_**Unknown** (sent 12:37) did you get my emails? Katsuki-san would like you to move into your new office before the end of the day._   
_**Unknown** (sent 12:38) also_   
_**Unknown** (sent 12:38) you didn’t get this from me, k?_   
_**Unknown** (sent 12:38) but i have it on good authority that a certain someone in my office is def interested in you_   
_**Unknown** (sent 12:39) text him_

And there it was. _Katsuki-san’s phone number_. Viktor didn't stop to wonder how Phichit had found his cell phone number, but he saved the number to his phone and replied.

_**me** (sent 12:40) are you sure? will he get in trouble?_   
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:41) is2g you two are perfect for each other_   
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:41) just text him_   
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:41) say you got it from the directory_   
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:42) and you have a question about your new schedule or smth cute idk_   
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:42) send him a selfie ‘on accident’ or smth_   
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:42) i’m trying to do you a favor_   
_**me** (sent 12:43) i just don’t want him to get fired_   
_**me** (sent 12:43) you’re sure this is okay?_   
_**Phichit C.** is typing …_

“Viktor Nikiforov, are you listening to me?” Chris suddenly appeared over Viktor’s shoulder, breaking the trance. “Oh my god, is that… his number?”

“I think so… I totally shouldn’t do it, though. Right? I don’t want him to get in trouble, Chris. It’s not worth it.”

“_Au contraire, mon cher_, it is definitely worth it. His assistant literally told you to do it. And I want to live vicariously through you. Do it.”

“Chris, I… I can't. What if he doesn't even like men? What if… what if he's not…”

“Are you asking if he's _gay_? Honey, if he were straight he would be married with eight children at his point. There is absolutely no way he is so hot and so single. Have you seen him? He's a sex gods. Eros incarnate.”

“I don't care, Chris. I work for him. It's inappropriate no matter how hot he is or how much I want him. He's not mine to have… and even _if_ he is into men, and even _if_ he is also into me, what if he isn't… you know, into what I'm into? Won't he think something is weird when someone ten years younger than him is hitting on him?”

“You never know, Vitya. Maybe he's into it. And if he's not cool, he won't renew our internship, we'll go back to classes and never see him again. Masumi and I will find you a hot, older guy who is totally into it and you'll forget all about Katsuki.”

That thought sank heavy in Viktor's mind. Never seeing him again? Forgetting about him? His eyes wandered back to his phone.

_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:45) no. but it will be so worth it is2g_   
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:45) you forgot to tell him when you graduate_   
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:45) use that_   
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:46) viktor?_   
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:46) helllllllooooooo_

Viktor's messenger app was scrolling faster than the speed of light, chiming incessantly with sad faces and crying puppy gifs.

_Fuck it. _

_**me** (sent 12:48) fine. i’ll do it_  
_**me** (sent 12:48) quick question?_  
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:48) OMGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!_  
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:48) WHAT IS IT _  
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:48) ASK ME ANYTHING_  
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:48) R/PEACHES/AMA_  
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:48)_ 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀  
_**me** (sent 12:49) what's his favorite color?_  
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:49) blue. if he's feeling adventurous it's red._  
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:49) but the best bet is prob blue_  
_**Phichit C.** (sent 12:49) why?_  
_**me** (sent 12:50) thx. wish me luck_

He scrolled back to the other number, slowly saving it with trembling fingers.

_**me** (sent 12:52) hi, Katsuki-san, it’s Viktor. sorry to text instead of calling your desk, Phichit gave me your number_   
_**me** (sent 12:52) i forgot to tell you earlier. i'll be a senior this year, so i graduate next spring_   
_**Daddy** is typing …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome everyone, to IA's 100k WIP of self-indulgent, kinky filth! I've been working on this for nearly a year and it's not _quite_ finished yet, but have no fear! I have a plan, and I only have a few chapters to finish at the end! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the ride, and if you missed the tag, lots and lots daddy kink ahead! I don't plan on including ageplay or age regression, their dynamic will be outlined thoroughly when the time comes, don't you worry, dearest darlingest readers. I'll be adding tags as I go to control spoilers for specific plot bits but all pertinent information has already been tagged, and I will advise you all to review them for new information with every update!
> 
> Stay tuned for more to come!  
Love you all!  
❤️ IA ❤️  
[Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor) | [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/IncandescentAntelope)


	2. The Heavy Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys move into their new office, Yuuri sends a selfie.

“Phichit, did you give him my personal number?” Yuuri marched out of his office, cringing at the loud slam of his door against the wall and apologizing in hushed Japanese.

“I did no such thing, Katsuki-san.” Phichit looked smug as he locked his phone and tucked it into his pocket.

“Hm.” Yuuri hummed, unamused. “Odd, as he said that he got it from you. I’m starting to trust him more than my loyal assistant.” That earned him a scandalized gasp. “Phich, I can’t do this and you know it. Both of us will get fired and he’s just going to get scared and run like everyone else.”

Yuuri had never had good experiences with dating. Even after he knew that he was exclusively interested in men. He should have known back then, as he never felt comfortable being intimate with women. When a childhood friend kissed him on the playground, it wasn’t a right of passage. It felt wrong. Receiving gifts from the girls in his year on White Day felt wrong. It didn’t make him feel special, not the way the other boys had explained. It wasn’t until his first _proper_ American college party that he understood why.

After four PBRs and a few too many Jäeger shots, he made out with (and got hot and heavy with) a boy in the closet of an upstairs bedroom. Yuuri never heard from him again, but after that he definitely knew that he was gay. He tried going to the bars and clubs, not quite finding the right niche. So he settled for flirting with the barista at the campus coffee shop, hoping that things would eventually progress. He was straight, and Yuuri found a new coffee shop. When he was assigned a new roommate his sophomore year at WSU, _and_ his new roommate told him he was bisexual, Yuuri thought he might have another chance. After sharing two bottles of dubiously-acquired wine and a hilariously bungled attempt at making out, Yuuri and Phichit realized they were just meant to be friends. Best friends, but just that.

Phichit had connections. He knew people. He introduced Yuuri to some nice guys, but none of them really stuck the landing. They were too tall, too muscular, too _'alpha’_ or whatever that meant. Not many of them were interested in him after seeing all of him, a few even claiming he had tricked them, his profile photo saying nothing about his weight or height (being over average, and under average, respectively.) None of them left him satisfied, emotionally or physically, forcing Yuuri to stick it out on his own for a while.

Yuuri was, at his core, a nurturer. He loved caring for his partners, aching to discover that he was often on the lonely end of a one-night-stand. For so long, Yuuri questioned himself, until he found a single video, improperly tagged. Yuuri’s preference for amateurs and homemade videos meant he watched a lot of real people, not professionally paid actors. And real people sometimes don't tag their videos correctly.

When the man on his screen moaned brokenly, _'fuck me, daddy’_, and Yuuri came so hard he saw stars, he knew that he had found his niche. But then came the shame, the discomfort at the implications. Then the anxiety followed, assuring Yuuri that he was a piece of human garbage for liking something like that. He spiraled for a few days before finally finding the courage to tell his best friend about it.

“Oh my god, Yuuri, no… you're not broken. You aren't garbage. It's just a kink. It doesn't mean you're a monster. Yuuri, it's a kink. You're not broken. I promise.” Yuuri let Phichit's words soothe him, crying ugly tears into his worn green hoodie.

“You're sure? H-how can it not b-be p-predatory? God, I'm disgusting.” Yuuri sobbed, shaking like a leaf.

“Yuuri, there are so many safe ways to practice that. We can look it up together if you want?” Phichit offered. Yuuri nodded weakly and the two of them spent the night eating pizza and ice cream while diving into forums and blogs centered around the kink.

“See, Yuuri? You're attracted to the nurturing. To the caring aspect. To providing for your partner. To knowing that they trust you entirely and that you are in complete control. And maybe a bit to the taboo of your sub calling you such a wholesome name while you're having sex.”

Yuuri sighed as the weight was lifted from his chest, sucking in a deep breath for the first time in a week as relief washed over him in waves. It made sense the way Phichit explained it. The tears stopped, and Yuuri thanked his best friend profusely.

Unfortunately, Phichit didn't have any local connections with this particular branch of the community, so Yuuri tried online roleplay, but it always fell apart when he struggled with the ‘punishment’ side of the kink. So he pushed the kink back, ignoring it like a New Year’s resolution in February. Until it accidentally slipped out a few years later, in the middle of what might have been the best sex of his life. His partner was pretty and lean, adorably sweet, and the way he moaned Yuuri’s name was heavenly.

“Oh my god, Yuuuuuri, _fuuuck_…” his voice was light and squeaking as Yuuri’s thrusts punched the air out of his lungs.

“Is that good, baby? Do you like that?” Yuuri moaned in kind, “Is my cock stretching you open nicely?” The man below him squealed at the dirty talk, shaky, shuddering breaths inching Yuuri closer to the edge. Yuuri knew which buttons to push, they had slept together a few times already.

“Yes, _yes_, ahhhh, Y-Yuuuri, I’m gonna c-come…”

Yuuri spoke before he could stop it.

“Good. Come for me. Come for _Daddy_.”

Neither of them finished, and Yuuri drove another ex home.

A few people passed in and out of Yuuri’s life between the end of college and the summer that he met Viktor, but nothing lasted long enough to be worth remembering. Yuuri had resigned himself to his own imagination and the internet.

But now… Viktor. And Viktor had his phone number. Viktor was beautiful, and Phichit wouldn’t have set him up without reason. But Viktor was still an intern in Yuuri’s department, and a relationship would complicate things. Yuuri saved Viktor’s number and shot a quick reply back.

“Yuuri, he’s cute. And he likes you. I can tell." Phichit said, pulling Yuuri out of his own brain. "You should have seen how nervous he was before he walked into your office. He was a wreck. He body-checked like three times before he opened the door. Maybe it’s time to try again. I think it’d be worth a shot.”

“Phich… I’m just not sure. We would need to set ground rules and boundaries and keep it a secret until the internship was over, and even then, I _just_ offered him a job after graduation. I would have to transfer departments or force him to work in a department that doesn’t fit his degree, or-”

“Yuuri, stop.” Phichit interrupted Yuuri’s rambling before it turned into a panic attack. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I just don’t want you to regret not going after him. Also, ground rules and boundaries are an important staple in any relationship, you dingus.” Phichit slapped him across the chest with his notepad. “This one would just have higher stakes. And if it doesn't work out, _even though I know it will because I am the matchmaker supreme_, you can end his internship and give him a great recommendation to another firm.”

“I suppose you might be right, Phich. Thanks. You always know how to talk me down. Are we still down for movie night tonight? My place?”

“Yes! I brought the King and The Skater!” Phichit pulled his overnight bag from under his desk, stuffed with microwave popcorn and his ridiculous hamster slippers. The telltale clinking of bottles at the bottom of the bag confirmed it, Phichit would definitely be hungover in the morning. His phone buzzed.

_**unknown** (sent 12:52) hi, Katsuki-san, it’s Viktor. sorry to text instead of calling your desk. Phichit gave me your number_  
_**unknown** (sent 12:52) i forgot to tell you earlier. i'll be a senior this year, so i graduate next spring_  
_**contact saved.**_  
_**me** (sent 1:02) Hi Viktor! It’s not a problem, text me whenever you need me. Congratulations on making it this far through! You’re at Wayne State, right?_  
_**Baby**_💙_(sent 1:05) yep! go warriors! _

* * *

“Chris! He texted me back!”

“Are you trying to rub it in now? Of course he did. He'd be stupid not to.”

Viktor's heart was racing. It had been so long since he'd fallen so hard so fast. And maybe he was reading into it, but he said _'whenever you need me’_. And that was entirely too much to think about. His pants were getting a bit tight.

“Vitya, are you ready to move all this upstairs?” Chris pulled him from his reverie again, motioning at the impressive pile of boxes scattered around their cubicle.

“How the hell do we have this much stuff after just three months?” Viktor wondered out loud.

“It might be that you've been carrying the weight of the entire department on your shoulders.” That honey-smooth voice echoed in Viktor's ear. There he was, standing in the open door of his and Chris's back room cubby. He had taken off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. “I thought I might pop down to see how the move is coming along, but I didn't expect you to have so much… stuff.”

_Maybe he wanted to come down and see me again?_

“Hi Chris! Hi Viktor!” He recognized Phichit's voice and flurry of waving limbs coming from behind the wall of Yuuri. “Damnit, Yuuri, let me through. I want to meet the infamous Christophe, and you are definitely in the way.”

Yuuri mumbled something in Japanese and slid into the cubicle, out of Phichit’s way.

_Cute._

Viktor noticed how soft Katsuki-san was. Where Viktor was all long, lanky limbs and sharp angles, Katsuki-san was gentle curves and wide hips, with the small swell of a belly pushed against the inside of his dress shirt. Maybe Katsuki-san had a sweet tooth… it certainly explained the small bowl of candy on Phichit’s desk. gods, Viktor wanted to explore the curves under those clothes; he’d take his time, of course, slowly popping open those pearly buttons, run his hands over every inch of soft skin... Viktor loosened his tie a bit, thinking sinful things about Katsuki-san's thighs.

Chris and Phichit had an easy chemistry. Easy in the way that floods and hurricanes have an easy chemistry, anyway. They were laughing and chatting about something Viktor had long past missed the subject of, and he quickly busied himself with silently finished packing up the last of his photos.

“Aw, such a cute pupper!” His voice floated over Viktor's shoulder.

“She’s the cutest. I miss her every day. Makka is my good girl. She stayed home with my parents when I left for school, but I still try to make it home to see her.” Viktor explained wistfully. It had been a few weeks since he had been home.

“Is she a standard? Or a miniature?” Katsuki-san asked, smiling sweetly at the photo.

“Standard. She still thinks she's a lap dog though.” They both laughed. Yuuri pulled out his phone, quickly swiping away his messaging screen. He scrolled through a few recent photos, finding what he had been searching for. A shot of the little ball of curly brown fur curled up in his lap from last weekend.

“This is Vicchan. He's a miniature.” He turned his phone around, and Viktor's eyes went wide, his face split into a heart-shaped smile. His voice pitched an entire octave up, squeaking unapologetically.

“Oh my god, how _precious_! What a perfect little pupper! He's so _fluffy_! Katsuki-san, I have to meet him.”

_Shit. _

He said something without thinking again. Then Katsuki-san laughed.

“Maybe someday I'll bring him to work. If I can get the blessing from HR, of course.”

_Thank you, mystery man in the sky, for saving my ass on that one,_ Viktor prayed silently.

“That would be so cool.” Viktor quickly recovered. “I’d love to give him snuggles. Is Vicchan a Japanese name?” Viktor asked as he pulled the remaining few photos off their shared corkboard.

“Oh, ah, not exactly, it’s more of a nickname.” he laughed nervously. The story was damn embarrassing. “It’s short for Victor, actually. But not _you_ Viktor, not Viktor with a ‘k’. Victor with a ‘c’.” He caught Phichit’s eye, silently begging for emergency reconnaissance.

“Oh, the Vicchan story? Katsuki-san named his puppy after an ice skater he had a crush on when we were in college. Kind of a fun coincidence, no?” Phichit supplied, much to Yuuri’s chagrin.

“You like ice skating? What a coinkydink!” Chris jumped in, “Viktor loves it. We should all go! Call it team bonding or something.” Chris suggested, earning resounding and exuberant approval from Phichit. Viktor certainly wasn’t at a professional level, barely the amateur level, but he did love skating. It was an excellent way to blow off steam or squeeze in a little extra cardio. And he’d been working on a few jumps lately.

“I think it sounds like fun. Katsuki-san?” Viktor said quietly, meeting the older man’s gaze, putting on his best doe-eyes; bright and blue. Full of innocence and wonder.

“I also think it’s a, ahh, a good idea. How about tomorrow? Does tomorrow work for you?” Yuuri stuttered slightly as he looked down at Viktor, his blue eyes too beautiful to resist.

“I can make that work.” Viktor replied softly. He knew that the big eyes and shy smile were hypnotic. He’d fooled too many upperclassmen into free drinks to not know. He swore he heard a shaky exhale as he held Katsuki-san's eyes captive. If Phichit and Chris were right, that he should go for it, this was the perfect moment for an _audition_ of sorts. He had something to prove.

“Perfect! Let’s plan on meeting at the rink at 10 and we’ll get lunch after we are thoroughly exhausted. Now. Let’s get all this into your new office!” Phichit made a verbal note on his phone to add the event to his and Yuuri’s personal calendars as the four of them piled boxes on boxes and headed to the elevators.

Viktor nearly fainted when Katsuki-san offered to take a few of his boxes, the heavy ones. The ones full of binders and the mandatory employee handbooks. Not only was he soft and sweet, but gods, under the soft layer of squish, he was strong too. Viktor saw it then, the way Katsuki-san’s arms flexed with the weight was punishable by law. And the way his breaths came harsher and heavier as they walked was probably a capital sin. Viktor made sure to walk in front of him, allowing his hair to swish through the air and his ass to sway just a bit. Just enough.

Yuuri bit his lip, the chaos in his mind swirling around the silver-haired vision working the hallway like a runway. Glimpses of that silver hair spilled across his pillow, head thrown back in pleasure flashed in his mind. His light voice moaning that title he craved to hear.

Fuck. Yuuri lowered the load of boxes he was carrying just enough to cover his… _admiration_ of Viktor's ass. _How unprofessional_.

He was definitely getting his workout for the day. Sweat was beading at his hairline, and his glasses began to slide down his nose. He heard Phichit's voice in his mind egging him on.

“Viktor, could you push my glasses back up for me?” Yuuri heard himself say.

“Sure thing, Katsuki-san! Let me just put… this… down.” Viktor bent at the waist, sticking his ass out _just_ enough as he set down the boxes he was carrying. Chris and Phichit went on ahead, catching an elevator, Phichit shooting Yuuri a thumbs up from behind Viktor's back. The younger man slowly rose and pushed the blue frames of Yuuri's glasses back to their rightful place on the bridge of his nose; he stuck a small, pink tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. (Viktor knew it was entirely unnecessary, but it looked cute and he knew it.)

“Thank you, Viktor” he murmured in a strained voice.

“My pleasure.” Viktor returned quietly, picking up his boxes. The two crossed the foyer and hailed an elevator.

This man was going to be the premature death of Katsuki Yuuri. What would his mother think? She would probably be thrilled that Yuuri had found a man that he liked enough to die over. Ever the optimist. _I should go see them for the holidays this year_, Yuuri told himself, making plans that he could only hope he would be able to follow up on. Anything to distract him from the memory of Viktor’s touch.

The elevator ride was silent, the tension between them heavy and thick in the enclosed space. Yuuri adjusted the stack of boxes again, Viktor enjoying watching the muscle tense and flex under the stress. The doors slid open and the pair stepped out, Minami waved and they continued down the hall. Viktor took a moment to consider that he had just walked down this same hallway, genuinely sure he was going to be fired. But he was returning with armloads of his belongings, setting up shop directly across the hallway from the head of the entire marketing department. And Viktor had his personal number. And he had it on good authority from Phichit and now, with some teasing, Katsuki-san himself that he was _interested_. It stroked his competitive side just right. This was a game, now.

Hopefully Katsuki-san was willing to play along.

The two of them reached Viktor’s and Chris’s new office, similarly sparsely decorated like the one across the hall, but with a much less impressive window. Clean, white walls and pale wooden floors. Simple, twin desks sat on opposite walls, with a massive drafting table in the middle of the room. Whiteboards spanned the far wall, only interrupted by the window. Everything was crisp and modern, and smelled faintly of lemon-scented cleaner.

“There you guys are! Viktor, isn’t this amazing?” Chris greeted them, gesturing to the new space with glee in his eyes.

“It’s absolutely amazing. Thank you so much, Katsuki-san. I’m really grateful for the opportunity to work so closely with you.” Viktor set down his boxes on the unclaimed desk as Yuuri set his load down on the floor near the drafting table.

“You two are the brightest we’ve seen come out of this department in years, including the current paid staff. I’m excited to be working with you on our big winter campaign.” Yuuri said with a gentle smile. “Now, get settled, and you may both call it an early day.” Yuuri replied, the happiness in the room causing him to want to spoil them. They have worked so hard all summer, with so little reward, and that broke Yuuri’s heart a little bit.

“Thank you!” Both of them chimed with smiles on their faces.

“Of course. And please, don’t forget to pick up your new security badges and parking passes from Minami-kun before you go. The information was in the welcome email Phichit sent out earlier.”

“Yes sir!” They said in unison, again, Chris performing a silly saluting pose and Viktor beaming at him like he was the only thing in his universe.

Yuuri liked that.

* * *

After Katsuki-san and Phichit had left them alone, Chris and Viktor set about unpacking. Shelving reference binders, spreading their working concepts and ideas across the massive table in the middle of the room, christening the whiteboards with song lyrics and silly doodles, hanging photos on their respective cork boards, and running various power cords and speaker cables. Now that they had their own office, (with walls that weren’t paper-thin) Chris assured Viktor that it would be okay for them to play their music without the dreaded shushing from Debra. Chris plugged his laptop in and started playing his favorite mix of hits from the 90’s and early aughts, dancing to Mariah and JLo as he started pinning up his own photos.

Viktor smiled as he set the framed photo of him and Yuri on his new desk. He’d drive up to see him on Sunday. Him, Mama, Papa and Makkachin. The phone on his desk already had his name on it, along with his new extension and direct phone line number handwritten on a sticky note stuck to the receiver. He picked up the phone and dialed into his new voicemail, set a password and recorded a short message for the mailbox.

_“Hi, you’ve reached Viktor Nikiforov in Marketing and Advertising at Ace Athletics. Please leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible! Спасибо! Thank you!”_

He listened back, his voice sounding odd and tinny in the recording. His Russian ‘thank you’ sounded so forced. It didn't feel natural, like it used to. He bit back the sour thoughts that had plagued him for most of his experience in the States. He had pushed his accent down in middle school after his family moved to America for his father’s job. The kids in his class called him Ivan, and he didn’t need to see _Rocky_ to know that wasn’t a good thing. He still spoke the language, and almost exclusively talked to his family in Russian, but at work and at school, he tried to suppress the nasally vowels and harsh consonants. His little brother, however, clung to his accent. He didn't want to hide it. He wore it like armor. He had more fire in his belly at 16 than Viktor ever had. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let his first language color his English again. Yuri didn't seem to care what people thought. Maybe Viktor could learn that too. He saved the message instead of re-recording it.

The music transitioned to Britney’s _Toxic_, and Chris’ over-the-top singalong always made Viktor laugh. Viktor joined, using his stapler as an impromptu microphone as they performed the music video choreography the way they always did. They definitely did not see Yuuri and Phichit watching and chuckling quietly through the cracked door of their office.

“So, are you going to make a move tomorrow?” Phichit asked, miming the ‘yawn and stretch’.

“Maybe. If I make a move, and this is an _if_, Phichit, _if_. It most certainly won’t be in public, and you most certainly will not be there to witness it. I’m not dragging you into this HR nightmare.”

“Yuuri, you know that if you get fired for this, I’m done too, right? There’s no one else that I would ever be willing to work for other than you. I don't think anyone else would want to deal with my nonsense.” Phichit said, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. “Besides. I don’t think Minako has it in her to fire you, her star protege.” he teased, making Yuuri laugh despite himself.

Phichit always knew exactly what to say. He knew how to talk Yuuri out of a spiral, out of a bad idea, out of a bad relationship. And most importantly, he talked Yuuri into this, what might possibly be the best or worst idea of his life. But there was no sense in going halfway. Yuuri pulled out his phone again, opening the camera function. He stepped out of his office and into the boys’ space, where they were now singing _Slave 4 U_. Yuuri shook off the arousing thought of Viktor in any manner of bondage before it took root during business hours. He held up his phone, practically yelling over the music,

“Say cheese! First day in the new office!”

“Cheese!” The two smiled, and Yuuri snapped the photo, with every intention of cropping Chris out after he sent it.

“Let me see!” Viktor exclaimed, rushing over to take a peek.

“Okay, okay, hold on. Let me pull it back up for you.” Yuuri bit his tongue before he let another word come out. He had almost called him _baby_.

“Mmm, but I’m impatient. Can you just send it to me?” Viktor feigned losing interest, walking back to his desk.

“I’ll send it to you. I’ll be done interrupting you for the day. I have a few things to wrap up for the week, so just let Phichit know when you’re leaving. And don’t forget your new badges, okay? That’s your ticket past jittery small talk with Minami.”

“Thanks, Katsuki-san. I’ll start a group chat for us and share the rink’s address for tomorrow.” Chris answered, while Viktor continued his feigned loss of interest.

“Sounds like a plan, Christophe.” Yuuri let his accent peek through his speech, rolling the ‘r’ of the blonde’s name. He saw Viktor’s jaw clench slightly. _Jealous, darling?_ He caught himself thinking. “Okay. See you boys tomorrow! Have a nice night.” He said with a smile and turned on his heel.

The analog clock on the wall read 3:12 PM, which left him a few minutes to prepare a pink slip for the boys’ former supervisor and the promotion paperwork for her replacement. No sooner had he resettled at his desk that his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:12) i thought you were going to send me that picture_ :(

Yuuri laughed quietly. Of course. He was going to make him work for it.

_**me** (sent 3:12) My apologies, Viktor. _  
_**me** (sent 3:12) newoffice.img_  
_**me** (sent 3:12) Your smile is very cute in this._  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:13) thanks, Katsuki-san_ :)  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:13) i don’t have a picture of you though_

Yuuri knew what Viktor was playing at.

_**me** (sent 3:13) Can you be patient and wait until I get home tonight? I’m sure you don’t want a photo of me in this suit._

It was risky. Definitely risky. And depending on the answer, Yuuri would be sending two very different photos to Viktor tonight.

_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:14) maybe_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:14) only if you send a picture of vicchan too_

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, just a fraction of a moment before sending back,

_**me** (sent 3:15) Only if you send me one of Makka first._  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:15) makka1.img_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:15) makka2.img_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:15) makka3.img_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:15) makka4.img_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:15) makka5.img_  
_**me** (sent 3:16) Well played. _  
_**me** (sent 3:16) Here’s the first of five that I owe you._  
_**me** (sent 3:16) vicchan1.img_  
_**me** (sent 3:17) I’ll send the rest tonight, okay?_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:17) don’t you dare forget_  
_**me** (sent 3:17) I won’t, I promise. _  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:17) good_

Yuuri most certainly will not forget. The medium of texting made Viktor bossy. Maybe he was becoming bolder, maybe the distance helped. Or maybe Viktor was keeping secrets, like Yuuri was. He had only really been with ‘well-behaved’ subs in his previous experiences. Viktor would be a new and interesting challenge. His face was growing hot again, cheeks most likely flushed. His pants were becoming too tight, for the umpteenth time that day. He checked the clock again.

Yuuri whipped up the termination paperwork with less than a minute to spare, providing his scathing commentary about poor treatment of the interns and of a recent dip in productivity across the department under her leadership, as well as a note about facilitating a department that thrived on plagiarism to get a passing grade.

Minako-senpai arrived and took her seat behind Yuuri, facing the door like he was. She was an old friend, the effective head of Human Resources and the only reason Yuuri scored his original position at Ace, as a part-time assistant while he finished up his Master's in Communication. He had fully briefed her on the situation in an email earlier that day. She approved the termination request within a minute.

The phone on Yuuri’s desk rang. He answered on speaker, punching the button a bit aggressively.

_“Yuuri, Tara from Marketing is here.”_

“Thanks, Phich. Send her in, please.” He replied cooly, ending the call and leaning back in his plush chair as the door to his private office swung open.

“Thank you for coming to see me, Ms. Stevens. I’d like to talk about what has been going on in your department recently.” He didn’t mince his words or beat around the bush. He was out for blood. Her eyes were already watery and red, mascara running a touch below her eye. A tissue clutched in her hand for dramatic effect. Her blouse was unbuttoned just too far, her exposed chest a desperate (and ill-informed) attempt to curry favor. “Minako-san is here to sit in on our meeting. Company policy, no private meetings between male superiors and female staff.” An outdated, heteronormative rule, at this point. But Yuuri certainly wasn't going to complain.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Katsuki. I promise, I won’t let it happen again. Tyler and Stefan are great. I shouldn’t have used their ideas without their consent.” She was babbling even before she sat down.

“I’m sorry, who?” Yuuri asked.

“The interns, Tyler and Stefan. From Oakland.” She blubbered between obviously false sniffles. Yuuri huffed a small laugh and leaned back in his chair.

“Couple things there, Tara. You’ve worked here long enough to know that I prefer the suffix -san to ‘Mr”. Also, your interns are from Wayne State, not Oakland. And their names are not Tyler and Stefan. Their names are Chris and Viktor. This meeting is not just about your mistreatment of your interns," Yuuri said, feeling a mounting migraine building behind his eyes as he continued.

"This is about your choice to allow plagiarism to run rampant through the department, and the less-than-impressive numbers you have turned over the past few quarters. Your numbers for Q1 and 2 were abysmal. We were losing money on your projects. But ‘your’ Summer Olympians Catalogue and ‘your’ _in the Sun Swimwear Giveaway_ were record-breaking. Both in profit and social media exposure. But they weren’t your ideas. Had the interns not come along, I doubt _my_ department would have lasted the quarter under your direction.”

Yuuri allowed himself to breathe for a moment. He could feel himself becoming angry. Well, more angry than necessary.

“Lasted the quarter?” She squeaked, the phony remorse disappeared without a trace.

“Had your numbers not turned around this summer, I would have been forced to step in and gut the department, start from scratch. Something was _obviously_ not functioning properly if the department was regularly hemorrhaging their funding. But because the only change in your staff was the addition of two very talented interns, and the only good projects turned by _my_ department this quarter were plagiarised intellectual property, I have no choice.”

Yuuri pulled the glasses off his face and placed them delicately into his jacket pocket, which he had redonned after helping the boys move. He stared her down, despite the hazy, double-vision effect that not wearing them gave. It was a silly gesture, but it wielded quite a bit of power.

“Ms. Stevens, your employment with _Ace Athletics_ is terminated effective immediately. Please gather your things and return all company property to Human Resources. You will receive your last check no later than next week.”

“Ah, I actually have your last check here.” Minako pulled the envelope out of her briefcase and slid it across the surface of Yuuri’s desk. “If you wouldn’t mind signing this notice of termination, that you understand that all information you have gathered while employed by Ace is strictly proprietary and disseminating said information is punishable by law…”

Yuuri stood from the desk, opened the door and passed Phichit's desk without a word. He had already signed all the necessary documents for HR.

He pushed the bathroom door open, falling over the nearest sink and turning the tap to cold. The sound of running water always soothed him. It reminded him of the onsen back home. The prefab shower/tub combination at his apartment was a far cry from the heavenly hot springs he left behind in Hasetsu. _I’m definitely going to make it back home for Christmas this year_. He told himself. He would text Mari later and make his reservation. He splashed his face with the now-frigid water, cooling his flushed skin. His phone buzzed again.

_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:40) phichit said you were in a meeting, but i wanted to say bye_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:41) seeyoutomorrow.img_

It was a selfie. A photo of Viktor, recognizably taken in the same bathroom Yuuri was in now. He was leaned up against the smooth white marble wall, big blue eyes staring into the camera. A slight blush danced across his cheekbones. And the smile. The shy, small smile Yuuri was now utterly addicted to. He had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of the shirt, showing just a teasing glance of his clavicle. The dark, regal purple of his shirt contrasted his ivory skin, a slight redness ringed his throat where the shirt had been rubbing against it. Yuuri wanted to kiss the irritation away, to nuzzle into the long column of his neck and leave marks of his own.

_**me** (sent 3:42) I suppose I owe you five photos now._

Yuuri placed himself in the same position as Viktor's photo, mussed his hair gently, opened the camera and snapped a few pictures. He scrolled past the shot of his eyes half-blinking, the one with a bad angle, a weird glare on his glasses. And sent the perfect one. The one of his glasses gently balanced on the end of his nose, gelled hair softening, a few strands laying against his forehead. He didn't unbutton his shirt. He didn't loosen his tie. It wasn't a smile. It was a smirk. Haughty. Dominant.

_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 3:43) yep. that's the deal._  
_**me** (sent 3:43) cantwait.img_  
_**me** (sent 3:43) Four._

He locked his phone and fixed his hair again before leaving the bathroom, heart racing and stomach flipping. He pulled the door to his office open quietly, catching Phichit’s eye before continuing into the room.

“The coast is clear, Yuuri. Minako-senpai walked her out a few minutes ago. Also, Viktor and Chris stopped by before they left. Viktor was not happy that you were too busy to see him… and I can tell he's already taken his revenge. You look like you just ran a marathon.”

“Damn, am I that obvious? How bad is it?” Yuuri's hands flew to his cheeks, which were warm to the touch.

“It's not that bad. Maybe _‘two drinks in’_ bad. What did that boy do to you?”

“This, Phich. He did _this_ to me.” Yuuri opened the photo, showing his assistant the sinful evidence.

“Oh my god, Yuuri. You lucky bastard.” Phichit admired the photo a little too much for Yuuri's taste. He clicked his tongue, pulling the phone out of view. “You already saved him as ‘Baby’ with a heart? You move fast. Maybe I should motivate you to do the Christmas bonuses that fast.” He laughed, Yuuri ignored him in favor of wondering why he hadn't received a response to his last text, even though it said _'read’_. He hoped he hadn't scared off another one.

Not Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that tag, "the opposite of slow burn"? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'll be sharing the first five chapters on an every other day basis, then switching to every week! See you all on Tuesday for chapter 3!
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
[Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor) | [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/IncandescentAntelope)


	3. Reparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professional lines are crossed, and god, does it feel good.

Viktor squeaked as they stepped into the lobby of their building; a photo from Katsuki-san filled his screen, his golden eyes burned with the air of dominance, his lips were pursed _just_ right, and god, the way his hair was falling into his eyes…

Chris leaned over his shoulder as they waited for the elevator, curious why his roommate was suddenly choking on his own tongue. “What, Daddy got your tongue?” he teased, but the moment he saw the picture, he changed his tune. “Vitya, text his ass back. Now.”

“What do I say back to that? _‘Sorry, I just died for a little bit from how hot that picture is’_?” Viktor laughed breathlessly, feeling unexpectedly warm under his button-up. Chris nodded.

“Yes. That’s perfect. Exactly that.”

Viktor snorted at the thought. “No, really.” he retorted, stepping into the elevator when it arrived, all but jabbing the button for their floor.

“Fine,” Chris huffed, “My idea is much more fun, but you could keep playing hard-to-impress.” he suggested, and Viktor typed a quick response without thinking. The tie. That terrible tie.

_**me** (sent 4:10) you should burn that tie_

Viktor turned his phone to let his best friend see the reply, and his blonde curls shook as he laughed. “That might be a little harsh. True, but harsh,” Chris replied when he finally regained control of his laughter again.

“You said to be hard-to-impress…” Viktor whined, wishing he could un-send the message somehow. “What if it was too mean? What if he doesn’t want me now?”

“Maybe he’s into bratty subs.” Chris said idly, scrolling through his own phone. The device pinged in his hand, and Viktor definitely heard Chris’s custom ringtone for texts, but he didn’t pry. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out,” Chris teased, pocketing his phone and leaning against the back wall.

Viktor scoffed. “I resent that. I’m not a brat.”

“Well _we_ certainly know that, but _he_ doesn’t,” Chris drawled. “I bet he’ll love setting a sweet little brat like you straight, Vitya.” he added, winking at him as his phone chirped again in his back pocket. Again, Chris made no move to reply, simply letting it chime at him.

“If all this goes to shit because of your suggestions, I’m going to shave off your eyebrows in your sleep.” Viktor threatened, knowing full-well that he wouldn’t do it. Viktor’s phone buzzed in his hand, interrupting their chatter again.

_ **New Message from Daddy** _

Viktor swallowed thickly, and from Chris’s sudden attention, audibly. “I think I’m about to find out what he thinks,” he said, Chris immediately scooting in closer to Viktor's side.

“Well open it, damn you. I’m invested now.” Chris leaned his head on Viktor’s shoulder, watching his trembling fingers tap the notification.

_**Daddy** (sent 4:10) Is that so?_

Viktor swallowed the lump in his throat (again), trying not to shiver as he imagined Katsuki-san’s voice saying those exact words.

Chris chuckled low and soft as he leaned away. “Vitya, you have him wrapped around your finger. Either that or you just stepped in it _big time_.”

Both options were equally thrilling to Viktor. It had been far too long since he’d been with anyone, and he had never been with someone like Katsuki-san. Someone that set his skin buzzing, someone that looked like he would follow up on threats made in the heat of the moment. Someone strong enough to put him in his place, but sweet enough to hold doors open and call him ‘Baby’.

A quick shudder of arousal washed over him and god, the elevator doors couldn’t have opened soon enough. Viktor practically flew down the hall and threw the door to their shared apartment open, not even stopping to take off his shoes. He nearly stepped on the poor mass of white fur stretched out languidly in the sunshine, muttering a quick apology to their third, unofficial roommate.

“Sorry, honey.” A quick scratch behind her ears and she was purring again, Chris scooping her up and serenading his cat in French. (Céline had been the first of Masumi’s gifts from abroad, and the only one worth having.)

Behind the privacy of his locked bedroom door, he opened the messaging app again, reading back over the texts they shared. He felt himself growing hard in his slacks, but he didn’t push back the thoughts this time.

_**me** (sent 4:11) maybe_   
_**me** (sent 4:11) are you still at the office?_

He set his phone down and made quick work of his clothes, opting for a pair of low-slung sweats and a bare chest. He settled against the headboard of his bed and pulled his hair out of the high pony, letting it fall over his shoulders in a silvery wave.

_**Daddy** (sent 4:13) Yes. I have a few things to wrap up before I can go home._   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:13) Why?_

Viktor bit his lip, thinking about sending Katsuki-san a photo of how he looked at the moment, shirtless, cheeks flushed, erection tenting the front of his sweatpants. _No. Too soon._ But gods, did he want to.

_**me** (sent 4:13) no reason. just curious_   
_**me** (sent 4:13) you still owe me six pics tho_   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:14) Six? I thought it was four…_   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:14) Or did you change your mind?_   
_**me** (sent 4:14) yep. it’s six for making me wait so long_   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:14) That hardly seems fair._   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:14) But I suppose, if you’re sure it’s six…_   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:15) 1of6.img_

A photo of Katsuki-san with who was probably Phichit, just barely cropped out of the shot. He was at the beach, reclining on a lounge chair. His easy smile with the eye crinkles aimed directly at Viktor through the camera. His stomach was a bit flatter here, like he had recently gained ten or fifteen since this photo. He must have just gotten out of the water; his hair was wet and pushed back out of his eyes. His trunks were bright blue, in the new, shorter style that was becoming more popular. They clung tightly to his thighs, thick and strong. Small, silvery scars lined his inner thighs and his stomach. Stretch marks. The trunks clung to the silhouette of something else too, which was impressive despite the cold water. _Fuck._

If Viktor hadn’t been hard already, he definitely was now. He imagined peeling those trunks off and taking his time making Katsuki-san fall apart.

_**me** (sent 4:15) those trunks are nice. where’d you get them?_

Perfect. Just distant enough. Not too obvious. He kept the photo open as he reached his hand past the waistband of his sweats, hissing at the chill of his fingers against his cock.

_**Daddy** (sent 4:16) Perks of being department head. Free prototypes._   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:16) Like what you see?_

He was trying to get Viktor to say it.

_Game on._

* * *

_**me** (sent 4:16) Like what you see?_  
_  
**Baby**  
_💙_ is typing …_

Yuuri was in so far over his head. He still had a few reports to run before he left for the night, and Viktor’s teasing certainly wasn’t making things easier. He tried to push down the arousal and finish his work. He felt his phone vibrate, heralding a few new messages. He had to ignore them, just for a few minutes. Just long enough to save and email weekly profit reports to Accounting and update the monthly spreadsheets.

His phone vibrated three more times in the span of a few minutes, and when he finally sent along the last report, he unlocked his phone. He couldn’t ignore him anymore.

_**7 New Messages from Baby**_💙

_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 4:16) maybe_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 4:16) depends on who’s asking_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 4:20) are you asking?_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 4:27) ?_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 4:34) did i do something wrong?_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 4:34) if i did i’m sorry_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 4:35) Katsuki-san?_

He was just too cute. Yuuri couldn’t help but play along a little.

_**me** (sent 4:35) I had hoped that when I asked you a question, you would answer, Viktor._  
_**me** (sent 4:35) Am I clear?_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 4:35) yes. i’m sorry Katsuki-san_  
_**me** (sent 4:36) It's alright. I'm not upset. _  
_**me** (sent 4:36) But I asked you a question._  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 4:36) yes. i really like that photo. you look really good in those trunks_  
_**me** (sent 4:37) I'm glad you like it, Viktor. _  
_**me** (sent 4:37) Would you like another photo?_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 4:37) yes please_  
_**me** (sent 4:38) 2of6.img_

That would throw him off a bit.

* * *

Viktor was getting close. He didn't bite back the moan that slipped out as Katsuki-san reprimanded him. His hand picked up speed, his hips bucking into his fist of their own accord. He imagined Katsuki-san teasing him like this, with ghosting touches and filthy words, and the arousal pooling behind his navel tightened.

_**Daddy** (sent 4:37) Would you like another photo?_

He had to know what he was doing to Viktor. Of course he wanted another photo. He wanted something to finish to. He _needed_ to come, desperately so. It had been building all day, the subtle glances, the tension between them. He quickly answered and twisted his wrist over the head of his cock, the sensitive flesh red and angry with arousal.

_**Daddy** (sent 4:38) 2of6.img_

He frantically opened the attachment. It was Vicchan. The sweet, soft puddle of curly fur. Viktor could have cried with frustration. That wasn't what he needed.

_**me** (sent 4:39) can i have another one please_   
_**me** (sent 4:39) one of you this time_   
_**me** (sent 4:39) please_

He knew what his begging did. Men fell to their knees when he begged.

_**Daddy** (sent 4:40) Why? Was that one not good enough?_

Viktor had never been denied like this before. At least not this cruelly. He didn't know how he would explain it to Katsuki-san in the first place. _‘I am currently masturbating to the thought of you and I need to come, but I need your permission and now I'm getting desperate’_ came across as a little needy for the first day.

_**me** (sent 4:40) no, i liked that one too_   
_**me** (sent 4:40) vicchan is very cute_   
_**me** (sent 4:40) i want to see you_   
_**me** (sent 4:40) please_

It was definitely needy. But leagues better than the alternative.

_**Daddy** (sent 4:41) I will send you a photo of myself if you send me one of you._   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:41) Can you do that for me?_

_Shit. _

_**me** (sent 4:41) of my face?_   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:42) It doesn't have to be your face. Just show me what you're doing. Or where you are._

Viktor could do that. He snapped a quick shot of his room, one knee raised in the foreground, the long line of his other leg stretching to the end of his bed. Toes pointed. The crumpled pile of his work clothes on the ground.

_**me** (sent 4:42) sweatpants.img_   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:42) Thank you, Viktor. :)_   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:43) 3of6.img_

Katsuki-san sent him back another bathroom selfie, his suit jacket draped over one arm, hand in his pocket. Laptop bag strung across one shoulder. He wasn't looking into the camera, but at himself on the screen with that same smug grin. The angle was perfect, his chin pointed to the side and down, hiding what Viktor knew was a soft chin. His tie was gone, crisp white dress shirt unbuttoned slightly and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Viktor didn’t miss the obvious bulge in Katsuki-san’s slacks.

_**Daddy** (sent 4:43) You sent me a mirror photo, I had to send one back for you._   
_**me** (sent 4:43) what?_   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:43) The last photo you sent me? Of you in the full-length mirror?_

Viktor looked up from his phone to meet his reflected gaze in the full-length mirror hanging on his closet door. He frantically opened his own attachment, seeing what Katsuki-san was talking about. He hadn’t looked at the photo closely enough before sending. The mirror was barely in the shot, but it reflected enough of Viktor to show that he definitely had his hand in his pants.

_Fuck._

_**Daddy** (sent 4:44) Did you not mean to show me that?_   
_**me** (sent 4:44) no_   
_**me** (sent 4:44) but did you like it?_   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:45) You saw my picture. I think it’s safe to say I liked it._

Viktor had accidentally sent him a photo of him touching himself. And Katsuki-san liked it. He liked it enough to send him back a beautifully composed photo of his hard-on.

_**Daddy** (sent 4:45) Are you asking for photos of me to touch yourself to, Viktor?_   
_**me** (sent 4:45) yes_   
_**me** (sent 4:45) please don’t be mad_   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:46) I’m not mad._   
_**Daddy** (sent 4:46) Would you like to talk on the phone? I’m about to be driving._   
_**me** (sent 4:46) yes please_

Viktor’s breaths came faster and faster, his heart racing.

_ **Incoming Call from Daddy** _

* * *

_“H-hello?”_ Viktor’s voice answered on the first ring. Yuuri nearly choked at the sound of it, his accent coloring his voice so perfectly; god, he sounded wrecked already. His pulse shot through the roof and he had to force himself to swallow the moan threatening to spill from his lips. Taking a long, slow breath, Yuuri hummed gently like he always had before beginning one of his online scenes.

“Hi Viktor. How are you?” Yuuri asked with the easy, seemingly effortless air of control, plugging a pair of headphones into his phone as he approached his car in the parking ramp.

_“Good. Y-you?”_ Viktor replied, sounding very short of breath.

“I’m doing very well. Thank you for asking,” Yuuri breathed, humming again at the sound of Viktor moaning on the other end. God, this boy was going to be the death of him in his own car. “Are you touching yourself right now, Viktor?” Yuuri asked gently, now safely in the privacy of his car.

_“Yes, Katsuki-san,”_ came the shaky answer. He was breathing hard, small gasps and moans interspersed, and gods, was the sound of it beautiful.

“Why are you touching yourself, Viktor?” He started the engine and settled back into the leather of his seat, relishing in the noises coming through his headphones.

_“B-because I’ve been really turned on all day, and I, I really liked the pictures you sent me…”_ He answered, the roughness of his accent emerging, that delicious tint of harsh consonants and sharp vowels, and the trilled r’s… god. If Yuuri strained, he could hear the slick glide of Viktor’s hand against his skin.

“Is that so?” Yuuri asked, purring the question in the low, sensual voice he had practiced god knows how many times. “I’m so glad to hear that you liked them…” Yuuri said, pulling out of the parking ramp and into the throng of rush hour commuters. “Does touching yourself feel good, Viktor?” he continued, catching the tail end of muttered, hurried Russian.

Viktor whined softly and shifted his position, the rustling of hair and sheets drowning him out only momentarily. _“Yes, yes, yes, it feels so good…” _Viktor moaned, the sound of his voice lighting coals in Yuuri’s core, fire licking up and down his arms. _“F-fuck, ‘m really close.” _

“What are you doing? Can you tell me?” Yuuri asked gently, choking back a breathy sigh at the noise Victor made in reply; a throaty groan and a rush of panting breaths.

_“I… I’m stroking m-my cock and thinking about y-ou, you, Katsuki-san.”_ Viktor stammered breathlessly, rustling the sheets again. Yuuri momentarily indulged himself in the fantasy of having to pin a squirming Viktor down while he touched him, keeping him still while he carried him over the edge.

“Oh, that sounds _so_ lovely.” Yuuri purred again, finally letting a tiny moan of his own out. “Are you going to come thinking about me, Viktor?”

_“Yes, yes, I w-want to, Katsuki-san. Fuck, I want to come so much.”_ Viktor’s voice was quickly becoming ragged and squeaky. Yuuri palmed at his erection, still trapped in his slacks.

“Good. I would very much like it if you did. I would love to hear you come for me.” He fought against the urge to call him ‘Baby’ again. It wasn’t worth risking this moment. Viktor, lying in bed, a hand in his pants and moaning his name. He couldn't fuck it up now.

_“Please? May I?”_ Viktor asked in a hurried, choked voice. Yuuri could hear that he was close.

“Please may you what?” Yuuri directed firmly, his voice surer than he was at the moment, Yuuri himself nearly ready to lose control in his pants.

_“Please, may I come for you?”_ Viktor begged, practically sobbing, a gasped cry nearly turning Yuuri’s skin inside out at the sound of it.

“Go ahead. Come for me, sweetheart.” Yuuri purred, carefully maintaining control over his own breathing so he could hear the sweet, desperate gasps and high-pitched, whining cries coming through his headphones. He imagined hearing those noises in person, maybe muffled through a pillow. The mewling devolved into heavy, panting breaths.

_“I… wow, Katsuki-san… th-thank you. That was probably the best orgasm I’ve had in my entire life.”_ Viktor replied, clearly out of breath.

“Good. I’m glad. Are you willing to send me a photo of your beautiful smile? I’d love to add a photo to your contact.” Yuuri asked gently. He knew how important it was to ask explicitly. Theirs was not a path carelessly chosen, and he knew that. They had to be careful, and Yuuri needed to be straightforward.

_“Uh, yeah. Let me just put a shirt on. It might be weird if someone asks why your intern doesn’t have a shirt on in his contact photo.”_

“Alright. I'll be here when you come back.” Yuuri assured. Viktor giggled, (yes, _giggled_) quiet and tired. After a few minutes of shuffling and background noise, his phone buzzed once, twice.

_“The first one is just for you, okay?”_

“Viktor, what did you send me?” Yuuri teased, laughing a bit.

_“Two pictures. Now you're back up to five.”_

“Okay, okay. I'll send the rest of them when I get home in a little while. I'm currently stuck in traffic. I should have just called it a day when you boys did.”

_“Hmm, but you had a super-important meeting that was more important than saying goodbye to us…”_ Viktor sassed back.

“For which I am incredibly sorry, Viktor. Can I make it up to you tomorrow?”

_“Maybe, what did you have in mind?”_

“How about… I'll bring you a coffee to the rink tomorrow, and I'll cover your lunch. Is that enough for reparations?”

_“We'll see. Maybe.”_

Yuuri was having the time of his life. Even if he was scared shitless. Traffic opened up, and he was sure Viktor could hear the growl of the engine as he accelerated. They chatted idly about commutes, Yuuri sharing his typical drive time of about 45 minutes with downtown traffic. Yuuri turned the question around on Viktor, who gladly shared.

_“We live just off campus… and it's not too far from the office, so Chris and I usually just take the bus. It's about half an hour with the wait. Sometimes we walk, then it's around an hour. It's not worth the gas to drive five miles...”_

He hated the thought of that. Of Viktor riding the bus. He deserved to be carried everywhere he went, like an Egyptian deity.

_“And sometimes Chris and I drive to my parents’ on the weekends. They live in Auburn Hills, and that’s a little far to walk.”_ He laughed at his own joke. _“And I'm definitely not going to walk to work in the snow come winter.”_

Yuuri smiled at Viktor’s joke and spotted traffic thinning just ahead of him. “That’s really sweet of you and Chris, visiting your family like that…” Yuuri said, smiling again when he hears Viktor’s soft giggle. “Now, I’m about halfway home, and I know you’re busy relaxing on your Friday night; I've probably already taken up enough of your night. I'm going to let you go, okay? I'll text you when I get home, if that's alright with you.” he said, knowing he needed to collect his thoughts a bit.

_“You haven’t taken up my time, but I should probably go shower.”_ Viktor said, giggling again, and god, Yuuri could listen to that sound forever. _“And yes please. Drive safe, Katsuki-san! Talk to you later!”_

“I will, Viktor. Talk to you later.” He let Viktor end the call, pulling his earbuds out and turning up the radio. He usually hated the drive-time DJs that barely knew how to mix, but he suffered through. His brain needed some background noise.

How was he in so deep already? Before this week he had only been vaguely aware of the interns from progress reports and his occasional check-ins. He always checked on the suggestion boxes, in case any spectacular ideas were being missed, and he had found a few attached to the boys, but never saw their names come through on the reports.

It wasn't until he did a little digging into their files that he saw them, and how stunning Viktor was. Even in the terrible color of fluorescent lights, Viktor was radiant. His employee photo was beautiful, despite their on-staff photographers never going out of their way to take great shots for IDs. Yuuri's own was terrible, and nearly six years old at this point.

He was positively livid when he connected the dots, that the interns were being mistreated, and after his meeting with Viktor, it was confirmed. Both that they needed a new supervisor and that Yuuri was heart over head for the younger man. He didn't intend to fall so hard. He didn't think it was going to happen so fast. But things seemed to fall right into his lap, and if he had Phichit cheering him on and the wind at his back… Viktor had set his heart on fire. If he was careful and Viktor was too, they could make it work. He was already formulating plans in his mind.

He pulled into the parking ramp of his building, swiping his card at the kiosk and stopped in his designated space. Once the car was safely in park, he unlocked his phone again.

_ **2 New Messages from Baby💙** _

_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 5:15) foryou.img_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 5:15) contactphoto.img_

Yuuri opened the second one first. It was a lovely photo of Viktor against a cream-colored wall, his silver hair down and tucked behind his left ear. He was wearing a dark blue turtleneck sweater, a delicious contrast to his ivory skin and bright blue eyes. A sweet smile pulled the corners of his lips into a beautiful curve. A slight blush dusted his cheeks, as if it was a cold day or he had just been complimented. He saved it and set it as Viktor's contact photo.

He tapped the first photo, stomach in knots. _What did you send Daddy, Baby?_ He longed to ask. The photo loaded and Yuuri groaned, deep and full-throated. Viktor was bare chested and flushed, sinful pink and red splotching down his cheeks and his throat to his chest. His lips were bitten red, mouth slightly open. A single tear track caught the light of a window to his right. Then Yuuri saw it. The ribbon of white painting his stomach.

_Fuck. _

He shot a quick reply and stepped out of the car, gathering his laptop bag and coat from the backseat. Phichit would likely be there any minute, and he needed to ease the tension before he arrived. He ran through the lobby and into an open elevator. The ride up to his floor was torture. The door to his apartment was unlocked.

Phichit had already arrived.

“_Okaeri_, Yuuri!” He chimed, Vicchan yipping happily in his lap.

“_Tadaima_.” Yuuri grumbled, toeing off his shoes in the entry.

Vicchan jumped out of Phichit's arms and ran to Yuuri, little paws skittering across the tile of the kitchen. He picked up the toy poodle and gave him a quick belly scratch before setting him down on the couch. “I need a shower. Make yourself at home, Phich.”

“Oops. I already did.” Phichit responded with glee, holding up a bag of his shrimp chips triumphantly. Yuuri whined a bit at the loss of one of his last bags, having been saving it for himself, but said nothing.

“What’s yours is mine, dearest,” Yuuri deadpanned, imitating every overworked husband in every American sitcom ever, before hurrying off to his bedroom. Yuuri dropped his bag and coat on the bed, removing his glasses and the rest of his suit. He pulled up the photo again as he stepped into his ensuite bathroom, locking the door behind him.

_“Fuck, Baby.”_ Yuuri whispered gently, taking his cock into his hand. His phone buzzed with a reply from Viktor.

_**me** (sent 5:32) Those are both very beautiful photos, Viktor. Thank you._  
_**me** (sent 5:32) I really like the first one._  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 5:33) :) glad you like them_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 5:33) are you going to touch yourself too?_  
_**me** (sent 5:35) Yes. I'm going to touch myself and think about you in the shower. _  
_**me** (sent 5:35) Are you comfortable with that?_  
_**Baby**_💙_ (sent 5:36) yes. definitely._  
_**me** (sent 5:36) Thank you, Viktor._

Yuuri locked his phone and turned on the shower, steam quickly filling the bathroom. The water was only mildly scalding, just the way he liked it. He closed his eyes under the stream and lost himself in thoughts of Viktor, the memory of his gasping moans through the phone earlier, of the photo. His imagination supplied what his voice would sound like moaning _'daddy’_, and the plethora of other explicit things he ached to hear.

_“Fuck me daddy”_, the Viktor in his mind said. _“Please, please, fuck me daddy…”_ he begged. Yuuri would oblige, of course. He thrust into his fist, lost in the fantasy.

“Fuck, Baby… 'm gonna… gonna come, fuck… _V-Viktor_-” He spilled into his hand as he said the name. Goosebumps pimpled his arms and legs as he rode out his orgasm, shockwave after shockwave rippling through him. Chills ran down his spine and he came to as the water started to get colder; with a shiver he quickly soaped up and rinsed in the lukewarm water, shut off the tap and stepped out.

He texted Viktor again and waited for a response.

* * *

God. He was _fucked_. Viktor had it bad and he knew it. He had just had phone sex with his boss, accidentally sent his boss a photo of him touching himself, and then purposefully sent his boss a photo of the evidence. His hot-as-hell, smooth and sexy boss, but his boss nonetheless. And it felt so good.

His heart was still flipping, his skin still alive and buzzing with the aftershocks. And now he knew that Katsuki-san was doing the same, touching himself in the shower. Viktor almost got hard again at the thought.

_ **New Message from Daddy** _

_**Daddy** (sent 5:43) Thank you for that, Viktor. May I send you another photo of myself?_   
_**me** (sent 5:44) yes please :)_   
_**Daddy** (sent 5:44) I want to be sure you're comfortable with all of this. Your consent is very important to me._   
_**Daddy** (sent 5:44) I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation._   
_**Daddy** is typing…_

Viktor's heart was soaring; Katsuki-san was so concerned about him. He liked that. He liked thinking that someone cared enough to be so certain with him, to ask him for permission to continue. To ask for such explicit consent…

_**Daddy** (sent 5:44) Maybe this would be a conversation better had in person._   
_**me** (sent 5:44) i know you don't want to hurt me. i promise i don't feel taken advantage of._   
_**me** (sent 5:44) i swear._   
_**Daddy** (sent 5:45) Okay. I still want to talk about this together, in person. Set some ground rules, discuss boundaries and such._   
_**Daddy** (sent 5:45) Maybe tomorrow after lunch? After Phichit and Chris leave?_   
_**me** (sent 5:46) okay :) _   
_**me** (sent 5:46) are you going to send that pic or not_

Viktor laughed at himself a little. Maybe he was enjoying being a little bratty. He almost came when Katsuki-san reprimanded him… maybe this was a good time to branch out. He had always been eager to please, sweet enough to give his partners cavities… but he rather liked being impatient and demanding.

Chris's knocking brought him back to Earth.

“Are you still whacking it or can we order pizza and get drunk?” Chris asked through the door, chuckling at him shamelessly.

“Sorry! Just a second!” Viktor called, throwing on a well-worn t-shirt and adjusting his semi before opening the door, surely looking just as disheveled as he felt.

“Were you on the phone with him?” Chris eyed him suspiciously, all but burning a hole in his forehead with the heated glare he was leveling at the space between his eyebrows. “Oh my god, Vitya, you had _phone sex_ with him, didn't you?”

“Maybe. Jealous?” Viktor answered with a cheeky grin, pulling the pile of takeout menus from their designated drawer in the kitchen as Chris collapsed into one of the barstools at the kitchen island.

“Duh. He's gorgeous. And I'm so very lonely.” Chris laughed humorlessly. “Mass can't make it tonight, by the way.” Viktor's phone buzzed on the counter. “You have a message.”

“Aww, why can't he make it? Masumi’s so fun when he’s drunk. And he was supposed to pay me back for last week's booze run.” Viktor asked, pulling the menu for their favorite pizza place.

“He said something came up at work, and he's not really texting me back right now, so I dunno.” Chris replied nonchalantly. “You gonna get that?” He asked, pointing at Viktor's phone as it buzzed again.

“That's a little weird. Don't you think?” Viktor asked, the gears in his mind still turning too slowly.

“He's been acting kinda strange lately. I don't know what's going on.” Chris fell silent, and Viktor didn't press him further. “Same pizza as always?” Viktor asked, changing the subject. Chris hummed noncommittally, idly tracing shapes in the countertop. “Can you hand me my phone? I'll call.”

Chris slid his phone across the island, and Viktor unlocked it to make the call. He swiped away a few notifications and saw that Katsuki-san had texted him, but he called for the pizza first. Viktor congratulated himself on making an adult phone call when he hung up, setting his phone down on the counter again. “The pizza will be ready in twenty, let's start walking. We can stop at the corner store on the way.” He directed at Chris, who was far too quiet for his liking.

“Chris? Are you okay?” His best friend lifted his head off the countertop, eyes red and teary behind his round glasses. He shook his head side to side. “Okay, I’ll tell her to deliver the pizza. And no booze tonight.” Viktor rounded the island and sat down next to Chris, rubbing small circles into his shoulder. He called the shop and made the correction, his wallet screaming at the upcharge for delivery.

They moved to the couch and Chris curled into Viktor's arms, crying openly now. Viktor started Netflix on his laptop, resuming their umpteenth rewatch of Friends. The pizza arrived and despite his insistence that he wasn't hungry, Chris ate half of his Meat-Lovers and Viktor ate most of his Hawaiian.

“I don’t how you can eat pineapple on pizza, _mon cher_,” were the first words from Chris's mouth in a couple of hours.

“I think it's pretty good. Perfect combination of salty and sweet.”

“But it's fruit. And fruit doesn't go on pizza. Period.”

“You _do_ know tomatoes are fruit, right?”

“Don't remind me of that tragedy. I was inconsolable for months.” Chris was almost back to his overdramatic self. His voice was still hoarse and raw. Viktor hated the way it sounded. It sounded like someone was going to get their ass kicked.

“Chris, do you want to talk about it? Or no?” Viktor asked softly, leaning his head on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Not yet. I want to have more time to think first. I don't want us to do that thing where we pump each other up so much that we accidentally break up with boys and get matching tattoos.”

Viktor winced. He remembered _that_ night. They both now had matching heart tattoos on their ankles after they broke up with their terrible boyfriends on the same night their freshman year, proclaiming that the only love they needed was each other. That sentiment didn't last the night. Chris hit on the artist and the boy at the front counter and Viktor cried for most of the night.

“Fair enough. I'll be right back, okay? Gotta pee.”

Chris hummed as he took a long drink of his root beer, and Viktor stood from the couch. His phone had been vibrating at fairly consistent 20 minute intervals. He had ten messages.

_**Daddy** (sent 5:47) Hmm, not if you're going to be so sassy._   
_**Daddy** (sent 5:53) I'm sorry, was that too much?_   
_**Daddy** (sent 6:02) Viktor, I didn't mean to sound so condescending. I'm sorry._   
_**Daddy** (sent 6:25) vicchan3.img_   
_**Daddy** (sent 6:47) movienight.img_   
_**Daddy** (sent 7:11) onlyglassfortonight.img_   
_**Daddy** (sent 7:32) vicchan4.img_   
_**Daddy** (sent 7:54) phichisdrunkaf.img_   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:17) Am I caught up now?_   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:23) Viktor? _

He had to put Katsuki-san out of his misery.

_**me** (sent 8:26) hi! sorry. we had a bit of a Chris meltdown. i think the crisis has been averted but he hasn't told me what's wrong yet._   
_**me** (sent 8:26) also, you should keep an eye on Phichit. he looks like he's gonna crash hard_   
_**me** (sent 8:26) also also_   
_**me** (sent 8:26) that wasn't too much. i liked it. a lot._   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:26) Thank gods. I was worried. _   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:26) Are you doing okay?_   
_**me** (sent 8:27) yeah, i'm okay. i think chris's boyfriend is cheating on him?_   
_**me** (sent 8:27) should the need arise can i borrow your big strong arms to beat him up?_   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:27) You can do anything you want with me, Viktor._

That sent a chill down his spine.

_**me** (sent 8:28) oh really?_

He did his business, tucked his phone into his pocket and settled back into his place on the couch. Chris was polishing off the last of the cheesey, carb-loaded bread and his root beer.

“How's dreamboat-san doing?” Chris asked as Viktor sat back down.

“He's good. He's babysitting a drunk Phichit and watching an old movie. How are _you_ doing?” Viktor turned it back around on Chris.

“Um, better than earlier. I still feel like shit, just full of pizza. And I'm still angry.” Silence fell between them, thick and heavy like the woolen blanket hung over the back of the couch. Viktor extended an arm and Chris gladly curled into his best friend’s side, letting out a stilted, choked sigh. “Viktor, I think he's cheating on me.” Chris's eyes were watery and red, but he wasn't crying.

“Okay, and how do you feel about that?” They had been through this song and dance a few times. Chris and Masumi were like oil and water; they fought a lot. They respected each other's space and individuality but Masumi always seemed to take it too far. He would go out with other men, and occasionally he would just drop off the face of the Earth for a week. He always brought Chris back a souvenir from the airport, and spoiled him until he forgot that his boyfriend had been legally missing for a week. It was exhausting, and Viktor didn't try to keep up. But he always promised Chris that he hadn't slept with anyone else, or so he claimed.

“I… I don't know. I know he wants an open relationship but I don't think I'm ready for something like that. I flirt with anything that moves but not because I want to sleep with anything that moves… it's just for fun, but what if I'm _his_ 'just for fun’, you know? I love him, but I don't know if he loves me too. What if I'm just a fling, Vitya? What if I'm just his thing on the side?” He devolved into tears, falling into Viktor's arms again.

“You aren't a ‘side thing’, Christophe, and you know that. You are a lovely human being with a beautiful soul and you deserve good. Repeat it.”

“I… I am a lovely human being with a beautiful soul and I deserve good.” He choked out between sniffs.

“Yes. Yes you do. I think you should talk to him about that. Tell him that you aren't ready for an open relationship. That you love him and you want to be monogamous. That you aren't comfortable with him seeing other people. And if he isn't willing to meet you on your terms, I’ll make Dreamboat-san kick his ass and we’ll find you the best boyfriend ever. Okay?”

“Okay. I think I need to take a bath or something. I need to fucking luxuriate. This is gonna give me stress lines.”

“Good idea babe. I'll take care of the dishes.” Chris pulled Viktor in for one last hug before getting up and moving into the bathroom.

“Thank you, _mon cher_. I owe you a million favors.”

“No you don't. This shit is forever.” Viktor pointed at the ink on his ankle. “As long as I have this skin, I'm here for you. I love you and you can't get rid of me.” Chris smiled and blew a kiss, pulling the bathroom door shut. Viktor let out a deep breath. He was exhausted. It was barely 9 and he was tired in his bones. He loved Chris and he wanted to be supportive, but all the emotional weight he carried was too much sometimes. He picked up the leftover pizza and checked his phone.

_**me** (sent 8:28) oh really?_   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:28) Absolutely. _   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:40) Everything okay, Viktor? Still talking to Chris?_   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:47) Phichit just fell asleep on my couch. In his jeans._   
_**me** (sent 8:52) everything’s fine :) chris is taking a bath and i'm putting away the leftovers._   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:52) That's good to hear. I'm very excited about tomorrow, Viktor._

Viktor collected the dishes strewn across the living room, carrying them to the sink to wash. Was tomorrow a date? Or just team bonding, like Chris and Phichit said it was? Was it so terrible to hope it might be a date?

_**me** (sent 8:53) i am too! it's been a little while since i’ve been on the ice._

Viktor fibbed a bit. He'd been going every Saturday for a few months.

_**Daddy** (sent 8:53) Me too. Don't laugh if I fall, okay? _   
_**me** (sent 8:53) no promises >:)_   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:54) Naughty. _   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:54) What on Earth am I going to do with you?_

Viktor had a few ideas.

_**me** (sent 8:55) you could start by sending that pic from earlier_   
_**Daddy** (sent 8:56) Oh? That sounds more like a reward. _   
_**me** (sent 8:56) so i have to behave to get a photo?_   
_**Daddy**(sent 8:57) I'd say that's more than fair. _   
_**me** (sent 8:57) sounds like bribery to me_

Oh yes. He really liked this misbehaving business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey look! the opposite of slow burn! wheeeeee! 
> 
> Psst, if y'all want to see any specific kind of filth in this au, drop it in my curiouscat! or in the comments! I'd love to get a few reader suggestions involved ;)
> 
> Love you all! See you Thursday for chapter 4!
> 
> -IA


	4. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor misbehaves, and makes a mistake. Yuuri, meanwhile, is dying in spectacular fashion.

Yuuri exhaled low and slow as he pressed send, trying to keep his breath under control as Phichit snored next to him on the couch. He’d passed out after finishing a third bottle of Barefoot on his own, a half-eaten bowl of popcorn in his lap. Yuuri made sure to prop him up a bit, just in case his bad decisions made a reappearance in the middle of the night; he tucked a blanket around his shoulders, knowing that otherwise he would be complaining about being cold in the morning. (He always did.)

He cleared away the empty bottles, rinsing them out for recycling. Even Vicchan had fallen asleep, curled up in the warm spot Yuuri had left behind on the couch. He smiled gently at the sight of his favorite boys cozy and warm in his care. He loved it, but he couldn’t shake the thought that he was missing two of them.

Yuuri didn’t have to know someone for very long to become attached. He was already in over his head for Viktor, and he knew that Christophe came as part of the deal. He had watched how he and Phichit had bonded already, their happy laughter bouncing off the walls of his memory. And now with what Viktor had been telling him about his boyfriend... he felt fiercely protective. He hated thinking that someone would hurt a soul like Chris, someone so happy and carefree. He missed the two of them already.

_Tomorrow. You will see them tomorrow_, he reminded himself silently as he finished washing the night’s dishes. His heart was full to bursting, just the way he liked it. It warmed his cheeks and buzzed gently below the surface of his skin. Yuuri had so much love to give, and he was so exceedingly glad to have found some hapless souls to dump it on.

His phone vibrated again, buzzing in his pocket. Viktor. His pulse jumped for a second, just half a heartbeat. He dried his hands on the towel hanging from the oven handle and opened the message.

_**Baby**💙 (sent 8:57) sounds like bribery to me_

Yuuri chuckled. Viktor was getting good at playing his heartstrings.

_**me** (sent 8:57) And what if it is?_   
_**me** (sent 8:57) It’s a pretty good deal. Behave and be rewarded._

Another risky one. Yuuri dried the two wine glasses carefully and slowly to distract himself, reminding himself to breathe. He listened to the quiet sounds of the TV, still looping the menu of Phichit's movie, to the quiet snores of his best friend dead asleep. Everything was serene.

His phone vibrated again.

_**Baby**💙 (sent 8:58) but what if i don't behave?_   
_**Baby💙** (sent 8:58) will you punish me?_

He let out a shaky breath. Neither Phichit nor Vicchan stirred. He tossed the remainders of their takeout in the trash and turned out the lights in the kitchen. He dimmed the living room lights just enough, in case Phichit needed to get up. He scooped up his pup and set him back down in his crate. He turned in small, tight circles and laid down. Yuuri whispered a gentle _'Oyasumi, Vicchan’_. He double-checked all the doors and windows, just like he always did, and made his way to bed. It was only nine, but it had been a long day. And something told him he wouldn’t be sleeping much tonight.

_**me** (sent 9:02) Perhaps. Are you trying to find out?_

He shrugged out of his faded hoodie and jeans, opting for his favorite pair of thin pajama pants, and leaving his chest bare, his skin beginning to flush hot. He turned the lights out and settled into bed.

_**Baby💙** (sent 9:03) i might be_

Yuuri hissed a quick breath at the teasing, wondering how Viktor would react to a bit of pushback. He _had_ said something about punishment...

_**me** (sent 9:06) Are we really going to play this game? _   
_**me** (sent 9:07) Or are you going to be naughty?_

Yuuri was so close to revealing his hand, to fucking everything up and scaring him away. He had to wait at least until morning. To tell him about his _preferences_. Besides, if Viktor decided to call it off, it would probably be easier in person. Then he could at least know for sure that he wasn’t interested, instead of being ghosted, as had so often been the case with his Tinder matches. (Phichit didn’t know about those yet.)

_**Baby💙** (sent 9:09) but i like playing this game_   
_**Baby💙** (sent 9:09) maybe i want to be punished_   
_**me** (sent 9:10) Oh? Was that your plan all along? _   
_**me** (sent 9:10) To misbehave enough that I need to punish you?_   
_**Baby💙** (sent 9:10) maybe_

_Fuck._ Yuuri was hard again. He began gently teasing his skin with dull, short fingernails. For the first time in his exploration of this side of himself, he found it easy to talk about punishment. Viktor was being naughty, avoiding answering his questions and directly disobeying something they had established just hours before.

And it was Viktor. That certainly made it easier.

_**me** (sent 9:11) We talked about this, Viktor._   
_**me** (sent 9:11) When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer._   
_**me** (sent 9:12) You are skirting my questions, and I’m growing a bit impatient._   
_**me** (sent 9:12) I’ll give you one more chance, alright?_   
_**Baby💙** (sent 9:13) okay_   
_**Baby💙** (sent 9:13) thank you, Katsuki-san_

That reply sent a shudder through Yuuri. He could almost hear Viktor’s strained voice whimpering the phrase in his mind. Yuuri dipped his hand into his pants and idly toyed with himself, running his fingers along the length of his shaft, breathing slowly, if unevenly.

_**me** (sent 9:13) Thank you for answering my question. _   
_**me** (sent 9:13) Are you misbehaving right now so that I will get upset and punish you?_   
_**me** (sent 9:14) Because you want to be punished?_

Yuuri began stroking himself in earnest, slicking up his hand with a generous pump of lotion from the table beside his bed. He was still a bit sensitive from earlier, but that didn’t stop him.

_**Baby💙** (sent 9:19) yes, i am _   
_**Baby💙** (sent 9:19) please.img_

Yuuri opened the attachment. Viktor was on his knees, looking up at the camera, wearing only a pair of _very small_ black briefs and his new ID badge on a lanyard looped around his neck, the plastic of the tag in his mouth. His silver hair was loose and flowing, brushing just over his nipples. Yuuri would never see that damned badge the same way again.

It was far too easy to imagine Viktor kneeling at his feet like that, stripped of everything but that badge… on his knees in the middle of his office, Yuuri scolding him for using his ID improperly. He almost let the fantasy carry him away.

_**me** (sent 9:20) That is a lovely photo. Thank you for sending it to me._   
_**me** (sent 9:21) And thank you for answering my question, well done._   
_**me** (sent 9:21) Would you like a reward? Or do you still want to be punished for misbehaving earlier?_

Yuuri was getting close already. He pulled his hand away, pushing his pajama pants off and throwing the covers off. The cold stung at his skin a bit, but it backed him away from the edge.

_**Baby💙** (sent 9:22) please punish me, Katsuki-san_   
_**Baby💙** (sent 9:22) i’ve been naughty and i’m sorry_

Yuuri moaned, properly moaned at the request. He dug back into his memory to recall safe procedures for guided self-punishment; this was going to be his first time actually doing the guiding. The nerves crept in, but he would do anything to make Viktor feel good.

_**me** (sent 9:23) Can I call you?_   
_**Baby💙** (sent 9:24) yes please_   
_**me** (sent 9:24) Put in some headphones. Stay right where you are._

* * *

“Hello?” Viktor answered shakily, already on edge from the buildup. He was buzzing with anticipation of what Katsuki-san might have in mind for him. Despite coming earlier that night, he was already throbbing again, desperate and eager to be punished at Katsuki-san’s discretion.

_“Hi, Viktor. Do you have headphones in? I want both of your hands to be free for this.”_ Yuuri responded coolly, almost clinically. The ease, the casual tone of voice felt like silk in Viktor’s ears, even through the poor quality of a phone call. It sent a chill down Viktor’s spine.

“Yes, I have headphones in.” He answered slowly, reminding himself to breathe.

_“Good.”_ Katsuki-san’s voice murmured in his ear, and just the sound of the word nearly sent Viktor spiraling into subspace, even before anything had truly began. _“Before we get to your punishment, I want to ask you a few questions, okay?”_

“O-okay.” Viktor replied, shifting on his knees, settling into that particular, familiar ache in his joints.

_“Do you have a safeword? If so, do you mind sharing it with me?”_

Viktor’s heart hiccupped in his chest. “I… ah, I use the ‘green, yellow, red’ system. Green for good, yellow for pause and red to stop. Is that okay?” he replied, feeling his excitement ratchet up to ten again.

_“That’s perfect, Viktor. I want you to use it if you need to, okay?”_ Viktor preened at the pseudo-praise there, just the sound of Katsuki-san’s voice wrapped around the word perfect made him squirm. _“Do you have any specific triggers you wish to avoid?”_ he continued gently.

“No. I do not,” Viktor replied in kind, feeling himself already starting to float a bit.

_“Any specific words or derogatory terms you wish me to avoid?”_

“Please don't use… um, slut or whore. Those words make me very uncomfortable.” Viktor shifted in his position, kneeling on the floor. One of his previous partners had been very liberal with his dirty talk, and it ended with Viktor feeling verbally abused rather than properly punished.

_“I promise I will not use those words. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable. I always want you to feel safe.”_ Viktor let out a soft moan at the gentleness of it, the soft, tenderness he employed was nearly enough to push him under and into the ink black of subspace. _"Is there a specific name you would like me to refer to you by, and likewise anything you would like to call me while I am punishing you?”_

“I… ah,” Viktor began, feeling excitement swelling in his chest again. Viktor wasn’t quite ready to share his secret yet, but he did want to hear his Russian diminutive roll off Katsuki-san’s tongue. And if he couldn’t call him ‘daddy’ yet, he could still refer to him with the formality of their work relationship. That was almost as taboo. “Please call me ‘Vitya’... and I would like to call you ‘sir’.” Viktor could have sworn he heard a quiet moan when he said the word, and couldn’t help but wonder what secrets Katsuki-san was keeping from him.

_“Okay, Viktor. Just a few more questions, then we will begin. Do you own any sex toys? If so, what kinds do you have?”_ he asked, and though he was blushing bright red, Viktor sprang up, retrieving his shoebox of toys from under his bed and slowly pulled the lid off.

“I have two dildos, one of them vibrates, a glass plug, a bullet vibrator, a cockring and a masturbator,” he said, the act of audibly sharing his sex toys making a blush rise in his cheeks. Katsuki-san hummed softly on the other end.

_“Thank you for sharing that with me, Viktor. May I pick some toys for you to use tonight?”_ he asked gently, pulling a moan from Viktor without a second thought.

“Yes, please, sir.” Viktor moaned, a similar noise coming from Katsuki-san, and god, Viktor wanted to hear more of those sounds.

_“Okay. I would like you to use the plug, the vibrating dildo and the masturbator, but not until I direct you to use them. Am I understood?”_

“Yes, sir,” Viktor replied, his heart jumping up into his throat.

_“Good.”_ The affirmation pulled another moan from Viktor, unbidden. He bit his lip slightly. _“Very, very good, Viktor. One last question. I would like to punish you by edging. Are you comfortable with this?”_

“Yes, god, _please_, Katsuki-san.” Viktor moaned. It had been quite a long time since he had been edged. It turned him into a shaky mess, but he wanted that so much; he craved it, to fall apart under Katsuki-san’s instructions.

_“Mm, such an eager thing, aren’t you?”_ he teased, _“What’s your color, Vitya?”_ He asked, his voice dropping a few steps into the warm, deep tones that pulled a contented sigh from Viktor's chest. He was so kind, so sure. Viktor was in bliss, and god, the way his light Japanese accent wrapped around his diminutive...

“Green, sir. Green. The greenest green. Whatever is greener than green.” Viktor babbled, his cock dripping precome in a long string down to the floor.

_“Alright. Vitya, I want you to close your eyes. Can you do that for me? Just relax, and listen to the sound of my voice.”_ Viktor obeyed, and the room went dark as he shut his eyes. _“Can you tell me where you are right now?”_

“I’m kneeling on the floor of my bedroom, sir.” Viktor said, almost feeling the weight of Katsuki-san evaluating him, as if he was there in the room. Maybe he would walk in a slow circle around him, not touching, simply inspecting, guiding him into proper posture, and he felt his spine straighten almost on its own.

_“Beautiful…”_ Katsuki-san’s voice breathed on the other end, another word of soft praise that made Viktor shiver. _“Just like in the photo you sent me earlier. Are you wearing anything, Vitya?”_

“No. I took off my briefs and the b-badge. I didn’t want to get it dirty...” he stuttered, spotting the plastic case of his ID strewn across the room with his underwear.

_“So thoughtful of you. Thank you, Vitya. I want you to grab the plug and lube it up for me. Be generous. Take your time putting it in.”_

Viktor cracked an eye open to find the small bottle of lube and the glass plug he had pulled out of the box. It was a relatively small toy, only about two fingers thick at the widest. He poured some lube onto the tip of the toy and swirled a finger around in the excess, gently circling his hole with the slick liquid coating his finger. He dipped inside just slightly, before pushing the tip of the glass plug into himself, moaning at the stretch.

_“Good. So good for me. You’re making such beautiful noises for me, Vitya…”_ His voice purred in Viktor’s ear, threatening to turn him inside out. _“Is the plug inside you? Does it feel good?”_

“Yes, Katsuki-san, it feels so good…” Viktor hissed a sharp moan as his body sucked the toy in past the ring of muscle and settled in. “It’s… it’s been a while since I’ve played with my hole like this.”

_“Oh, you poor thing. I’ll be sure to show it some extra attention.”_ Viktor preened again at the softness of his words, his cock twitching at the thought of Katsuki-san touching any part of him right now. _“Now, I want you to play with the vibrator, Vitya. Turn it on to the lowest setting. You may use it on your cock, your balls, and your nipples, but do not put it inside you. That’s what the plug is for, right?”_

“Mmmm, _da_.” Viktor was already melting into the bliss of subspace, just happy to be told what to do. He reached for the vibrator and turned it to low, and began rubbing it against the head of his dick. The vibrations were perfect against his skin. He didn’t repress the low, deep moan that rippled through him.

_“I can hear that it feels good, Vitya. Do you like how that feels?”_

“Mmmmm, yes, sir...” he mumbled, finding himself lost in the sensation.

_“Ahh, I’m glad, sweetheart, go on and turn it up for me, keep teasing yourself for me…”_ Katsuki-san instructed, and Viktor turned it up from low to medium, tracing the shaft of his cock with it. His sounds grew louder, a bit higher in pitch. He reached the base of his length and teased each of his balls with the tip of the toy. _“Vitya, can you tell me what you’re doing right now?”_ Viktor almost didn’t hear the question over the sudden, sharp cry that came from his own lips.

“I… _blyad_, I’m using the v-vibrator on my… on my balls. F-feels really g-goood,” Viktor replied, his eyes still tightly squeezed shut, one hand gripping tightly at his upper thigh to keep himself grounded.

_“Good, Vitya, very good. Turn it up to the highest speed for me. Press it into the space between your balls and your hole.”_ Viktor obeyed, compelled to do so just by the authority in Katsuki-san’s voice alone. When that sleek, rounded end of the vibrator touched the skin there, between his legs, he had to bite back a scream.

“O-oh my god, fu-uck, it feels so good, _hnng_,” Viktor gasped, rocking forward onto the sensation. “S-sir, I’m cl-close…” he gasped, his voice pitching higher in step with his arousal.

_“Let yourself get right up to that edge. Good, gooooood, Vitya.”_ The voice hummed behind Viktor’s moans, the sound of his voice nearly pushed him over the edge, until he delivered his command, dark and insistent. _“Stop. Pull the toy away. Do not finish.”_ He directed, and Viktor obeyed, crying out breathlessly at the loss of sensation.

“Okay, I stopped. I didn’t finish, sir. I wanted to, I wanted to, so badly.” Viktor gasped between his words, flushing at the way his breaths sounded so rough and labored.

_“Good. Thank you for obeying. You’re doing so well for me, darling.”_ Viktor’s breath hitched at the endearment. _“Take a few deep breaths. We’re going to do this again, you are going to push yourself right up to the edge and stop two more times. Okay?”_

“Yes, sir.” Viktor focused on calming down, taking long, deep breaths. It had been a while since he had done this last, but he still remembered how to walk back from the edge. After a few moments, Viktor hummed a small “I’m ready”, and Katsuki-san continued.

_“Alright, Vitya. Turn the toy up to the medium setting and tease your chest with it. Rub the tip of it over your nipples. Do not touch your cock until I say you may.”_

“Yes, sir.” Viktor moaned and set the toy buzzing to life again, dancing the blunt tip of it over his hardened nipples, the sensation vibrating in his ribcage. It felt good, different. He flicked the pebbled flesh with the toy, moaning quietly.

_“Does that feel nice, Vitya?”_ Katsuki-san asked, and Viktor hummed a soft, distant noise, wanting to run the toy along the line of his cock again, to tease himself and work up to the edge that much faster. _“Vitya, if you want something, please ask politely.”_ Katsuki-san chided gently, the reproach making Viktor whine.

“M-may I please use the vibrator on my cock again?” Viktor asked breathlessly.

_“Mmm, you forgot something there, darling.”_ Katsuki-san instructed, and Viktor whimpered again.

“Please, _sir_, can I use the toy on my cock?” Viktor managed, his chest and nipples beginning to buzz in harmony with the toy.

Katsuki-san laughed gently, a strained thing that sounded like it was sifted through the veil of arousal. _“Yes you may. Thank you for using your manners.”_

Viktor keened at the words as he traced the shaft of his cock again, drawing teasing shapes into the hardened flesh. His breath hitched again, a choked, muted sob falling from his lips. “S-sir, I’m getting close a-again, may I u-use the toy on my taint again? Please?”

_“Yes, you may. Thank you for asking. Turn the vibrations all the way up, Vitya.” _

“Thank you, sir, thank you, _fuck_, thank you… Mmmmmnhnnn, feels so gooood…” He was losing control. His moans pitched higher and higher, more and more desperate.

_“Remember, just up to the edge. Do not finish, Vitya.”_ His voice was dark and dominant. Viktor knew that he would not enjoy the ramifications of coming without permission. He was half tempted to find out, but not right now.

“Y-yes, I promise, I promise, sir, I won’t come. I won’t come, so close. So _fucking_ close… hhhhng, hahh, _d-der’mo_-”

_“Vitya, stop. Do not finish.”_ He commanded again, his voice sharp as a whip. Viktor sobbed as his hand dropped away, his hole clenched on the plug still sat snugly between his cheeks. Shaky, gasping breaths came ragged and harsh as he backed away from the edge once again. _“Good. I’m very proud of you. You're being very good for me.”_ Katsuki-san praised him, the warm tone of his words like a soothing balm as every nerve ending seemed to buzz with that delirious pleasure of pre-orgasm. _“I know this is hard, but you were being so naughty earlier. You were begging to be punished, Vitya. And I can’t resist such sweet begging like that. Take a few more deep breaths. One more edge, then you may come, darling. Can you tell me your color?”_

“Green, sir, green. Do you want me to use the vibrator again?” He asked breathlessly, hearing a soft, thoughtful hum on the other end of the line.

_“No, I want you to use the masturbator this time. Make sure it’s nice and wet for you. Pour some lube in, and lube yourself up too.”_

Viktor shivered and complied, finding the lube without needing to open his eyes. He grasped the handle of the toy, poured some lube into the soft silicone, and a little onto his hand. He slicked himself up with a few whining strokes, his skin singing with overstimulation and positioned the toy in front of himself.

“Can I start, sir? P-please?” Viktor said, his mind now fully floating away in velvety dark, desperate to please, and desperate to come. Katsuki-san’s approval came gently, a quiet _“yes you may, darling”_ prodded the smoldering coals in Viktor’s core.

Viktor moaned as he pushed into the toy. It felt nice, slippery and soft. His skin was so sensitive from such prolonged play, the delayed gratification that the friction was almost too much. His moans picked back up immediately, mingled repetitions of expletives and Katsuki-san’s name and title with a few garbled Russian expletives for good measure. His hips pistoned into the toy as his hand brought it back hard against his pelvis, vaguely sounding like the delicious slapping of flesh-on-flesh that he loved.

“S-sir, I’m close again, really close…” He moaned and fucked into the toy and clenched on the plug, running right back up to the edge again.

_“Good. Remember, don’t finish. You’re almost there, Vitya. Almost done.”_

“Mmmmmngh, _fuck_, close, close, Katsuki-saann, please, please, please let me come, wanna come so bad. I’ve been good, such a good boy for you, please. Please?” He begged, whimpering at the sensitive drag of his skin against the walls of the toy.

_“No, Vitya, stop. Pull out of the toy. Do. Not. Finish.”_ came that sharp, authoritative demand, and tears, actual tears, rolled down Viktor’s cheeks as he pulled himself out of the toy and dropped it to the ground beside him. His balls ached as they tightened and released without finishing.

_“Good job, sweetheart. Thank you so much for obeying. You did so well for me, Viktor. Can you breathe for me? Are you alright? What's your color?”_

“Yes. I’m okay. Green, Katsuki-san, ‘m just so hard I can barely think straight.” Viktor mumbled with a tired laugh. “I'm sorry for making you angry.” He said, taking three more deep breaths as he apologized.

_“I forgive you, darling. You took my punishment so well. I'm so proud of you.”_ He let the words wash over him. His heart was swelling with the praise. _“You did beautifully. As soon as you catch your breath, you can come however you’d like.”_

“Thank you, Katsuki-san,” he said as he wrapped his hand around the vibrating toy. “May I please take the plug out and fuck myself with the dildo?”

_“Absolutely. You may come however you’d like, Viktor,”_ his reassuring voice murmured, and Viktor reached for the lube without thinking. He spread his legs and leaned forward, and wrapping his fingers around the flared base of the plug, pulled it out gently. He quickly replaced it with the warm tip of the dildo and kicked the vibrations to high as the length of it slid in, stretching him open further than the plug had.

“Mmmmmn, god, it feels so good, can feel the v-vibrations inside me, Katsuki-s-saaaaan, I’m gonna come, gonna come already, _bozhe moy_,” he swore in Russian as he thrust the smooth toy in and out, brushing it against his prostate and stroking a slick hand up and down the shaft of his cock.

_“Good. You’ve worked so hard for this, sweetheart. Take what you’ve worked for. Come for me.”_

“Kaaahaaatsuki-san, fuck, fuck fuck, ‘m coming,” Viktor gasped, a whimpering moan forcing its way up his throat, “O-oh gods, _Yuuuuuuuri_, fuck me, please… please fuck me, _please-”_ Viktor cried as he came, easily replacing the length inside him as Yuuri’s. His cock twitched in his hand and his body emptied in bursts onto the floor in front of him. He barely missed his phone, which still sat unlocked front of him, that photo of him in the bathroom staring back at him. His ears rang for a minute after, fuzzy blackness rolling over his vision. He came to and pulled the still-vibrating toy out of his hole.

_“Wow, Viktor. That was amazing to hear. I think that’s the first time you’ve used my first name.”_ his voice rumbled through the phone, a soft, hungry thing that made Viktor’s skin crawl.

“I did? I honest-to-god blacked out for a second at the end.” Viktor panted as his ears stopped ringing.

_“You did,”_ he laughed, the sound of it wrapping Viktor in a kind of warmth he hadn’t felt in years. _“And I liked hearing you say it. If you’d like, you can call me Yuuri when we’re alone.”_

Viktor smiled at the offer. “Yuuri, Yuuuuuuuuuuri. Just like my brother’s name. But with a prettier uuuuuu sound.” Viktor practiced the name out loud a few more times, letting his accent fall over the sound. Yuuri laughed again.

_“You’re adorable. I had a lot of fun tonight. Are you doing alright? I wish I was there to take care of you, I’d hate for you to crash without me.”_

Viktor smiled at the sound of Yuuri’s concern. “I’ll be okay. I just need a minute. My legs fell asleep.” His toes were buzzing uncomfortably, having been on his knees for so long.

_“I can stay on the phone with you for a little while, if you’d like. I want to make sure you’re okay.”_

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Viktor’s voice was rough and raw and his lips were dry. “I think I need some water. But pants should probably happen first.”

_“Pants are usually a good first step. Maybe underwear first, though.”_

“Hmm, I suppose you might be right. But really, I should go to the bathroom and shower off all this lube first.” Viktor said with a tired laugh.

_“Let’s compromise. Put on some pants and have a drink of water. Then take a shower, put on some clean underwear and go to sleep. Does that sound like a fair trade?”_

“Actually, I, hah, don’t wear underwear to bed? I don’t wear um, _anything_ to bed.” Viktor admitted, embarrassed.

_“Is that so? Hmm. What an interesting tidbit about my Viktor. I mean, not that you’re my Viktor, I just, I’m sorry. I spoke without thinking. That wasn’t too much, was it?”_

Viktor liked the sound of that. ‘My Viktor’. It was so thoroughly possessive.

“No, actually. I really liked that… I don’t mind being _your_ anything, Yuuuuuuri.” He let his accent linger over the long ‘u’ sound. He slowly wiggled sensation back into his toes and stood up, pulling on his gray joggers from earlier in the day. “Okay, I’m gonna put you down and go fill my water bottle. Be right back.”

_“I’ll be here, Viktor.”_

Chris must have finished his bath and gone to bed, the lights were turned off in the kitchen and bathroom, and it was dark under his door too. Viktor walked to the fridge and filled his water bottle from the filtered pitcher his mother had bought them. He dropped a few ice cubes in as well. A thought popped into his head as he returned to his room, to Yuuri. Yuuuuuuuuuri. Yuuri. _His Yuuri._

Putting his earbuds back in, he settled into bed. “Did you come, Yuuri?” he asked, blushing when Yuuri moaned softly.

_“I, ah, no. I didn't. I wasn't trying to. I wanted to make sure you were safe while you played.”_

“That's not fair, you got to hear me come twice today. Why don't I get to hear you?” Viktor whined, in his best puppy voice.

_“Do you want to hear me come, Viktor?”_

“Yes please!” He smiled wide, even though he knew Yuuri couldn't see it.

_“Okay. Just a second. Let me put my glasses back on. I can't see anything.”_ Yuuri laughed and Viktor heard gentle rustling.

“I really like your glasses. They make you look sexy.” Viktor added in the silence.

_“Why thank you, Viktor. I used to hate them. I tried contacts for a while. I decided that I hated them more than my glasses. Okay. I'm going to start now, alright? Do you want me to come to 'Vitya’ or to you? My lovely, lovely Viktor?”_

Yuuri's words were like molasses, slow and sweet and smooth. Viktor was positively beaming at the idea of being Yuuri's Viktor. “Me, please. Just me,” he breathed, and if he wasn't so completely wrung out from the edging earlier, he would have been at full mast by that point.

_“As you wish, my Viktor.”_ Yuuri must have arranged himself in such a way that he could hear the lewd squelching of his skin through the microphone as well as his voice. He didn't focus on the position for too long before Yuuri's voice drifted back into his ears.

_“You did so well for me earlier. God, it was so hot to listen to you obeying me, to touch only when I said you could, to come only when I said you could. Fuck, Viktor, so good for me. I would really like to do that again, in person sometime. God, fuck.”_ He panted breathlessly as the slick sliding of skin sped up in his ears. _“And those photos, god, Viktor. You're so beautiful and I just want to see you happy in that afterglow all the time, fuckfuckfuck, Viktor…” _

He was hypnotized by Yuuri's praise, lost in the man's voice coming harsher and harsher through the phone. His breaths grew ragged, and Viktor loved knowing that he was the reason for it.

_“I'm close, Viktor. I'm so close. I keep imagining you, kneeling on the floor in my office, just like in the photo, fuck, just your briefs and your badge, looking up at me so beautifully, like I'm the only thing in the world that you want.”_

“Maybe you are the only thing in the world that I want.” Viktor replied softly.

_“Oh, f-fuck, Viktor, 'm coming. Coming for you, darling. V-Viktor,"_ His voice broke as he came, moans replaced his words. He could have sworn there were some Japanese words in there too, but he couldn't understand them. He made himself a mental note to start learning the language.

* * *

Yuuri came down from his high and laughed a little bit. _Like a teenager. No restraint._ He hadn't thought through the mechanics of his position, having angled his hips up to get closer to the microphone for Viktor. He had come spattered on his chin, his throat and his chest.

“Oops. I made a bit of a mess.” Yuuri laughed.

_“Can I see?”_ Came Viktor's soft request. How could he possibly refuse?

“Of course. Just a second.” Yuuri opened the camera function and snapped a few photos, just from the bottom of his lips down to the middle of his stomach. He saw the pearly liquid cooling on his skin, and what had previously been a bit embarrassing was now suddenly very sexy. He liked the way that looked, a pool of come gathering in his belly button. He sent the photo and wiped himself up with a tissue.

“So, did you enjoy listening, Viktor?”

_“Yeah. I really liked that. I really liked when you called me 'darling’. That was nice.”_ He mumbled.

“I can start calling you that, if you'd like. I want you to enjoy your time with me, Viktor. I'll do anything to make you feel special.” And he meant it. He just hoped that sentiment flowed both ways.

_“Okay. I still want you to call me Viktor though… I like hearing your voice say my name.”_

“Of course, Viktor. Thank you for telling me. Now, I believe it's time for both of us to shower up and get to bed, yeah? We have a big day tomorrow.” He glanced at the clock beside his bed, red numbers glowed 10:54.

_“Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'm still kinda sticky.”_

“I am too, darling. I'll text you when I'm out of the shower, okay?”

_“Okay.” _

“And I want to say this before we hang up; I really, _really_ enjoyed tonight. Thank you for being so open and honest with me about your wants and needs. Did you have a good time as well?” Yuuri bit his lip, knowing that he wasn’t being entirely honest about his own wants and needs, but best learn to walk before running.

_“Yeah, I did. I'm really happy that you were being so careful and kind. It… it means a lot to know that my consent is important to you. Thank you, Yuuri.”_

“Of course, Viktor. You are so lovely and sweet and I hate to think that I might step over your boundary lines without knowing.” Yuuri said, imagining Viktor here with him, lying in his bed with him, looking up at him with a soft, sleepy smile. His cheeks would be a beautiful, watercolor blush, perhaps his throat and chest too, like the photo he had sent earlier. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, and to talking this whole thing through.”

_“Me too, Yuuri. I'm excited to go skating with you.”_ Viktor’s voice was sweet and hoarse, more than likely from the moaning. But hearing his own name spoken by that voice… gods, Yuuri would die a happy man if he took his last breath now.

“I can't wait to hold your hand on the ice, darling. Just remember. Don't laugh if I fall, okay? I'm an old man. I might break a hip.”

_“You will not break a hip. Thirty isn't even that old.”_ Viktor laughed, that bright, chiming sound that made Yuuri feel lighter than air. _“And I might laugh but I'll be right there to help you up.” _

“You promise?” Yuuri teased.

_“I promise, Yuuri.”_ Viktor teased in return, working out a small chuckle.

“Good. Text me when you're out of the shower?” he asked softly, hoping he wasn’t overstepping a boundary where he wasn’t welcome. Sure, he had just edged him over the phone, and then come with Viktor’s name on his lips, but it still came as a surprise when Viktor giggled and said,

_“Okay. I will.”_

Yuuri’s cheeks began to ache as his smile refused to fade. “And because it's better if you hear it, goodnight, darling. My Viktor.”

_“Goodnight, Yuuri. Thank you.”_

The line clicked as he ended the call. Yuuri's heart was so full. How had his life changed so drastically in under twelve hours? Viktor was a natural disaster. He swept in and changed everything in the blink of an eye. There was no going back now. Yuuri's cheeks burned with the smile that hadn't left his face. He showered off the messy evidence and redressed in his pajamas, shooting Viktor a quick text. He poked his head out into the living room for one last check on Phichit and Vicchan, who were both sleeping soundly. He smiled at that. His phone vibrated as he plugged it into its charger on his nightstand.

_**me** (sent 11:13) oops.img_   
_**Baby💙** (sent 11:19) you weren't lying. very messy_   
_**Baby💙** (sent 11:19) i like that a lot_   
_**me** (sent 11:22) Good. I'm glad you like it. It's for you, after all._   
_**me** (sent 11:22) Just got out of the shower. _   
_**Baby💙** (sent 11:25) me too :)_   
_**me** (sent 11:25) All clean and ready for bed?_   
_**Baby💙** (sent 11:25) mhmm. sleepy_   
_**me** (sent 11:26) Good. You had a busy day._   
_**me** (sent 11:26) Sleep well, darling._   
_**me** (sent 11:26) See you in the morning._   
_**Baby💙** (sent 11:26) you too daddy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa sorry this is a bit late! I had a bit of a minor crisis last night involving a very cute sunflower and am slowly recovering (if possible tbh) 
> 
> ANYWAY  
*eyes emoji intensifies* Vitya's sleepy brain straight up outed him like that huh
> 
> stay tuned to see what happens next! update will be on Sunday! <3
> 
> -IA


	5. Honeyed Loafers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a minor out-of-body experience, and Viktor tries not to show off. (Emphasis on tries.)

Wait, _what?_

Yuuri made a double-take of the message Viktor had just sent, nearly choking on his own breath.

_**Baby💙** (sent 11:26) you too daddy_

It definitely said what Yuuri thought it said. He definitely said 'daddy’. It wasn't as if it was a mistake in typing his name; the keys weren't even close. It wasn't a slip of the tongue, that he had accidentally said it without thinking. No. He typed it. He had to press the keys one by one to create that five-letter-word that Yuuri craved so much.

_Did Viktor know?_

Did he know what Yuuri wanted and was only humoring him? It had to be. Viktor couldn't possibly want to be with him if he knew. He was probably planning to stand him up the next morning. There was no way Viktor wanted the same thing that Yuuri did. No way. It wasn't possible. Viktor was too pure. Too innocent. He was going to report him to HR. He had sent him a photo of his own come on his stomach. He was going to lose his job and the best chance at a relationship he'd had in years. He would never get to see Viktor again.

His breaths came too fast, his pulse began to rabbit. He was starting to panic. His heart was racing, chest aching, ears ringing.

_Get a hold of yourself, you silly man,_ Yuuri heard Phichit's voice in his head again. He sat up and breathed like Dr. Blackburn had taught him. In through the nose for five seconds, hold for five seconds, and out through the mouth for five seconds. And repeat.

With a few repetitions, a few soft, calming mantras murmured to himself, he felt his heart rate dropping, the buzzing in his ears receded.

Life had gotten so much better after he began seeing his therapist. She worked some sort of miracle of modern medicine to both even out his anxious tendencies and smooth his depressive episodes. It had been a few years since he began medicating, but since that day, everything had become so much simpler. On top of his prescription, she taught Yuuri healthy coping mechanisms, and suggested that he might have an issue with abusing alcohol, which he hadn't really considered. But after he stopped drinking every night, polishing off a case of beer with Phichit every weekend and began taking his medications, the world began to look familiar, the way it had before his mental illnesses became too much to bear.

After he had the thought cyclone under control, he took a long drink from the glass of water on his bedside table, letting the liquid cool his throat. Yuuri pulled his laptop out of its bag and sat up against his headboard. He opened the notes app, created a new folder named _'Viktor'_ and kept breathing slowly as he worked through his thoughts rationally.

> _”Viktor called me 'daddy’ in a text. I'm not sure if it was on purpose or not. He has definitely shown interest in me, and wants to sit down and talk about things. He isn't going to report me to HR. I'm not going to lose my job. Not yet anyway. He has been enthusiastic about engaging in a sexual relationship with me, and he has given me explicit consent via text and verbally when we were intimate on the phone.”_

Yuuri suddenly came to the terrible realization that he hadn't texted Viktor back yet. And he didn't know what to say. Anything could be the wrong thing to say. And saying nothing could definitely be the wrong thing to say. _God, what a minefield,_ he mumbled to himself as he hovered over the send icon. He breathed a last, deep breath and sent the message. Hopefully it would be taken well either way. He locked his phone and set it face-down on the empty pillow beside him and continued taking notes in the new document.

> _ **Safeword** _   
_Uses traffic-light system. Responds to requests for color well._
> 
> _ **Triggers** _   
_Nothing specified. Will inquire further at an appropriate time._   
_Requested not using terms related to sexual promiscuity_
> 
> _ **Petnames** _   
_Requested using 'Vitya’ when being punished. Will ask about in the morning. (probably a nickname)_   
_Liked 'darling’, did not protest 'sweetheart’._   
_Did not broach the ‘Baby’ topic yet._
> 
> _ **Kinks** _   
_None explicitly mentioned_   
_Specifically requested to be punished after misbehaving_   
_Praise (probably)_   
_Seemed to enjoy edging (will confirm)_   
_Repeatedly asked for permission to finish (?)_
> 
> _ **Misc.** _   
_Liked receiving and sending photos_   
_Responded well to possessive language_   
_Has a small toy collection, could be expanded_

Yuuri stopped after a few minutes, looking over the short list happily. He wanted to have a good start for their chat in the morning. He checked his phone, sad to see there was no reply, but it hadn't even been read. Realistically, Viktor had fallen asleep, and that was probably for the best... they did have a long day ahead of them. Yuuri shut down his laptop and pulled his glasses off his nose, turned out the lights and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

When his alarm went off from directly underneath him, Viktor nearly jumped out of bed. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, but sure enough, the small clock on the wall told him it was 8:00 AM.

His phone beeped angrily at him in the middle of its upbeat alarm before falling silent. Dead.

He hadn’t plugged it in overnight; it was still in his hand, curled into his chest, a rectangular indent in his skin. He plugged it into power and began the hopelessly difficult task of picking out something to wear for this “date-but-not-a-date” with Katsuki-san. _No, Yuuri._ The thought warmed his heart a bit, shuddering at the memory of what he had done the night before, on his knees, begging his Yuuri to let him to come. He tried to put the thought aside, at least for the moment, but his usual morning wood didn't help.

He remembered what Phichit had told him, that Yuuri's favorite color was blue. Viktor pulled a few options from his closet and messily piled them on the bed, finally deciding on a navy blue long-sleeve, with a sensibly low cut v-neck and simple pair of leggings that he knew made his ass look fantastic and did well on the ice.

The clock heralded 8:12, and Chris was usually awake at this point, grumping about breakfast and coffee, but the apartment was quiet. He pulled on a questionably clean pair of sweats and poked his head out into the hall to investigate.

Nothing was amiss, he didn't expect anything odd. The evidence of their night was still on the counter, two empty pizza boxes and hollow bottles of root beer. A puddle of long, ivory fur curled up in her plush bed, basking in the early morning light. No Chris. He did a final sweep of the main room, noticing a pair of shoes that definitely weren't his, and definitely weren't Chris's.

Masumi.

He was here. Viktor bit back the urge to pour honey in the expensive-looking loafers. _Maybe things are on the up and up. Maybe they talked things over last night,_ he considered. But regardless, he and Chris had plans and they involved embarking on a half-hour commute in about 45 minutes, which Viktor knew was barely enough time for both of them to get adequately ready.

He went to knock on Chris's door but was met with it swinging open, and he found himself face to face with him. He was already dressed and very obviously headed for the door, Chris was behind him, still sleeping. Masumi put his finger to Viktor's lips, bidding him silent. Viktor wanted to bite the finger off. He moved away from the touch like it had burned him.

“Skipping out on him, huh? Not even going to wake him up to say goodbye?” Viktor hissed angrily, trying to keep his voice down.

“It's fine, Viktor. Let me through, please.” his voice was placating, condescending, and god, Viktor hated it.

As much as he wanted to start a fight, Viktor knew that if he and Chris has patched things up, Chris would be furious with him and that was the last thing he wanted. He stepped aside. He wished he had put honey in his shoes.

“Thanks, Vik. Flight to catch, y'know?” Masumi whispered as he passed. Viktor hated that nickname.

“Yeah, whatever. Don't forget a souvenir for your boyfriend.” He spat back, pulling the bathroom door shut behind him. He quickly threw on some concealer and a small wing of eyeliner, and brushed his bedhead into submission until it was sleek and smooth. He waited until after he heard the heavy apartment door shut to venture back into the hall and knock gently on Chris's door, nudging it open gently with his toe.

“Chris?” He called quietly, the blonde stirred a bit before opening his eyes.

“Morning.” He replied, not really to Viktor. He rolled, and finding the other side of his bed empty, groaned and pushed himself up.

“He just left. _‘Flight to catch, y'know’_.” Viktor impersonated his voice poorly. His accent didn’t lend itself to impressions.

“Oh. Alright.” Chris looked dazed.

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked quietly.

“Yeah, we talked about some… _things_ last night.” Chris replied, yawning to disguise something that looked like pain in his hazel eyes. “I'll… I’ll be okay.”

“And did you talk to him about the open relationship thing?” Viktor asked, leaning against the doorframe as Chris rolled out of bed, his blonde hair looking particularly bedraggled.

“No, but I will when he gets back from Paris.”

_“Paris?”_ Viktor interjected incredulously.

“Yeah. He has family there, apparently.”

Viktor snorted in disbelief. No one had family in Paris. You go to Paris for two reasons and two reasons only. For fashion week and to sleep with strangers. And the coffee. But mostly the sex thing. He took a few slow breaths, mostly for Chris’s sake.

“Okay. I trust your judgement,” he said, “Bring it up when you're comfortable. You gonna get up and get ready or what? We have a double date!” Viktor pushed aside his anger and turned his smile up to ten.

“Fuck. I totally spaced. Yeah, I'll be ready in a minute.” he grumbled, running his hands through his hair. “Oh shit. The group chat.” Chris suddenly remembered, and in a burst of energy he sprang out of bed and began furiously typing on his phone, reminding Viktor of his own. It was probably charged enough to turn on at this point. He made his way back into his room to get dressed and found his phone at an upsettingly low 4%. That was definitely not going to last the drive to the rink, let alone lunch and his chat with Yuuri afterwards. He groaned and began charging his external battery from his brief exploration of Pokemon Go. (It didn't last long, he had felt terrible about capturing adorable creatures only to force them to fight other adorable captured creatures.)

He swiped away Instagram and Twitter recap notifications, stopping when he saw that Yuuri had texted him.

_ **New Message from Daddy** _

_**Daddy** (sent 11:43) 💙_

He didn't fight the smile that crept into his cheeks. He tapped on the notification to text him back, and the chat opened and he saw what the heart was a response to.

_**me** (sent 11:26) you too daddy_

His heart dropped into his stomach. “Oh my god Chris, I need you to kill me please!” Viktor shouted through the wall.

_“Why? What did you do?”_ came the reply, muffled slightly. Their downstairs neighbor was not thrilled by their yelling and began knocking on the ceiling with his broom.

“Sorry, Mr. Feltsman!” Viktor yelled into the floor, receiving muddled grumbling and something that sounded vaguely Russian. Chris appeared in his doorway, half-dressed. The bottom half, thankfully.

“So why am I killing you? And is it a painful death or swift and merciful?”

“I called him 'daddy’.” Viktor said, nearly collapsing to his poorly made twin bed. “Kill me slowly. I deserve to die. Cut off my thumbs, I shouldn’t be allowed to text anymore.”

Chris simply stood there in the doorway, slow blinking as if Viktor has just spoken a different language.

“And? Is that not the goal?” He asked, clearly not seeing the issue at hand.

“Well, yeah, but not on the first day, and definitely not before passing out and not texting him back all night!” Viktor was at the end of his rope already. That's the sort of person he was. Everything or nothing at all, and he was frankly surprised by his restraint up to this point. But regardless, he and Yuuri hadn't had their chat yet, and Viktor was hoping to at least wait until then to tell him about his kink.

“Calm down. Assess the damage.” Chris said, snapping Viktor back to the moment. “Breathe.”

“What do I do? I'm not sure if he's into it. I wanted to wait and talk about it in person. How do I recover this?” He asked, forcing himself to stay calm.

“Realistically, you have two choices here, dear. Tell him the truth or avoid it until you're ready.”

That wasn't even close to what Viktor needed to hear. He needed to hear that it would be okay if he just curled up and died, or if the message disappeared from the face of the Earth.

“But… what if it scares him away? What if it doesn't work out?”

“Even if he isn't into it, he sent you back a heart. Think about that. He could have not said anything, he could have just fucked off and ghosted you. But he didn't. He probably didn't know what to say back, so he sent you a heart. Because he likes you. And I'll bet my ass that he's trying to preserve what you have.”

“Really? Do you think so?”

“Well, I'm not sure. But no one is ever sure about anything except death and student loan payments, so, why not just go for it?”

Christophe had a point. And it wasn't like Yuuri hadn't been the best dom Viktor had ever been with, treating him better on the phone than most men had in person. If he wasn't ready to be Viktor's Daddy, he would at least be a damned good top. And after last night that was definitely a compromise worth making.

_Fuck it._

_**me** (sent 8:20) sorry to spring that on you_   
_**me** (sent 8:20) i wanted to wait until we talk today_   
_**me** (sent 8:20) but i guess the cat's out of the bag 😅_

He drew a black thong from the messy array of his underwear drawer and adjusted himself into the very limited space, and pulled on the leggings. He admired himself in the mirror before snapping a quick photo, just in case. He liked how it looked, the leggings laying flush against his hips, his flat stomach teased the faintest lines of muscle behind soft skin. The shirt was an excellent choice as well, sharply contrasting his pale skin and hair, adding an extra pop of blue to his eyes. It was loose enough to flow around him when he spun, and would undoubtedly look lovely on the ice. He shoved a pair of shorts (and underwear, you never know) into his backpack along with his skates, a sweatshirt just in case, his gloves and his wallet. A simple pair of sneakers chosen and set by the door and Viktor was ready to go.

He checked his phone, an empty vacuum of disappointment. He bit his lip, reminding himself that Yuuri was probably busy corralling a hungover Phichit and getting ready himself. Against his better judgement he added,

_**me** (sent 8:27) hope that wasn't too weird?_

and tucked his phone into his backpack. It was a curse on humanity that the best legwear ever invented had no pockets.

“Christophe, I swear to god you had better be ready in three and a half minutes or I'm leaving without you!” Viktor called as he tied his shoes.

“I'm coming, I'm coming. Be nice to me. I'm sad.” Chris grumbled as he strolled out of his bedroom, his own backpack slung over his shoulder.

“I know honey, and we can talk about it in the car! Let's go!” Viktor forced all his sugary cheeriness on his roommate, pulling him through the door and down to the elevators.

The trip went without a hitch, Viktor was proud that he didn't run a single red light. Chris avoided talking about his night with Masumi, and Viktor knew better than to press him on it, but he wished Chris would let him in. They sang along with Chris’s signature mix until their throats were sore and Viktor's head started hurting. He was holding off on coffee until he saw Yuuri, who had promised to bring him some.

They arrived at the rink five minutes late, as per their usual fashion. They parked and Viktor had to remind himself to breathe. So much had changed since yesterday, and it was hard to believe that it had only been that long. Things just clicked, it felt right. But the nagging thoughts still clung to his mind like Velcro, that none of it was real, or that it was all a joke at his expense.

“Viktor, you okay?” Chris asked, his voice sounded distant.

“Y-yeah. Just nervous. Is this a date?”

“Do you want it to be a date? Because I'm sure Phichit and I can make that happen.”

“I think so… he told me he wants to hold my hand. Why is _that_ the thing making me so nervous?” Yuuri had heard him wantonly beg him for permission to come, instructed him step by step how to edge himself. And yet he was nervous about holding the man's hand.

"Gods, you're fucking adorable. Stop worrying so much. He likes you! Go for it, babe.” Chris opened the car door and stepped out, leaving Viktor alone. He took a deep breath to steady himself before getting out of the car and pulling his backpack from the backseat. He checked his phone, just in case.

A few notifications from the new group chat (which Chris had named ‘Marketing Hoes’), Instagram stories from classmates he barely remembered, and two messages from Yuuri.

_**Daddy** (sent 9:16) Let's talk about this in person. _   
_**Daddy** (sent 9:16) See you in a little bit, darling. _

His empty stomach rolled, and he swallowed back a dry heave. His throat hurt. That wasn't even remotely close to the reaction he had been hoping for. He didn't even address it. He didn't return the endearment. He felt the shakiness in his hands, the rapid beat of his heart. He flinched at the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

“Viktor?” His voice pulled him back. Yuuri.

“Hi, Katsuki-san.” Viktor squeaked, voice shaky.

“What's going on? Viktor… are you okay?” He sounded worried.

“Nothing, 'm fine. It's nothing.” Viktor locked his phone and turned around, running right into the warmth of Yuuri's body. He smelled nice. His t-shirt was soft. His skin was warm. Viktor didn't resist his arms wrapping around his waist, allowing his head to fall over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Please, don't lie to me, Viktor. This isn't going to work if we keep secrets from each other.” Yuuri murmured into Viktor's ear. Viktor sniffed a little, pushing back the ugly swell of thoughts threatening to pull him under.

“I know. I know, I'm sorry. I just- I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I'm sorry I sprang it on you out of the blue and I'm sorry for not texting back last night. I'm sorry, s-sorry…” his voice squeaked again, like a damned teenager. Yuuri's hold tightened around Viktor, pulling him closer.

“Darling, it's fine. It's okay. You're okay. We’re okay. I promise. I’m sorry I was so short, I was running out the door with a hungover monster in tow. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” He muttered in hushed tones, rubbing his back gently. Viktor felt himself melting into his caressing touch, only vaguely aware that they were in the middle of a parking lot. “I want to talk about your messages, but not here. I want to have enough time to work through everything together and not feel rushed. Okay?” Yuuri's whisper was sweet and kind in his ear.

“Okay.” Viktor replied simply and Yuuri planted a kiss at the parting of his hair.

“Are you ready to go inside? Do you want me to carry your bag?” came the quiet questions, soothing Viktor's frazzled mind the way they had last night.

“Yes, thank you.” He handed his backpack to Yuuri, and the two walked into the building together. The frigid blast from the AC hit them almost immediately, which was a welcome change from the heat of late August, but still brought a chill to Viktor's skin. Chris and Phichit had already made their way to the ice and were holding on to each other as they slowly got their legs firmly beneath them. He laughed a bit at their wobbly attempts.

“They look like baby deer.” Yuuri said, chuckling.

“Aww, at least they're bonding.” Viktor added, laughing as Chris stumbled a bit, catching himself on Phichit's arm. “Katsuki-san, did you by chance remember your promise from yesterday?” Viktor asked as he showed the woman at the front desk his membership card. She greeted him by name, like always. “Hi Kayla,” he replied.

“Oh my god. Your coffee. I am so sorry. Phichit was an absolute terror this morning and I totally forgot.” Yuuri babbled in a panic. _Cute._

“Mmm, guess you’ll have to make it up to me a different way. I'll make do with something from the cafe here.” Viktor said dismissively, sliding into the bratty persona he had been _thoroughly_ enjoying. He wasted no time in ordering himself a cup from the concession stand. It was an affront to the very idea of good coffee, but he needed his fix; anything tasted _fine enough_ drenched in sugar and cream. He downed the entire thing in two gulps as Yuuri paid for his entry.

He pulled his backpack from Yuuri's shoulder and made his way to the rows of benches and removed his skates. His skates were beautiful; they were probably his prized possessions. Black polished leather shone in the fluorescent lights of the rink, the custom-ordered golden blades glinting through their guards. Admittedly they were a touch too much for just a hobby, and his wallet agreed… but they fit like a second skin, an extension of his body.

He pulled his sweatshirt over his head, the chill proving to be too much. Yuuri found his seat beside him, drawing his own skates from their bag. They were simple, well-loved, well-worn.

“So, darling, do you have any suggestions?” Yuuri asked quietly, keeping his voice low and sweet, the way that made Viktor's skin crawl with goosebumps. “On how to make it up to you?”

“Hmm. Tie on my skates.” Viktor returned, playing at that bratty insistence again. Yuuri’s sharp inhale was almost audible from where Viktor sat, and the dilation of his pupils definitely was. Yuuri moved slowly, shifting to the floor in front of Viktor. He fought valiantly to maintain a disinterested, unaffected air as Yuuri slowly and methodically untied his sneakers, smoothed his socks back into place and guided each foot into the boots of his skates.

Alas, Viktor was weak, and needed to use his extra large sweatshirt to hide the line of his erection in his leggings. Yuuri made no such attempt. Viktor could clearly see the long, hard press of his cock against his dark jeans. Yuuri must have made some sort of deal with the devil to be both so devastatingly _hot_ and so _well-endowed_. Viktor shuddered at the sinful thoughts rolling around in his head. Yuuri tied Viktor’s laces perfectly, with the right tension and the right amount of leftover lace. He ran short-cropped fingernails against the muscle of Viktor’s calves through his leggings, electricity sparking with the touch.

“Thank you, Katsuki-san. They’re perfect.” Viktor managed to say when Yuuri looked up at him with the question in his mahogany eyes.

“Good. I’m glad.” He said, his voice strained. Viktor liked that.

“Want me to put your stuff in my locker?” Viktor asked, standing and pointing at the bank of lockers. Yuuri hummed as he tied on his skates, taking much less time with his own. Viktor’s locker was always number 2512. His birthday. He turned the key and carefully stored his belongings with Yuuri’s, enjoying the thought of ‘their’ anything.

Yuuri was waiting for him when he returned, leaned casually against the barrier. He looked like he should be the model for Ace’s training line, not a marketing executive. He met Viktor’s eye with a kind smile, extending a hand. Viktor pulled his guards off and stashed them in the pocket of his sweatshirt, stepping out onto the ice, freshly resurfaced and smooth enough to break a heart. Yuuri followed behind him, the glide of his blades music to Viktor’s ears. He led Yuuri for a lap or two, staying a few feet in front of him, giving him plenty of time to enjoy the view.

They passed Chris and Phichit, who had finally gotten their ice legs and were having a grand time chasing each other around the rink. On their third turn around, Viktor took off, digging his picks in and weaving between the sparse other patrons, and Yuuri didn’t try to catch up. Viktor cut into the middle of the rink, running through and landing a perfect single flip. He had been working on the jump for months and was finally confident enough to show off a bit. Phichit clapped from across the ice and Viktor allowed himself the vanity of a bow. The rink was mostly empty. He heard Yuuri’s rumbling laugh and met him along the barrier again.

_“Viktor, no jumps during open skate. We went over this last week.”_ The intercom echoed through the large concrete room.

“Sorry Kayla!” Viktor called back to the front desk, waving at Kayla, who laughed as she rolled her eyes.

“That was impressive, Viktor.” Yuuri said as Viktor rejoined him. “I thought you said you haven’t been skating in a while…” he teased, winking at him.

“I know.” He flashed his best shit-eating grin. Yuuri laughed and held out his right hand.

“Skate with me?” Yuuri asked, that perfect smile with the eye-crinkles destroying Viktor’s reservations. He pushed off and took Yuuri’s hand, wishing for everything he had that it wasn’t so cold that he didn’t need his gloves. He wanted to feel the warmth of Yuuri’s hand in his. The two took slow loops together, blades scraping gently against the surface of the ice. They talked about their dogs, their shared interest in figure skating, swapped a few school stories and shared complaints about professors, specifically one of the ancient Economics professors, who they miraculously both had as a lecturer. They didn’t talk about the texts, they didn’t talk about the conversation to be had, they definitely didn’t talk about work.

The rest of the morning went without issue, besides a minor fall from Chris, who laughed it off and decided to call it a day. The four of them de-skated and regrouped around a small table, three cups of coffee and one cup of tea steaming in their hands. The brew wasn’t great, it still tasted a little burnt, but the caffeine hit Viktor in just the right way.

“Ugh, I was starting to feel geriatric. Thank god for coffee.” Viktor lifted his styrofoam cup to the ceiling, earning a chorus of ‘here, here’ from everyone but Yuuri.

“I still don’t know why you like it.” Yuuri mumbled under his breath. If he wanted to pick a fight with Viktor, he had just said the perfect thing.

“Mmm, we have an unbeliever, Viktor.” Chris muttered.

“I know, it’s tragic. The poor thing doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Phichit added.

“What? I truly don’t understand the hype. It’s just ground-up bean water.” Yuuri defended and took a long sip of his green tea.

“Oh, and your minced leaf water is superior? I beg to differ, sir.” Viktor poked at Yuuri’s cup, careful not to spill any.

“It is. But I’m sure there’s no convincing you, so I’m not going to try.” Yuuri replied calmly, waving off Viktor’s hand like a buzzing fly. Chris tutted.

“You’ve only just begun the argument, _mon ami_. And he won’t give up until you’ve had coffee and liked it. I was like you, once…” Chris said dramatically, gazing off into the middle-distance like a Disney princess about to begin singing. “I used to be an unbeliever like you. And when I was, I was perfectly fine just drinking Dunkin’, but by the end of our first semester together I was snobbing it up just as much as he does. And my wallet has never been the same.”

“Oh boo-hoo, what a sad story, Chris.” Viktor cut in, “I showed you good coffee and you’re better for it. You don’t drink cheap diner swill anymore. You should thank me.”

“Wow, I didn’t think coffee was such a big deal to you guys. We probably should have consulted you before having that coffee maker put in your office.” Phichit chimed in, trying to break the theatrical tension.

“You’re… giving us a coffee maker? Like, our own coffee maker?” Viktor said in disbelief, eyes bouncing from Yuuri to Phichit and back and forth until he felt dizzy.

“I was going to make it a surprise for your first official day on the eighth floor, but yes. We’re having a new coffee maker installed in your office. They should actually be doing it right now.” Yuuri checked his watch and nodded.

“Wow. We’re spoiled, babe.” Chris stage-whispered to Viktor, who blushed a little.

“Yes. Yes you are.” Yuuri replied, unsubtly staring right into Viktor’s eyes.

“_Anyway_, let’s go get lunch, shall we?” Phichit suggested, “There’s a nice little place just up the street! Let’s go. Blondie, you’re with me.” he jumped up, forcing a break in the conversation, pulling Chris up with him. It appeared that Chris and Phichit had made their own plans to get Yuuri and Viktor alone, not that Viktor minded, of course. The two laughed as they picked up their abandoned coffee cups and threw them away, gathered their bags and made for the door.

“Now, where did Phichit say lunch was?” Yuuri asked as they stepped out into the afternoon sunshine.

“I don’t think he said a specific place, now that you mention it…” Viktor said, starting to consider that maybe it had been intentional. “I’ll call Chris.”

“I’ll call Phichit.” Yuuri said, pulling out his phone as well. Neither Chris or Phichit answered, but two texts popped into their group chat.

_ **New Messages in Marketing Hoes** _

_**Chris** (sent 11:46) have fun ;)_   
_**Phichit** (sent 11:46) muahahahahaha.gif_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehe another cliffhanger! This is where the schedule will begin! From here on out updates will be coming out on Saturdays, with a little break or two around the holidays. I'll always give a heads up for the next update in the notes! 
> 
> Let me know if there is anything you would like to see from upcoming chapters in the comments or on my CuriousCat! The link is in the work notes below! 
> 
> -Ia <3
> 
> next update: October 5th


	6. Tiramisu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor chat, orgasms are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now with translations from my good friend and resident brat, [PoisonMantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis)! thanks dear!

Yuuri laughed and ran a hand through his hair. _“That sneaky little hamster,”_ he mumbled in Japanese, shoving his phone back into his pocket. They had planned this; Yuuri knew as soon as the two of them ran out that something was probably going on.

“So…” Viktor began, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, “We've been ditched. What's the plan?” he asked, not looking up from his phone.

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully and reached forward, tipping Viktor’s phone screen downward with one finger, calling that bright blue attention to himself once again. “I suppose we should venture out into the world and find some lunch? Maybe a quiet place to talk?” Yuuri offered, slowing his words to imply what he meant. Viktor looked down at him, his eyes widening.

“What did you have in mind?” Viktor asked, his voice light and airy as he pocketed his phone. “For lunch, I mean. Lunch,” he added, making Yuuri wonder what exactly had been on Viktor’s mind before now. Yuuri chuckled softly.

“We could find a nice bistro, or a little hole in the wall diner, it's entirely up to you. You seem to know the area better than I do.” Yuuri said, his words slow and musical as the space between the two of them collapsed to nearly nothing.

“I.. I know just the place,” Viktor said, gently chewing his lip.Yuuri didn’t stop himself as he moved forward again, cupping Viktor’s sculpted cheek in one hand and pulling that lip out from between his cheek with his thumb, pausing just long enough for Viktor to understand. His thumb only hovered for a moment before Viktor’s lips pursed into a kiss, pressing against the pad of Yuuri’s finger.

A soft shudder fell from Yuuri’s lips before he breathed a soft, “Perfect." Yuuri saw the way Viktor's silvery lashes fluttered then, and god, if it wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, until he saw the flash of goosebumps roll over his skin. “Do you want me to drive, darling?” Yuuri asked, keeping that quiet tone, his hand still gently cupping Viktor’s chin.

“Oh, y-yeah, I'd like that.” Viktor's blush reappeared. Beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful, but specifically the blushing. Yuuri hummed happily, slowly releasing Viktor’s chin and groping for his keys. Not finding them in his pocket, he swung his bag off his shoulder, but found no keys. He scanned the small parking lot and groaned.

“What? Did you lose your keys? I swear I locked my locker, I-” Viktor asked, concern coloring his voice.

“No, I know exactly where they are,” Yuuri huffed a resigned laugh. “They’re with Phichit. In my car. That is no longer here.”

“Oh.” Viktor sighed, the relief tangible as his shoulders slumped back into place. “Well then, I can drive!” Viktor offered, pulling his keys from his backpack walking alongside him, trying desperately not to stare at the way his perky ass bounced with every step. Yuuri only pouted slightly behind his back, sad that he wouldn’t get to see those perfect legs slide into his passenger seat, or hold his hand over the console and sneak a glimpse at red lights. He did, however, look forward to finding out what kind of driver his Viktor was. (Not a great one, it turned out. Riding along with Viktor wasn’t for the faint of heart.)

They street-parked Viktor’s car and Yuuri followed him into the possibly the coziest restaurant he’d set foot in. Warm light washed over red brick walls, the heady scents of Italian spices and dough baking filled their noses. It was perfect. Viktor waved at the hostess, who nodded them through.

“Grazie, Sara,” Viktor said, and Yuuri was _almost_ surprised by the sudden appearance of Italian, but he had to admit, he knew quite little about Viktor’s life beyond work, and his affinity for coffee, poodles and ice skating. They sat themselves at a booth near the back, old green leather cushions well-broken in at this point. They settled in and put in their drink orders with the waiter, who Viktor greeted by name as Michele.

When they were finally alone, Yuuri smiled across the booth, feeling himself grow fonder of him with every moment. “Viktor, I’m really happy to spend all this time with you.” he said, extending a hand across the surface of the table. Long, pale fingers intertwined with his, warm and soft.

“Me too. It’s kinda crazy that all this happened in a day…” Viktor trailed off, and Yuuri caught a glimpse of uncertainty in his eye.

“I don’t think anything about this relationship is conventional, Viktor. Especially not the timeline.” He laughed, putting extra effort into softening his smile. He wanted Viktor to know that he was safe. “Do you come here often?” Viktor smiled.

“Yeah! Chris and I come here all the time, we went to high school with Sara and Mickey, actually… their family runs the restaurant. Their garlic bread will literally send you to heaven. You have to try some.” Viktor’s summer sky eyes blew wide, Yuuri’s heart throbbing at his unabashed excitement.

“I’d love to. What else do you recommend, sweetheart?” Yuuri asked nonchalantly as he picked up a menu. He saw the blush dance across Viktor’s cheeks. Sweetheart is good. Viktor explained his usual choice of pizza, specifically, a Hawaiian pizza.

“The pastas are really good too, though. They make their ravioli from scratch.” Viktor continued, pulling his own menu in front of his lips.

“Hmm, that sounds delicious. Thank you for the recommendation, Viktor.” Yuuri would never tire of the reaction his soft affirmations pulled from Viktor; the adorable smile, the blushing... Yuuri was weak for those reactions. Yuuri felt Viktor’s pulse quicken where their hands met. “You know, I haven’t had pineapple on pizza, but I’d love to try…” Yuuri said, turning Viktor’s hand over and exposing the nearly translucent skin of his inner wrist, his eyes tracing the pale blue veins just under his skin. “Of course, if you don’t mind sharing a bite or two.”

Viktor swallowed thickly. “I suppose I could be talked into trading a bite for a bite. If you like it will you try coffee sometime?”

“Maybe. But only if you try it first and tell me if you approve. I don’t know if I can trust a stranger to make me ground-up bean water.” Yuuri said, hesitating in lifting his other hand to Viktor’s wrist, eager to touch him.

“Mmm, how about… on Monday morning, you teach me how to use the fancy new coffee maker you’re having put in our office, and I’ll make you something so delicious it’ll make you fall in love?”

“With you? Or the coffee?” Yuuri asked, running his thumb over the knobs of Viktor’s knuckles gently. Viktor sucked in a soft, hitched breath at the contact.

“What would you say if I said both?” Viktor asked shyly, big blue eyes avoiding Yuuri’s.

“I’d say it would have to be a damn good cup of bean water. But you… you don’t have to try too hard.” He murmured, just low enough for Viktor to hear. The waiter returned with a basket of bread and took their order before Viktor could respond. Yuuri chuckled a bit at his atrocious timing, Viktor huffed at the broken moment, shooing his friend away from the table.

“As I was about to say, I don’t do ‘halfway’. I’m not a one-foot-in kind of man. I want to pursue this,” Yuuri gestured between the two of them, “with you. You’re a hurricane, darling. You moved through my life and I’ll never be the same.” Yuuri tried to explain himself, tried to sum up every frantic, hurried thought. “I’m sorry if that came off a bit intense. I just don’t know any other way.”

Viktor simply smiled. “I’m the same way.” He replied quietly, dropping his chin into his hand, silver hair falling over the left side of his face. “I tend to scare people away… Chris is really the only person I haven’t loved out of my life. All it really took was to hear you say my name and I was sold on the idea of you, and I… I needed more. I just... I’m scared that this is going to make you lose your job, and that it’s going to be my fault.” He bit his lip to stop it from quivering. Yuuri wrapped both of his hands around Viktor’s one extended.

“Viktor, if I lose my job over this, it would be worth it. You’re worth it to me.” Yuuri said, pushing every ounce of sincerity to the forefront. He meant it, and he needed Viktor to know that. “But that’s not going to happen because we’re going to play this smart, okay? I need you to trust me. Can you do that for me, darling?” Yuuri asked, slipping a spoonful of honey into his words, warm, sweet, soothing. He could tell that Viktor was still worried, still afraid.

Viktor’s voice shook when he said “Yes.”

Yuuri’s heart could have stopped beating, he could have stepped into the great beyond and be happy to hear a single word from Viktor’s lips. But there was another word he ached to hear. Another part of this conversation to be had.

“Viktor, I want to set some ground rules, talk out each other’s boundaries, okay? I’m an open book and I don’t have anything to hide from you. But come Monday, we will have to put this aside and work as though nothing has changed, at least from eight to five.”

Viktor nodded and hummed softly, understanding. He leaned on one hand as he listened, that silvery sheet rippling over his face again. Yuuri couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and tucked the section of hair behind Viktor’s ear and cupped his cheek again before continuing.

“It’s not going to be fun. But until your internship is over we will need to play it safe. That means nothing that seems like favoritism or special treatment. I am still going to expect the same stellar work from you and Chris, regardless of the relationship between us, okay?”

“Yes, sir, Katsuki-san,” Viktor replied with a soft smile, bowing slightly; the sight gripped at Yuuri’s heart in just the right way.

“That was perfect, Viktor. Excellent form.” Yuuri chuckled, golf-clapping in adoration. Viktor laughed too, and made a goofy stage bow with sweeping, graceful arms.

Their food arrived not a moment later and their conversation halted again, replaced by sighs of satisfaction and ‘can I have another bite?’. Yuuri didn’t think he would enjoy feeding Viktor as much as he did. It itched his want for domesticity just right. His cheeks ached with how long he had been smiling. (Viktor was right, the garlic bread was to die for.)

Both now wonderfully full of bread and cheese, Yuuri asked his favorite question. “Vitya, would you like dessert?”

“Ugh, I'm _almost_ too full to say yes.” Viktor grumbled, rubbing his slightly food-swollen stomach, and the sight nearly made Yuuri’s glasses fog up with steam as he blushed. He quickly flagged Mickey down, ordering a slice of tiramisu to share, and took turns feeding each other bites when the food arrived.

“So. Your message last night.” He watched as Viktor flinched visibly.

“Yeah, um, I…” Viktor stuttered, unsure of where to start his sentence. He sighed and pushed on. “That was an accident. I didn’t mean to send it to you so soon. I wanted to talk about it first, but my half-asleep post-orgasm self was like, _‘nah, I’m just gonna go ahead and send that now, kay? cool._’ and then I fell asleep.” Viktor only paused for a moment’s breath before barrelling onward. “And I totally understand if you’re not into it, I’m willing to compromise because you’re the best dom I’ve ever been with and god, do I want to be with you. Which is in and of itself kind of embarrassing because it’s only been a day and _how did that happen so goddamn quickly_ and-”

“Viktor.” Yuuri interrupted softly, but firmly, digging down for the tone he had used on the phone with him the night before. Viktor stopped nearly immediately, shivering as his mouth fell silent. “Slow down. Let’s start with the name you called me. Can you tell me about it?” Yuuri said in the calm, honeyed voice he knew Viktor liked. He sank into it like quicksand.

“I… I like calling my partners ‘daddy’. I like being taken care of, it's part of why I'm drawn to being a sub. I like being punished for misbehaving and rewarded for being good.” Viktor said, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers idly. “I _really, really_ like being called cute petnames, being praised, and, if I’m deep enough into my subspace, I need, like really _need_ permission to finish.” He said it all in one breath with his eyes closed, like he had been practicing it.

Yuuri released the lungful of air he didn’t know he was holding. All the stress that had been building over the past 24 hours, the constant nagging thought that he might run, that he might never find someone so perfect, it all evaporated like dew on a sunny day.

“Is that so?” Yuuri purred, raising one eyebrow.

“Mmhmm.” Viktor mumbled, eyes in his lap.

“Sweetheart, look at me. Please?” Yuuri asked, squeezing his hand gently. “Thank you for telling me that. Can I tell you about my kink?” Yuuri asked slowly, voice measured and low.

“Yes, please.” Viktor replied, looking up at him and squeezing his hand like Yuuri had done.

“Okay. My kink is quite similar to yours, actually. I enjoy taking care of my partners too. Doting on them, loving them, praising them, overall treating them with unconditional affection. I have a very specific name I like to be called, both in bed and out.” He paused for a moment, listening to Viktor’s breathing pick up speed. “I like to be called 'Daddy’, and recently I've fallen for quite the troublemaker.” He leveled a hooded stare into Viktor’s eyes, similar to the look he’d sent in photos.

“Y-you… really? You’re not kidding?” Viktor asked shakily, in disbelief.

“No, I’m not kidding, darling. All I want to do is spoil you rotten, and treat you like the absolute angel I know you are.” Yuuri’s throat tightened around the words. “And love you the way you deserve to be loved.”

“Oh my god. This is real, right? I'm not just dreaming.” Viktor pinched himself. _Cute._ “Does Phichit know? Can I tell Chris?”

“Phichit knows, and yes you can tell Chris. No one else, though. Make sure Chris doesn't tell his boyfriend either. I hate to do it, but your family can't know either, nor will mine. No one outside the four of us. Things will have to be sensitive for a while.”

“So just the 'Marketing Hoes’. Got it.” They both laughed, Yuuri over the moon and hopelessly lost in Viktor's eyes.

* * *

_Yuuri wanted to be his Daddy._ It rang like a bell in his mind, reverberating off every surface until he was full of the warm thought to overflowing. As much as he wanted to scream it from the rooftops, he was perfectly fine with keeping it a secret for now. He knew the stakes. His internship, the potential of a job in the future, Yuuri’s job and his reputation were on the line.

He shot a text to Chris to inform him of recent developments. Well, more of an extended key smash with emoji interspersed. And he received a similar text in return, the characters turning very specifically sexual at the end. Viktor blushed.

“And what did Christophe say?” Yuuri asked, voice full of mirth.

“He didn't really say anything. Unless you know how to pronounce this.” He showed Yuuri the message, mahogany eyes slowly scanning the line of nonsense.

“Hmm. No, I don't think so. But I think I get the jist of 'eggplant, peach, water squirt, water squirt’.” Viktor felt himself growing warmer.

“So, we should probably make some rules, right? For how to act at work? And… not at work?” Viktor supplied, pulling a pencil and notebook out of his backpack.

“Yes, that's an excellent idea. It’s also very adorable that you are so prepared.” Yuuri said, the praise sinking into Viktor’s skin like a soothing balm. Yuuri flagged down their waiter again. “Sweetheart, what would you like to drink?” Yuuri prodded gently at Viktor, who had already lost himself in his notebook.

“Oh, um, I'll have a hazelnut cappuccino.” He replied and went back to his notes, a few neat lines already jotted down.

“Two of those, please. Thank you.” Viktor looked up, curiosity in his eyes.

“Ready to try coffee, are you?” he asked, cocking a silver eyebrow upward just so.

“I am, sweetheart. I want to try all of your favorite things. If I don't like it, you can finish it for me, and we’ll try again on Monday with your coffee, darling.” Yuuri said, booping the end of Viktor’s slender nose. “But if I do like it, I will owe you any favor you ask. Does that sound like a fair trade?” Yuuri purred, Viktor blushing at all the possibilities. He hoped Yuuri liked the coffee.

“Okay. Fair enough.” Viktor managed to say, trying in vain to sound unimpressed.

“Lovely.” Yuuri praised, noting the blush on his cheeks flashing darker, if only for a moment. “May I join you on your side of the table? It'd be much easier to read your handwriting right-side up.”

“Okay.” Viktor answered simply. He wanted to feel Yuuri's body close to his, the warmth of his skin against his. Yuuri stood from his seat and slid into the booth next to Viktor, essentially blocking him in with his body. He was an intimidating presence, despite their height difference. It was the eyes. Those amber eyes that seemed to burn Viktor’s skin, that held his attention and didn’t relinquish. And god, Viktor liked it. The closeness was nice.

Yuuri settled with his arm stretched around Viktor, their cheeks nearly touching. He didn’t think. Viktor leaned in and laid a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, soft and quick. “Thank you, Daddy. For everything.” He whispered, saying the word out loud, to him, for the first time. It gave him goosebumps. Yuuri practically moaned.

“You’re welcome, Baby.” Yuuri returned, a low rumbling whisper that made Viktor’s breath hitch. The name was even more perfect than he had expected.

“Call me that forever, okay? That’s the first rule.” Viktor said, pointing at his first line. _(‘Viktor Nikiforov is hereby known as Baby, now and forever.’)_ Yuuri laughed, the eye-crinkles returning, the dimple in his cheek showing itself again.

“But what about _Vitya?_ Or _darling_, or _sweetheart,_ hmm?” Yuuri purred in Viktor’s ear, Viktor biting his lip to hold back a moan at the onslaught of petnames.

“A-any of those work.” He stammered as he erased the line. The waiter returned with their cups, and moved to hand each man a black folder containing their bill. Yuuri waved him off and handed him a single credit card before Viktor could pull his wallet out. He blushed. He wouldn’t mind Yuuri being his sugar daddy either. Yuuri lifted his cappucino to his nose, sniffing gently at the dark smell of the cappucino, eyeing Viktor to be sure he was watching. He tipped the cup back, taking a very small sip. Then another larger sip.

“Mmmmm, oishii.” Yuuri mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as the warm, heady taste of the coffee coating his tongue, the aroma of hazelnut filling his nose. “Vitya, this is _very_ good.”

“I knew you’d like it. No one with a pulse can resist the primal urge to consume the bean.” Viktor said slyly and took a few sips of his own drink, a cheeky grin on his lips as he drank. Yuuri smiled and took another sip, slowly leveling a heavy, heated gaze at the man next to him.

“What was that, Baby? Are you being sassy to Daddy?” Yuuri whispered low in Viktor’s ear. He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “I had hoped that my darling boy would be better behaved.”

Viktor let out a shaky breath; the high, squeaky moan shuddered to life in his throat made Yuuri groan softly. “Sorry, Daddy, I just… I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry,” Viktor whispered, his pupils blown wide and his breaths shallow.

“I forgive you darling. But I think it would be best if we watch that mouth of yours, hmm?” Yuuri asked, lifting his hand to Viktor’s chin and holding him in that intense eye contact, his words heavy with the implication that the next time would mean punishment.

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Viktor nearly whimpered, his cock visibly straining against his leggings again. The waiter returned with Yuuri’s card and halted their conversation for the fourth time. After a short, terse chat with Mickey, Viktor was quickly getting agitated by the interruptions. “Can we go? We keep being interrupted here. And I…” Viktor trailed off, chewing his lip. “I want you, Daddy.”

“Mmmm, I suppose so. Finish up your drink, then we can go. I’ll write down a few things while you do, alright?” Yuuri suggested, and Viktor handed over his pencil. Yuuri wrote almost an entire page in his small, neat handwriting, and Viktor scanned the words as he went. He agreed with everything, although he was a bit disappointed about a few of the new stipulations. He added frowny faces next to the ones he didn’t particularly look forward to.

Yuuri chuckled at the adorable gesture and kissed Viktor’s cheek as he marked another frown on the list. “I know, I know. It’s been fun to send each other naughty pictures, but what would happen if someone from work saw those? What if someone other than your _Daddy_ saw those naughty photos of you, all flushed and fucked out for me? I don’t think I’d be able to stomach it. And I would definitely lose my job. And you would lose yours.”

“I know. Can I still take them and show you them later? I can hide them in my phone so no one will find them?” Viktor offered. He loved showing off, and he already had a few photos of himself hiding in secret places in his files.

“I would love that, darling. And you put a frown next to changing contact names. What, by chance, did you have saved as my name on your phone, sweet?” Yuuri asked slowly, hand extended expectantly. A Viktor of the past would have recoiled at the invasion of his privacy. But _Yuuri's_ Viktor scrambled at the opportunity to please. He unlocked his phone and handed it to Yuuri for inspection.

Yuuri’s glasses lit up with the light from the screen as he pulled up his contact. Viktor squirmed. He felt as though he himself was under scrutiny, not just his cell phone. Yuuri chuckled, low and soft at the sight of Viktor’s saved information, the mussed-up photo he had sent at the end of the workday was his contact photo, and the name… _god_, the name.

“How long have I been _'Daddy’_ in your phone, Baby?” He whispered into Viktor's ear, so low that it barely rustled the silver hair framing his face.

“S-since I got your number from Phichit... it's never been anything else.” Viktor answered softly.

“Is that so?” Yuuri asked, humming gently as he leaned even closer, his lips hovering just above Viktor’s hear. “Baby, that's so _hot_. All the times I sent you photos and texts, you were talking to _'Daddy’_, and I've been receiving photos and texts from _'Baby’_ and we didn't know it.”

“Really? Have I been _'Baby’_ the whole time?” Viktor asked, and a mixture of pride and arousal began brewing behind Yuuri’s navel.

“Yes you have.” Yuuri showed Viktor his contact, the photo he had sent him with the name _‘Baby💙’_, along with his email address and work phone number. The heart was cute. He liked seeing the soft side of Yuuri, just as much as he liked the dominant side. “Are you done with your coffee, darling? I think it's about time we got going.” He checked his watch, it was almost 1:00 pm.

“Take me home, Daddy?” He asked and handed him his keys, flashing Yuuri his baby blues and batting his eyelashes just so.

“It would be my pleasure, darling.” Yuuri returned, kissing his cheek gently and sliding out of the booth, leaving a hefty tip on the table. Viktor scribbled a _‘thank you!’_ on his napkin and tucked it under the twenty that Yuuri left behind. He grabbed his backpack and notebook and walked arm-in-arm out the front door with his _Daddy_. His Daddy. Viktor had never been happier.

* * *

Viktor rather liked watching Yuuri drive. He liked watching Yuuri’s eyes flick between the mirrors and the road, and catching his brown eyes stealing glances in his direction. Yuuri smiled softly and sang along with the radio; his voice was soft and sweet, and god, Viktor loved the sound of it. He got to experience an entirely new world of his car, and how _messy_ it was in the passenger side. He pulled out his notebook and re-read the list that he and Yuuri had written together.

**Ground Rules**

  * This relationship is unique and delicate in nature. Everything is built on trust, respect and communication between both parties.
  * We will abide by the motto Safe, Sane and Consensual.
  * Always use safe words when necessary and provide color when asked.
  * Always ask for consent! Consent can be withdrawn at any time! Always check in and be honest.
  * Communication is what will hold this relationship together. If you feel that you are unhappy, not being heard or cared for correctly, you need to tell the other person.
  * We will always hear each other out and negotiate kink play respectfully.
  * No more sending photos :(
  * Delete any existing photos of each other from any devices. Photos may be taken for sharing later. But may not be sent between us.
  * Any messaging that is explicit or sexual in nature needs to be done outside the hours of 8-5 unless it is an emergency. In which case, try to call instead. Explicit messages need to be purged from devices regularly. (At least once a week)
  * No mention of this relationship is to be made in the online work chatroom, which is monitored by Ace.
  * Absolutely no sexual or romantic contact in the office. None. Not even kisses or holding hands. (which Vitya is very sad about but will survive because Daddy is worth it) That means no toys at work, no teasing, and no conjugal bathroom breaks.
  * No more public dates on the city. If we are out together, it needs to be with Chris and/or Phichit. PDA is reserved for scenarios that are private and safe. Spending time together has to be in private at Yuuri’s or Vitya’s apartment.
  * Petnames are only to be used in private or in the company of the trusted few. ‘Vitya’ is okay in public (note for Yuuri- a non-romantic diminutive of Viktor). But Yuuri needs to be ‘Katsuki-san’ at work. (Katsuki-san in the streets but Daddy in the sheets, hehe)
  * Change contact names in phones :(
  * I, Vitya, (henceforth known as Baby) understand that there will be absolutely no special treatment at work because of this relationship. I am still an intern, working to learn all I can about the job I want to have in the future.
  * For the time being, everything is a secret. The fewer people that know, the better.

**The Daddy Rules**

  * What Daddy says goes, but I will always ask you before I do anything new or different. Your consent and comfort are my top priorities.
  * When Daddy asks you a question, I expect an answer.
  * If you disobey or misbehave, Daddy will punish you after one (1) warning. And I promise to always take care of you afterward.
  * If you behave, you will be rewarded. We can figure out rewards as they happen. I want to spoil you absolutely rotten.
  * I love you, Baby. I would never dream of hurting you. I will never **ever** use your triggers against you, or call you a name you have told me you dislike, and I expect the same from you.
  * If you do not answer a request for color, we will stop and we will stop and wait until you can give an answer. The same rules apply to me.
  * I don't always have to be Daddy, and you don't always have to be Baby. Sometimes it's best to just be Yuuri and Vitya. Talk to me. Communicate.

As difficult as this was going to be, Viktor was willing to work for this. He had finally found the man of his dreams, who was not only an _eleven out of ten_, but interested in the same things he was, in the same line of work, and they shared a kink to top it all off. It was going to be a whirlwind, and Viktor was ready.

The city rolled past them, high-rises sprouting from the ground in neat rows. Yuuri pulled into the parking ramp for his building and parked in the space marked 12B in yellow paint. A small metal sign hung on the concrete wall read Y. KATSUKI.

“You have your own sign and everything?” Viktor asked.

“If that’s your bar for luxury I have a lot of spoiling to do, darling.” Yuuri laughed and stepped out of the car, pulling both his and Viktor’s bags from the backseat. “I’m going to call Phichit and have him bring me my car back, but for now, let’s go up and you can meet Vicchan.” What followed from Viktor was mostly unintelligible excitement squeaking as Yuuri called Phichit, with no answer. They made their way through the lobby and into an elevator. Unlike Viktor’s building, the lobby was mostly clean, tile floors recently polished, vaulted marble ceilings dancing with the light of modern fixtures, an interesting combination of old and new. Yuuri pushed the 12 button, the doors sliding shut, sealing them in alone.

Slowly, deliberately, Yuuri turned on his heel, meeting Viktor’s eye with intent, seeing that he looked similarly interested in what Yuuri had planned. “May I kiss you?” Yuuri whispered, cradling Viktor’s cheek in his hand.

“Please, Daddy.” Viktor whispered in return, and Yuuri pounced. Their bags fell out of his hand as he pressed Viktor up against the wall of the elevator, lips crushed against his. Viktor didn’t stop the muted whines that rolled out of his lips, swallowed by Yuuri’s greedy mouth. It was hungry, wet, sloppy. Yuuri pressed his body against Viktor’s, the long line of his cock hot and hard against his hip. Yuuri groaned as Viktor ran his fingers through his raven hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp. Viktor rolled his hips against the muscle of Yuuri’s thigh, gasping against the wetness of his mouth.

“D-Daddy, please, I--” Viktor began, panting and whining as the harness in his leggings nearly became too much, and damn it, he’d survive getting off in an elevator if it meant Yuuri would touch him. “I need you,” he squeaked, but the bell dinged, and Yuuri stepped away immediately, picking up their bags and leaving Viktor breathless.

“After you, darling.” Yuuri held the door open and motioned for Viktor to step out. He collected himself, stepped out of the elevator, and followed Yuuri down the hall. It was quiet. The walls must be thick.

They came to a stop and Yuuri fished his wallet from his back pocket, pulling out a spare key. Viktor heard the gentle scratching from the other side of the door and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Vicchan. Yuuri pushed the door open and everything in Viktor's mind zeroed in on Makkachin's perfect miniature, a blur of cocoa-colored fur yipping and jumping at Yuuri's leg. He scooped him up and nuzzled at the soft curls, Vicchan returning the favor with sloppy kisses.

“_Tadaima_, Vicchan.” Yuuri said, turning to Viktor and translated, “Means, 'I’m home’. And if fluffy-butt here could speak, he would say '_Okaeri, chichi_!’” Viktor laughed at Yuuri's impression of what Vicchan would sound like.

“Yuuri, can you teach me more Japanese? And also, I need to cuddle that dog. Now.” Viktor added, extending a hand for the pup to investigate.

“Of course, Vitya. I'd be happy to.” He smiled. “Go take a seat on the couch. Vicchan is a bit nervous around new people.” He added, nodding in the direction of a plush leather couch. Viktor looked up from the poodle for the first time since entering the apartment. It was warm and comfortable, tones of gray and red weaved in and out of the simple decor, all of it markedly Japanese in design. Potted plants added a splash of green to the space; black and white photos hung on the walls, not dissimilar to the ones in his office. It felt familiar somehow. Like home.

Viktor untied his sneakers and lined them up next to Yuuri's in the entry, socked feet crossing into the living room. Two large windows overlooked the city, cars and buses inching through traffic like ants from that high. He planted himself in the middle of the couch, crossed his legs and waited. He heard Yuuri mumbling something sweet and low to Vicchan, the words foreign but delicious in Viktor's ears. He imagined Yuuri speaking to him in his first language, so gone with pleasure that he couldn't find the words in English. He shivered as Yuuri sat down beside him, Vicchan squirming in his arms. Viktor extended his hand again, palm up. The pup nosed at his long fingers, small, puffing breaths tickling against Viktor's skin.

“Hi, Vicchan.” He mumbled quietly, keeping his voice low. It would break his heart to scare him.

“Vitya, say this to him. Say _‘namae wa Viktor desu’_.” Yuuri whispered, sending another bout of chills down Viktor's spine. If the way he said his name was nearly too much in English, the way his accent curled around his name in Japanese was a fucking sin. Viktor swallowed before repeating the words, albeit clumsily. Yuuri's smile was brighter than the sun, his dimple reappearing.

“Good. _Very_ good for a first try.” Yuuri said, watching as Vicchan slowly rose from his arms and wandered closer to Viktor, nose investigating his sweatshirt sleeve, the knee of his leggings, his big toe through his sock.

“What did I say?” Viktor asked, eyes trained on the pup.

“You told him your name. And rather well for _gaijin-san_.” Yuuri laughed his sweet rumbling laugh. Viktor knew he had been insulted, but he was too enthralled by the fluff crawling into his lap to be offended. Vicchan set his paws on Viktor's chest, craning up to sniff at his chin. He heard the artificial shutter of a phone camera, something muttered quietly. Vicchan, it seemed, had his fill of sniffing. He licked Viktor's chin, stretching his little frame even further to lick his nose. He couldn't stop the laugh as it fell off his lips.

“Puppy kisses!” Viktor exclaimed, the corners of his mouth pulling into an almost painfully large smile. “Can I pet him now, Yuuri? Please? He's so cute and I can't restrain myself for much longer!” He reached an arm out to Yuuri in mock distress.

“Go ahead. I think he's comfortable enough with you at this point.” Yuuri smiled and caught Viktor's hand in his, kissing it gently before releasing it again. Viktor snatched his hand back and began gently scratching behind Vicchan's ears. The dog immediately dropped into his lap, belly-up and pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. “You found the belly-scritches button, Vitya.” Yuuri said laughing. “He already loves you.”

Viktor didn't think it was possible to smile as much as he currently was. He was in complete bliss. He lightly scratched at the poodle's belly as Yuuri moved closer, leaning his head into Viktor's shoulder.

“Do you mind if I take a photo of you, baby?” Yuuri asked in too soft a voice to refuse.

“N-no, of course not. I thought you already took one?” Viktor asked in confusion. Maybe he had imagined the shutter sound earlier.

“Oh, I took one on my phone. I was asking if I could take one with my camera. Bit of a hobby. And you look beautiful in this light. On my couch. Cuddling my dog. I… I just don't want to forget this moment.” Yuuri rambled, blushing bright red.

“Go ahead," Viktor chuckled. Yuuri stood and walked down a hallway and into, what Viktor assumed, was his bedroom.

_“I think I'm in love with your papa, Vicchan_.” Viktor whispered into the pup's chocolate fur. He yipped and kissed Viktor's forehead. Yuuri had returned, camera hanging around his neck. He snapped the photo, of the very moment he knew there was no going back.

* * *

Viktor was nearly asleep as Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair, his head in his lap, long legs stretched out on the couch. He had stopped listening to the Friends rerun a few minutes ago, much happier listening to Yuuri mumble quietly in Japanese. His eyelids felt heavy, blinking slowly as the sound of the TV faded.

Yuuri felt Viktor’s breathing slow, saw his hand fall away from his cheek to the floor. Vicchan curled up in the recliner by the window, napping in the warm sunshine.The moment was perfect. Quiet and lovely and warm. He checked his phone, finding the group chat full of emojis and keysmashes.

Yuuri laughed and sent out a message threatening pink slips without the safe and immediate return of his car and and set his phone down again.

Viktor shifted in his sleep at his side, and Yuuri held still, waiting as he finished adjusting. A small groan fell off his lips as he settled again, facing Yuuri's stomach. He could see a faint smile on Viktor’s face, and bit back the urge to take a photo. He turned his attention back to his phone, which had vibrated a few times with new messages.

_**Phichit** (sent 3:24) soooooooo is it safe to come over? am i going to see something nc-17?_   
_**Phichit** (sent 3:24) i'm too innocent for that_   
_**Phichit** (sent 3:45) yuuuuuuuuuuuuri we're on our way and i'm really not in the mood to see you taking the poor thing to pound town_   
_**me** (sent 3:48) Nothing is happening, Phich. Viktor is napping. Please be quiet when you get here. Knock, don't use the doorbell._   
_**Phichit** (sent 3:49) hi katsuki-san! it's chris! peaches is driving rn_   
_**Phichit** (sent 3:48) i'll make sure he's quiet_   
_**me** (sent 3:49) Hi Chris! Thank you._   
_**me** (sent 3:51) What's your ETA?_   
_**Phichit** (sent 3:51) peaches says 30 mins_

“Mmmmmmn,” Viktor sighed, and Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. _Did he just moan? Was that real?_ Viktor shifted again, curling closer to him, and closer to his cock.

“Nnnnahh, f-fuh...” Another noise escaped Viktor’s lips. His hips stuttered a bit before stilling again. Fuck, Yuuri was getting hard. It was probably just sleep noises, but god did they sound amazing in person. Yuuri bit his lip, forcing a whine back down his throat.

_“Da-addyy..._” Viktor moaned again, hips slowly canting back, pushing his ass out over the edge of the couch. His eyes still shut, mouth slightly agape.

_“Kuso._” Yuuri swore under his breath, wishing that he could do something about his poor dick trapped in his jeans. He saw Viktor's erection too, fighting the constraints of his leggings. His breaths were growing ragged and fast, like Yuuri had heard through the phone. A thought stewed in his mind and bloomed into an idea.

“Vitya… does that feel good?” Yuuri asked softly. “Hmmm? Does Daddy feel good?” He whisper-moaned in Viktor's ear, careful not to wake him. Just enough for his sleeping mind to hear.

“Mmhmm…” came the muted reply.

“Such a good boy for Daddy…” Viktor’s hips began moving again, and Yuuri could imagine what he was probably dreaming about. “Does Daddy's cock feel nice, Baby? Stretching you open nice and wide for me? Hmmm?” Yuuri asked, Viktor moaning again and his hips began speeding up.

_“Y-yeahhh_…”

“Is it going to make you come, Baby? Are you going to come on Daddy's cock?” Yuuri palmed his dick through his jeans. Viktor started panting and muttering in what Yuuri vaguely recognized was Russian. “Come for Daddy, Vitya.” He directed into Viktor's ear, and he did as he was told, spending in his leggings. The material rapidly grew dark around his cock, come saturating the spandex. His eyes shot open, meeting Yuuri's in a panic.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Have a nice nap?” Yuuri asked sweetly, his lips curled into a soft, playful smile. Viktor stammered for a moment, his hair a bit mussed and bedraggled.

“I, um, I need to go to the bathroom. Where's my backpack?” He asked, sitting up and curling around himself in a clear attempt to hide the messy evidence. “I- I had a dream about you, and I… I made a mess.” Viktor let his arms fall to the side, showing Yuuri the wet patch in his leggings. A soft smile spread across Yuuri’s face as Viktor blushed, looking like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Would you like me to help with that?” Yuuri asked gently, standing from the couch.

“Yes, please.” Viktor replied, hiding an embarrassed blush in the neck of his hoodie. Yuuri offered a hand, lifting him up off the couch.

“Do you have a second pair of pants with you, darling? If not, you can borrow a pair of mine.” He whispered into Viktor's ear, kissing jawline and throat.

“Yeah… in my bag.” Viktor managed, still shaky from his orgasm and foggy with sleep.

“Okay. I'll grab your backpack, then we'll get you all cleaned up, okay?” Viktor hummed in assent and Yuuri walked to the kitchen island, where he had left their bags. Viktor's slung over his shoulder, he returned to the couch and took the younger man by the hand, leading him down the hall, through his bedroom and into his ensuite.

“Would you like me to leave while you change?” Viktor shook his head wordlessly, and Yuuri smiled gently. “Words, please, baby. I want to hear you.”

Viktor chewed on his lip only for a moment before replying. “No. Please stay with me," he said, though his voice shook around the edges.

“Thank you, sweetheart." Yuuri said, kissing his cheek. "You came so much… Did it feel good?” Yuuri hummed softly as he pulled the frayed jean shorts out of Viktor's backpack and set them on the countertop.

“Yeah. It felt really good.” Viktor gave a small smile, that tiny curl of his pink lips. Yuuri preened that he had put that smile there.

“Good. I'm glad, Baby. Now, let's get you out of those leggings. Do you want my help taking them off?”

“Mhmmm.” he replied, and Yuuri leveled a disapproving stare. “Y-yes. Please.” Viktor corrected. He leaned back against the cold marble counter, and Yuuri dropped to his knees. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his Vitya's leggings and slowly pulled them down, revealing mile-long alabaster legs; lean, strong and soft with fine silver hair.

“Hmm, so your hair _is_ naturally this color… I've been meaning to ask. Absolutely beautiful.” Yuuri whispered as he laid sloppy kisses to the insides of Viktor's thighs, tongue licking at the shiny patches of cooling come marking his soft skin. Yuuri ran his hands up to the swell of his ass, gently raking his fingernails over the flesh. Viktor's breathing hitched again. He finally encountered more fabric with his touch, a thin stripe of fabric just above his hips.

Yuuri pulled gently on the band of his underwear, soaked with his come. The small triangle of fabric barely contained Viktor’s cock as it began to fill again. “May I take this off?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor squeaked a yes. Yuuri tugged and the thong fell to the floor, his adorably pink semi-hardness bobbed a bit with the sudden loss of support.

"Oh, god, _baby_, look at you…" Yuuri moaned, seeing that Viktor was waxed completely hairless. Yuuri had to bite his cheek to stop himself before meeting Viktor's eyes and asking, “May I clean you up with my tongue, darling?”

“_Fuck_, yes pl-please Daddy," Viktor whined, "Please use your tongue on me, please, oh f-fuck-” Yuuri interrupted him by sinking around the pink head of his cock, hiding in folds of foreskin. Yuuri had never really thought of a dick as cute, but Viktor's was definitely cute. The length of it was perfectly flushed and warm, the vein underneath throbbing for him. He lapped up the drying come from Viktor's skin, making a show of swallowing everything.

Yuuri pulled off with a wet pop and began licking at the planes of his pelvis, the joining of his legs to his groin and at the root of his cock as it swelled back to full hardness. Viktor was melting; shaking and whimpering recitations of 'Daddy’ and 'please’ at the ministrations of Yuuri's tongue. He ran a hand through Yuuri's hair, drawing a moan from deep in his chest.

“Ready again so soon?” Yuuri teased, pulling one of Viktor's balls into his mouth and licking it clean. His stamina was impressive, but Yuuri looked forward to pushing it to its limits. (He had been told he was an exhausting fuck.)

“Y-yes, Daddy, please...” Viktor whined, the grip in his hair tightened.

“Mmmm, you were such a good boy for me earlier, making those sexy noises while you slept… I suppose I can let you finish.” Yuuri hummed coolly, sucking at the other one.

“_Fuck_, you h-heard me? I was m-making noises?” Viktor stuttered, his voice rasping and rough.

“Indeed I did. I loved listening to your noises, baby. You sounded so sweet.”

“Thank you Daddy, thank you, _fuck_, can I please have your mouth again? On my cock?” Viktor panted frantically, his hips bucking.

“Of course, baby. Thank you for asking so politely.” Yuuri murmured, swallowing Viktor to the back of his throat. The younger man squeaked, the muscles in his legs tensing and flexing under Yuuri's hands. Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and sucked at the head, swirling his tongue around the heated flesh. His moans were so much better to hear in person. Yuuri unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out, stroking in time with the bobbing of his head, the sounds of Viktor’s moans filling his ears.

“Daddy, may I come? Please, plea-hease, feels so good, 'm close… so close, _fuck_…” Viktor whined so sweetly. He had Yuuri wrapped around his fucking finger.

“Of course, darling. Come again for me, baby.” Yuuri moaned as he sank back down around Viktor, swallowing him to the root. Viktor was coming not a moment later, whimpering beautifully as his salty spend hit the back of Yuuri's throat. Yuuri flew over the edge then too, his come splashing on the floor between Viktor's feet.

His hips stuttered and the grip in his hair relaxed as Viktor slumped against the counter. Yuuri swallowed and kissed the head of his cock again, a sweet little ‘goodbye for now’. Yuuri wiped up his own mess and tucked himself back into his jeans. Viktor looked utterly wrecked, splotchy red and pink marking the column of his throat, the beginnings of tears clinging to silver eyelashes.

“So beautiful, Vitya. So beautiful for me.” Yuuri cooed as he stood and pulled the younger man into his arms and encouraged him to lean his head on his shoulder. “Thank you for that. I really enjoy taking care of you, love.” He kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear, giving him time to come down from the high. Viktor hummed back quietly at the praise.

Yuuri stole a glance in the mirror and smiled gently to himself at the sight that met him.

The two of them, tangled together, warm and happy. The curve of his darling's ass peeking out from under his hoodie, long silver hair cascading over his shoulders, and all of him held safely in Yuuri's arms. God, what a gorgeous sight.

It hurt to pull away, but he knew the others would be arriving shortly. He backed away slowly and pulled a clean washcloth from the linen cabinet, wetting it with warm water in the second sink that he hoped would find a use soon. He handed it to Viktor, who began to clean himself up properly, still smiling and flushed with the afterglow. He couldn't help himself. He cradled a marble-sculpted cheek in his hand and leaned up to kiss him softly, sweetly like _'good morning’_ or _'welcome home’_. He felt like home, and not like his apartment felt like home. He felt like home like a dip in the onsen after a long day, like dinner with his family, like watching cherry blossoms fall in the spring.

“Darling, Phichit and Chris are here. Can you manage on your own?” Yuuri asked quietly, when he heard the doorbell ringing. And Vicchan barking.

“Yes. I'll be out in a second.” Viktor replied quietly. Yuuri turned to leave, hand on the doorknob. “Yuuri?”

“Yes, Viktor?” Yuuri replied.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Doorbell be damned. Yuuri kissed him again, wrapped tight in his arms like a vice. Divine intervention wouldn't pull this from him. “I'm so glad to hear you say that.” He pecked a kiss to Viktor's forehead. Both men sighed happily. Yuuri released him when his phone began to ring, undoubtedly Phichit. “Take your time, love. You’re welcome to shower if you’d like. We’ll order some takeout and watch a movie with the boys, okay?”

“Mhmm.” Viktor hummed, sneaking a kiss to Yuuri’s temple as he pulled away.

Yuuri caught a glance of Viktor pulling on his clean pair of briefs. A beautiful moment of quiet after their pleasure, Viktor was a work of art. He shut the bathroom door behind him and ran through the hall to the front door, to stop the endless ringing and Vicchan’s barking before noise complaints came in. He liked his neighbors, and wasn’t about to let Phichit ruin his good standing.

"Damnit Katsuki Yuuri, open the door!” Phichit’s high-pitched voice squealed through the door. Yuuri laughed and pulled it open, his friend crumbling to the floor. He had apparently been leaning against it. Chris had taken a seat on the floor across the hallway. He laughed and stood, pulling Phichit to his feet as well. “I have been knocking for a solid ten minutes! I was trying to be polite and not wake up your sleeping beauty but alas, I was _mistaken_!” Phichit raised his arms to the heavens in frustration, overdramatic as always.

“God, you’re loud,” Viktor laughed as he emerged from Yuuri’s bedroom. In one of Yuuri’s sweaters. The soft red one, chunky knit. From his early college days, when he was even bigger than he was now. The sweater was obscenely loose on Viktor, who, despite being nearly four inches taller than him, was thin as a rail. The sweater hung off one shoulder and landed around mid-thigh on bare legs. Hair messy, lips bitten red, his throat and cheeks still boasting a bit of a blush. It definitely didn’t look like he had just rolled out of bed or anything. No. Not at all.

“You said I wasn’t going to see anything NC-17, Yuuri. You lied.” Phichit murmured in mock horror.

“I’m wearing shorts,” Viktor lifted up the sweater to reveal his jeans.

“Still. You look like you just got off the last train home from Pound Town, babe.” Chris chimed in from his seat on the island.

“And? Jealous?” Viktor laughed, teasing as he crossed the room to pick up Vicchan, plopping down on the couch.

“You know I am. Damn you.” Chris said, in a way that felt a little too close-to-home. It hurt Yuuri’s heart. Although the way Viktor joked about it eased his mind a little bit, he still felt bitterly protective. These were his people. His boys. And someone dared hurt one of _Yuuri’s_ people. As soon as he had the chance, Yuuri would set the idiot right.

“So, it’s almost dinner. What do we want to eat?” Yuuri broke the silence that had fallen over the room. And when no one offered a preference, “Alright, Japanese it is.”

* * *

The food that Yuuri recommended was _delicious_. Normally Viktor didn’t indulge in so many carbs in one day, but it was worth it to watch Yuuri’s reaction to him eating his favorite dish.

“It’s called _katsudon_. Fried pork cutlet with rice, egg and veggies. My _okaasan_ makes it so much better than anything I’ve had in the States, but it reminds me of home.” Yuuri said. Viktor loved learning about Yuuri’s family, where he was from, his favorite everythings. Food, color, figure skater, thread count, anything.

The evening passed uneventfully, at least when compared to the whirlwind of the past 36 hours. Everyone wrapped in blankets and watching something randomly selected from Netflix, Viktor curled up against Yuuri’s chest, Phichit next to them and Chris on the floor, leaned up against the couch. Viktor pretended to ignore the way Chris was leaning into a gentle touch from Phichit.

“Can I keep this sweater?” Viktor whispered, out of earshot of the others.

“Absolutely. Just don’t wear it to work, okay?” Yuuri murmured in reply.

“I won’t. I just wanted something that smells like you.” Viktor replied, burying his face in Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around him tighter. He knew that come Monday, things would be different, that they would return to the office and they would be Katsuki-san and Viktor. They had a long road in front of them, but the softness of the past few days was worth any measure of sacrifice.

The small clock on the wall chimed midnight, and Chris stood from the floor, stretching his sore muscles; the position had to have been uncomfortable. Midnight was their usual 'let's go’ time… an unspoken understanding between him and Chris.

“Alrighty. I think it's time Vitya and I got going.” It earned grumbles from Phichit and Yuuri. Viktor kissed Yuuri in apology and stood from his comfy perch in his lap.

“I'll text you when we get home.” Viktor promised.

“Yes, you will.” Yuuri replied simply; it sent a chill down Viktor’s spine. Possessive. Hot. He swallowed thickly and managed a nod.

“Damn, Yuuri. Already full-daddy mode?” Phichit teased. Yuuri laughed and winked as Viktor turned a new shade of red.

“It’s okay. I don't mind.” Viktor said, after finding his voice again. Backpack over his shoulder and laundry discreetly tucked in a plastic bag, he and Chris said their goodbyes for the night. Nose kisses for Vicchan and mouth kisses for Yuuri. The car ride back to the apartment was quiet, Chris leaning against the window, watching the city scroll by. Only the radio broke up the silence; until Viktor asked about Phichit.

“So, how did your day go? Spending all day with Phichit must have been draining…" Viktor led, hoping to pull Chris out of his head a little.

“You’d think so, but he's actually really easy to hang out with. We like a lot of the same stuff so it's really nice.” Chris said, a smile breaking over his features that Viktor hadn't seen in a while.

“Good. I'm glad you both have an outlet for all this extra energy.” Viktor laughed, seeing the slight hesitation in Chris’s face. “Babe, have you heard from Mass?”

Chris’s smile dissipated like dew in the morning sun. “I… yeah. He said he didn't want to use international minutes.” Christope replied, and Viktor could feel the atmosphere in the car shift.

“Chris…”

“I know. Trust me. I know.” Chris dropped his chin into his hand and watched the city roll by, shoulders heavy.

“I'm sorry.” Viktor attempted to recover.

“It's fine. Are we going to your parents tomorrow?” Chris said, quickly changing the subject.

“Yeah, are you up for it? I think some Makka cuddles and some quality Yuri time are in order for a grumpy Chris.”

“Hmmmmmm, probably.” He smiled. Chris loved teasing Yuri, and word on the street (aka gossip from Mama Nikiforov) was that he had started hanging out with a friend from school. An actual friend. A foreign exchange student from Kazakhstan, so they had language in common, and according to the Mama Nikiforov gossip mill, Yuri hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

“Okay. We’ll make breakfast in the morning and be to my parents’ by lunch. Sound okay?”

“Sounds good. Soooooo… how did it go?” Chris purred. “Are you totally in love?”

“Chris… I’ve got it so bad. I don’t think I’ll ever recover. Lock me away forever.” Viktor gushed as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Everything you’ve been looking for?”

“Everything and so much more, Christophe. He’s so good to me. My past lives had to have been saints or something. My karma has to be fucking amazing to deserve this.” They chatted for the rest of the drive, Viktor doling out juicy details and Chris egging him on. It felt like a dream. Everything was soft and warm and perfect, but it had all happened so fast, it didn’t seem real. He owed a lot to both Chris and Phichit for convincing him to text Yuuri. He had never been an ‘easy-does-it’ person, and this was no different. He laughed to himself, realizing he had essentially met, fallen in love with, had four sexual encounters with, and stolen the sweater of his boss in just over 36 hours.

And he didn’t see a damn thing wrong with that.

Viktor pulled his car into their parking spot and texted Yuuri as soon as he made it back to the apartment.

_**me** (sent 12:13) we’re home!_   
_**me** (sent 12:13) i changed your contact name :(_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:14) I changed yours too. _   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:14) Remember to delete those pictures too, darling. _   
_**me** (sent 12:14) i did. _   
_**me** (sent 12:14) i am in mourning for that swimsuit pic_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:14) You’ll see the real thing soon enough._   
_**me** (sent 12:15) ????????_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:15) We can talk about it tomorrow. _   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:15) Get some sleep. _   
_**me** (sent 12:16) so meeeeeann_   
_**me** (sent 12:16) such a tease_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:16) Oh, but it’s much more fun this way, Vitya._

Viktor set his phone down and settled in for bed, still swimming in his sweater. His head was dizzy with Yuuri, the clean scent of his laundry soap and the light touch of citrus that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. The sweater was soft and warm, like Yuuri. He pulled the neck up around his nose, breathing deeply. He wanted to send him a photo, gods, did he want to, but he settled for taking one to show him later. Silver hair splayed across his pillow and over the left side of his face, the sweater pulled up over his nose, exposing just his right eye. His phone buzzed again.

_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:18) If you’re already asleep, goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well. Text me in the morning._   
_**me** (sent 12:18) goodnight :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they finally had their chat! yay! This chapter started as two chapters that I just smooshed together, and hhhh it's over 10k now lol rip me. See you all back here next Saturday!
> 
> -ia <3 
> 
> next update: October 12th


	7. Boyfriend Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Chris spend the afternoon at the Nikiforov's, Yuri(o) has a question for his big brother.

Viktor’s alarm woke him the next morning, as well as a message from Yuuri. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up slowly, stretching his sore back and arms. A warm smile spread across his cheeks at the idea of waking up to messages from his… his _Yuuri_, but more primitive urges took priority. Yuuri would have to wait for a minute longer.

After finishing his business in the bathroom, Viktor double-checked the entryway for a certain pair of loafers, ready to exact his honeyed revenge on Masumi, but saw nothing; only a few pairs of sneakers, his assorted collection of heels and two pairs of well-worn dress shoes. Chris was still asleep, and no idiot boyfriend was corrupting his bed. Viktor slipped back into his room and picked up his phone, sending a reply to Yuuri and a quick message to his mother.

_**me** (sent 8:08) morning mama! chris and i are planning on coming over today, is that okay?_  
_**Мама** (sent 8:09) Of course! What time will you be arriving, Viten'ka?_  
_**me** (sent 8:09) we’ll be there by lunch! christophe needs some hugs_ 🥺  
_**Мама** (sent 8:10) Perfect! We’ll see you then!_  
_**Мама** (sent 8:10) I’ll make sure Christophe gets his hugs, dorogoy. _  
_**me** (sent 8:11) love you mama_ 💙

Viktor would always be his mother’s son. She _had_ made him promise to adopt her some grandbabies when he came out to her and his father during his senior year of high school, but she never wavered in her love and support. She and his father were good people, constant. Strong-willed, but kind. They had to be, to survive raising his brother.

Yuri was a handful, and always had been, from the moment they brought him home; a prickly handful of curse words and animal print. The two of them couldn’t have been more different, despite being raised by the same two parents; Yuri blamed it on being adopted, Viktor blamed it on Yuri being sixteen. His standoffish behavior didn’t stop Viktor from freely doling out ‘unwanted’ affection; Yuri loved it, he just refused to admit it.

Viktor dressed quickly, mourning the loss of Yuuri’s sweater when he folded it up and left it on his pillow. He had woken up warm and surrounded by the smell of him, making it easy to imagine he was waking up _with_ him. He couldn’t wait to bring him home to his parents to introduce them properly. Someday, he reminded himself. But not yet. Things were still delicate.

He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and his favorite long-sleeved shirt, the white one with blue stripes. Simple. Comfortable.

It was a crepes kind of morning, Viktor decided, and quickly set about pulling the ingredients out of the pantry. After arranging and taking a perfectly framed photo of the ingredients for social media, he sent a copy of the photo to Yuuri.

_**Katsuki-san** (sent 7:45) Good morning, darling._ ❤️  
_**me** (sent 8:01) morning_ 💙💙💙  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 8:02) Vicchan says good morning too!_  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 8:02) sleepysunday.img_  
_**me** (sent 8:32) awwww_ 😍 _so cute!_  
_**me** (sent 8:32) crepes.img_

Chris emerged from his sleep of death, and yawned as he plopped down at the island. He hadn’t put his contacts in yet, so he was still wearing his round, silver glasses.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Viktor teased as he mixed up the batter by hand, a process his _babushka_ had sworn on when she taught him how to make them. (Just the concept of an electric mixer anywhere near her recipe had her threatening him with a rolling pin.)

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up now and cry later when we’re a hundred, you’re bald and I don’t have wrinkles.” Chris drolled, his voice husky with sleep.

“Ouch, and here I am, making us breakfast out of the kindness of my heart. So rude.” Viktor wasn't fazed by Chris's abrasive morning personality. Chris at eight in the morning and Chris at ten in the morning were two entirely different people.

“Sorry, just not quite ready for morning yet.” Chris apologized and stood from his seat, washing his hands to help with breakfast. Chris cut the strawberries as Viktor fried the batter, working around and with each other wordlessly, having done this song and dance so many times before.

Viktor set the coffee brewing and gave his best friend the first plate of crepes before serving himself a healthy stack of them, bucking his diet for the day. Both of them took photos for social media, as well as sending them in the group chat: one of the crepes, a boomerang video of Viktor sprinkling powdered sugar, a photo of Chris spraying whipped cream into his mouth straight out of the can. And of course, the customary #SundayCoffee shot, a photo of two matching mugs full of Viktor's ‘special blend and top-secret family recipe of creams and syrups’, as explained to the group text.

_**Phichit** (sent 9:12) ughhhhhhhh jealous_   
_**Phichit** (sent 9:12) come make me breakfast_   
_**me** (sent 9:13) i’d love to but we have to get going to my parents’ soon_   
_**me** (sent 9:13) maybe next weekend? we can all sleep over at Yuuri's _   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 9:13) Not next weekend. We have plans._   
_**Phichit** (sent 9:13) ..._   
_**Phichit** (sent 9:13) no we don't_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 9:14) Not you and me, Phich. _   
_**Chris** (sent 9:15) ???_   
_**me** (sent 9:15) ^^^^^^^^^_   
_**me** (sent 9:15) oh_   
_**me** (sent 9:15) OH_   
_**Phichit** (sent 9:16) i am still hopelessly confused_   
_**Chris** (sent 9:16) same actually_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 9:16) Don't worry about it._

“Viktor, what does that mean?” Chris asked, accusatorily. “Did you make plans and not tell me?”

“I think we have plans next weekend?” Viktor said, trying not to think too hard so early in the morning. “He said something about seeing him in a bathing suit last night and wouldn't give me any more details...”

“Oh my god. Romantic getaway?!” Chris squealed a little too loudly for a Sunday morning. The broom banging returned, and a muted _'It's Sunday! Go to church, you hooligans!’_ from their downstairs neighbor.

“No thank you, Mr. Feltsman!” Viktor yelled through the floor and turned back to Chris, still sitting at the kitchen island. “I mean, it might be a romantic getaway. But I'm going to try to not think about that all week. He's still my boss nine to five…”

“Ugh, you're so responsible it makes me gag.” Chris teased, pulling out his own phone, glancing at something, and tucking it away again. “When do we need to leave?”

Viktor checked the clock on the wall. It was 45 minutes with no traffic, and a Sunday morning wouldn't be bad once they got out of the city. “Hmmm, probably in an hour or so.”

“_Merveilleux_. Just enough time to get cute enough to be seen in public.” Chris said as he carried his dishes to the sink.

“You’re always cute enough to be seen in public, but we’re going to see my family, and they love you no matter what you look like.” Viktor replied as he did the same.

“Whatever, I feel gross and I want to look cuter. Don’t harsh on my yums.” Chris said dismissively as he walked out of the kitchen. It took Viktor a moment to comprehend what Christophe had said, and even when he realized it was English, he didn’t understand.

“What the hell does that mean? _Harsh on your yums_?” Viktor asked, giggling as the words came from his own mouth, sounding just as ridiculous as they had in Chris’s.

Chris cleared his throat and Viktor swore he saw a blush cross Chris’s cheeks for a split second. “Oh, it’s just something Phichit said last night. I thought it was fun.” he offered as an explanation, and Viktor didn’t dare push him, quietly hoping that a small mirrored phrase held more meaning than just something fun and silly a friend said.

“Okay, hun. I’ll come drag you out when it’s time to go.” Viktor called over his shoulder as he began washing their dishes and Chris’s bedroom door clicked shut. He let the sweet memories from last night fill his head, the soft touch of Yuuri’s kiss, the quiet whispered _‘I love you’_, the way his mouth had felt on his… the way it had felt on his cock…

He shuddered and pushed the thought from his mind, now was most certainly not the most opportune time to have a boner. He dried his hands and texted Yuuri with a giddy grin.

_**me** (sent 9:23) why are you so good at making me hard?_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 9:24) It’s probably because I know which of your buttons to push._   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 9:24) Isn’t that right, my good boy?_

Fuck.

_**me** (sent 9:24) daddy……… _  
_**me** (sent 9:24) that’s not helping the situation_ 🥺🥺🥺  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 9:25) I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ll stop teasing._ ❤️

Which was unfortunate, but probably for the best; Viktor needed to finish getting ready to spend the day with his family, not getting riled up by his secret boyfriend-slash-boss. Was Yuuri his boyfriend? That was definitely an important question to ask.

_**me** (sent 9:26) can i call you? i have a quick question_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 9:26) Of course. I’m eating breakfast, so don’t judge if I talk with my mouth full._

Viktor laughed at the mental image, Yuuri talking with his hand in front of his mouth in that cute way he did last night.

* * *

  
**Incoming Call from Viktor**

“Good morning Vitya!” Yuuri answered the call, cringing at the formality of his new contact name.

_“Morning, Yuuri!”_ The sound of Viktor’s voice warmed Yuuri more than his tea. It flowed like honey as he spoke, the still slightly rough edges of sleep coloring his voice, exaggerating his accent even more. _“What’s for breakfast?”_

“Nothing special, just toast and a banana.” Yuuri said, eyeing the jar of honey on the table and drizzling it over his second slice of toast. “It’s truly nothing compared to yours, though darling. Do you and Christophe always dine like kings?” Yuuri teased playfully, adoring the gentle giggle on the other end of the line. The crepes looked delicious, and made doubly so that they were made by his lovely boyfriend. Were they boyfriends? Viktor’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

_“Not always. Most days we barely have enough time to make toast. It’s usually an overpriced pastry from the coffee shop.”_ Viktor explained, and Yuuri made a mental note to have an array of pastries sent up in the mornings for the four of them.

“That’s a shame, sweetheart. Have you considered waking up earlier?” he teased again, anything just to coax out that adorable laughter.

_“You say that as if I have any sort of control over how much time Chris spends in the bathroom.”_ Viktor chuckled, _“I’m the one that wears makeup and he still spends more time in there.” _

Yuuri laughed too, having noticed his affinity for enhancing his appearance with makeup. “Hmm. Quite the dilemma there, Vitya. Look extra beautiful or eat a good breakfast. Decisions, decisions.” Yuuri murmured facetiously, hoping Viktor would take it as a compliment.

_“Are you saying you think I should eat instead of look pretty?” _Viktor replied in kind, the playful tone of his voice bringing a smile to Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Perhaps. I just want to make sure my lovely Vitya is eating well. I think he’s plenty beautiful with and without enhancement.” Yuuri purred, allowing his accent to roll over the nickname. He heard the quietest hitched breath.

_“Really? I… that’s very kind of you, Yuuri.”_ Viktor replied, his voice softening, Yuuri could practically hear his smile. _“Thank you.”_

“Of course, darling. I live to compliment and spoil you, Vitya. So, you said you had a question?” Yuuri asked, directing the conversation back to its original purpose.

_“Oh, right. Um, I was just wondering if… and I know I won’t be explaining our relationship to people because I’m not telling anyone about it, but I was thinking about how I would describe our relationship and I wanted to know if you’re… if we’re… damn, this is hard. Um…”_ he trailed off as he thought of the right words. Yuuri knew what he was getting at.

“You want to know if I’m your _boyfriend_? If we’re dating?” Yuuri supplied, his heart in his throat. He had been craving the answer to this question too.

_“Yeah.”_ Viktor responded; his voice sounded small, like he had been afraid to ask.

“Hmm. Well, as unconventional as the past two days have been… we have been on a date, had a few meals together, you have stolen an article of my clothing, and we told each other that we love each other. I’d say that’s pretty clearly boyfriend territory.” Yuuri said, quickly adding, “and the sexual fun we’ve had as well, but that isn’t necessarily what makes or breaks a relationship like this one. I’d like to think that what we have is more than the fact that we like to touch each other. If you don’t want to label this, then we don’t have to. But if you want to, I’ll gladly follow your lead, Vitya.”

Yuuri smiled at the giddy giggle that spilled from Viktor’s lips. _“Mmm, I think so too. I just wanted to make sure you thought the same thing, that I can call you my boyfriend and you can call me yours.”_

Yuuri’s heart soared. “Vitya, you can call me anything you like. As long as you call me.” A sharp peal of laughter, adorable snorting thrown in and all, filled the speaker and made Yuuri laugh too.

_“Oh my god, that was terrible.”_ Viktor laughed, _“I should break up with you for that.”_ he declared, earning a gasp of mock horror that quickly devolved into another wave of laughs from both of them. _“Oh, Yuuri? One more thing?”_ Viktor asked after a few minutes.

“Yes, baby?” Yuuri returned, keeping his voice soft and warm.

_“What are these mystery plans for the weekend?”_

Yuuri chuckled warmly. It really was a spur of the moment idea, to steal Viktor away for an entire two and a half days. He had already made the reservations, under a different name and with cash. It seemed so seedy, but he couldn’t risk exposing the relationship quite yet.

“Mmm, I have a few things in mind. Would you like a hint?” Viktor grumbled something in Russian that Yuuri didn't understand. “What was that, Vitya?”

_“I called you a difficult man. That was rude of me. I'm sorry. It just slips out sometimes.”_ Viktor hurried to apologize, and Yuuri could almost see the soft, flustered blush on his cheeks.

“It's alright darling, don't apologize for using your first language. I like how it sounds when you use it.” Yuuri said, purring the compliment in Viktor’s ear. “I'd just prefer that if you're going to be mouthy, you do it in English. That way I know what I'm punishing you for, okay?” Yuuri loved when he spoke his mother tongue, he really did. The sound of it was foreign to him, unique. Somehow both hard and soft at once. He promised himself he would start learning the language to surprise his Vitya.

A small, shuddering breath fell from Viktor’s lips and send chills down Yuuri’s spine. _“O-okay. And yes, I would like a hint.”_

“We're going somewhere with a fantastic view.” Yuuri let a few things slip there, little bread crumbs for his darling to pick up.

_“So... we're going somewhere?”_ he asked.

“Yes we are, darling. I hope that you’re comfortable with it,” Yuuri said, smiling as he thought of his plans.

_“Hmm. This one's a thinker.”_ Viktor hummed playfully, before letting a very sudden, very loud Russian curse. _“Oh shit, the time. I have to go, Daddy, we’re leaving for my parents’ soon. I’ll text you when we get there, okay?”_

“Okay, Vitya. Drive safe. I love you.” Yuuri said with a small laugh, feeling his heart throb in his chest at the words, and how easily they fell from his tongue.

_“I love you too, Yuuri. I will. Talk to you later!”_

“Talk to you later, baby. Have fun.” They ended the call and Yuuri finished his breakfast, clipped on Vicchan’s lead and headed down to the park by the river.

_Viktor was his boyfriend._ It sounded odd in his mind. Had he ever really had a boyfriend? Sure, he’d had flings... a few that lasted multiple dates, at least. But none of them were _boyfriends_. Viktor was a boyfriend. A more permanent fixture, Yuuri hoped. Vicchan pulled at his lead and yanked Yuuri from his thoughts, very interested in a fire hydrant. It probably smelled like someone new.

The street was surprisingly busy for a Sunday, and Yuuri shortened his pup’s leash a bit, keeping him close to his side. Something just didn’t feel quite right.

The feeling passed when they arrived at the park, Vicchan’s little legs finally getting tired. He plopped down in the grass, exhausted. Yuuri laughed and took a note from the puddle of fluff and sat down under a tree, pulling his phone from his pocket and skimming through a few work emails. Mostly weekly check-ins, responses from other departments on his reports. Nothing too exciting on a Sunday morning.

And an email from HR. His blood chilled.

He opened the email with shaking fingers, eyes zooming to the recipients. He sighed with relief seeing it had been sent to the entire company. It was a notice of mandatory sexual harassment training, to be held in the next few weeks, with each department separately. That was going to be an uncomfortable meeting. It always was.

The marketing team was scheduled for Thursday. He allowed himself to relax a bit, having already gone through the painfully obvious training a few times. One thing might be a little sticky.

The whole ‘dating an intern’ thing, specifically.

They were different, though. Their connection was deeper than just fucking. Viktor wasn’t just sleeping with him to climb the ladder, and Yuuri knew that. The company would fight him on that fact, citing the zero-tolerance policy. But they were being careful. They wouldn’t get caught. And even if they did, Yuuri had a fall-back plan in place. A plan not completely fleshed out yet, but the beginnings of a plan. Parts of a plan.

He had been focusing on the ideal plan, the one involving friendly departures and secrets kept close to the chest only coming to light after desks had been cleared out...

Yuuri put the thoughts behind him, starring the email to bring up at their meeting on Monday and dove into his personal email account, which was exploding with promotional content for various athletic wear brands. He slogged through the self-inflicted burden; he found it very helpful to see different ideas from a customer's perspective, unlike the large majority of his department, who seemed too focused on the ass-end (the money end) to care about the people they advertise to.

His phone vibrated in his hand, a message proclaiming that Viktor and Christophe had arrived home. How long had he been just mindlessly scrolling emails? The weather was beginning to turn for the colder, as they headed into September, which was a welcome change. He could stay outside for longer without melting into a Yuuri-sized puddle. September meant crisp mornings and blisteringly hot afternoons. Michigan summer wasn't for beginners, that was for sure... it reminded him of summer in Hasetsu.

_**Viktor** (sent 11:15) we're here!_   
_**Viktor** (sent 11:15) and here's the whole gang!_   
_**Viktor** (sent 11:15) makkaandme.img_   
_**Viktor** (sent 11:15) mamaandpapa.img_   
_**Viktor** (sent 11:15) yuriandotabek.img_   
_**me** (sent 11:16) Wow! Makkachin is such a cutie!_   
_**me** (sent 11:16) Vicchan would love to meet her someday._   
_**me** (sent 11:16) So you get your hair from your mother, then. It's beautiful just like yours._   
_**me** (sent 11:16) I wish I could meet your family, darling. _   
_**Viktor** (sent 11:16) me too. but not yet. soon, though? when things are safe?_

But when would it be safe? After the semester? After he graduates? When Yuuri retires? His plan for the future had so many holes in it, something could easily slip through the cracks.

* * *

“Oi. You're home after a million years and you can't even put your phone down? Idiot.” Yuri grumbled and lobbed a throw pillow at Viktor's head from across the room.

“Can it, Yurio. This is a very important text.” Viktor sank further into the couch, the warm weight of Makkachin's body on top of his was comfort he had sorely missed in the time he'd been away. He sent the message to Yuuri and locked his phone.

“_Hah?_ Who the _fuck_ is Yurio?” He spat, earning a muffled, _'Yurachka, language!’_ from the kitchen. Yuri winced slightly, before calling back “Sorry Mama!”

“You. There can't be two Yuri's. So you're Yurio.” Viktor returned, proud of the nickname.

“Who's the other Yuri? I'll kick his ass for taking my name.” Yuri clicked his tongue in disapproval, crossing his arms and pushing back into the couch.

“I don't think you can reach that high, little brother. And Yuuri is a friend from work.” Viktor chose to say. He didn't have to mention that Yuuri was, by all accounts, his boss. His boss and his boyfriend.

“He is taller than you, _chaton_.” Chris chimed in, “I'm with Viktor on this one, Yurio. I don't think you could take him.” he added, and Viktor checked his phone again. He hadn't gotten a message back yet.

“Whatever. I'll just have Beka do it then.” Yuri retorted, elbowing his friend in the ribcage. Viktor didn’t miss the diminutive Yuri used, the warm intimacy of using it betraying the snarling bite of his little brother’s usual behavior.

“I don't think you need to beat anyone up, Yuri. And I don't want to fight someone that Viktor thinks is tall. That's too tall.” Otabek replied. Viktor knew he would like him. He would be a good influence on his little brother.

“Boys, lunch is ready!” His mother's voice floated into the living room, in a way that brought him back to the years before he left home. Alena Nikiforova’s English was nearly flawless, if heavily accented. Years in international business perfected it, a perfection that she relentlessly instilled in her sons when they moved from Saint Petersburg to the States.

Once they were all seated around the table and had suffered through their father's exceedingly long grace, the only sounds in the house were happy mumbles of _‘vkusno’_ and the clinking of silverware. Makka sat at his feet with those damn puppy eyes, and Viktor couldn't refuse feeding her a few bites of his lunch. Makka was his girl, and he owed her a lot of reparations for being gone so long.

“So _dorogoy_, how’s the search for love?” His Mama asked in an attempt to seem off-handed. It really came across as prying, but Viktor knew better. She just wanted to know if he was happy.

“It’s on a bit of a halt at the moment, Mama. I’m really busy with work right now.” Viktor replied, holding blistering eye contact with his food.

“Oh dear. I'll have to set you up with someone then, _zolotse_.” she said, her smile difficult to discern from sarcasm or teasing.

“No, Mama, it's fine. Really. I'm not really looking for anyone right now.” Viktor clenched a fist under the table. He wished he could tell them. He really did.

“What about that Mila? The Babicheva's girl. From your class in high school? She liked you, Viten'ka.” His father added, unhelpfully. For a few reasons.

“Papa, we've been over this, I like men. And Mila has a girlfriend.” Viktor reminded him. Mila and Sara had been together since they graduated. They threw a coming-out party together. It was adorable. The favors were rainbow flower crowns. He still had his lying around somewhere in the apartment.

“Right, right, right. Of course. You remember that, Sasha.” Mama flushed with secondhand embarrassment. He had always been open about his preference for men, and his family had always accepted it. It was part of him, and they loved their oldest no matter what. “How’s the internship going?” she asked, graciously changing the topic

“Really well, actually.” Viktor’s lip corner curled up in a smile at the thoughts of Yuuri and Ace. “I’ve met some really nice people, and Chris and I both get to stay on with the company for another semester. Part time, but we’re working directly with the department head, so we’ll be getting really great experience.”

“And we don’t have to get coffee for the entire office anymore.” Chris added.

“Well, that's wonderful! Do you get along? I'm sure it must be a bit intimidating to work directly with your boss, no?” Mama threw her long silver hair over her shoulder and settled her chin in her hand, her body signal that they had her undivided attention. Viktor bit his lip. Nothing was intimidating about Yuuri at this point. Not when he wasn't Daddy, that was.

“No, he's really easy to get along with. He expects a lot from us, but it's nothing we can't handle, right Vitya?” Chris elbowed him in the ribs. Thank god for Chris stepping in.

“Nothing we can't handle.” Viktor repeated loudly with an exaggerated salute.

“Ugh, can you pull back your enthusiasm? I'm trying to eat.” Yuri grumbled, Otabek laughed. Viktor, of course, saw it, the tiniest flinch of a smile crossed his little brother's face. Chris nudged him under the table and nodded in the direction of his brother and his friend. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_**Chris** (sent 11:42) there's totally smth there, right?_   
_**Chris** (sent 11:42) i'm not just imagining it?_   
_**me** (sent 11:42) probs. i doubt he knows it yet tho_

“Viten'ka, Christophe, no phones at the table, please.” Mama scolded them and they both immediately pocketed their devices, apologizing in unison.

Viktor’s heart sank, he still hadn't heard back from Yuuri yet. Had he said something wrong? No. He wouldn't just leave Viktor hanging without reason. He was probably busy. Walking Vicchan or taking a shower or something. Maybe he was with Phichit.

A stiff kick in the shin brought him back.

“Oi, space cadet. Beka asked you a question.” Yuri said gruffly, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Ouch? Sorry, Otabek. What's your question?” Viktor apologized and blinked away the swirling thoughts.

“Are you enjoying Wayne State?” he asked, his steely, almost blank gaze a tad unsettling. “I'm starting to look at colleges and WSU has a stellar music program, but so does Oakland.”

“Oh, yeah.” Viktor stumbled as he fell back into the present moment, away from Yuuri and his absence. “It's a good school. Right downtown, close to everything. Housing isn't cheap in the city and traffic is hell, but if you find a roommate it works out pretty great.” Viktor said, still a bit out of it.

“Yeah! As long as you find a buddy, it can be pretty great.” Chris added, throwing an arm around Viktor’s shoulders. The conversation faded again with a vibration in his pocket. Chris was busy talking to Yurio about something he hadn't heard, so it wasn't from him. It had to be from Yuuri.

“Mama, may I be excused? Just for a minute.” Viktor at least remembered some of his manners while he was in her house.

“Come right back, _zolotse_.” She waved him off with a smile.

“Thank you.” He stood and pushed his chair in, rounded the table and ascended the stairs. A short walk down the hall and into his old bedroom, closing the door behind him. Last door on the left. His parents hadn't really touched it since he moved out. It still felt like home. He pulled his phone out of his pocket slowly, and for the first time in a while, he felt nervous to open a message from him.

_**me** (sent 11:16) me too. but not yet. soon, though? when things are safe?_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 11:47) So sorry for the delay, darling. Vicchan had a bit of an accident._   
_**me** (sent 11:48) oh my god, is he okay?_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 11:48) Yes, he's fine. A little shaken up, but he's fine. _   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 11:48) He picked a fight with a bigger dog and got in a little trouble._   
_**me** (sent 11:49) that's good. i'm glad he's okay_

Poor pup. Viktor felt bad that he was relieved that it had been a Vicchan emergency, and that he hadn’t scared Yuuri off.

_**Katsuki-san** (sent 11:49) Just a little trip to the vet is all. Some minor ouchies._   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 11:49) coneofshame.img_

Vicchan looked both adorable and pitiful with the plastic cone around his neck, the blue plastic almost as big as he was.

_**me** (sent 11:49) poor pupper. give him extra snuggles for me, daddy_ 💙💙💙  
_**me** (sent 11:49) i have to get back to lunch or my mother will lecture me to death_  
_**me** (sent 11:49) text you in a bit_ 😘  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 11:50) Alright. Don't let me keep you from your family, beautiful. _

Viktor sucked in a sharp breath at the praise; apparently all it took to get him excited now was a compliment. He suppressed the semi hardness in his jeans and made his way back to the dining room, examining the halls as he walked.

The house was immaculate; minimal, and yet somehow still full of warmth and comfort. White carpets, soft couches in the living room were draped with soft, hand-knit blankets from family back home, childhood photos of him and Yuri hanging in collages on the walls. Nothing was ever out of place. Even for having a pup hell-bent on leaving a toy and slobber on every surface of the house.

Everyone was still seated at the table when he returned, chatting and catching up. Dishes cleared and coffee served. He took his seat again and met the glare of his brother, who had pulled up his tiger-print hood and had leaned back from the table. His green eyes burned twin holes into Viktor’s forehead before they fell to the phone in his lap. Viktor’s vibrated almost immediately.

_**Yuri(o)** (sent 11:58) oi_  
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 11:58) can i talk to u abt smth_  
_**me** (sent 11:59) sure_ 😊  
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 11:59) my room_  
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 12:00) 5 mins_  
_**me** (sent 12:00) salute.gif_  
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 12:00) god ur fucken embarrassing_

Yuri stood and sulked into the living room, finding his seat in the middle of one of the couches, Otabek following quietly after him. Viktor waited until he was safely out of view, then showed Chris the string of messages under the table.

_“I knew it.”_ Chris whispered, smiling into his mug. “Mama, this coffee is truly delicious. What’s your secret?” He turned, leaning on the table and creating a momentary diversion.

“Oh, Christophe, you flatterer.” Alena laughed, tossing her hair again. Viktor’s mother was far from a vain woman, but she lived for compliments just as much as Viktor did. “But you know I can’t tell you my secret recipe.”

“But Mama, you told Vitya…” Chris pouted, playing the part perfectly. “How am I supposed to survive if he ever leaves me? I practically need an IV of this in the mornings.”

“Should that day come, I’ll be sure Viten'ka gives you the recipe. But for now, I’ll keep you crawling back to me with the bribe of coffee and delicious meals, my dear.” She laughed and Chris whined a bit more. He was excellent at diversions. Viktor silently rose from his seat and escaped up the stairs and into Yuri’s room, across from his own.

“Hey.” the simple greeting came from across the room, where Yuri sat at his small desk in the corner.

“Hey. What did you want to talk about?” Viktor asked, not wanting to mince words and draw the kitten’s claws out accidentally. Yuri was stingy with moments of sincerity, especially with Viktor.

Yuri hesitated for a moment before turning around slowly, facing Viktor. “This doesn’t leave this room, ‘kay?” His expression would have befitted a man brandishing a switchblade in a sketchy alleyway, not a sixteen-year-old about to ask for dating advice. Probably.

“Yup,” Viktor sat on his bed, the corner that wasn’t covered in stuffed animals or dirty laundry. “You have my word, Yura.”

“If it does, I’ll fucking end you.” He bit.

“I know.” Viktor smiled and leaned back into the soft belly of a massive stuffed bear wearing an old t-shirt, smelling _distinctly_ of cologne that isn’t Yuri’s.

“Just…” he began, groaning and running his hand through his hair like he wouldn’t mind ripping it from his skull. “Just don’t tell Mama and Papa, okay?” His voice became small, very uncharacteristic of his brash, loud little brother. “I’m not ready to… y’know. Have _that_ talk with them yet.”

“I promise, Yuri.” Viktor replied easily, knowing what was coming next.

“I… I think I’m…” he began, “I mean, I… I don’t know. I guess… how did you know you were…” He trailed off, Viktor barely heard the end of his sentence, mumbled into the neck of his hoodie.

“How did I know I’m _gay_?” Viktor supplied.

“Y-yeah. That.” Yuri pulled his knees into his chest, curling into a ball of tiger stripes. Viktor smiled softly and pat the bed beside him, laughing when Yuri gagged audibly, breaking the moment.

“I think part of me always knew I’m gay. There wasn’t really a moment that I realized it, more like just… being. I don’t know, it’s not really easy to explain.” Viktor fumbled for the right words. “The time I knew for sure was the first time I fell in love.” he lingered on the memory, of a kiss under the bleachers at a football game. Of feeling that it all made sense when the other boy wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Can I ask why?”

“I think you know why, fucking idiot.” Yuri mumbled through the neck of his sweatshirt again. Otabek. Viktor had seen it himself, the small smile, the laughing.

“Yeah, probably. I think that if you think you might be, you owe it to yourself to consider your feelings seriously. And if you like someone, you should let them know.” Viktor said quietly.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Yurio.” Viktor stood, stretching his legs and arms gently, earning a soft smack to his stomach.

“Can you fucking stop calling me that?” he snapped, making Viktor laugh. _There_ was his little brother.

“Not gonna happen, little brother. Sorry. I’m gonna go get more coffee. Want any?” He extended a hand down to Yuri, who glared at it like it was going to bite him.

“Nah, I’m probably just gonna chill up here or something. Got a lot to think about.” he waved off Viktor's hand and stood quickly pushing him out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

_“Oi, Viktor?”_ His voice was quiet and muffled behind the door, halting Viktor in his tracks. Yuri didn't open it and Viktor didn't turn around.

“Yeah, Yuri?”

_“I'm gay.”_

“I know.” Viktor’s smile grew even wider. “Thank you for telling me. And congratulations on coming out. I'm proud of you.” he pulled the door open and landed a kick flat to the middle of Viktor's back.

“Shut up. Remember. Tell anyone and I'll fucking murder you to death.”

Viktor laughed and walked back down into the living room, winking at Chris as he passed the dining area. He pulled his phone from his pocket and shot Yuuri a quick text as he refilled his coffee and joined Makka on the couch.

* * *

_**Viktor** (sent 12:09) hey Yuuri, when did you first know for sure that you were gay?_

Yuuri nearly choked as the panic in his mind almost caught him in that vicious circle. After taking a few slow breaths, he felt a bit more centered. It was just a question.

_**me** (sent 12:09) Do you want to hear the PG version or the NC-17 version?_   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:10) oh god_   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:10) both?_   
_**me** (sent 12:13) PG version, I never developed as meaningful relationships with women the way I have with men. I kissed another man in college and it made sense._   
_**me** (sent 12:14) NC-17 version, I got drunk at a party in college and made out with another man and gave him a handjob, he sucked me off and it made sense._   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:15) thanks for sharing _   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:15) unfortunately not helpful to the current situation_

“Don't panic. It's fine. Stop worrying.” He whispered the words out loud to himself. Some habits still hadn't died, even with his prescription.

_**me** (sent 12:16) And what’s the current situation, Vitya? Is everything okay?_   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:17) i’ve been sworn to secrecy_   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:17) i can't tell you _   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:17) i'm sorry _   
_**me** (sent 12:18) Is this you misbehaving, baby, or can you really not tell me?_   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:18) i really can’t tell you_   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:18) don't worry. it's not about me or you_   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:19) just conducting some v scientific research_

Yuuri released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_**me** (sent 12:20) Okay darling. How are things going?_

He set his phone down on the counter and checked on Vicchan, who had been slowly emerging from the fog of his pain medication. He laughed gently as he checked the small stitches on his back leg.

_“Silly boy. You should know better than to pick fights with bigger doggies.”_ He mumbled in Japanese, scratching behind his ears. He would have to bring him to work on Monday to keep an eye on him; he’d already emailed and received permission from HR. _“Someone’s coming to work with me on Monday...”_ Yuuri cooed, smiling at the way his little fluffy tail began to wag gently.

The timer on the rice cooker dinged, summoning him back into the kitchen, and he left Vicchan to his nap. Sundays were meal prep days, and the only time Yuuri really took for himself before a hectic week of meetings and numbers. No restaurants in the city made decent _onigiri_, so he had asked Mari to send him Yutopia’s recipe for his lunches.

He began dividing out the rice, making a few extra, just in case. Unexpected house guests were becoming a bit of a norm for Yuuri. His phone vibrated on the marble counter, shocking him from the quiet, almost meditative state of food prep.

_**Viktor** (sent 12:35) mama tried to set me up with someone_ 😭  
_**Viktor** (sent 12:36) but other than that it's good. _  
_**Viktor** (sent 12:36) i wish you were here._

It broke Yuuri’s heart to have to keep his distance like this. He wanted to meet his parents and introduce himself. To promise he'd take good care of their son. To be the one left out of inside jokes and laugh along anyway. To hold coats and purses during family photos. He wanted to be the _Boyfriend_. Capital B.

_**me** (sent 12:37) I know, darling. Me too._   
_**me** (sent 12:37) It will be easier soon._   
_**me** (sent 12:37) I love you._   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:38) i love you too._   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:38) makka wants to meet you._   
_**me** (sent 12:39) I want to meet her too, baby. Maybe we could work out a doggie playdate sometime. _

He imagined the two of them, walking their pups in the park, holding hands and sharing quiet conversation. It was definitely autumn in his imagination, crisp leaves crunching beneath their feet. Viktor would wear a soft, dark-colored peacoat, a big, fluffy scarf wrapped around his neck. Yuuri would make sure he was cozy and warm before heading out. He imagined cold, pink noses bumping as they went in for a kiss while they walked. Of stopping for coffee on the way home. When had he started replacing tea with coffee in his imagination?

_**Viktor** (sent 12:40) i’d really like that._   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:40) what’s going on in the Katsuki household today?_

Yuuri sent a few photos of the containers of rice, the pile of chopped veggies still on the cutting board. A basket full of clean laundry. Vicchan napping, his head stuck adorably in the cone. He finished his meal prep for the moment, stowed it all away in the fridge and collapsed onto the couch.

_**me** (sent 12:45) Just a lazy Sunday. Getting some chores done._  
_**me** (sent 12:45) Making sure a certain someone doesn’t chew on his stitches._  
_**Viktor** (sent 12:50) wow_ 💙 _so domestic_  
_**Viktor** (sent 12:51) am i ever going to get another hint about this weekend?_

His bratty side was re-emerging. And Yuuri loved it.

_**me** (sent 12:53) Hmmm. I suppose. You have been very well-behaved today._  
_**Viktor** (sent 12:53) yes i have_😊  
_**me** (sent 12:54) You’re going to want to bring a swimsuit. Or not. It’s really up to you._  
_**Viktor** (sent 12:55) oh?_  
_**Viktor** (sent 12:55) i think daddy just wants to see me naked…_  
_**me** (sent 12:56) To be fair, I’ve already seen you mostly naked, baby. _  
_**me** (sent 12:56) Or have you already forgotten what we did at my apartment yesterday?_

Yuuri was growing hot again. He’d never forget the look of utter bliss across his darling’s face as he sucked him off. The quiver in his legs when he came, his hand clenched tightly in his hair.

_**Viktor** (sent 12:57) of course not daddy_   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:57) i’m getting hard just thinking about it_

Yuuri took a risk.

_**me** (sent 12:59) Naughty._   
_**me** (sent 12:59) I didn’t know my Vitya was such a dirty boy... thinking about me sucking his cock while he’s with family._   
_**Viktor** (sent 12:59) fuck, daddy _   
_**Viktor** (sent 1:00) am i in trouble?_   
_**me** (sent 1:01) Of course not, baby. _   
_**me** (sent 1:01) Not yet._   
_**Viktor** (sent 1:02) not yet?_

Yuuri let him hang there for a few minutes. He loved riling his Viktor up like this.

_**me** (sent 1:10) Have you calmed down a little?_   
_**Viktor** (sent 1:11) yes daddy_   
_**me** (sent 1:12) Good boy._   
_**me** (sent 1:12) I’m going to make some weekend plans. _   
_**me** (sent 1:12) Why don’t you put your phone down for a little while and text me later?_   
_**Viktor** (sent 1:13) okay._   
_**Viktor** (sent 1:13) can you send me a picture of you? to tide me over?_

He laughed gently, snapping a photo of himself, leaned up against the arm of the couch, smiling at the camera. He sent the photo and put his phone down, focusing on the upcoming weekend. Yuuri pulled his laptop out, opening his Viktor folder, and the document he’d been working up. A schedule, reservation numbers, a short list of things he wanted to do, restaurants to visit. A smile crept across his face as he scanned the list again.

* * *

“Who’s that?” A voice sounded right in Viktor’s ear as he opened the picture Yuuri had sent him. He nearly dropped his phone.

“No one. Just a friend from work.” He turned and met Yuri’s emerald stare. Thank god it was Yuri. _“Secret for a secret.”_ He whispered, holding the eye contact.

_“Da.”_ Yuri nodded as he whispered and walked away. Viktor released the breath he’d been holding. That could have been so bad. Catastrophically bad. He made a mental note to not open photos of his secret boyfriend in the presence of the uninitiated. Chris leaned against his shoulder.

“What was that about?” He asked quietly.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Viktor murmured, his eyes following Yuri as he sat down across the room next to Otabek. He watched as his bony shoulders uncurled, the scowling lines between thin blonde eyebrows disappeared. The usual tight lips softened into a kind of smile. Viktor nodded in their direction and Chris smiled.

“It's so nice to see him like this. Good to know the kitten can be tamed.” Chris whispered, dramatically dabbing at imaginary tears.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about school, mostly, sharing tips and tricks for Otabek. Recommendations for housing, public transport versus bringing a vehicle, all the must-know information for a potential freshman. Viktor considered that he might be an excellent rep for the school, if only for his penchant for over-hyping the things he liked.

After Mama had thoroughly stuffed them full at dinner, the two said their goodbyes and made to leave. Yuri pulled Viktor aside before they walked out the door.

“I’m gonna tell him tonight.” He muttered in an odd combination of gruff and sincere.

“Good. Let me know how it goes?” Viktor asked, fully expecting Yuri to refuse.

“Yeah. I’ll text you.” Yuri smiled. _Actually smiled._ Viktor could have cried. He pulled Yuri into his arms and squeezed. “Oi, oi, let me go, you damn freak.” He barked, earning another _‘Language, Yuratchka!’’_ from his mother. Viktor released him, making eye contact with Otabek over his shoulder. He already knew. Viktor could tell, even with the dead-eyed stare.

“Bye, everyone! Bye Makka! _Dasvidaniya_!” He called as he and Chris walked out the door.

“So, Yuri came out to you, right?” Chris asked when they slid into the car.

“I’m so proud of him.” Viktor said, tears welling up in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some domestic fluff! vicchan is going to be fine, i promise! it's a bit of a coincidence that national coming out day was the other day, and Yuri came out to his big brother in this update <3 
> 
> hope you enjoyed the softness!
> 
> -ia <3
> 
> next update: october 19th


	8. Nine to Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start their first week in the new office.

Viktor grumbled terrible things in Russian as he rolled out of bed and shut off his far too chipper alarm, squinting angrily at the sunlight filtering through the blinds. Monday should join the list of four-letter words not spoken in polite conversation. Monday mornings should be illegal. Arrest them for public indecency.

His phone heralded a few notifications, the usual few from social media and a handful of messages from both Yuri and Yuuri. Viktor chuckled and tapped to Yuri’s message first.

_**Yuri(o)** (sent 1:32) i told him_   
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 1:32) he kissed me_   
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 1:32) otayuri4ever.img_   
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 1:32) remember i’ll murder you dead if you snitch_

Viktor laughed, opening the photo. A picture of his little brother, curled up in Otabek’s arms, his free hand’s middle finger up in the air at the camera. He saved it as his brother’s contact photo and sent back a string of hearts and kiss emojis.

Next, the texts from Yuuri. He had almost fallen asleep on the phone with him the night before. Again. He felt a blush crawl across his cheeks at the thought of their conversation, Yuuri had crooned soft words of encouragement as Viktor touched himself, moaning in reply to Viktor’s own rasping cries of pleasure. He shook the thoughts from mind the moment he opened the messages.

_**Katsuki-san** (sent 6:45) Guess who gets to come to work with tousan today?_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 6:45) thisguy.img_

Viktor squealed; his Monday had just become better by a measure of thousands. The attached photo of Vicchan made the toy poodle look utterly pathetic, the cone of shame around his neck and his little blue harness buckled around his body. Viktor sent a quick, eager reply back, pulled his outfit for the day and made a mad dash to the bathroom before Chris slipped in. He didn’t have much time to waste before his roommate would be pounding on the door.

He showered quickly and flew through his skincare routine, swiping on a quick wing of eyeliner and ducking back into his room with his hairbrush in hand. (He had recently been told that his hairdryer would cause premature balding. Who in their right mind would take that chance?)

Today was their first Monday.

A brief flash of panic crossed his mind as he dragged the brush through his still-damp hair. _Would he be able to control himself? What if he can't? What if Yuuri can't?_

He swallowed the ugly thoughts down. He would be able to handle it. He was a professional, damnit. And Yuuri was too. Besides. He was Katsuki-san’s secret boyfriend. It sounded sexy. Forbidden. He liked that.

He started dressing, thanking the gods above for the business casual dress code. Black skinny jeans, disguised well enough, passed as appropriate, and inarguably made his ass look fantastic. Adding a white button up and thin black tie, he admired his reflection in the mirror before deciding it needed more. The temperatures outside had begun dropping, so he added a soft brown cardigan on top and a well-worn pair of combat boots finished the look.

He smiled and snapped a photo in the full-length mirror and sent it to Yuuri. Viktor lived for fall fashion, soft scarves and cozy sweaters, the reappearance of leggings and boots.

_**me** (sent 7:13) cheesin.img_   
_**me** (sent 7:13) happy monday :smile:_

He twisted his hair into a simple crown braid and finished with a thick cloud of hairspray, and after checking the time, actually had enough time for breakfast. A Monday miracle; an accomplishment he proudly shared with Yuuri.

_**me** (sent 7:20) oh my god_  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 7:20) What? _  
_**me** (sent 7:20) look look look_  
_**me** (sent 7:20) openme.img_  
_**me** (sent 7:20) I MADE BREAKFAST_  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 7:21) Viktor Nikiforov, I am going to fire you for scaring me like that._  
_**me** (sent 7:21) hehe i'm almost sorry_  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 7:22) So naughty._  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 7:22) Maybe I'll just cancel our reservations for the weekend then, if my baby boy can’t behave..._  
_**me** (sent 7:23) noooooooooooo!!!!!! _  
_**me** (sent 7:23) so mean_😭😭😭

He read the timestamp on his own text and nearly choked. Viktor forced the rest of his breakfast down with a glass of orange juice and yanked Chris out of the bathroom. Like hell were they going to be late for his first Monday as secret boyfriend.

* * *

Viktor and Chris made it to the office with five minutes to spare. He tried to push down the thought of being punished for almost being late. (Viktor had a little chitchat with his dick in the bathroom, reminding it that now is not the time to be thinking about that.) They flashed their new badges and ran past Minami, nearly colliding with a few potted plants and other executive staff members. When they arrived, Phichit was just sitting down at his desk and Yuuri's door was still shut. They had somehow beat him to the office.

“Good morning, boys.” Phichit said, a smile too optimistic for a Monday morning gracing his cheeks.

“Morning.” They grumbled in unison as Viktor pushed open their office door.

“Yuuri got a bit tied up in traffic on the way in. He'll be here in half an hour or so and we'll have a little meeting, okay?” The cheery voice grated at Viktor's ears; despite having been awake enough to run for the bus, he was _not_ awake enough to deal with Phichit's morning cheer. He dropped his laptop bag to the desk and sank into his chair.

“You know, Chulanont, where we come from, if the professor is fifteen minutes late we're allowed to go home.” Chris teased over the sound of coffee brewing. Soft laughter between the two of them muddled Viktor’s comprehension of the sound, but the moment the aroma wafted into his nose… he knew.

“Oh my god, the coffee maker!” Viktor squealed, having completely forgotten about it. (The weekend had been a bit of a blur, in his defense.) He could have cried for how beautiful it was. It had its own table, an assortment of syrups and tiny cups of cream surrounded it, arranged like sweets in a candy shop. And of course, the machine itself was a vision from the gods. Stainless steel with shiny black accents. It looked like a Transformer. The booklet in front of it said it was a pour over _machine_. Viktor didn't know they made pour over machines. It had _an espresso attachment_. “I am going to marry this coffee maker.”

“I pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Bean. You may now take a shot.” Chris laughed, offering him a freshly brewed shot of espresso that smelled and tasted so delicious his soul left his body; the sound that escaped his mouth was definitely not work-appropriate.

“Jesus, Viktor. Save it for the bedroom please.” Chris covered his ears like a child. Viktor just laughed and tossed the rest of the espresso back. “Thanks for whatever black magic spell you cast on Katsuki-san to make him give us this, by the way.”

“Oh, it's nothing. You know babushka taught me more than just how to cook.” He winked and started brewing a pot, after handing Phichit the single serve cup he had made for himself. With the ingredients on the table he could passably recreate his recipe. All that was really missing was the condensed milk, but cream and caramel would suffice.

“Hey, did you see the email from HR over the weekend?” Chris asked nonchalantly, and Viktor's stomach dropped. Even in the relative privacy of their office where he could probably manage a concerned look or a moderate-to-severe panic attack, he kept a straight face.

“No, what was it about?” He watched the machine work its magic, filling his nose with the delicious heady scent of hazelnut. It pulled him back to the Italian restaurant, to confessions and first times.

“Sexual harassment training this week. Should be interesting.” Chris said quietly. Viktor swallowed thickly.

“Yeah… interesting. That's the word I was thinking too.” His heart was racing. Probably just the espresso. “Hopefully you won't get sued for flirting, Christophe.”

“It's not my fault people around here are so pretty.” Chris murmured, batting his eyelashes and sitting down in his chair, spun around and focused on reading his emails. Viktor's heart was still pounding, sweat beading on his brow and under his cardigan.

_Fuck._

* * *

_“Vicchan, stop chewing. No.”_ Yuuri scolded the pup, who was presently gnawing on the passenger seat belt. He seriously regretted taking him out of the carrier for the car ride. _“I thought I was being so nice, letting you watch the cars. But no.”_ Yuuri muttered under his breath. Vicchan yipped happily as they slowly rolled past other vehicles, trapped in the same morning traffic they were.

He was late. For their first Monday. _Excellent management skills, Katsuki-san,_ he berated himself sarcastically under his breath.

Bringing Vicchan to work would have been so much more fun if he would have behaved himself and not needed to go potty right before they got in the car, and after they got on the highway. Or in bumper-to-bumper traffic literally in sight of the office. But damnit if he wasn't going to earn some brownie points today. With everyone on his floor, but mostly with Viktor. He had seen the way his eyes lit up when they met at his apartment. And Yuuri would do anything to keep that look of joy and happiness on his beautiful boyfriend's face.

He rolled into the office an impressive forty minutes late, laptop bag over a shoulder and carrier under his left arm, a temporary guest badge wrapped around the handle.

“Yuuri, you’re late…” Phichit began to chide him, immediately interrupted by his excited squeals of _'puppy!’_. Phichit scrambled out from behind his desk and ran toward him, greeting his doggo friend, despite having seen him only the day before.

“I know. I'm sorry I'm late. But I brought a friend if it's any consolation.” He said laughing, Phichit sticking his fingers through the grate of his carrier. Viktor and Chris emerged from their new office, looking like the coffee hadn't quite kicked in yet. “Good morning, boys. Sorry I'm late on your first day with me.” He apologized, bowing out of habit. He tried not to focus on his beautiful Vitya for too long. _“Gomen nasai.”_

Both of them scrambled to forgive him, Chris saying it wasn't a big deal, and Viktor explaining that he needed to catch up on his emails anyway. Viktor’s cheeks looked slightly flushed, as if, _perhaps_, Viktor enjoyed hearing him speak in Japanese...

“Thank you for the coffee machine, by the way. I already made a pot if anyone wants some.” Viktor added, pointing a thumb backward into their new office.

“How about we have our morning meeting in your office then?” Yuuri suggested, to unanimous approval. He pushed his own door open and hung up his jacket, setting down the carrier and opening it up for Vicchan to stretch his little legs. _“Let’s go this way. We're gonna go say hi to Vitya and Chris.”_ he said quietly, directing the pup back out and across the hall. His cone tossed him a little off-balance, but as soon as he saw Viktor, he took off in a sprint, jumping up into his lap without hesitation.

_“Traitor.” _Yuuri hissed at the pup in Japanese.

“Maybe he just likes me more.” Viktor replied, playfully sticking his tongue out at him.

Yuuri almost instinctively opened his mouth to reprimand him, but he held his tongue, realizing this to be neither the place nor the time. (Not to mention against one of the more important rules.) Regardless, the conversation had already begun, Phichit leading a breakdown of events for the week, important deadlines and other pertinent information.

“And on Thursday we have a meeting with HR, mandatory sexual harassment training that will not be fun in the slightest, the coffee will be absolutely atrocious and they will not be providing us with lunch. I am in a horrible mood about it already.”

“I'll make some good coffee before we go.” Viktor chimed.

“And I'll order us some delicious Thai food from down the street for lunch.” Phichit added.

“I will try my best to not flirt with the trainer.” Chris replied.

“And I… will be there.” Yuuri said, realizing he had nothing to offer but his presence, and possibly a toy poodle, if Vicchan wasn’t recovered enough by then. “Now, about how this next semester is going to work…” Yuuri opened his laptop to the schedule he had thrown together the night before.

“We are expecting a good concept every other week, as well as helping coordinate the winter campaign. Our deadline is less than two months, and on behalf of the entire department I would like to apologize, again, for your being left out of the loop over the past semester. We are under a serious time crunch thanks to their incompetence.” Yuuri said, looking up to see three faces (well, four, including cone-head on Viktor's lap) buried in laptops typing away, taking notes or already coming up with ideas. “We will have group meetings every Monday morning just the four of us, and meetings with the entire department on Friday mornings. As soon as you have your class schedules for the upcoming semester, send them my way and we can tailor your workday around your coursework.”

Chris's hands appeared in front of Yuuri's nose, their printed school schedules ready for review. “We hate having class on Fridays, so we should be available to work all day.” Chris said, returning to his seat, and Viktor seconded.

“That will be perfect. Although I want you both to know,” he made deliberate eye contact with both of them, “that I understand this is your senior year, and your classes will not be easy. Please call me if you are unable to make it in. You are also welcome to bring coursework to the office and work on it here. Am I understood?” He said seriously. He would rather eat boot leather than overwork his boys.

“Yes sir!” They exclaimed in unison, to which Vicchan joined and yipped along with them.

“Excellent. Thank you.” He leaned back in his chair, relaxing a bit. “Now. The winter campaign. Before we begin with brainstorming, I want to show you what the department came up with last year.” Yuuri pulled out a worn copy of a catalogue from the previous year, heavily sticky-noted and dog-eared.

“I remember that one.” Viktor said, smiling almost wistfully. Yuuri hummed softly, looking up at him inquisitively as he pulled his laptop back into his lap. Viktor blinked widely at him, the attention clearly making him a little hot under the collar. “Oh, um, I really liked the use of athletes and Olympians instead of models... I think it brought a higher level of prestige to the products,” he explained, feeling the warmth of Yuuri’s gaze on him. “I… well, I ended up buying most of the winter training collection last year. My wallet is still recovering.” He laughed nervously, eyes focused on the soft puddle of poodle in his lap.

“Thanks for the feedback, Viktor. I’ll talk to Photography about shoots with a few athletes. Anything else off the top of your head?” Yuuri asked, typing notes as he spoke.

“Well damn, I wasn’t expecting a quiz on the first day, Katsuki-san.” He laughed again, a bit strained. The formality of his name sounded wrong on his lips.

“There’s no pressure. If you have anything else to add, feel free to tell me later. Chris, do you have any thoughts?” Yuuri shifted the focus away from Viktor, despite his urge to continue working that blushed, slightly flustered expression on Viktor’s face for all it would give him. Chris had been leafing through the catalogue, humming and stroking the dark stubble on his chin.

“It’s professional, well-put together, but boring. It’s like it was made for other brands, not for real people... for everyone.” Chris said, his hazel eyes scanning the pages carefully. “All of the colors all look the same. Where’s the excitement? I’ve seen figure skaters. Those guys don’t just do blue and gray. I’ve seen red and bright pink and one skater in a flamenco shirt. It seems like this is just trying to play it safe.”

“Exactly.” Yuuri said, smiling at the spot-on observation. It really was no wonder he and Viktor had come so highly recommended as interns, the two sat comfortably near the top of their class. “The winter campaign is usually boring, not the big money-maker that spring and summer are. No one likes the winter sports. But I’d like to change that. I have a few concepts working at the moment, I’ve shared them with you already in the drive.”

“I looked at a few of them. I really like the snowboarding ideas.” Viktor hopped back in, scratching Vicchan behind the ears inside the plastic cone.

“Thank you.” Yuuri beamed at the progress of their meeting so far. He rose to pour himself a cup of coffee, eager to taste the magic his boyfriend had brewed.

“Please, Katsuki-san. Let me do it. Go sit.” Viktor shifted the pup to the ground and shooed Yuuri back to his seat. Yuuri watched, completely entranced as Viktor worked, noting that he would make an excellent barista. Maybe his own personal barista. _Mmm, naked barista. Naked Vitya. Naked, sleepy Vitya making coffee after a long night of messy, toe-curling, bed-rattling…_ Viktor set the paper cup in Yuuri’s hand, effectively snapping him out of the daydream.

The meeting continued in that way for an hour, before the group split up again, Chris and Viktor poring over the old catalogue and making notes on the whiteboards, along with sketches and a growing list of athletes to include.

Vicchan happily gnawed on a bone at Vitya's feet, and Yuuri wished for all the world that he could take a photo of it: of the terrible contradiction; the irony at their expense, of the honesty of his dog curled up under his boyfriend's desk. A twinge of pain rolled through his chest, and the only relief was sitting across the hall. So lovely and kind, and so impossibly unobtainable.

At least for a few hours.

Yuuri had a few administrative tasks to see to, including the re-upping of the boys’ internships with the school. Just a few calls to old friends. Easy enough.

* * *

After the coffee soaked into their bloodstreams, and the novelty of Vicchan wore off a bit, Viktor and Chris had put together a hefty list of ideas for the campaign, compiling the viable ones on the whiteboards. A few were starred, some had smiley faces. But the one to that Viktor and Chris liked the most had arrows and manic purple circles around it. He had just finished adding the bullet points and was chewing on the marker, thinking of more ideas when Yuuri popped in.

“Hey, boys, how's it… going…?” his voice trailed off as he slowly read Viktor's mangled, manic handwriting. Vicchan yipped and jumped into Yuuri's arms as he crossed into the office, somehow already cluttered with paper and old catalogues. “That idea. The circled one.” Yuuri pointed; he looked utterly transfixed, and Viktor wasn't sure if that was good or very, very bad. "Can you explain it for me, Viktor?" Yuuri asked softly, his eyes floating to Viktor's.

The project was ambitious, and wasn't quite like anything Viktor himself had seen from the brand before. He cleared his throat and began to read off the white board. "Winter sports record holders share the moments they changed history. Young, old, male, female, and everyone in between, inclusivity win!" Viktor read out, his voice shaking at the look in Yuuri's eye, like it might bore into his soul. He flushed and swallowed thickly as he continued. "We… um, we definitely need to talk to Adam Rippon, he is so cute I could die."

Chris giggled at the sound of Viktor reading his little note about the figure skater out loud, and Viktor shot him a dirty look from across the room. Yuuri, however, met Viktor's eyes with intrigue, in a way that made Viktor wonder he might have some kind of jealousy kink. He pushed on, reading aloud the notes for their concept: photographing the athletes in Ace's brand, either while working out or just in the photography studio on the fourth floor. They would run weekly spotlights on social media and online including the athletes and a special coupon code with the athlete's name for online shopping.

“So... um, what do you think?” Viktor asked, his voice didn't sound like his own. It sounded weak and airy. He coughed it away. “I know it might be difficult to manage on such short notice, but-”

“That idea is gold." Yuuri breathed, his eyes widening with excitement. "It's brilliant, sparkling, podium-topping gold. I'll make some calls. Keep coming up with ideas! Run with that!” Yuuri ran back into his office with Vicchan, who promptly trotted back to Viktor and retook his place under his desk. Both Chris and Viktor stood in shocked silence, sharing a mutual look of _‘what the hell just happened?’_.

“Oh my god, Viktor. You lucky hoe." He said under his breath. “You have our boss wrapped around your finger, Vitya.” There was no hint of malice in his voice, just disbelief.

“No, I don't think that's it. He told me he's expecting the same work from me. And I'll be damned if that isn't a great concept.” Viktor puffed a bit at the self-praise. It was a pretty cool concept. And he had gotten public praise from Yuuri. From Katsuki-san. From _Daddy_.

He bit his cheek to bring himself back to Earth. If this was what working for Yuuri was going to be like… Viktor said another little prayer for his dick.

* * *

Yuuri afforded himself a glass of wine on Wednesday night with dinner, the effort of keeping up appearances at work exhausting enough to drive him to open the only bottle he kept in the apartment. He had been staying up until all hours of the night with Viktor, on the phone, video chatting, texting… anything to see those baby blues crinkled up with a smile, to hear his chirping laugh. His phone dinged in his pocket, a message from the silver-haired beauty himself, as if the universe knew he was thinking about his boyfriend.

_**Viktor** (sent 9:38) miss you, yuuuuuuuri_   
_**Viktor** is typing..._

Yuuri’s heart sank at the text, he could practically hear the sound of Viktor’s long, drawn out ‘uuu’, the way he did on the phone, groaned in frustration or moaned as Yuuri talked him through an orgasm.

_**Viktor** (sent 9:39) can we play when phichit goes home?_🥺🥺🥺

A flood of excitement washed over Yuuri at the request. They had been spending every night touching themselves to the sounds of each other’s panting breaths and hushed voices, Viktor with a toy (that Yuuri had been more than happy to purchase for him) between his cheeks, Yuuri whispering instructions into his ear as he wrapped a hand around himself. He sent an eager reply back before turning his eyes back to the sink full of dishes yet unwashed. He dropped his phone into the pile of blankets on the sofa and crossed into the kitchen with a defeated sigh.

He was entertaining Phichit _again_, who seemed to spend more time at his apartment than his own townhouse. Not that he minded spending time with his best friend, but he was certainly cursing the fact that some of Viktor’s professors had assigned homework before classes even began that the boys needed to get a start on.

“Cheer up, Yuuri. It’s not like you won’t see him in the morning.” Phichit said, reassuringly. “At least you have someone.”

It had been years since Phichit had been with anyone notable, probably back in college. The rest of his partners had been Tinder hookups or very short-lived relationships that seemed to fall apart with the slightest breeze.

“That’s not fair and you know it, Phich.” Yuuri grumbled as he ran the tap, filling the sink with soapy water and setting about washing the dishes.

“I have high standards just like you, Yuuri. It’s not my fault no one can handle me.” the Thai man replied with a dry laugh, an empty thing that Yuuri knew carried a bit more weight than he was letting on. “Yuuri, your Russian hottie texted you!” Phichit called from his spot on the couch, holding Yuuri’s phone aloft.

Yuuri hurried back from the kitchen to pluck it from his best friend’s snooping fingers.

“Thank you-” Yuuri began, swearing when the slick plastic of his case slid from his hand, landing back on the couch. He could have wiped off his hands first. Or not let the sudden onslaught of very sexual emojis throw him off.

"What's up with you?" Phichit asked, bending to pick his phone up with a slight frown.

"Phich, don’t," Yuuri warned, scrambling to pull the device from his best friend’s hand. But he was too late. He had made the mistake of letting Phichit set his passcode for him.

“Don’t what, Yuuri?” Phichit teased as he unlocked the phone, his mahogany eyes blowing wide as he read the text.

_**Viktor** (sent 9:43)_ 😍❤️😍😘👨❤️💋👨👬👉👌👅🍆🍑💦💦

He blinked twice slowly, the corner of his mouth beginning to twitch. Phichit collapsed to the sofa, clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter that weaseled its way into Yuuri’s chest too, laughing along with his friend now wheezing with tears in his eyes.

“Shut it! Stop-” Yuuri picked up a throw pillow and threw it at his friend’s chest, “Stop laughing, Phich!” Yuuri tried to chastise him between his own snorting laughs, Phichit picking up the small pillow and lobbing it back at Yuuri’s head.

“It’s cute! St-stop, I think it’s cute!” Phichit held his hands over his face in surrender as Yuuri rounded the couch, arm raised preemptively, pillow in hand. “It’s cute and I’m glad it was just emojis, Yuuri.” He wiped the tears that had begun to form in the corners of his eyes, coughing against his now-sore throat from all the laughter.

“Then don’t look next time! God, Phich. That could have been _so much worse_. You’re such a snoop!” Yuuri yelled as he threw the pillow into his stomach.

“Don’t forget that it was me, your best friend, who set you two up. I think I deserve at least some snooping privileges.” the younger man laughed gently, batting his dark eyelashes at Yuuri, who rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed.

“Alright, some snooping. But only when I say you can, got it?”

“But how am I going to find the fun stuff?” Phichit teased as he set the rumpled pillow back into place, sitting up with a groan. Yuuri laughed over his shoulder.

“So you admit you want to see my boyfriend’s butt?” Yuuri asked nonchalantly and snorted a laugh when Phichit spluttered, a blush on his cheeks.

“_No!_ Yuuri, you know I wouldn’t…”

“I know, Phich. I know.”

The two devolved into laughter again as Yuuri finished up the dishes, finally shooing his best friend out the door and calling his Vitya, who answered the phone in a sinfully sex-rough voice. He had already gotten started.

“_W-wish this toy was y-you, Daddy…”_ Viktor moaned into Yuuri’s ear as a greeting, and a nearly inhuman sound tore from Yuuri’s chest. God help him.

* * *

Thursday wasn’t as bad as they had been expecting. It was worse. Not even Viktor’s delicious coffee made the seminar tolerable. While both of them had been expecting to be awkward, Yuuri hadn’t been expecting an entire hour-long segment of the lecture to be on office relationships. Apparently the VP of Operations had been sleeping with his secretary and the woman was suing the company after their _very_ messy and public breakup.

Minako’s eyes seemed to find Yuuri’s at every mention of improper conduct, and he had to swallow back the bile crawling its way up his throat as anxiety gripped his core. _We’re different. Viktor wouldn’t do that. I’m not taking advantage of him,_ Yuuri chanted behind his placid smile, wishing for all the world that he could reach over the seat back in front of him, just to touch Viktor’s shoulder reassuringly, to tuck his hair behind his ear.

Yuuri nearly laughed at the irony of the situation he'd found himself in, of sitting through a sexual harassment seminar, trying not to think about the way his boyfriend's hair was falling over his throat, the way those dark gray slacks looked painted-on, wrapping sinfully around his mile-long legs. His mouth had gone dry at the sight of him that morning, his long hair tucked carefully behind his ear, that small smile curling his lip as he saw the reaction he pulled from the older man.

“Good morning, Katsuki-san” might as well have been a curse, for how perfectly his lips wrapped around the greeting, for how it raised goosebumps over Yuuri's flesh.

_“... office relationships are seen as detrimental to forward momentum within the company and are expressly prohibited within departments or between individuals with a power disparity. The workplace is not the place for romantic or sexual entanglements.”_

Yuuri barely heard the droning sound of the years-old video as he tried to focus on anything but the eager excitement he had seen in Viktor's eyes as he told him the good news, that his idea had been approved and was in the works. A few athletes had been contacted, Research was working on compiling data, Photography was planning their shoots.

A hard poke at his bicep pulled him from his reverie and Phichit handed him a clipboard to sign, proving that he had attended the seminar. Chris leaned over and whispered something into Viktor’s ear, a hushed giggle rolling from his lips.

"Gods, you’re useless.” Phichit mumbled under his breath, forging Yuuri’s signature and passing it on down the row. Yuuri didn’t have the fine motor control to sign anyway, his fists clenched tight with the thought of Viktor’s lips. Something shifted beside him and he noticed everyone was standing and filing out of the conference room, and Viktor’s ass was in his immediate sightline.

“Alright, let’s go, Yuuri. Not the time.” Phichit grumbled, pulling him out of his chair and pushing him toward the door. “Good to know you learned absolutely nothing.” his assistant added under his breath, earning a small laugh from Chris, who had overheard the comment.

“I thought I’d be the one earning that comment, Peaches.” Chris laughed as the four walked down the hall to their wing, Viktor keeping a half step ahead of Yuuri, ever-so-slightly accentuating the sway of his hips for Yuuri to enjoy, undoing anything either of them had learned in the seminar. Yuuri closed that half step gap just long enough to whisper a single word in Viktor’s ear.

_“Behave.”_

Viktor didn’t falter in his step, but Yuuri could have sworn he heard a shaky breath fall from his boyfriend’s lips.

Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am aware that this chapter is kinda boring but i promise the next few chapters are going to be SPICY SPICY SPICY i promise >:'D this is the only time that i need to apologize for build-up kjrghkjKJjhjshdk
> 
> thank you! love all you binches so much :D  
-ia
> 
> next update: october 26th


	9. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri whisks Viktor away for the weekend, firsts are shared.

Friday was the cruelest form of torture either Yuuri or Viktor had ever endured. The entire day was spent swirling around each other in perfect symbiosis in their tasks for the day, sitting next to each other in the morning meeting, discussing the benefits of complementary as opposed to analogous color schemes, placidly complaining with coworkers about the mandatory training the day before… all of this while knowing full well that two suitcases were packed in the trunk of Yuuri’s car, all of this while knowing that they would be sharing firsts tonight. And Saturday. And Sunday. It set Yuuri’s skin on fire, and Viktor… was coping.

He could feel the tension building in his shoulders, his jaw clenched tighter as the day progressed, every accidental brush of hands or shoulders made Viktor's core ache, his cheeks flush pink.

“Can you _please_ relax a little bit? I’m getting nervous just sharing the office with you. My sandwich is developing anxiety.” Chris teased, finally broaching the subject at lunch.

“Sorry. It’s just… gonna be the first time we’ve… you know.” Viktor hummed into his cup noodles.

“Since when are you shy about sex? And I’m still in shock that you haven’t hit that yet. My ass would have fallen off by this point.” Chris laughed and took a bite of his sandwich. Viktor choked, sputtering at the sudden topic of his roommate's bedroom habits. (Not that it wasn't a frequent topic of conversation, rather the presence of more than just himself in the lunchroom.)

“Shut it. We haven’t exactly had a _normal_ relationship so far.” Viktor grumbled and threw a crumpled napkin at his best friend, the paper landing in the mess of Chris's waves.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to be a dick about it.” Christophe apologized and shook his head, removing the discarded napkin. “So where’s he taking you?”

“I don’t know,” Viktor answered truthfully, Yuuri hadn’t given him much to work with other than the swimsuit part, even when he had begged so cutely for him last night on the phone. “But I know it’s not far enough to fly. My stuff is already in his car, and he told me to bring music.”

“Hmmm, romantic getaway _and_ a road trip?” Chris’s voice was soft and airy, barely looking up at him as he finished off his sandwich. “Your relationship is about to be tested, sweetheart.”

Viktor hadn't considered that. Road trips tended to try his patience, but this was for Yuuri. It couldn't be as horrible as his and Chris's trip to Florida during their sophomore year had been. (It was a disaster. Best not to dwell on it.)

Feeling the cold of anxiety creep into his veins, he texted Yuuri, feeling that unease dissipate the moment he saw Yuuri typing a reply. He and Phichit had gone to lunch with a few other executives, terribly boring stuff, Viktor had been assured. Both Chris and Viktor had pouted about the loss of their usual lunch buddies.

_**me** (sent 12:32) can i have another hint?_   
_**me** (sent 12:32) please?_   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:33) Can you wait until I'm back from lunch, impatient boy?_

Viktor shuddered as he slurped down more of his cheap ramen, anxiety about a road trip evaporated like nothing. Being out of the office counted as being off the clock, then.

_**me** (sent 12:33) but i've been good_🥺  
_**me** (sent 12:33) pleeeeeeease?_

He fought back the urge to send a selfie, featuring his best pouty lips. He was still at work, and in the cafeteria no less. Although the thought of texting Yuuri like this in public was certainly… _arousing_.

_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:34) Alright. But this is your first warning for today, Vitya. You know what happens after one._

Viktor swallowed thickly. _Spanks_. Which he still hadn’t gotten from Yuuri, despite multiple attempts to draw them out of him.

_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:35) Here's your hint._   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:35) You will absolutely love all of the things I have planned for you, baby. _   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:35) No more hints._   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:36) and delete the last 10 messages._

Viktor did as he was told, his heart racing at the implications of the message. He couldn’t wait to be completely taken apart by his _Daddy’s_ hands. Heat rose in his cheeks and a pang of something hot settled in his core. He responded simply “ok 😊", easy enough to write off if questioned. His hands were shaking, palms sweating. He loosened his tie and pulled his curtain of hair over his right shoulder, trying to cool the sweat beading at the nape of his neck.

“Good god. Did he send you a dick pic? You look wrecked already.” Chris asked, the expression on his face painted him in strokes of both playful and vaguely concerned.

“No, no dick pics. Just, uh… something for the weekend.” Viktor shifted uncomfortably, fighting against the coiling arousal in his belly. He met Chris’s gaze, those meticulously sculpted eyebrows waggling suggestively.

“Ah, I see, _mon ami_, you’ll share all the juicy details with me when you’re lucid enough to speak again, no?” Chris laughed as he teased Viktor. “Give your poor roommate something fun to think about while you’re away.”

“_C-Christophe!_” Viktor hissed, “That is so inappropriate on so many levels I don’t even know where to start.” he blushed and threw another shred of napkin into his hair.

“Oh, but you love me and you know it.” He had Viktor there. The suggestive comments didn’t really bother him. It wasn’t like they hadn’t fooled around before. Just on sad or lonely nights, before they really knew what they were doing.

“Yes, I do. Pervert.”

“You’re bringing a gallon of lube, right?” Viktor blushed even deeper; he felt it coloring the tips of his ears. “Because it seems like you are probably going to end up marathoning the poor man and I will have zero sympathy for your butthole if you don’t heed my warnings.”

“Don’t treat me like I don’t know what I’m doing, Christophe. You and I both know the horrors of going dry.” Both men shuddered at their respective memories. “Besides, Yuu- _he_ said he’ll be providing everything. So I’m not worried.” He corrected himself, almost saying his name in the public space of the cafeteria.

“It wouldn’t hurt to bring some just in case. I’m just looking out for your sensitive skin, babe.” Chris dug into his messenger bag and tossed him a small bottle of clear liquid. Viktor didn’t have to guess what kind of liquid was in the bottle. “Travel size.” Christophe teased with a wink.

“Thanks, dear. I’ll be sure to put this to good use.” Viktor teased back, digging back into his terrible ramen. Maybe Yuuri knew a good ramen place in the city. _Maybe he knew how to make it_. Yuuri had told him stories about helping his parents in the kitchen, and had made him a few Japanese dishes during their first week.

_**me** (sent 12:40) do you know how to make good ramen?_   
_**me** (sent 12:40) tasukete.jpeg_

He attached a photo of his styrofoam cup of noodles, captioned with his Japanese phrase of the day, ‘help me’. Hopefully Yuuri would take pity on his poor soul. And appreciate his attempt at using the language.

_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:41) I do, and I’d love to show you how sometime. _   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:41) I sincerely hope you aren’t actually eating that._   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:42) There’s enough sodium in there to keep the snow melted all winter. _   
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:42) Excellent romaji there, by the way. _

Viktor giggled like a giddy schoolboy and Chris rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re so in love, Vitya. I envy you.” There was no malice in his voice, no real anger. But Viktor knew that it was Chris's way of coping with Masumi, with the sheer amount of how many times Mass left him high and dry.

He smiled fondly at his best friend, hoping he’d get the chance to find something like what he and Yuuri have. Chris’s attention fell to his own phone, the smile that spread across his cheeks bled to Viktor’s cheeks too; he quickly sent back a reply to Yuuri and finished his noodles in record time.

* * *

Three o’clock finally came and so did a vibration in Viktor’s pocket.

_**Katsuki-san** (sent 3:01) I’ll meet you at your apartment at 4:00, darling._

Viktor swallowed thickly, the nerves rearing their head again. Yuuri poked his head into the boys’ office, giving his usual goodbye, putting on a show of nothing being out of order, nothing against HR policy, certainly not.

“Have a great weekend, boys. Thanks for your hard work this week. See you Monday. _Otsukare_.” A moment of heated eye contact scorched through Viktor then. Yuuri turned back out of the office, heading down the hall and, as far as everyone else was concerned, out of town for the weekend. Viktor bit his lip to still the uncomfortable mix of anxiety and arousal churning in his stomach. His phone buzzed again.

_**Katsuki-san** (sent 3:05) I love you, Vitya. I’ll see you soon, baby._

Seeing the words typed out, letter by letter, and his mind supplying him with the sound of Yuuri's voice, Viktor felt the tension ease, like stepping into a hot bath after a long day.

_**me** (sent 3:05) I love you too_ 💜

Viktor felt Chris put a hand on his shoulder. “Why are you still here? Go. I’ll finish up.” he said gently, a sharp contrast to his usual boisterous flirting. “Peach and I can wrap up whatever’s left.”

Viktor turned and hugged his best friend around the middle without a word and slammed his laptop shut, grabbed his bag and was out the door with a shouted _“thank you!”_. He could have run the entire way back to the apartment for how excited-nervous he was. (Excited-nervous, Viktor decided, was the best way to describe the acutely terrifying anticipation of taking a surprise weekend road trip with your secret boyfriend with the knowledge that you’re going to actually sleep together for the first time.) Instead he opted to take the bus, an unseasonably cold breeze catching him under the shirt.

* * *

Yuuri was buzzing with excitement. He dropped off Vicchan with his neighbor, a massive grin splitting his face and surely making the sweet elderly woman question as to why he was so happy to be leaving his pup behind. He handed her a short list of instructions and set the container of his food on her counter for her, thanking her profusely and offering her the check he’d written.

“Oh no, sweetheart, I can’t take that. It’s been too long since I’ve had a friend around here. The company is more than enough.” She assured him, waving off the paper in his hand. Yuuri smiled and tucked it into his pocket, thanking her again and bowing out of habit. He gave Vicchan a quick goodbye snuggle and thanked his neighbor again before slipping out the door and down to the garage. _Viktor was waiting._

His heart leapt into his throat as he pulled into the visitor lot of Viktor’s building and texted him.

_**me** (sent 3:58) Car’s running for you, baby._  
_**me** (sent 3:58) Can’t wait to see you._ ❤️

A cheek-burning smile spread across Yuuri’s face as he made his final checks, making sure he had packed everything. Snacks, drinks, a fluffy blanket for Viktor to curl up in, should the drive get a bit cold, or if the gods take mercy on him and allow Yuuri’s eyes to grace Vitya’s sleeping face again. He lost himself in thoughts of Viktor and the plans he had for them, retraced the route in his mind and leaned back against the leather seat.

_I am the luckiest man on the planet._ Yuuri thought, his heart fluttering in his chest when he watched Viktor round the corner of his building, his backpack slung over one shoulder and that old red sweater draped loosely over his frame. The windy day caught his hair and sent it flowing through the air like molten silver. Yuuri felt the flush pour over his cheeks, his stomach dropped at the mere sight of Viktor’s small smile, the way he tucked a few disobedient hairs behind his ear. He watched, utterly transfixed by his boyfriend, almost forgetting to climb out and open the passenger door.

Viktor laughed that sweet, lilting laugh at his scrambling chivalry and Yuuri's flush deepened, despite the fact that he was a thirty-year-old man and had long escaped the clutches of puberty; Victor made him feel like he was sixteen and falling head over heels for his first crush all over again. Viktor left a soft kiss on his blushed cheek, sliding into the car.

“Ready to go, sweetheart?” Yuuri asked when he re-buckled his seat belt, eyes locking onto Viktor's before turning the ignition. He saw the slight worry behind his eyes, the tight clench of his fist in the blanket Yuuri had brought. “We can call the whole thing off if you-”

“_No!_ No. Sorry, I want to go.” Viktor bit his lip, a gesture that sank heavy in the pit of Yuuri's stomach.

“You're absolutely sure?” Yuuri asked again, wanting desperately for his Vitya to be certain, to enjoy himself and let his anxieties melt away as they fled the city, leaving work and responsibility and secrets behind.

“Mhmm. Whisk me away, Daddy.” Viktor replied with a smile, stopping Yuuri's heart for the umpteenth time that day.

“Anything for you, baby.” Yuuri crooned, leaning over the center console and kissing those plush lips. The worry pressed to the back of his mind. Viktor would explain when he was ready. But until then, he would wait. They had a long drive ahead of them.

* * *

“Vitya? Darling, wake up. We’re here.” Yuuri roused his boyfriend gently, shutting off the engine. Viktor stretched and sighed, neck uncomfortably kinked after falling asleep in such a terrible position. The five hour drive had felt like a thousand years, Yuuri staunchly refusing to tell him where they were going, and Viktor had given up asking around hour two, evidently falling asleep somewhere around hour four.

“And where exactly is _here_, Yuuuuuuri?” Viktor sassed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“We’re waaaaay up here.” Yuuri held out his left hand, making a rough shape of Michigan and pointing to the tip of his ring finger. Viktor had seen the gesture before, something the locals did, using the back of their hands as maps; a weird pride thing. “I’m going to go check in. Stay here, okay, baby?” Yuuri kissed his temple and slid out of the car, leaving the remote in Viktor’s hand. He didn't remember falling asleep again, or Yuuri pulling him out of the car, leading him through the lobby and into the elevator.

Viktor didn't truly wake up until he heard the click of the door as it swung shut behind Yuuri. Then the nerves settled in again. His eyes slowly scanned the room, simple and well furnished, wall to wall curtained windows obstructed any hope of a view, but god, he imagined it will be gorgeous in the morning. A small couch sat at the foot of the bed, a handful of small throw pillows resting neatly there and on the bed.

The bed.

_Oh god._

“Vitya? Everything okay?” Yuuri asked after he set their bags on that small couch, turning to him and opening his arms as an offer.

“Yeah… yeah. Everything's fine.” Viktor smiled, trying to steady his breaths. He met Yuuri's amber eyes from across the room, warm and inviting, soft and kind. As always. He crossed the floor and found his place curled around Yuuri’s body, his head on his shoulder, Yuuri’s arms around his waist.

“Are you sure everything’s fine, baby? Or are you just saying that?” Yuuri murmured quietly, keeping his voice low and kind, drawing Viktor in like gravity. Viktor didn’t know, to be honest. Everything was a jumbled-up mess of nerves and worry that he’d disappoint Yuuri, or that he’d ruin everything somehow. It was just a blob of amorphous fear. He shook his head slowly side to side.

“How about this, darling;” Yuuri whispered into his hair, “Let’s go find that hot tub I read about on the website. It’s open all night. We’ll go relax for a little while and come back. Then we can talk about what’s going to happen next. Or what isn’t going to happen.” Yuuri left his words unsaid. He wasn’t going to push, he didn’t expect anything. The thought soothed Viktor’s fraying nerves. “And besides. I remember somebody wanted to see my swimsuit.” he said before pulling away and laying a kiss against Viktor’s lips with a smile on his face. “But no peeking.” he teased, grabbing the bright blue trunks from his suitcase and dashing into the bathroom.

* * *

The swimsuit _definitely_ did not disappoint. It clung to Yuuri’s thighs and ass sinfully, and despite his attempts to tuck himself away properly, Viktor still caught teasing glances of his length when he walked. But the swimsuit was hardly Viktor's focusing point at the moment. All he could truly think about was long, sloping curves of Yuuri’s hips and waist, the soft bump of his belly pushing forward. It had to be some cruel trick of nature for Yuuri’s body to be both so soft and so enticing at the same time. (All of this excluding how painfully difficult it was to suppress his hard-on when Yuuri slid into the hot water, moaning gently as he sank into his chest.)

Viktor watched with eyes glazed-over as sweat began to bead at the nape of Yuuri’s neck and rolled down the middle of his back, and had to bite back a moan at the utterly sinful sight of his arms flexing as he gently poured water over his head. Even with the softness over the muscle, Viktor could see just how strong Yuuri was. The steaming water ran through the mess of raven hair, dripping off the ends and splashing against his skin, before splayed fingers and tempting hands pushed it all back and out of his eyes again. Viktor’s mouth went dry at the sight of his arms tensing with the movement.

He hated that there were other people in the room with them. Another couple, laughing and chatting quietly. He felt like hissing just to scare them off. He wanted Yuuri all to himself. He didn't like the mere thought of people seeing Yuuri. Yuuri was his. No one else's.

He leaned back against the faux rocks of the jacuzzi and closed his eyes, following Yuuri's lead and trying to count his breaths. The fine hair at the back of his neck was beginning to stick uncomfortably to his skin.

“How are you not melting right now?” Viktor grumbled when the heat became too much. He groaned softly as he lifted himself halfway out of the water, perching on the rocky ledge behind them. One amber eye slid open curiously, a ebony brow arched gracefully on his forehead.

“The inn that my family runs is an _onsen_, a Japanese hot spring inn. I grew up with a natural spring like this… I like the heat.” Yuuri explained simply as a bead of sweat slid down his temple and off his chin. Was it bad that Viktor wanted to lick that?

“You should take me there someday.” Viktor said without thinking. He had always wanted to go to Japan, after taking an Eastern Philosophy course freshman year. And now, especially being with Yuuri.

“I’d love to, sweetheart.” Yuuri said, shutting his eyes again, lifting his arms to cradle his head against the rock. Viktor smiled and slid back into the water, curling into the small space between Yuuri’s arm and his chest. Viktor closed his eyes and laid his head against his boyfriend’s chest and listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart as it slowly increased in speed. He heard the splash of water, bare feet on tile and finally, the glass door to the small room open and shut.

They were alone.

Yuuri lifted himself out of the water just enough to turn the jets back on, bubbling the water to nearly opaque with the froth, eyeing Viktor hotly, the unspoken question in his gaze. Viktor laid a hand on the thick muscle of Yuuri’s thigh and squeezed softly, feeling his cheeks flush bright red, his core twist with pleasure. Yuuri nodded with a quiet hum.

Facing front, without shifting his position, Viktor untied the lacing of the trunks and gently tugged the fly open. He savored the hissing breath that passed Yuuri’s lips as his hand slid dipped below his waistband and into the trunks, wrapping his hand around the girth of his cock. His thumb and forefinger barely kissed around him; it was just as deliciously thick as he had hoped. It was definitely thicker than his toys, even the one Yuuri had bought for him. Yuuri moaned lowly at the contact, and Viktor realized this was the first time he had touched him. The other times Yuuri had been the one touching, or directing through the phone. But here, in the jacuzzi, this was the first time he touched his boyfriend’s dick.

Yuuri’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed, clearly enjoying himself. "G-god, _Vitya…_” He moaned into the humid air, his hips twitching a bit with the gentle tug of foreskin over his cock.

“D-does that feel good?” Viktor said shakily. It had been a while, in his defense. He wasn’t usually the pleasurer. And if he was, his mouth was full.

“Yes, baby. S-so good. I’m already close-” Yuuri whispered under his breath, neither man looking at each other, Yuuri’s eyes closed, head tipped back, Viktor’s eyes front and nonchalant. He didn’t bite back a pleased giggle at his boyfriend’s undoing as the door to the room swung open again and more people entered the room.

He only froze for a moment, but Yuuri pulled his lower lip into his mouth, and Viktor remembered how Yuuri had mentioned this in passing… _exhibitionism_. Showing off in front of a crowd, or just in the presence of others. Viktor swallowed a moan and didn’t stop, feeling himself get hard watching Yuuri pull his lip into his mouth in the reflection of the glass door, his breaths coming faster and faster. His hips bucked under Viktor’s touch, the tiniest of sighs passing his lips as his cock pulsed in Viktor’s hand. He bit his own lip to stifle the moan at the notion, that he had just stroked his boyfriend off in a fucking hot tub. In front of other people. Yuuri came down from the high slowly, with easy breaths and fluttering eyelashes.

“Wow…” Viktor dared to whisper, curling back into Yuuri’s chest as his heart thundered beneath the flesh. Yuuri tucked himself away and pulled Viktor closer.

“Mhmm...” Yuuri hummed into Viktor's hair, kissing gently at his sweaty temple. “You even taste good here, Vitya.” he purred, and Viktor’s breath hitched again, the compliment doing nothing to stifle his own arousal; now painfully hard and trapped beneath his own, very small swimsuit.

“Take me upstairs?” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s skin.

“Of course, darling.” Yuuri shifted, stretching out his spine and pressing his chest out sinfully. Viktor barely managed to not pull one of those nipples into his mouth. Yuuri eyed the other couple that had joined them in the jacuzzi and Viktor understood. He rose out of the water and grabbed two towels off the rack, Yuuri’s glasses off the table and waited for Yuuri to subtly tie the waist of his trunks again. He bit into the back of his hand to stifle his laughter.

They made their way back up to their suite, hand in hand, bare feet trodding on old carpet. With a wide smile on his lips, Yuuri pulled Viktor in for a kiss before tugging the door open.

The bed was much less intimidating than it had been earlier. Maybe it was the arousal lingering under Viktor's skin that changed his mind, or the way Yuuri was holding his hand. But it was definitely the way that Yuuri smiled at him so gently, mahogany eyes so singularly focused on his. Viktor couldn’t hold back his own smile, mirroring Yuuri’s without sparing a passing thought. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing Viktor against his body, still warm from the jacuzzi. A small sigh ruffled the fine silver hair framing his face, his breath warm against Viktor’s skin.

“I love you so much, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered, his lips pressed to his cheek.

“I love you too, Yuuri.” Viktor returned quietly, falling deeper into Yuuri’s embrace, hearing his racing heartbeat. _I did this to him_. He told himself, a warm flush crawling across his cheeks at the thought. Yuuri was turned on. And Viktor had done it to him. Strong arms lifted him then, Viktor hooked his ankles in the small of his back, pressing himself even closer to his boyfriend’s bare chest, his skin beginning to raise with the cold air of the room.

“Can we chat for a minute, love?” Yuuri asked, soft as silk, and Viktor felt himself nodding without thinking. Yuuri walked backwards, still holding Viktor in his arms; a silly, waddling movement that brought a smile to both of their faces. He sat on the bed slowly, holding Viktor’s eyes all the while. “Viktor, I want to have sex with you tonight. Are you comfortable with that?” Yuuri’s tone still warm and sweet in the air between them.

“Yes.” He replied, trying to keep his breaths slow. The nerves were mounting again, tangling messily in his stomach. He worried at the inside of his cheek, feeling his heart begin to race in his chest, throb at the ugly thoughts swirling like a cyclone.

“What’s on your mind, Vitya? Penny for your thoughts?” Yuuri lifted a hand to cradle his jaw, the tender affection that Viktor craved, that he ached for at the core of his being. Yuuri was there, ready to meet him where he was.

“I… I’m worried that I might disappoint you. That you’ll change your mind about us.” His eyes fell, unable to hold Yuuri’s gaze as he admitted it.

“Viktor…” Yuuri breathed, his voice hushed and smooth as honey. “You never disappoint me. Never. And you never will. Look at me? Please?” he pressed gently at the curve of his jaw, drawing his eyes back to center on the bridge of his glasses. “Sweetheart, I love you. You know that. I have no intention, ever, of changing my mind about us, about what we have. About you.” Yuuri held his gaze with tender, soft strokes of a thumb along the line of his jaw, the loving reassurance pushing away the last of Viktor’s fears, and hearing them so kindly disproven assuaging the swarming anxieties in his mind. Viktor smiled and hummed against Yuuri’s hand, kissing at the warm palm.

“I love you too, Yuuri.” he said simply, his words slightly muffled against his boyfriend’s flesh, his breath clinging hot and wet against his skin. “Can I ask one thing, though? Before we start?”

“Of course, love, of course. What is it?” Yuuri smiled and pulled Viktor to his chest again, wrapping long arms around his back and tracing lines in his still-pink flesh with his fingernails. The touch was so wonderfully gentle, so undeniably _Yuuri_ that it pulled Viktor in ever deeper, spiraling ever downward into love with him.

“Can we… for the first time, can I just be Vitya? And you just be Yuuri?” Viktor asked, feeling a chill run down his spine as Yuuri’s lips pressed against his skin.

“Absolutely. Anything for my Vitya.” Yuuri laid a kiss in the tender juncture of his throat and collarbone, Viktor showing his thanks with a throaty whine. Yuuri echoed the sentiment with a deep chuckle and a trail of kisses up Viktor's neck, catching his lips slightly parted in a moan at the sensation of Yuuri, hardening beneath him.

“Yuu-_uuuri,_” Viktor mumbled into Yuuri's mouth, wrapping himself tighter around his boyfriend, aching for the closeness of his body, the heat of his bare chest against Yuuri's. He pulled his ankles tighter together behind his back and lost himself in the huffed breaths against his skin as they kissed.

“Mmmmmn, Vitya, I've been… _god_… thinking about this for so long. Are you ready, love?” The older man panted against his lips, grinding his hips ever so slowly into Viktor's ass, pressing his length into him. Viktor shuddered at the memory of its length and girth.

“Y-yes, Yuuri, please? I'm ready.” He nodded vigorously, his hair falling loose from the messy bun he'd piled on top of his head, spilling over his shoulders and covering one eye as he pulled away from Yuuri's kiss. “Make love to me?”

Yuuri smiled the eye-crinkling smile that made Viktor's heart throb every time. He brushed the sheet of silver hair behind one of Viktor's ears and nodded carefully with chocolate eyes full to the brim with tenderness. Slowly, Yuuri stood again, murmuring a gentle _‘hold on’_ as he turned to face the bed. Viktor giggled Yuuri unhooked long, lanky limbs from his shoulders and waist and dropped him to the cushiony mattress.

“You look so beautiful tonight, Vitya.” Yuuri crooned as he littered kisses down his throat to his chest, making him gasp as lips wrapped around a nipple and fingers teased another one. He focused on Yuuri’s soft lips kissing down to the lines of his stomach, and fingers hooking into the waistband of his swimsuit, now barely containing his erection. He could feel the hot breaths passing through the damp fabric as he lifted his hips gently, allowing Yuuri to peel it away and latch around the tip of his cock.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuri…” the name fell off his lips involuntarily, as though the only word his lust-addled mind could supply was his name. Yuuri chuckled again, the noise of it vibrating into the base of Viktor's length and into his core. Yuuri finally gave him reprieve before needing to push him away, to stop his orgasm from coming too soon. He wanted to come around Yuuri, that thick cock buried between his cheeks.

“Vitya, stay right there. I'm going to grab the oil, okay?” Yuuri murmured against the now wet flesh of his cock.

“Oil? Am I getting a massage?” Viktor joked through his arousal, leaning up on this elbows as Yuuri rounded the bed and withdrew a small bottle from his suitcase, detouring slightly to turn down the lights. The older man chuckled and pushed his trunks down to the floor before climbing back into bed and kneeling between two long, outstretched legs. Viktor took a moment to admire the length of him in the low light of their suite, long and uncut, girthy, but not too much so. That thing would wreck him perfectly. And he felt himself clenching unwittingly.

“Not tonight, sweetheart.” Yuuri teased, implying there might be a massage involved at some point. “I’ve found coconut oil to be a much better replacement for lube. It’s much better for your skin, and it smells and… well, _tastes_ a lot better than most lubes... I hope you don’t mind?” He phrased it like a question, and Viktor answered it with a small smile. Of course Yuuri would be so considerate as to bring a lube that was good for his skin. Of course. And a lube that… _tasted_ good. He swallowed thickly at the implication there.

“No, not at all.” Viktor replied simply as Yuuri captured his lips in another kiss.

“You know I would never dream of hurting you, unless you ask me to. Please let me know if you want me to stop or slow down. Use your traffic light, love.” Yuuri’s dulcet tones and soft directives shot straight to Viktor’s cock, twitching at the excitement. Viktor hummed an affirmative and Yuuri slid even closer between his legs; he shivered at the heat of his body against his inner thighs.

The cap of the oil cracked open, and Viktor swallowed thickly. He had been preparing for this, touching himself every night with Yuuri’s instructions, making sure to stretch himself slowly and gently, enjoying the experience, instead of rushing through as had been the case with every other man before Yuuri; who had just laid down at Viktor’s side and was curled around him, reaching a long arm between his legs and swirling a slick fingertip around his hole. A shaky gasp fell off his lips at the tiny first breach, at just the whorl of his fingerprint pressing against his hole.

“Good?” Yuuri lifted his head and asked.

“Y-yes, feels... _bozhe moy_… really good.” Viktor swallowed thickly around the words, eyes rolling back as Yuuri pushed his middle finger in to the first knuckle. _Yuuri was inside him._ He turned his head to the side and watched Yuuri's look of determination, the gleam in his amber eyes. Slowly, achingly slowly, he pressed in further, Viktor's body opened to the intrusion as Yuuri’s fingers pushed keening whines from his lips.

“_Utsukushī_... so beautiful for me.” Yuuri crooned in his ear, smiling softly when Viktor gasped at the Japanese rolling off his tongue. “_Kanpekina_, Vitya.” Viktor properly moaned then, long and loud, a shiver running from the top of his head to the tip of his cock, aching and full between his legs. “Ready for another finger, lovely?” Yuuri whispered, Viktor replying with a chanting chorus of _‘yes, please, yes, please’_ and a nod so fierce he rattled the wooden bedframe against the wall. Another finger slid home, rubbing gentle, teasing strokes against his walls, coaxing the muscles to relax with his touch.

“Yuu-uuri, oh _my god_…” Viktor’s frame bowed and flexed as his boyfriend slowly stretched him open, rolling his hips against his fingers. “P-please, I… _der’mo-_”

“You’re doing so well for me, Vitya. Your body is so beautiful like this,” Yuuri curled and uncurled his fingers, working Viktor open carefully and milking more sounds from Viktor’s mouth, “So perfect, wracked with pleasure and twisting under my touch…” Yuuri’s voice dropped, curling over the words so affectionately, so colored with arousal that it made Viktor’s skin buzz.

“M-more, ple-hease? _More, Yuuri please?_” Viktor begged, barely hanging on to his sanity as the slow ministrations continued. He felt the coil of arousal tightening behind his navel and his cock throbbed against his stomach. Yuuri pulled out entirely and gently pressed three fingers back in, Viktor buried his face in Yuuri's hair, breathing in the soft scent of his shampoo and releasing shuddering moan after squeaking, shuddering moan. He pulled and twisted and stroked until Viktor was ready to burst, rolling his hips and messily panting his name like a prayer.

“Yuuri, 'm close, d-d-don't wanna come yet, please,” his voice rough and thick with arousal as he fought off that edge despite the lack of friction against his cock. Yuuri immediately ceased the movement of his fingers, holding them buried inside. Viktor heaved, his heart thundering in his ears.

“How do you want me, love?” Yuuri asked simply.

“Like this? Please?” Viktor panted raggedly, the beginnings of tears stinging at his eyes.

“Anything for you, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered against his flesh before gently retracting his fingers and slicking himself up, groaning low in his chest as he pumped himself once, twice, three times. The bed dipped with his weight as he kneeled between Viktor's bent legs, lining up with the puckered flesh of his entrance.

Viktor gasped at the barest kiss of their sexes touching, his legs shaking with the anticipation of it. His eyes rolled back and fluttered shut at the blunt heat of Yuuri’s head pressing against him.

A hand. Warm and soft against his cheek.

“Ready?” came the whisper.

“Please.” came the reply.

Yuuri pressed in, sliding into him with ease. No pain, no burn. Just the slick glide of flesh. Yuuri sank in slowly, breaths falling from his chest in rapid, hissing pants as Viktor began to fall apart deliriously around the girth of him.

“So p-perfect for me, Vitya, so warm and _tight_ and _fucking gorgeous_-” Yuuri groaned with a roll of his pelvis, as Viktor’s body pulled the rest of his flesh in. He was completely sheathed inside him, and Viktor had never been so full, so perfectly and dizzyingly full. "God, darling, I’m n-not going to last long…” Yuuri choked, the restraint in his voice obvious even to Viktor, who was, at that point, barely coherent.

“M-me either, please, Yuuuuri…” Viktor moaned, the touch of Yuuri’s pelvis against his felt like hot coals, his flesh buzzing at the contact. Long, slow strokes pulled low, salacious moans from both men, the drag of Yuuri’s thick heat inside Viktor nearly driving him mad.

“I love you, Vitya… _kuso_… s-so much, ‘m so lucky. So lucky to love you.” Yuuri panted, rocking his hips slowly against Viktor’s body, not taking his eyes away from his boyfriend for even a moment. Viktor wrapped his long legs around Yuuri's waist, pulling him deeper with that slow, languid pace, each stroke rolling deeper, each stroke finding new depths inside him.

“M-me too, Yuuri, I l-love you too. So mu-uuch, Yuuuuuri,” Viktor cried as Yuuri angled his hips just right, dragging himself along his prostate. Heat began to pool behind his navel, curling and bending under his skin as Yuuri slid in and out with deliberate, controlled motions. Yuuri collapsed over him, bracketing his head with strong arms that quivered with the effort of holding himself up.

“V-Vitya, look at me, pl-please, wanna see your eyes when I come-” Yuuri moaned breathlessly, leaning down to press his forehead against Viktor’s, the sweat slicking on his skin mixing with Viktor’s as his wide, chocolate eyes mooned at him. Viktor wrapped his arms around his shoulders and forced his eyes open, locking onto Yuuri’s as though he was his only anchor to Earth. Everything beyond Yuuri’s touch, Yuuri’s flesh, Yuuri’s cock buried inside him, was extraneous as it all faded to black, everything zeroing in on Yuuri’s eyes as they blinked down at him.

"Oh god, Yuuri-" Viktor whispered hoarsely, his voice sticking in his throat as he felt it; that delicious clench that told him he was getting close. The thought that it was Yuuri driving him to that edge almost made his eyes roll in his head, but he didn't look away. He couldn't look away from the endless amber in his eyes, the rosy flush on his cheeks, the way his lower lip quivered as he panted his name. _His_ name.

"Vitya, _hah_, d-don't look away. Don't… don't take your eyes off me." Viktor felt Yuuri's hips beginning to stutter, the rough, gasping breaths he had heard through the phone all those times. He wanted to bottle that noise and save it forever as intense heat began to spread under his skin.

Viktor mewled as the tight-wound coil in his core finally unraveled like a shockwave, his orgasm rolling over him relentlessly as Yuuri fucked him through it. His cock twitched as it emptied between them, Yuuri’s warm gaze never leaving his eyes, something like pride falling over his features as Viktor felt his face contorting with pleasure.

“Viktor… my b-beautiful Vitya-” Yuuri stammered as he came, pressing in and stilling, Viktor could feel the spasm of his cock inside him and he moaned low and loud at the sensation. None of his toys did _that_.

The world folded in on itself, collapsing around them until all that was left was their bodies, tangled together and shuddering with the weight of their breath. Viktor's legs quivered as they fell from the curves of Yuuri's hips, and Yuuri's arms shook as he fell into him. Yuuri pressed wet, panting kisses at the hot flesh of Viktor’s throat, moaning at the thrum of his pulse where it throbbed below his skin, tasting the same sweat that kept silver hair clinging to his forehead.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, or maybe it was an hour, simply releasing shuddering breaths as they rode out the aftershocks together.

“W-wow…” Yuuri gasped against Viktor's throat, the younger man silently thanking the gods that Yuuri couldn't see how much his cheeks burned at that moment. _‘Wow’_’ is what he had said. He hadn't played at waxing poetic, just a simple, whispered admission. Yuuri, a thirty-year-old man, sounded like a teenager, rendered speechless by a first time.

Viktor laughed, a shuddering, raspy sound that vibrated in his throat. "That's what I was going to say." he said, his cheeks grew hot and he chewed on his lower lip, unable to hold back a giddy grin.

Yuuri slowly slid out, another guttural groan falling from his lips. He fell to Viktor’s side, wrapping his arms around Viktor and pulling him close. Viktor hummed and admired Yuuri’s sex-flushed face, his kiss-swollen lips and, god help him, those endlessly deep amber eyes. Yuuri lips curled up in a soft smile with the attention.

"You look beautiful like this." he whispered like a prayer, leaning over to capture Viktor's lips in a soft kiss. Viktor snorted, running a hand through his damp hair, gathering it in his fist and pulling it over one shoulder. “Hm? Do you disagree, love? Did I push you too far, Vitya?" Yuuri asked, concern coloring his voice despite the hoarseness of it. Yuuri curled a finger through his long locks and furrowed his eyebrows, pursing his lips questioningly.

Viktor flushed. "N-no! No, that… that was amazing.” he backtracked, not wanting Yuuri to think he might regret anything. “Really, it was the best I've ever had." he hurried to provide, squirming under the heavy-lidded gaze of his boyfriend. Yuuri hummed low and soft, the concern bleeding from his features as his smile returned, his boyfriend caressed his cheek, leaning down to softly kiss him again.

"Me too." he whispered simply against Viktor's lips and he could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven. He sighed deeply and Yuuri seized the moment to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue gently against Viktor's in a slow, spine-tingling waltz; unhurried, like he had all the time in the world. Like they had all the time in the world.

Still kissing him, Yuuri pulled Viktor even closer to him, one hand sliding behind his head and the other to the small of his back, pulling him with him as he adjusted and bringing him to align with his chest with a soft sigh into his mouth. Viktor slowly opened his eyes. In this new position, Yuuri's eyes were so much closer than before. He could see the golden accents in his irises, see the slight curve of his lashes, see the glint in them. It was like staring into the molten core of twin stars and god, Viktor was ready to be engulfed by the heat.

Yuuri traced the line of Viktor's jawline with the back of his fingers, drinking in every detail of his face. His slender nose, his long silver lashes, his soft full lips. Viktor flushed with the gentle touch.

"Beautiful..." he murmured, almost sleepily, lazily wrapping his ankle over Viktor's. "You're so beautiful, Vitya..."

"You keep saying that." Viktor smiled, blushing and leaning into the soft touch, tracing a line lazily over Yuuri's chest with a fingertip.

Yuuri shrugged nonchalantly. "Because it's true, love. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"You wouldn't be the first to lie." the words escaped Viktor's mouth before he could stop them and he bit his lip, instantly regretting them. He had hoped he could save some of the sob stories for later. Yuuri caught Viktor's chin between his finger and thumb and nudged it upwards, guiding his eyes up to meet his. Viktor gulped at the intense flash there.

"Maybe I am the first to truly mean it." Yuuri trailed off, the heat of his eyes scorching into Viktor's, and he felt something tighten in his chest. "But every single one who came before me lost their chance to be with the most beautiful person I've ever met.” Yuuri breathed, the words sliding over Viktor’s skin like velvet. “And god help me, I am going to show you how beautiful you are." he promised.

“H-how?" Viktor blinked wide-eyed, his lips parted gently.

Yuuri smiled then, a smile brighter than a thousand suns in the dark. "Well, to start, I'm going to kiss you," he peppered Viktor's skin with kisses and danced his fingers up and down his ribs, making the younger man giggle and squirm, "and I'm going to tell you how your hair gleams like moonlight and your eyes sparkle like stars..."

"Okay, okay. I give up!" Viktor laughed, burying his face in Yuuri's chest. "I believe you, alright?"

"Mmmm. Nope. I wasn't finished." Yuuri kissed at his hairline softly, wrapping those strong arms around his back.

Viktor looked up at him. "You weren't?"

Yuuri looked at him thoughtfully, cupping his cheek again. "I don't think I ever will be. Not with you, Vitya." Yuuri yawned and pulled him closer, his cheek resting at Yuuri’s chest, listening to the thud of his heart.

“Promise?” Viktor asked, nothing more than a murmur against Yuuri’s bare flesh.

“I promise, Viktor.” Yuuri whispered at the crown of his head, punctuating his words with a kiss. The smile that had crept over his cheeks began to ache as Yuuri whispered more sweet words mingled with satisfied sighs and yawns. He felt as Yuuri’s breaths began to slow, the rise and fall of his chest finding an easy rhythm as sleep took him, Viktor catching a glimpse of those amber eyes fluttering shut. Tonight was their first night. The first night they would fall asleep together.

Viktor hoped it was the first of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading friends! i don't usually write soft, tender frick frack cadillac like this, so it's fun to stretch my writing legs and challenge myself a little bit ;D we're finally back to the porn and more will come shortly >:D
> 
> next week is a double post week, with a little something special for halloween!
> 
> love all y'all, leave a comment to make a little goblin happy!  
-ia
> 
> next update: october 29th


	10. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets in a bit of trouble.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Yuuri whispered, pulling Viktor from sleep far too early for his liking. He hated the sun for rising so stupid early and the birds for singing and his beautiful boyfriend for being so annoyingly sweet in the mornings.

He mumbled something to the effect of _‘just because the sun is awake doesn’t mean Vitya wants to be’_ in Russian, his typical morning greeting to those that dared to rouse him too early on the weekend.

“That sounded grouchy. Should we get some coffee in you first?” Yuuri said with a bright laugh, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Bean juice good. Bean juice make me go.” Viktor replied, muffled through the pillow.

“How about I run down to the lobby and grab us some coffee, and you get a few more blinks of shut-eye? Does that sound like a good idea, Vitya?” Yuuri’s voice melted over him like caramel.

“Mmm_nfff_.” He grumbled again, and Yuuri laughed, the sound of it warm in his ears.

“I’ll be right back, love.” Viktor felt the bed shift with Yuuri’s weight leaving it; and he suddenly felt colder. He pushed himself out of bed, peering up at Yuuri as he quietly got dressed. He didn’t want to be a burden, but he didn’t want Yuuri to leave him alone. “Vitya? Something wrong?”

It was like Yuuri could read his mind.

“Can I go with you? I- I don’t want to be alone right now.” He mumbled, almost ashamed of how needy he sounded. He had slept wrapped in Yuuri, he had fallen asleep to his slow, even breaths puffing against his skin. He wasn’t ready to let that go yet.

“Of course, sweetheart. Let’s get you dressed first.” Yuuri smiled warmly, rounding the bed to pull him up gently, his legs still wobbly from the activity of the night before. “Feel okay to walk?” Yuuri asked as he pulled Viktor into his arms, cradling him against the warmth of his chest. The ache in his lower back felt divine, the pain a sweet reminder of Yuuri. Viktor hummed a simple affirmative and Yuuri left a soft kiss on his cheek.

Dressed comfortably in leggings and one of Yuuri’s sweaters, they set off hand-in-hand to the lobby to retrieve their treasure, two cups of liquid gold and Vitya fuel. The small hotel was so far from home, so far from work, so far from any kind of disapproving eyes that Viktor held Yuuri’s hand a little tighter, pulled himself a little closer, savoring the kind kiss to his hairline as they waited in line for coffee.

They shared a perfectly unhealthy breakfast in the lobby, Yuuri ate a toasted bagel with cream cheese and Viktor splurged on a bowl of Froot Loops. The lobby boasted a long stretch of curved windows, giving them a nearly uninterrupted view of Lake Michigan; clear and blue for miles in both directions. He could hear the cawing of gulls muted through the glass.

“I love this place.” Yuuri’s voice pulled Viktor from his thoughtless daydream. “It reminds me of home. Just a little bit. There’s no natural hot spring, like at home. But it’s close to the water and everyone here just seems so happy.”

Viktor’s eyes drifted to a young couple sharing breakfast near the windows, a blonde woman and a man with a dark beard. Their rings caught in the early morning sunshine. She was wearing a tacky white sweater, _Mrs._ in rhinestones on her lower back. Her hair still clung to last night’s curls. They were definitely on their honeymoon. Viktor sighed as she laughed and snapped a picture of their breakfast, twin bowls of colorful cereal.

_Would he and Yuuri get married?_

“Vitya? Hello, Earth to Vitya.” Yuuri snapped his fingers in front of Viktor’s eyes. “Wow, you really do need some coffee. Should I call for an IV?” Yuuri joked as Viktor slowly came back to himself.

“Sorry. Just zoned out, I guess.” Viktor laughed it off, peeling his eyes away from the couple, who were now laughing at something on the woman's phone.

“Do you want to go for a walk on the beach? Maybe explore a little bit?” Yuuri asked, a hand in front of his mouth full of bagel. The day was unseasonably cold, and the beach looked mostly empty from their perch at the top of the hill.

“Yeah. That sounds like fun.” Viktor smiled and lifted the styrofoam bowl to his mouth, drinking up the last of his cereal milk with a smile, quick fingers stole the last bite of Yuuri's bagel, popping it into his mouth and dashing out of the breakfast hall.

_“Honestly.”_ Yuuri huffed a laugh, tossing out their trash and following Viktor up to the room.

They walked up and down the sandy curve of the harbor’s beach, passing (and petting) the occasional pup on a walk with their person, Yuuri chatted with a solitary photographer, and Viktor chased seagulls while Yuuri laughed and watched on.

The pair wandered in and out of a few shops in the small lakeside town, Yuuri gladly buying Viktor a touristy tie-dyed t-shirt that he was sure would look beautiful on him, as everything the man wore did. After a stop for lunch at a hole-in-the-wall sandwich shop, the pair made their way back down to the beach, the sun finally warming the cool air around them enough to test the water.

_“Blyad!”_ Viktor squeaked when he dipped his toes in, a chill running up his spine and pulling goosebumps on every surface of his skin. Yuuri stifled a laugh behind his hand as Viktor quickly scampered away from the water, teeth chattering. _“Good for nothing lake, so goddamn cold all the time…”_ Viktor hissed in Russian, and Yuuri didn't need to ask for a translation to know what his boyfriend meant.

As they walked, they talked about school, about Yuuri’s limited dating history (including the embarrassing story about his and Phichit’s drunken fumbling, at which Viktor laughed so hard he cried a little bit) and after a while, the conversation lulled. Viktor peered over at Yuuri through silver bangs, blue eyes blinking wide and wet. His boyfriend caught his eye and understood without the need for words. He wanted to play.

“You know, precious, it was _very_ naughty to eat the last bite of Daddy’s breakfast this morning.” Yuuri whispered quietly as they walked. Viktor’s breath hitched at the word. _Naughty_.

“Mmhmm.” Viktor hummed dismissively, like it didn’t faze him at all; he twirled his hair in his fingertips, tossing it over his shoulder idly.

“Are you going to apologize, baby?” Yuuri’s voice slowly becoming deeper and more stern, in a way that sent chills down Viktor’s spine. It reminded him of the voice Yuuri had used that first night, stern and cold.

“Nope.” He said lightly, popping the ‘p’ of the word, pushing down any outward signs of arousal.

“Hmm. Is that so, Vitya?” Yuuri replied, stopping dead in his tracks and turning around, headed back toward the hotel.

“Where are you going?” Viktor asked, playing at confusion with his best impression of Makkachin, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

“Back to the room. Come along, please.” Yuuri said without turning around. Viktor choked on a whine as he kept his feet planted. He watched Yuuri walk away for a few paces and stop again. He cast a glare over his shoulder and waited.

Viktor didn’t move. He wanted to tempt the devil and see how far it would take him.

Yuuri turned slowly to face him, a cordial smile on his face. The one he’d seen in meetings. The one he’d seen while he was on unpleasant conference calls. Slow steps in the sand brought him closer until Yuuri’s breath was tickling Viktor’s ear. He had definitely done the right thing. Well, technically the wrong thing. But he was going to be punished. And that was the goal.

“Vitya. I will not be telling you again. Come along.” He said, the smile on his face masking the dark words he was saying, the promise that he was hiding behind his lips. Viktor had one more button to push.

“Why?” He asked indignantly.

“It doesn’t matter _why_, Vitya. I gave you an instruction and I expect you to obey. Or do we need to go back home right now?” Yuuri purred in his ear.

“_No!_ No- I… I’ll obey.” He cast his eyes down to his shoes, now full of sand and packing uncomfortably under his toes and the arch of his foot.

“Yes. You will.” Yuuri repeated and pulled Viktor back toward the hotel.

“Am I in trouble, Daddy?” Viktor asked in a tiny voice, allowing himself the momentary lapse in his bratty persona.

“Yes.” Yuuri said simply, his eyes full of heat and fire. Viktor keened, a whining noise high in his throat. They didn’t speak as they walked arm-in-arm back to the hotel, back up the steps and into the suite. Viktor’s excitement swelled ever higher with every step they took closer to the bed. Yuuri released his grip on his arm, slowly removed his sweatshirt and laid it on the dresser. He turned on the TV in the corner, just some nonsense daytime program to drown out… the noises. Viktor shuddered at the thought.

“Now. Vitya, you were naughty at breakfast, and didn't apologize when I confronted you. Twice.” He sat down on that little couch at the foot of the bed. “Pants off, please.” Viktor scrambled to comply, pulling the waistband of his leggings and underwear down over his ass. Yuuri hummed happily when Viktor stood up, naked from the waist down. Yuuri patted his lap expectantly. “Over my knee, sweetheart.”

Viktor gulped and complied, draping himself across Yuuri's outstretched thighs, the material of his sweatpants soft against his stomach and upper thighs. He made sure to slot his swelling cock between his Daddy's legs. Yuuri slid a warm hand below the fabric of his sweater and laid it in the middle of his back, both a reassuring gesture and a terribly _possessive_ one. He was both comforting and controlling him. Viktor's breaths escaped in quick, shuddering succession.

“I love you, Viktor.” Yuuri whispered. A tiny break in the scene.

“I love you too, Yuuri.” He returned, a smile breaking over his face.

Yuuri took a long, slow breath to center himself. This was the first time he was punishing Viktor in person. His darling was laid across his lap, his sweet, soft flesh begging to be made pink and red.

“Vitya, why am I punishing you?” He asked, gentle, but firm.

“B-because I was naughty at breakfast, and I was sassy at the beach.” Viktor's voice was shaky, sounding wrecked already. Yuuri savored the way his boyfriend squirmed against his legs.

“Yes. _Very_ good.” Yuuri crooned, “And?”

“And… I'm s-sorry, D-Daddy.”

“For?” Yuuri was drawing it out. Kicking up the anticipation. He felt himself growing hard under his jeans at the half-naked, wriggling, nearly-moaning boyfriend in his lap.

“I'm sorry for misbehaving, and for being sassy, Daddy.” Viktor replied with a tiny roll of his hips. Yuuri clicked his tongue.

“What was that? Right there?” Yuuri asked quickly, voice heated and tight.

“N-nothing, I was just moving a little bit, Daddy, I promise-” Yuuri brought down the flat of his palm against Viktor's ass, the slapping sound resonating off the walls, hardly deadened by the drone of the TV. Viktor gasped, a squeaking breath escaped his lungs in a delicious way.

“No, you were not _‘just moving’_, Vitya. Were you?” Yuuri whispered, dark and low into his ear. Viktor shook his head, the sparkling beginning of tears visible in the corner of his eye from Yuuri's vantage point. “Words, please.”

“N-no, Daddy. I wasn't just moving. I'm sorry.”

“Thank you for telling me the truth. Naughty boys lie to their daddies. But my baby isn't naughty. Just a little… _lippy_.” Viktor gasped again, jolting when Yuuri dropped his hand again. Yuuri slowly rubbed his hand across the curve of his cheeks, swallowing a moan at the sight of twin handprints on Viktor's ass. “How many spanks do you think your punishment needs to be, baby?” Yuuri asked, voice low and dark. Viktor moaned, and he felt the warmth of a tear soak into his pants.

“T-ten?” Viktor asked weakly, followed by a little hiccup.

“Okay. I think that's more than fair. Count them for me, sweetheart.” The younger man nodded with a small, choked-off moan.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Yuuri landed another sharp blow, the crack of flesh on flesh bounced across the room. Surely someone was going to hear it and think the worst, but that thought only served to excite the older man even more, his cock now throbbing between his thighs.

_“I-ichi.”_ Viktor panted wetly, arching into the pressure on his lower back. Another stinging smack on the other cheek. _“Ni.”_

“Wow, Vitya… counting them in Japanese? Such a good boy, learning Daddy's language.” Yuuri breathed, the praise falling from his lips without really thinking.

“_Hai_, Daddy.” Viktor moaned and Yuuri barely contained a growling moan of his own as another slap rang out.

_“S-saaan.”_ The Russian gasped, Yuuri's arousal pitched even higher at the sound of his voice wrapped around the Japanese word. He placed another sharp smack on the other cheek and Viktor hissed, _“Ssssshiii-”_ Yuuri drank in the noises like a thirsting man in the desert. It was intoxicating, seeing Viktor so wrecked and pliant at his touch; he felt himself twitch at the thought and Viktor's whining moans continued as he forced himself to stay still. Yuuri rubbed an apology into the flesh, heated and quivering beneath his hand.

“Daddy, _hah_... th-that b-burns…” came his voice, shaky and rough with his accent.

“Hmm. I thought I was giving my baby a little break to breathe…” Yuuri crooned, reaching down and grabbing a decorative pillow from the pile of bedding on the floor. “But if you insist, I'll continue on with your punishment. I need you to stay quiet, sweetheart, why don't you use this?” Yuuri's heart raced as he handed Viktor the pillow, which he greedily clutched to his chest.

“O-okay.” Viktor panted, his eyes soft and wet with tears. Yuuri smirked as he landed two screaming hits in succession, Viktor burying his face in the soft pillow and shrieking, before lifting his head weakly, moaning _“Go, r-roku...”_

Yuuri liked that reaction. He gave Viktor a moment to breathe without his touch, abiding by his request, even if he had been terribly ill-mannered and forgotten his ‘please’. Viktor swallowed lungfuls of air as he pressed his hips back, whining through a _‘m-more please’._

Yuuri didn't wait, pushing all he could into the next strike, his hand stinging with the force of it.

“_Shichi!_ Fuck, Daddy!” Viktor wailed, the red, hand-shaped welt left behind almost tinted purple already. He pressed his hand into the flesh to soothe the burn a little, nearly moaning at the heat of his skin under his touch. Viktor's chest was beginning to heave, his breaths coming faster and harsher.

“Good, baby. Doing so well for Daddy. So proud of you.” Yuuri mumbled, rubbing small circles with his left hand into the small of his back. Viktor's breath hitched with the praise, a small moan escaping his lips. “Three left. Do you want them hard or soft, darling?” Yuuri wanted to give Viktor the choice. He had a hunch that Viktor was enjoying it, if the spasming of his cock between his legs was any hint.

“Hard. Please, Daddy. Please spank me hard?” The request was too sweet to refuse.

“Baby, look at me.” Viktor turned an eye over his shoulder and met Yuuri's gaze. “I love you. And as soon as this is done with, Daddy'll take care of you. Okay?”

“I l-love you too, D-daddy.” He whimpered in his soft, sweet voice as Yuuri brought down his hand again, even harder than before. The sound of it almost hurt his ears. He watched Viktor's face screw up with the enchanting combination of pain and pleasure.

_“Haaaaa-hchiii...”_ Viktor cried, his shoulders pulling up to his ears as more tears rolled down his cheeks. _“Sh-shit_, Daddy, more please, _please?_” Viktor begged and Yuuri moaned, low and loud.

"God, baby… I love hearing you beg like this. Such a good boy for me.” Yuuri growled, deep and dark in the now-humid air around them. He pulled back his hand again, leaving another hand-shaped mark angry and purple-red in Viktor's left asscheek.

_“Ky-Kyū…”_ Viktor's voice shook as he counted the ninth strike, his breath wavering and huffing in that telltale way. Yuuri couldn't bite back the wolfish grin that spread over his cheeks as he felt Viktor's body wracking and tensing. Yuuri pressed against his lower back, holding him down as he leaned down to whisper,

“Such a dirty boy, Vitya. Getting off on your punishment?” he clicked his tongue and Viktor squealed at the disapproval. “What _ever_ will I do with you, baby?”

_“JŪ!”_ Viktor shrieked as the tenth spank came down brutal and hard across the center of his cheeks, Yuuri's hand splayed and burning. The pressure that had been building finally released in a rippling shockwave of white light and ringing ears as Viktor came, his body emptying with a scream of Yuuri’s name into the fabric of the pillow. Yuuri held his hand against the screaming flesh as Viktor rode out his orgasm, feeling the thrum of his heartbeat hot against his hand. His own cock twitched at that, at the heat of Viktor’s reddened and rapidly bruising ass, the tremble in his lower back as his cock emptied into the fabric between his legs. That Viktor had gotten off on being spanked. Without being touched.

His cries petered off as he caught his breath, hiccupping as his frame shook with the exertion.

“Everything okay, baby?” Yuuri murmured low and sweet, “Talk to me.” Viktor coughed and took a few more shuddering breaths before lifting his head.

“Th-thank you, Yuuri. That was… that was amazing, I- _hah!_” Viktor gasped as he shifted in Yuuri's lap. Yuuri's stomach dropped as his boyfriend whimpered; he had done that. It was his fault. It was his fault that Viktor was in pain. His eyes fell to the mosaic of purple and red of his ass and remembered why punishment was so difficult. He had purposefully hurt him. And that thought sat like lead on his chest.

“Oh my god, I'm- Viktor, I'm so sorry, I didn't… I shouldn't have-”

“Yuuuuuri, stop.” Viktor replied shakily, “I would have safeworded if I didn't want this. You made me come. _Just_ with this. It's safe to say I liked it.” He coughed again, casting his gaze over his shoulder at Yuuri, his brilliant azure eyes glittering with tears, his lips bitten scarlet and his cheeks flushed rose petal red. He was beautiful like this, fucked out and content.

“I’m sorry, love, I've always had a hard time with punishment… I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.” Yuuri's heart fluttered at the memory of Viktor, writhing under that stinging touch. Of him _coming_ under that stinging touch. He felt his own arousal swelling again, his heart pounding again. “Can I do anything to make it up to you, baby? A reward maybe? For taking my punishment so well?” Yuuri didn't expect Viktor's reply to be a moan.

“Fuck me? Please?” Viktor moaned, his accent garbled with desire and thick in his throat. Yuuri cooed a soft affirmation as he reached under the sofa for the small bottle he had stashed there, quickly uncapping the liquid and pouring it onto his fingers and dribbling it over that dusky furl of muscle, the younger man’s breath hitching with the slippery contact.

“Thank you for asking so politely, sweetheart.” Yuuri crooned as he danced his fingertip over Viktor’s hole, his body twitching at the barest touch. “So sensitive, baby... eager for my fingers, hm?” Yuuri chuckled lightly, pressing ever slightly harder at the tight pucker with his middle finger.

“Y-yes, want you in me, Daddy-” Viktor moaned, a tired, throaty thing that fell from his lips as he slipped back into that blissful subspace.

“But sweetheart, I _am_ inside you.” Yuuri replied warmly, fully sheathing the digit in Viktor's pliant body. Viktor gasped as Yuuri pressed in and curled his finger, stretching him gently and coaxing him back to hardness without so much as touching his cock.

“M-more, please…” Viktor sobbed, “You’re t-teasing…”

“Ah, ah,” Yuuri clicked his tongue. “That's not how polite boys ask.”

Viktor moaned, high pitched and frustrated. “Pl-please, Daddy, may I have another f-finger?”

“Yes you may, baby.” Yuuri pushed another finger past that ring of muscle, pulling him apart further. “Polite boys receive what they ask for. Naughty boys get spanks. My baby isn't naughty, is he?” Yuuri crooned as he stretched him open, Viktor clenching his fists into the pillow so tightly he felt he might snap his own bones. His ass still screamed from the spanks, red handprints radiated heat from his tender flesh.

“N-no, Daddy. Not naughty. Not naughty, 'm a good boy. I'm sorry I made you angry, Daddy. Sorry, s-sorry, Daddy-” Viktor whined, desperately trying to push his hips back against Yuuri's fingers. Yuuri held him fast, a strong arm pushing him down harder into his lap.

“Baby, if you cannot hold still, I _will_ stop.” Yuuri promised, and Viktor shuddered at the possibility of losing the delicious sensations rocking through his body.

“No, no please, I'll be good. I'll hold still. I'm sorry... It just feels… so _good_ Daddy.” He forced his hips to stop moving, to stop thinking on their own.

_“Good.”_ Yuuri moaned darkly against Viktor's ear. Viktor keened again as Yuuri curled the bundle of fingers. It felt _so fucking good_ to be split open like this, to be held down and taken apart. He couldn't stop the whining noises that came from his throat, like Yuuri was controlling his voice with his fingers. “I think you're ready, sweetheart.” Yuuri whispered, relenting the pressure on his lower back. Yuuri chuckled.

“F-fuck me-” Viktor cried, the whining nasality of his moans shooting right to Yuuri's dick.

“How do _polite_ boys ask, Vitya?” Viktor choked on a moan.

“Please, Daddy, fuck me. Please, please, please-” he felt the prick of tears and tightness of throat, but there was something so deliciously freeing about it, about losing himself to the pleasure and whims of the man below him.

“Oh, sweetheart… you’re so pretty when you cry…” Yuuri crooned, running his fingers through the thick tangle of silver hair. Viktor felt himself melting into the gentle words. “Let’s make you feel even better, hm?” Yuuri asked and Viktor nodded. Yuuri gently slid his fingers out, folding over to kiss his teary cheek. “Up on the bed, beautiful.”

Viktor complied, whimpering as he crawled out of Yuuri’s lap and up toward the head of the bed.

“Daddy?” Viktor asked sweetly, his voice still a little shaky with tears. “How do you want me?”

“Hmmmm.” Yuuri hummed thoughtfully as he sat down next to Viktor at the head of the bed. “I think the better question is 'how does my baby want to be loved?’ Because the one thing I love more in this entire planet than having sex with you, is loving you.” he said, caramel voice and honey eyes melting Viktor to the core, bringing another impossibly massive swell of emotion and arousal at once.

“O-on my knees… my ass hurts a lot, and I... I want to feel you like this.” Viktor stuttered, his heart full to bursting, the threat of happy tears pulling at his eyes.

“Of course, precious.” Yuuri whispered and kissed his lips long and slow, easing him into position, supporting his chest and hips with the mountain of throw pillows. Fingers traced heated lines down the planes of his shoulders and back, lightly scratching a line down the length of his spine, drawing a hitched breath. “Mm, baby, do you like being touched here?” Yuuri moaned low in his throat.

Viktor nodded wordlessly, before immediately correcting by providing a whispered “Yes, Daddy.”

Yuuri bent down and pressed kiss after kiss down the curve of his spine, and Viktor tried to slow the heaving of his chest. Slowly, painfully slowly, Yuuri laved a hot line between his cheeks, stopping just short of where Viktor wanted his kisses the most, pulling a frustrated moan out of his throat. He twisted in his posture, watching Yuuri look up at him from behind.

“F-fuck, Daddy…” Viktor breathed, his cock leaking into the sheets and bobbing heavily between his legs. “Please, in-inside?” Yuuri chuckled, low and dark, pushing himself off the bed to tug his jeans down and drop them on the floor, shucking his t-shirt as well.

“So impatient today…” Yuuri breathed, dropping back onto the bed and crawling between Viktor’s legs with slinking shoulders like a panther, “I’m not sure I should indulge such behavior… but I can’t say no to such sweet begging.” He pushed his hair back out of his face and leveled that caramel stare at Viktor, who moaned at the weight of it.

“Pl-please, Daddy, I’ve been so good, ne-_heed_ you so bad, please? Please fuck me?” Viktor panted, pulling his lower lip into his mouth to hold back a needy sob.

“You have been good, beautiful. So good for Daddy. I suppose I can reward you for that…” he trailed off, leaning back and making a show of stroking his cock slowly, moaning so lewdly it felt like Viktor was watching his own personal pornography, made of his dirtiest wishes and dreams. “Is this what you want, love? You want this…” he pointed his nose down at his cock, red and now dripping precome, “In that sweet little hole of yours?” Yuuri cooed with a lick of his lips.

“Yes, please!” he begged, “God, Daddy, can’t wait anymore, n-need it now!” Viktor cried, pushing his ass up further into the air, displaying himself like a dog in heat for Yuuri. “Please just _fuck me!_” Viktor gasped, drunk on lust and getting dizzy with the heat spreading under his skin.

Yuuri clicked his tongue and wrapped his hands around Viktor’s narrow hips, the tip of his cock hot and wet against Viktor’s fluttering entrance. “So impolite… so mouthy… and all _mine!_” he roared as he thrust in, the heat of his cock searing as he split Viktor in two. The force of it punched all the air from Viktor’s lungs, choking on a scream as Yuuri’s pelvis slapped against the throbbing flesh of his ass, it stung in the sweetest way. He couldn’t help throwing his head back and arching his spine into that touch, drowning in Yuuri’s growling moans and the blistering heat of his cock inside him.

_"Oh fuck, baby... So tight, so good, so fucking hot-”_ Yuuri moaned, fucking into that tight heat, his eyes rolling back as Viktor's keening moans lit his nerves on fire. _"Sh-shit, s-so tight for me. God, I've wanted you like this since the first time I saw you, baby…”_

"D-daddy… I, f-fuck, _yes there!_ I don't, _c-can't--_” Viktor cried, turning his head as Yuuri's voice joined his. “Wh-what are you saying?" Viktor's voice, tired and exhausted, shot right to the dark, dominant persona shrouding Yuuri like a heavy cloak. He must have slipped into Japanese without thinking. He chuckled low in his throat and leaned down to Viktor's ear.

“I said, _'oh fuck, baby, so tight, so good, so fucking hot. Shit, so tight for me, god, I've wanted you like this since the first time I saw you, baby’._” Yuuri slowly growled each word in English, slowing his pace to a deviously deliberate roll, repeating what he had moaned in his first language. He said it all while leveling a heated and hungry amber stare into Viktor's watery ceruleans, rumbling low and dark as the silver-haired angel below him keened with the dirty words.

“F-fuck, _Daddy!_ Hah, _ho-oh my god_, w-wanted this too,” he moaned, throwing his hips backward. “P-please, don't stop, please, please, please-" Viktor begged, rocking his hips with Yuuri's thrusts, his legs quaking as he did. The intoxicating combination of moans and whimpering cries and Yuuri slapping against the heated, bruised flesh of Viktor's ass had both of them quickly racing up to the edge.

"God, _fuck_ baby, s-so close, gonna come, gonna fill you up nice and full. Gonna wreck you for anyone else. This ass is just. For. Me." Yuuri growled as he slammed into him, the assault of his soft belly against Viktor's throbbing ass nearly too much to bear. Possessiveness surged under Viktor's skin, wanting Yuuri to ruin him for other hands, for other touch, for anyone else. He was Yuuri’s and Yuuri was his and nothing else on the goddamn _fucking_ planet mattered in that moment.

"Y-yes! P-please don't stop! Need it so bad, so close, so close, _D-Daddy-_" Viktor screamed as he came again, his legs giving out. Yuuri held him up, pistoning into his pliant body and hissing as Viktor clenched around him.

"Yesss, that's it, c-come for me, baby. Come on Daddy's cock. _Kuso_, ’m coming, oh god-" Yuuri’s legs and arms began trembling too, his muscles protesting the vigorous strain. A white-hot streak of lightning erupted down the length of Yuuri's spine and unraveled the tight coil in his stomach in an instant, and he roared Viktor's name, emptying all he had into him.

Viktor whined as Yuuri held him open, his muscles screaming with oversensitivity as Yuuri slowly fucked in and out, milking himself for every last drop of come. It made a sinfully wet squelching noise that made Yuuri moan and Viktor shudder. Yuuri slowly withdrew, hissing as Viktor’s walls fluttered around him.

"Gods, Yuuuuuri, that was- _holy fuck_.” Viktor’s words escaped him as he lazily twisted his head around to see his boyfriend’s sweat-slick face bright red with exertion, that lovely blush crawling down his throat and running over the broad planes of his chest. Yuuri coughed into his fist and sucked in a massive breath.

“I could say the same thing, sweetheart.” Yuuri groaned, stretching his back gently. Viktor rather liked this view, of Yuuri, from below. The sight made him shudder again. “Feeling alright?” the older man asked as he dropped to the bed beside him, pulling him into his arms the way they had fallen asleep the previous night.

“Well, I just had mind-blowing sex with my smoking hot boyfriend after he spanked my ass so well I came. I’d say I’m doing pretty great.” Viktor laughed as he carefully shifted in Yuuri’s arms, avoiding putting too much weight on his backside, the muscle already aching and sore.

“Can I get you anything, darling? Something to drink? A snack? Some ice for that sweet ass of yours?” Yuuri laughed as he ran through the list, nuzzling into Viktor’s hair.

“Ice would probably be nice. And I am getting a bit hungry…” Viktor trailed off, settling into Yuuri’s care like a warm bath, the soft tones of his voice calming his still racing heartbeat. Yuuri hummed softly, pressing a kiss to Viktor’s temple as he stood from the bed, tugging on his discarded jeans and sweatshirt.

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart.” Yuuri promised as he slipped out the door into the chilly September afternoon. Viktor winced as he reached for his phone on the bedside table, a twinge of pain rocking through his lower back and asscheeks.

He didn’t regret it though. Not one bit.

He swiped away a few notifications, his thumb settling on a set of texts from Chris.

_**Chris** (sent 2:23) having fun, mon ami?_  
_**Chris** (sent 2:46) since you still haven't replied, you probably are_  
_**Chris** (sent 3:02) Peaches asked me to come over for wine and take out tonight_😊  
_**Chris** (sent 3:12) i hope you’re happy, sweetie_

He could read the sincerity in the pixels. He knew Chris meant it. It had been so long since Viktor had been with anyone worth his time, and never had he been with someone worth his heart.

_**me** (sent 4:57) i’m so happy, Chris_  
_**me** (sent 4:57) i’ve never been so happy_  
_**me** (sent 4:57) and_ 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀  
_**me** (sent 4:58) have fun sweetieeee_

When Yuuri returned, the two of them scrapped their plans for dinner on the town, opting for Chinese takeout instead. Viktor was definitely not in sit-down shape. Laid on his stomach on the bed, Yuuri attempted to teach Viktor the proper way to use chopsticks, relenting when the younger man simply let his mouth fall open expectantly. So Yuuri fed him as they watched mindless reruns on TV, the bag of ice gently resting on his ass.

* * *

Sleepy blue eyes blinked open on Sunday morning, the late summer sun streaming into the room through the cracks in the gauzy curtains. The warmth of Yuuri’s body had disappeared, and he rolled to find his side of the bed made up neatly, a folded piece of the hotel’s stationery with a small heart on the front. Viktor smiled and reached for the note, momentarily forgetting Yuuri’s absence. He flipped it open and read it, forcing his sleepy eyes to focus on the words that seemed to dance and shift on the page.

> Виктор  
I went for a short run.  
I’ll see you when I get back.  
Love you,  
勇利

Viktor nearly squealed at seeing his name written in Yuuri’s handwriting. It was a silly thing to be excited about, if he was truly honest. But the Cyrillic… it looked… right. He recognized the Japanese characters from Yuuri’s email signature and the plaque on the door, but this was the first time he’d seen it in his handwriting. The strokes of the pen were so intricate and careful, it was beautiful.

He pulled the note to his chest and fell back asleep with a smile on his face, waking to the beep of the door’s lock and Yuuri’s footsteps padding back into the room. Yuuri pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before retreating into the bathroom. A small smile curled against Viktor’s lips as he pressed himself out of bed and slowly strode across the room, pushing the bathroom door open gently.

The small, tiled room was quickly filling with steam, the soft sounds of Yuuri humming echoed lazily off the walls.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked quietly, very much not in the mood to startle him. Especially in the shower.

“Yes, Vitya? Everything okay?” Yuuri’s voice answered from behind the frosted glass door. He almost sounded worried.

“Y-yeah, everything’s fine. I just… can I join you?” Viktor asked, his voice growing more and more sure with every word.

“It’s a little tight in here, baby. But if you don’t mind, I certainly don’t.” Yuuri laughed, pressing the door open and pulling Viktor into the spray. “Not too hot?” The caramel tone washed over him again, melting away the tension in his spine as he draped himself over Yuuri’s shoulders, their bodies pressed against each other in the close space.

“Not too hot. Just right.” Viktor mumbled against his boyfriend’s throat, listening to the throb of his pulse under his heated skin.

“Did you sleep alright, love?” Yuuri murmured as he gently worked the thick curtain of silver hair out of the messy ponytail Viktor had fashioned last night and guiding him back under the tap. The water ran over Viktor’s head in rivulets, Yuuri’s hands holding his chin at the perfect angle to keep water out of his eyes. He reveled in the way the older man cradled his body, one hand in the small of his back and another at the line of his jaw.

“Mhmm,” Viktor hummed sleepily, his eyes fluttering shut with the sensation of the water rolling off his shoulders and down his body as Yuuri pulled him closer. “I like sleeping with you, Yuuri.” Both men laughed at the double entendre, the tired sounds filling the humid space. “Do we have to go home?” The younger man whined gently, a laugh falling off his lips before the thoughts could catch him.

“As much as I wish we didn't have to, yes.” Yuuri replied quietly, “We can't hide away from the rest of the world forever.” Viktor groaned as he leaned into Yuuri's chest, grumbled Russian murmured into his flesh.

“Don't wanna go.” Viktor replied and Yuuri pressed a kiss to his hairline.

“I don't either, baby. I wish we could stay here forever. But we have people and doggies back home who need us.” Yuuri replied softly against the darkened gray of his wet hair, something melancholy in the timbre of his voice.

“Can we come back here someday, Yuuri? For longer than a weekend?” Viktor asked gently, hoping that Yuuri might know what he meant. That someday meant more to him than just another weekend away.

“We’ll come back someday, love. I promise.” Yuuri crooned, the vibration of it rumbling against Viktor’s cheek where it rested against his shoulder. Viktor smiled as he leaned into Yuuri’s touch, relishing in the sensation of the hot water rolling over his skin.

“I love you.” Viktor said in a small voice, whispering into Yuuri's chest.

“I love you too, darling.” Yuuri murmured in reply, pressing his boyfriend closer to his body, Viktor savoring the sensation of all of Yuuri touching all of him, wrapped in the humid heat of the shower. “Let’s have breakfast and head home, Vitya.” he said, and it felt like a loss, an admission of defeat that they had to return home.

With generous coaxing and an embarrassingly quick round bent over the bathroom counter, the pair wandered down to the breakfast hall, sharing the same meal they had the day before; cereal and a bagel. Which Viktor ate the last bite of again.

While going home was a small defeat, Viktor's heart was full to bursting as Yuuri held his hand over the center console of the car, that itch for domesticity scratched so perfectly when Yuuri remembered what he liked at their pit stop for lunch. It was a small thing, but the way Yuuri turned to him at the drive-through to confirm he'd gotten it right swelled in his chest like victory, like perhaps he had finally found the right one.

The right one who just so happened to be his boss.

Monday would be back to routine, back to keeping the secret. But the assurance that Yuuri gave him, the soft words spoken in bed, on the beach, over dinner… he knew it would be worth keeping the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably the most intense smut I've written in a while, and was actually the first spanking scene I've written >:'D hope you enjoyed the update! another update will be coming out on the spoopiest of days, Halloween! stay tuned for a special halloween chapter on thursday! 
> 
> love y'all  
-ia
> 
> next update: october 31st


	11. Red Bull Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween! The boys spend the day in the office and head down to a club to dance and drink on the spoopiest of nights. Someone from Viktor's past reappears, someone gets a blowie in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a little side story but I don't have it in me to post it as a separate fic, so here it is! It's a bit out of order with the timeline, and is entirely skippable, if you'd like to simply wait for the next chronological update! 
> 
> **CW for the use of 'slut', which Viktor has an aversion to, and some uncomfortable advances made by someone from Viktor's past.**

_**Phichit** (sent 3:12) so guys _  
_**Phichit** (sent 3:12) a friend of mine is throwing a halloween party at the bar he co-owns _  
_**Phichit** (sent 3:12) everyone down? no cover_  
_**Phichit** (sent 3:12) just gotta wear a costume _😈😈😈  
_**Chris** (sent 3:13) hell yes i am_  
_**Chris** (sent 3:13) mass is still MIA so i don't have any plans_  
_**Chris** (sent 3:13) any chance to dance and drink_  
_**Viktor** (sent 3:14) sure_ 😊  
_**Viktor** (sent 3:14) not like i'm young enough to trick or treat anymore_  
_**me** (sent 3:15) I'll DD. When's the party? Hopefully not on Halloween itself?_  
_**me** (sent 3:15) Which is a Thursday and I can't have you all hungover in the office._  
_**Phichit** (sent 3:16) party’s on saturday, yuuri, why are you so painfully boring?_  
_**Chris** (sent 3:16) that reminds me_  
_**Chris** (sent 3:17) are we allowed to dress up for work on thursday?_  
_**Viktor** (sent 3:17) ^^^^^^^_  
_**me** (sent 3:19) Costumes are okay, but must abide by the dress code. I usually skip it._  
_**Phichit** (sent 3:20) and that's what makes you lame, Yuuri_

“Awwwwww, Phichit.” Yuuri called through the office door. “You're making me look uncool in front of my friends.” he whined like a petulant teen, pulling a snorted laugh out of his best friend.

“You do that to yourself, Yuuri. I just point it out.” Phichit returned after catching his breath, “You'd better start thinking of a costume for the party.”

“Got any ideas? I haven’t dressed up since that party at Beta Sigma Chi senior year,” Yuuri said, shuddering at the memory of tequila on his tongue. “Preferably one with more than fishnets on the bottom half?”

“Mmm, one.” Phichit returned after a moment of thought. “But I'm not sure you'll like it… it definitely involves some jorts.”

_“What was that about jorts?”_ Chris's voice floated through the cracked door across the hall.

“Nothing, sweetheart, don’t mind us!” Phichit chirped, texting Yuuri a link to an article titled _Lazy Halloween Costumes._ “Number seventeen. I know you already have the hat.” Yuuri scrolled through the list, finding the one Phichit meant. Yuuri did have that hat, hanging in his closet.

“Are you sure I have to wear the jorts?” Yuuri groaned, “It's going to be cold as hell, Phich. We’re supposed to get snow that night...”

“And you're going to be spending the night _inside_ a club with at least a hundred other people.” Phichit snapped back, not budging an inch on his suggestion. “It's going to be warm enough for your nakey thunder thighs. I can lend you the shades if you need them.”

That was how Yuuri found himself on Wednesday afternoon, strolling through the aisles of the Goodwill, looking for a Hawaiian print shirt. Yuuri was more than a little ashamed to admit that he already had the jorts.

“Can I help you find anything, sir?” a sales associate asked from behind him as he leafed through the rack of shirts.

“Oh, no thanks. I think I'm set.” Yuuri turned and smiled at the girl, whose smile read plain as day. He pretended not to see the blush on her cheeks.

“Okay. Just let me know if I can help you with anything.” she said quietly, sliding a small piece of paper into the front pocket of his jacket as she walked past him. He heard Phichit's stifled chuckle from across the store. He bit back a laugh too, not wanting to embarrass the poor girl more than she already had.

“Yuuri! I found one!” Phichit called from a few aisles over. He lifted it into the air. It was terrible. And absolutely perfect. Yuuri nodded and made his way to the cashier. “You should probably just start wearing a wedding ring when you go out.”

“Don’t think I haven’t thought of that, Phich.”

“How about just tattooing ‘no thanks’ on your forehead?”

“You know, that might work.” He said sarcastically as he paid for the terrible shirt, fully intending to re-donate it once the night was over.

* * *

Viktor and Chris strolled down the aisles of the party store, searching for the perfectly scandalous costume Viktor was after. He had a very specific look in mind, and it involved a pair of cheap angel wings. Chris was mostly just along for the ride, having already had his costume planned for a month or so.

“I already have a Beckham jersey. I just need to do something about my hair and I'll be fine.”

“I didn't know you watch football.” Viktor laughed, almost shocked into disbelief.

“Honey, you know I don't. That was the gift from London last year.” Viktor tried not to choke on his distaste for Mass and his ‘gifts’, keeping an impassive expression on his face until Chris pointed out exactly what he was looking for, packaged with the rest of the revealing women’s costumes. He threw the bra and panties out. He kept the white fishnets.

He put the outfit together when they got home, in the privacy of his bedroom. He drew a white thong up around his legs; the panties were nearly transparent, almost entirely unnecessary in the grand scheme of things. He quickly realized he would have to shave his legs, the fine silver hair peeking through the fishnets was cute, but not quite the look he was going for. He added a pair of sinfully tight white shorts, pockets too small to fit even his phone. He tugged the fishnets up to his belly button cutting an hourglass figure into his long, lanky form and kept the shorts slung low on his hips. The centerpiece was the loose crop top with the word ‘angel’ in hot pink Barbie script across his chest, and he finished it off with the cheap wings and halo; his hair in loose, messy curls. Old, beat-up white sneakers.

Perfect. Trashy and perfect.

He snapped a photo for Yuuri, hating that he couldn't send it.

* * *

Thursday came and went. Viktor and Chris ended up dressing similarly, in all black with cat ears, hand-drawn whiskers on their cheeks and simple, black chokers doubling as collars. Instagram saw their selfies tagged #basic and #catgotyourtongue. Phichit came to work dressed in full-Yuuri costume, costume glasses, a sensible suit and hair slicked back, at which Yuuri was only a little offended. He kept to his word and didn’t dress up, simply happy to watch Viktor in those cat ears. He looked undeniably feline, long and lanky, his silver hair pulled into a long, sleek ponytail that swayed like a cat’s tail when he walked.

Yuuri had to take a few trips to the restroom to calm down that day, to splash himself with cool water. If that was his work-appropriate costume, he could only imagine what kind of sin he had planned for him on Saturday.

* * *

“Phichit, what are you supposed to be?” Yuuri asked when his best friend finished getting dressed and joined him in the living room. Chris and Viktor were there too, Chris getting changed in the bedroom, Viktor in the bathroom, explaining that he needed the good light for his makeup. Yuuri shivered at the thought of Viktor wearing makeup again, visions of smeared lipstick and messy eyeliner tormenting him in his tight shorts.

“I'm a mouse, duh.” He pointed at the round, gray ears sitting atop his head and grabbed the thin tail pinned to his gray ripped jeans.

“Oh, okay. You look cute, Phich,” Yuuri said, apparently missing the joke. He turned back to the mirror in the entry, trying and failing to attach the fake mustache.

“Yuuri… don't tell me you don't get it?” Phichit whispered in horror.

“Get the joke? Yeah, I don't. What's so funny?” Yuuri asked over his shoulder, not breaking eye contact with himself in the mirror. He had to wear contacts. He hated his contacts. But the sunglasses weren't prescription and the costume served as enough disguise to be able to dance as liberally as he wanted with his boyfriend.

“It's… from Mean Girls. Don't tell me you haven't seen Mean Girls, Yuuri. Don't break my heart like this.” Phichit groaned in disbelief.

“Nope.” Yuuri said simply, “I have not seen Mean Girls. Sorry, Phich.” His best friend quickly devolved into a meandering explanation of the plot that involved a lot of shouting about the poor representation of the gay community in the movie, which Yuuri had to firmly set a cap on. “Can you please not scream in my apartment? I have cranky upstairs neighbors. We aren't all as lucky as you are, Mr. Townhouse.”

“Psh, worst mistake of my life. I'm going to die broke because of my damn lease. But the hamsters were a deal breaker for my last apartment, so.” Phichit shrugged. “Do you want help with that, Yuuri?” Phichit asked, tired of watching him struggle with the adhesive of his mustache.

“I can do it.” Yuuri grumbled in return.

“Oh my god, Peach, you look so cute!” Chris's accented voice filled the living room. He had straightened and gelled his hair back, wearing a football uniform over a very tight pair of leggings and sneakers.

“Who are you supposed to be, honey?” Phichit purred.

“Beckham, darling. Though I have to say, I have a better back end.” Chris said, giving the room a spin and pulling the jersey up, showcasing his ass.

“Ain't that the truth.” Phichit mumbled, and Yuuri swore he caught Phichit winking at Chris in the mirror.

Yuuri finally forced the mustache into submission and the mirror reminded him that he would look absolutely terrible with facial hair. He thanked the gods for Japanese genes and not having to shave.

“Yuuri, you look excellent.” Phichit laughed when he turned around. “The mustache makes you look like an actual dad.” Yuuri didn't push back those thoughts, of maybe someday being an 'actual dad’. Lord knows Mari and her girlfriend wouldn't be giving their parents grandbabies, both of them being so awkward around children it made Yuuri laugh. Besides, he had always enjoyed the idea of being a father… maybe someday he’d adopt. _Maybe with Viktor_, his mind wandered, and he pushed the idea out before it took root, not quite ready for that conversation yet. He donned the ball cap and gave a little spin too, to mild golf claps from both Phichit and Chris.

“So… what's he supposed to be?” Chris stage-whispered to Phichit.

“He's Magnum PI, Chris.” Chris shrugged. “From the show? The mustache? The hat? Y’know what, just search ‘Tom Selleck 1980’s’. You'll see it.”

Their squabbling continued and Yuuri tuned them out, taking another look in the mirror. He unbuttoned, rebuttoned, and unbuttoned the top three buttons of the ostentatious Hawaiian shirt, rolled the legs of his shorts a touch higher. At least his thighs looked good. And he wasn't going to complain about getting to wear his leather boat shoes out of the apartment without Phichit crying about how ugly his ‘grandpa shoes’ are. He tucked the stem of his sunglasses in the pocket of the shirt. He definitely looked like a dad.

A head of silver hair flashed behind him in the mirror, long arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hey, hey, let me see.” Yuuri murmured, struggling against Viktor’s grasp.

“Oh my god, Viktor. You're going to give him a heart attack.” Phichit said with a laugh.

“Damn, _mon ami_, I knew what you were going to wear and I still have a really confusing boner.”

“Okay, now you _need_ to let me turn around, baby.” Yuuri asserted, pulling against his boyfriend's arms. It didn't take much force to break his grasp. And when he turned, he knew he had ascended. Viktor, looking ethereal as always, was wearing the most sacrilege thing Yuuri could imagine. It was clearly supposed to be an angel costume, or whatever his wet dreams imagined an angel to be. White everything, torn fishnets under skin-tight shorts pulled over his ass, a thin t-shirt reading ‘angel’ in bright pink font exposing a sinful amount of collarbone. Cheekbones (and collarbones, Yuuri realized) highlighted with white glitter.

_“Fuck.”_ Yuuri whispered, desperately holding back the urge to throw Viktor over his shoulder and ruin the costume already.

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Viktor replied in a whisper, his smile splitting his face devilishly. Yuuri didn't trust himself with real words; choosing to simply nod in reply as he hummed deep in his chest. He could feel the flush of red bleeding into his cheeks.

“Okay. I'm just gonna interrupt this and say let's get a move on, it's already nine and I am embarrassingly sober.” Chris chimed, saving Yuuri from falling deeper into his arousal.

“Let's go! Don't forget IDs, phones and debit cards. Yuuri is our DD and valuables storage for the night!” Phichit added, moving to the door. He dropped Yuuri's keys into his hand and whispered “You can eye fuck him at the club, Yuuri. Let's go.” As he opened the door, pulling Chris through by the hand.

“Just a sec, Phich. Be right down.”

“I swear to gods, Yuuri. We're waiting at the elevators and I _will_ come pull you off him if you don't meet us there in two minutes.” He huffed and shut the door behind him.

“God, baby. You look… _incredible_.” Yuuri breathed, pulling his boyfriend in and kissing at his neck.

“Thanks Daddy. I'm happy you like it.” Viktor breathed as he raked fingernails up and down Yuuri's back under his shirt. Yuuri could feel his boyfriend's erection against his thigh, the little curl of asscheek hanging out of the bottom of his shorts.

“You know, baby, it's not going to be easy for me to let other people see you like this.” Yuuri moaned against Viktor's skin.

“Mmmmmm, I know. Call it tempting the devil.” Viktor replied. “Let's go. I wanna drink and dance and make you regret these shorts.” Viktor danced a teasing finger along the outline of his cock, trapped under the tight denim.

“I hope you don't regret _this_,” Yuuri gestured to the entirety of his outfit, “when you're covered in love bites and hickeys on Monday morning, beautiful. You'll have to cover them all up for work, like a _good boy_.” He whispered darkly, like a promise. He felt Viktor shudder. Yuuri pulled away, crating Vicchan for the night.

“Mmhmm…” was the best he could manage as Yuuri opened the door and pulled him through, locking it behind him.

The ride to the bar was rowdy and full of arguing over DJ privilege. Yuuri could barely keep his eyes and thoughts from his darling in the passenger seat, running his fingers over the strings of his fishnets, dipping underneath and scratching at his skin gently. The backseat didn't hear, but Yuuri did; how Viktor's breath hitched with the contact.

The bar was crowded with people, hovering around tables and the bar, and a breathing, moving mass of bodies dancing under the spinning neon and black lights. It had been a while since Yuuri had gone out last. He usually stuck close to the wall, slowly nursing one drink a night. But Viktor pulled him right into the throng of dancers, squeezing in and carving out a space for the two of them, bodies flush to each other, rolling and swaying with the thudding bass in their ears. Viktor practically glowed under the blacklights, the glitter on his cheeks and chest made him look alien, otherworldly and magnetic. His wings and halo had broken in the car, and left in a trash can somewhere along their walk to the bar; but that left Yuuri the real estate to pull him closer, to run hands up and down his back without interruption. They could have been dancing for hours or a few minutes, just swirling in the darkness and heat of the moment.

* * *

Viktor would have given anything to just stay right where they were forever, lost in each other’s eyes and tangled in the writhing throng of people, sharing sloppy kisses and wet breaths. He could faintly hear Yuuri’s ragged breathing and bitten-off curses, the hardness in his shorts as noticeable as Viktor's own. Sweat rolled down the length of his spine and beaded at his hairline as he pressed himself against Yuuri's body, rolling himself in time with the dirty, grinding beat thudding in his bones.

After an unknowable amount of time dancing, Viktor leaned down to Yuuri’s ear. He needed a drink, he was still far too sober. “I'm thirsty. 'm gonna go get something. Do you want anything?” Viktor asked, deliciously close to Yuuri’s skin.

“I'll grab a table, and you get me a Coke, okay? Get anything you want for yourself.” Yuuri returned, grabbing a handful of asscheek and squeezing. “Open a tab on my card. Hurry back, baby.”

Viktor moaned and bounced away, flying high on endorphins and the buzzing energy of the room. He was dancing and making out with his boyfriend in such a public space. The thought made him flush on top of the blush of exertion he'd been sporting all night. He made it to the bar and waited for the bartender, content to watch him make drinks for a little while. It was hypnotic. The man turned to him and smiled, waiting for his order.

“Hi, can I get a Red Bull vodka and a Coke?” He asked the bartender, who proceeded to make the drinks and gave him the half-empty can of energy drink with a wink. Most bartenders just dumped the rest of the delicious caffeinated elixir down the drain.

“Well, damn. I can’t really carry three drinks…” He smiled and tried to figure out how to accomplish the feat, choosing to just down the energy drink. He threw it back and felt the caffeine seep into his soul. “Thanks.” he said, putting the drinks on Yuuri's tab before setting out to find his boyfriend in the crowd.

“Hey there, cutie. Didn't think I'd see you again.” A low, rumbling voice came from behind Viktor. He turned slowly, the voice familiar in an ugly way. Viktor was painfully aware that there was no way to escape the conversation; his body essentially pinned to the bar by a man wearing what was probably his varsity jacket from high school. _Lazy costume_.

“Do I know you?” Viktor asked nonchalantly, dismissive. Maybe if he acted like he didn't care, the man would leave him alone.

“What, don't remember me? ‘Cause I remember you, _baby_.” He slurred a bit at the endearment. Viktor knew the man was probably right. He hadn't exactly been chaste before Yuuri.

“I don't know what you're talking about. Can you move please? I'm here with my friends.” Viktor tried to shove past him, to no avail. He was solid. And smelled like an entire can of body spray.

“Oh, honey, you were being so slutty, it’s no wonder you don't remember… I probably wasn’t your only fuck that night, was I? You were so cute, begging and crying for me.” Viktor's blood ran cold as the man leaned into his ear, that word sitting heavy in his gut like a ten-ton boulder. _Where was Yuuri?_ “And calling me _'daddy’_... I've been hoping I'd see you again... Let's get out of here, yeah?” He whispered darkly. Viktor remembered him then.

“No, get away from me. Leave me alone.” Viktor could vaguely recall the party he and Chris had attended a few years ago, the night he swore off jungle juice forever. He definitely recognized the voice. And if his foggy memory served him well, he knew he could at least land a blow to his ego.

“What, don't want to go another round with _daddy_?” the man wrapped a hand around Viktor's wrist.

“Not if _I_ want to come too.” He snapped, yanking his arm away from the man. “Now get the fuck away from me.” The bartender wasn't paying attention. It was too loud.

“Aww, c'mon baby. Don't be like that.” The man whined as he pushed Viktor into the bar, arms bracketing his hips against the surface of the counter. Viktor saw Yuuri in the crowd, the white lettering on his hat lighting up in the blacklights. “My little angel slut, dressed up so cute for me tonight.”

Viktor nearly choked on the word falling from his mouth. _“Yuuri!”_ He yelled over the music and from behind the wall of muscle. He hoped it had been enough to catch Yuuri's attention, but the man still pressed closer, the menthol of his cigarettes on his jacket nearly making Viktor sick.

“Whoa there angel, what was that?” the man asked, his tone sickly sweet. _Enough_. Viktor grit his teeth and brought his knee up hard into the man’s stomach, earning a low groan as Jacket folded in half and the two drinks in Viktor’s hands spilled to the floor, splashing Viktor’s shoes and the back of the man’s head.

“Vitya?” Yuuri called out over the din, stepping between him and the wet varsity jacket on the floor. “Are you okay? I heard you call for me--” Viktor cut him off with a curt nod.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, I just lost our drinks.” Viktor answered, his voice shaking more than he had anticipated. “I’m sorry, I just… he was getting too close to me… he called me a... _s-slut_,” Yuuri took the empty glasses from his hands and set them on the bar behind Viktor, eyed the bartender curiously, but said nothing.

“It’s alright, love. We can go talk to security, have him removed if you’re uncomfortable.” Yuuri said softly, reaching for Viktor’s shaking hand. “Or even just get some air.” The softness in his eyes shifted to sharp spite as the man picked himself up off the floor, scowling down at Yuuri.

“Yuuri, can we go get some air or something?” Viktor asked, clinging to Yuuri’s arm and staving off the residual nausea at the reminder of the word Jacket had called him, both just now and back then as well, cramped together in a frathouse bathroom.

“Okay, let's go.” Yuuri released the tension in his jaw, gave the man one last sneer and took Viktor’s hand in his, passing the man without another word. They weaved through the crowd and the bouncer stamped their hands as they walked out the door. Clouds of cigarette smoke plumed as they walked into the street, distant sirens screamed. They turned the corner and leaned against the brick facade, Viktor settling into the warmth of Yuuri’s chest.

“Darling, you know what he said about you isn’t true, yes?” Yuuri asked gently, holding him close. Viktor nodded, trying to soothe the shaking brought on my both the cold and the sudden memories.

“Yeah. I know. I just… people used to call me that word a lot...” He tried to rub warmth into his arms, dearly regretting leaving his coat in the car. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer still, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. The cold November air chilled the sweat in the dip of his lower back.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri asked, his voice soft and gentle, his lips a hair’s width from his ear, his breath brushing across his skin.

“Not really, but I probably should.” Viktor cleared his throat, wishing he hadn’t spilled his drink. He was far too sober to be having this conversation.

“Vitya, you don't have to if you aren't comfortable.” Yuuri offered, but Viktor knew that he would have to tell him about it at some point.

“No, I… I'm okay. I can do it, just promise me that you won't think less of me for this?” Viktor asked, feeling shame bubble up in his throat.

“I wouldn't dream of it, baby.” Yuuri crooned, smoothing his hand over the back of Viktor’s head, cupping the nape of his neck. The tender reassurance from his boyfriend was all the encouragement Viktor needed to open up, feeling safe and secure in Yuuri’s arms. He pushed out a long, slow breath and felt Yuuri’s breath warm against his cheek.

“Okay. So, I used to party, like, a lot. And I… hooked up a lot.” Just that admission alone lifted a weight off his shoulders, sharing that small detail of his history with Yuuri felt right, it felt good. “And… well, Chris and I got a little flirty at a party freshman year, and we were bouncing around from guy to guy and dancing and making out and having fun, and one of the guys pulled me into the bathroom.”

Yuuri hummed softly in the small gap of quiet between Viktor’s words, rubbing a bit of warmth into Viktor’s bare arms. He didn’t say anything to interrupt, simply letting Viktor know he was listening, and that he was there. Viktor sighed and began telling the story again.

“So, we fucked and it was terrible, he just kept calling himself daddy, and called me a s-s… that word and he ditched me after he finished. And that guy in the bar, Jacket guy. That was him.” He said and felt Yuuri tense, his breathing growing fast and angry for just a moment, before stilling again.

“You know sweetheart, you could press charges for that, he was harassing you,” Yuuri said, quickly biting his tongue. “_Gomen_, not the time or place. I’m sorry, Vitya.” Viktor hummed deep in his chest, smiling when Yuuri leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“I think I’d rather just leave it alone,” Viktor mumbled, swallowing back the ugly memory and burying himself in thoughts of Yuuri instead. “I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

Yuuri sighed and ran his hand through the soft, fine hair at the back of Viktor’s neck. “I respect that,” he said gently, kissing his temple. “You're the boss, darling.”

“I thought _you_ were the boss, Katsuki-san.” Viktor teased, a soft giggle falling from his lips..

“Only when we're at work. When we get home, my baby is in charge. And I am more than happy to oblige my lovely, lovely boy.” Viktor smiled and dropped his head to Yuuri’s shoulder. “Thank you for telling me that, sweetheart. I know it must have been hard. And you were so brave, calling out for me and standing up for yourself when he cornered you.” He pulled Viktor closer and kissed his forehead.

“I wasn't sure that you would hear me. I was really scared.” Viktor said, muffled in Yuuri's shirt, feeling himself falling into the comfortable dynamic he had grown used to, of being held and comforted, of Yuuri’s soft words and affirming tones.

“Yes, it did. I heard you and saw that he was getting too close… I’m proud of you for standing your ground, love.” Yuuri murmured, rubbing Viktor’s back as he leaned against him. He could feel the slight tremble in Viktor’s muscles, and even if he was cold, it felt like more than just the chill. “You're still shaking, baby, are you okay?” Yuuri asked, worried.

“Y-yeah, I'm just a little shaken up. I could really use a cigarette right now.” He bit his tongue. He hadn't told Yuuri about that yet. Viktor hadn't smoked in a few years, but damn, did he want one at that moment.

“It's not a good habit, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered, his voice neither reproachful or shaming, simply stating fact. “Please don't get caught in it.”

“I know… I haven't in a while. It just helps me calm down sometimes.” Viktor replied, feeling more than a little sheepish about the revelation.

“Let's find you a better coping mechanism, love. What else calms you down?” Yuuri's voice rolled over him, slowing his breaths and heart rate.

“Being with you. Cuddling puppies. When you play with my hair…” he trailed off as Yuuri began running his fingers through his hair, dragging short fingernails over his scalp in the way he loved.

“Anything else, darling?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor hummed through a moan.

“Mmmmmm, when we _fuck_ and you just let me fall apart. When I don't have to think about anything but the way your _cock_ feels in my _ass_. When all that's on my mind is _Daddy_.” Viktor swivelled his hips into Yuuri's thigh, letting him feel the growing hardness in his tight shorts.

“Hmm. I suppose we could make that happen, baby. Would you like to have some fun in a seedy club bathroom?” Yuuri asked in Viktor's ear, breath hot and wet against his skin.

“Yes, please.”

They turned around and walked back into the club, alive with writhing bodies and flashing neon lights. Viktor saw Chris and Phichit, sitting at the bar, talking and laughing. He saw as Phichit dropped his hand into Chris's. _Good. Show him the better way._ Viktor thought, thinking that it would be nice if the two ended up together. Double dates. Cuddle parties. _Cute._

They moved through the crowd to the back of the club and into the restroom. The thudding bass carried dully through the walls, just loud enough to cloak normal conversation. Yuuri pulled him into the stall, shamelessly passing a few men touching up their makeup. Viktor blushed a bit, but when one of them whispered _'get it, honey’_, his confidence surged.

Yuuri turned the lock behind him and Viktor made his move while his back was turned. He dropped to his knees.

_”Fuck_, baby. You’re going to give an old man a heart attack doing that.” Yuuri practically moaned when he saw Viktor on the floor. He moved closer. Viktor gazed up at Yuuri with his best baby blues, wide and innocent. He let his mouth fall open, a sloppy showcase of wet tongue and saliva, allowing a shiny string fall from his bottom lip. It pulled the right reaction. A low groan and a warm hand in his hair. Yuuri grasped a fistful and tugged Viktor closer to his groin, his cheek meeting the hard line of Yuuri's dick through his shorts.

“Please, Daddy may I?” Viktor asked, panting hot breaths against his flesh.

“Of course you may, baby. So polite for me.” Yuuri whispered, releasing grip on his hair to unzip his fly. Yuuri hissed as his sensitive skin met the cold air, pulling his cock out of his shorts slowly. No matter how many times Viktor saw his cock, it was still impressive every time. Thick and uncut, it ruined him in every good and sinful way. Viktor would never tire of the clinking of his belt, the slow, abrasive sound of his zipper. Viktor couldn’t wait.

He wrapped his lips around the hot flesh of his boyfriend’s cock, greedily lapping up the salty precome that had threatened to drip to the floor. Yuuri bit into his left hand to stifle the noise of a moan, but Viktor still heard it, and it spurred him on. He quickly slid down the length of him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, wringing another rough moan from Yuuri’s chest.

"God, Vitya, you’re so g-good at this, so good for me.” Yuuri rumbled from above him, his eyes rolled up to the ceiling in ecstasy. Viktor hummed his thank you, focusing his sloppy attention on the now-slick folds of foreskin in his mouth. Yuuri’s breaths came stuttering and quick then, the sensitivity of that delicate flesh sending a warm burst of precome to Viktor’s tongue, which he greedily swallowed down with a moan. Another rumbling groan had Viktor reaching to palm his erection, straining against his now very tight shorts. Yuuri clicked his tongue and Viktor stilled, the small correction making his eyes roll back.

“Don’t touch, baby.” He warned quietly, cutting off Viktor’s whine before it fully formed by pushing himself deeper, bringing tears to his eyes. “Hands behind your back. _Do. Not. Touch_.” Yuuri directed, thrusting into his mouth with each word. Viktor met Yuuri’s gaze with teary eyes, his makeup surely running down his cheeks. He reached behind him, grasping his wrists the way Yuuri had showed him.

“_Good_… so good for me baby. Perfect… _h-hai_, j-just like that.” Viktor fought back his gag reflex and let Yuuri fuck into his mouth, his arousal climbing higher and higher, even without the touch to pitch him onward. The mental image of Yuuri, thrusting in and out of his mouth in a dingy club bathroom was more than enough to keep him achingly hard. It was almost too much.

“Go on, sweetheart. Touch yourself for me. Just for me, baby. _Fuuuu-ck_, Vitya…” Yuuri panted, the hurry in his voice telling Viktor just how close his boyfriend was to finishing. He eagerly pulled his cock from its tight prison and began stroking himself, screaming up his edge already. He matched Yuuri’s thrusts with the bob of his head, the sensation of his hand against his skin made him moan, vibrating through Yuuri’s dick and into his very core. “_Fuck_, s-so close, gonna come for you, baby. _V-Vitya_...” Yuuri groaned as he came, heat spilling down Viktor’s throat like liquid fire.

Viktor was desperate. His cock felt like it was full to bursting, but he needed to receive his permission. He couldn’t finish without it. Especially not now. In public. He whined against Yuuri's flesh, still in his mouth.

“Baby, do you need to come?” He asked in his sweet, post-orgasm voice. Viktor nodded his head violently, Yuuri slipping out of his mouth as he softened.

“Ye-yes, please, pl-please Daddy, need to, so bad. So close…” Viktor whimpered into the muscle of Yuuri's thigh, still stroking his sensitive flesh.

“Go ahead, darling. You may come.”

“Oh gods, fuu_uuck_ Daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you, _mmnn_-” Viktor whimpered as he came, spurts of come landing on the tile floor beneath him. He slumped against Yuuri's leg, completely wrung dry.

“Vitya, you made a bit of a mess.” Yuuri said gently, tapping him on the top of his head softly. “Let’s get this cleaned up, hm?” He nodded weakly, reaching behind him to the paper dispenser. Yuuri helped Viktor stand, setting him down on the toilet. He crouched to the ground, quickly wiping away Viktor’s mess and tucking himself away into his shorts. The alcohol caught up to Viktor in waves, his eyelids drooping and his limbs growing heavy.

“Sleepy?” Yuuri cooed as he pulled Viktor to his feet.

“Mhmm.” he dropped his head to Yuuri’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of his cologne, now stronger with the slick sheen of sweat beading at his neck and his hairline.

“Should we head home?” Yuuri asked, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Viktor’s head, the pleasant, rumbling sound of his voice his only anchor to the ephemeral plane as his mind soared high on vodka and sex.

“Take me home, Yuuuuuuuri.” Viktor replied, the long ‘u’ of his name falling from his lips as he yawned. Yuuri smiled and curled his right arm around him as they exited the stall, graciously met by an empty room. Yuuri released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, thanking the powers that be that they had been left alone.

Viktor saw them as they pushed the bathroom door open, the men who had been doing their makeup standing just outside. They pulled a handwritten ‘out of order’ sign off the door as it swung shut behind them. Viktor mouthed a sloppy _thank you’_ to the man who had told him to get it. He gave him a wink back, and the other man gave him a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Happy Spoopy day! Hope you all have a lovely Thursday! I hope you enjoyed this little story, I know it's a bit out of place in the narrative but we're back to normal with the next update, which will be next Saturday! 
> 
> love y'all!  
-ia
> 
> next update: november 9th


	12. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor try to find their new normal. It doesn't go well.

The transition back into the usual routine was… _rough_, to say the least. Yuuri had to remember to pull back his urge to call Viktor "baby" at every turn, to keep his eyes on his computer and not on the sway of Viktor's hips as he passed his open office door. Phichit snickered and offered to cover Yuuri's lunch so he could take a cold shower. The offer that only momentarily distracted Yuuri from his unfortunate situation before the sight of Victor pulling his unfairly tight skirt back down over his thighs derailed everything he had just managed to shove down.

_God_, he looked stunning today, wearing something so sinfully tight and form-fitting, and the heeled boots that made his already long legs stretch on another mile… Yuuri cleared his throat against the thoughts of pulling Viktor into the bathroom and pushing that skirt up over his ass and--

“That bad, huh?” Phichit laughed, interrupting Yuuri’s daydreaming and standing from his desk, wandering aimlessly into Yuuri’s office. “Have you watered the jungle yet?” Phichit asked in a clear attempt to change the subject, running a finger over the philodendron in the corner.

Yuuri groaned and shook his head. “Not yet.” he replied curtly, trying subtly to adjust himself in his desk chair. He had finally received all the approvals for the boys’ internship renewal from both the school and HR, as well as secured a handful of contracts for the project. “I will after lunch.”

Silence fell over the two friends as Yuuri continued working on an email in reply to Photography, confirming a handful of shoots for the upcoming weeks. Phichit continued meandering through Yuuri’s office, examining the photos that haven’t changed in years, humming the same upbeat tune he always did, from The King and the Skater.

Yuuri tried not to give his best friend the honor of his attention, he could tell Phichit was just trying to pull it out of him. After a few minutes of this, Yuuri finished his email and met eyes with his assistant, sitting sideways in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk, his legs flung over the armrest like a bored teenager.

“Can I help you, Mr. Chulanont?” Yuuri asked, an eyebrow arching high on his forehead and a small chuckle in his throat. He reached for his now-lukewarm cup of coffee, smiling to himself at the scent of hazelnut that reminded him of Viktor.

“Perhaps. Y’know, Yuuri,” Phichit said in his playful sing-song voice, “I didn’t hear from you all weekend…”

Yuuri snorted a laugh and pushed his glasses up on his brow, rubbing his eyes and leaning away from his monitor. “Yes, and? You know I was out of town,” he replied, easy as breathing. The glint in Phichit’s eyes almost dared him to spill, but Yuuri knew better than to tell him about his exploits with the door open.

“Mmm, yes, and how was out of town? A bit… hot?” Phichit asked nonchalantly, nearly making Yuuri choke on his coffee. “Did you have a nice road head? I mean, road trip?”

“Phi-_chiiiit!_” Yuuri nearly screeched, throwing a paperclip at him, “We’re at work,” he hissed, his cheeks burning bright red.

“Yes, and? Everyone else on our floor is out on a smoke break, no one is going to hear.” Phichit purred, pulling the projectile paperclip out of the knit in his sweater. “C’mon, tell me about it, please?” he whined, batting his long lashes at Yuuri from across the desk.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and huffed a short breath out. “Fine, fine,” he sighed, pointing at the open door. “At least go shut that first.” Phichit squealed excitedly and threw the door closed, jumping over the two chairs and scooting as close to Yuuri’s desk as he could.

“Okay. Spill. Now.”

* * *

Viktor blew out a breath as he plugged his flash drive into the printer and selected his file. The machine was easily ten years newer than the one they had in their old office, and far more advanced. He pressed the print button and after two pages, it stopped.

Viktor jumped as a terrible screeching noise that sounded like machinery carnage filled his ears and a slow droning beep followed. The screen flashed yellow.

“Oh my god, Chris,” he said in horror, “I broke it.”

“No, you didn't.” Christophe replied jovially, “It's just jammed. Oh, and out of cyan ink.” He said, matter-of-factly, peering over his shoulder to read the error messages.

“What does it need cyan for? My report is in black and white.” Viktor snapped, feeling his already fragile nerves fraying at the inconvenience. He had let Chris talk him into wearing something that he knew would make Yuuri’s mouth water, but he hadn’t expected the attention to get him so hot and bothered. Yuuri’s eyes on him felt _right_, and somehow, even sexier in the context of work, knowing that neither one of them was allowed to act on it… but putting a little extra sway in his hips was far worth the small gasp he heard from his boss’s mouth earlier that morning.

The novelty of it had quickly worn off, however, and at ten that morning, Viktor had been half-hard all day, and the tension was quickly grating on his nerves. He had already planned to work out a quickie in the bathroom at lunch, but that was already two hours away.

“Because your life was too perfect for too long.” Chris replied calmly, reading the instructions displayed on the side of the printer for disassembly. “The universe needed to knock you back down a peg.” Chris replied calmly.

“It wouldn't be such a big deal if the eighth floor didn't have a damn spaceship for a copier.” Viktor huffed, pushing up the sleeves of his sweater and carefully kneeling in front of the copier. He had definitely picked the wrong day to wear a skirt and heels.

“Would you _really_ prefer the dinosaur in Karen’s office over this?” Chris laughed as he kneeled too, rolling up his sleeves as well. “That thing right there, pull that lever.” he instructed, pointing to the latch securing the access door. Viktor nodded and the small hatch fell open.

“Everything okay in here?” A man's voice called into the print room, someone that both Viktor and Chris didn’t recognize. “That machine is a bitch to figure out…” Viktor turned around to see a man lingering in the doorway, balding and wearing a too-large suit, a few years out of date. He noted the terrible paisley tie. Something felt uneasy in the pit of his stomach; the man’s presence set him on edge. The faint smell of cheap menthols, maybe.

“Yes. We're quite alright. Thanks.” Viktor replied simply and turned back around to the copier, very keen on ignoring the man until he left. “Chris, can you call Phichit? Maybe he knows where the cartridges are.”

“Sure thing.” Chris replied and immediately fished his phone out of his pocket, a warm smile curling at his lip. Viktor smiled too, for a moment, wondering how exactly their little get together had gone over the weekend. “Hey, Peaches, can you do us a favor?”

Viktor still felt slightly uncomfortable, like he was being watched. Chris's voice faded slowly and all Viktor felt was the weird unease. He tried to push it away, pulling out his phone to light the inside of the machine. After a moment of investigation his eye caught a tiny sliver of white among the black machinery, the corner of a piece of paper.

_“There you are,”_ he muttered in Russian, grabbing the corner and pulling the crinkled, nearly shredded page gently from the machine, the spaceship printer beeping happily at the cleared jam.

“Printer-Bot 9000 needs ink, huh?” Phichit’s voice said from behind him, and Viktor turned to look over his shoulder. Phichit entered the copy room and dropped a few boxes on the ground beside him, joining them on the floor.

“My hero!” Chris said, clasped hands held to his cheek like a fawning maiden.

“Twas my pleasure!” Phichit responded in kind, and Viktor laughed. The atmosphere in the room lightened, that weird discomfort dissipating into the air. The man had disappeared from the doorway. That's why. Phichit showed both of them how to replace the cartridges, apologizing and offering wet wipes when they got a bit of ink on their hands.

* * *

_Yuuri, Todd from Sales is holding for you.”_ Phichit’s voice told him through the phone later that morning. Yuuri groaned, already rubbing his temples with frustration at the thought.

“Ugh, really?” Yuuri felt his eyebrows knit together in the center. Todd was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. He blew out a frustrated breath. “Alright. Send him through.”

_“Sure thing, Yuuri.”_

His phone lit up with that red blinking light. He took one last deep breath and grit his teeth before picking up the receiver, giving a simple but effective greeting. “Hello?”

_“Katsuki! Hey! How was your weekend?”_ his coworker’s voice grated on his nerves, the man already managing to annoy Yuuri with just a handful of words.

“Hi, Todd. My weekend was excellent, how was yours?” Yuuri really didn’t care to hear about the man’s weekend, which was probably full of terrible club stories he had certainly heard enough of. This was his punishment for going out for one drink with the man last year, for having too kind a heart to refuse a free drink from a coworker. Never before had Yuuri regretted being kind. Until that night.

_“My weekend was phenomenal! I had a lovely time at this great new place downtown…” _Yuuri tuned him out for a little bit, the tone of his voice just background noise to him at this point. He was too busy reviewing the boys’ ideas for the campaign to be truly paying attention to anything else. _“So anyway, I heard about your little intern fiasco… and that you let Tara go. Such a shame.”_

Yuuri snapped back to the moment, leaning forward in his chair again at the sound of Viktor’s laugh from across the hall. “Ah, yes, it was certainly unfortunate, but I think things are well in hand now. I can’t tolerate the use of stolen content.” Yuuri mumbled, barely paying attention to his words, his eyes glazing over at the sight of Viktor’s flawless features as he walked into his office.

Yuuri mouthed, _‘thank you’_ as Viktor dropped a report into his inbox, which he immediately pulled and began skimming. He retreated back across the hall, letting his ass bounce a little bit as he walked. Yuuri said a little prayer for his dick, which had been swinging between fully erect and half-hard all day. Sometimes he regretted renewing his internship. His ass was too squeezable to have to stay away… to just enjoy from afar during the day. But this was the extent of their physical relationship they had decided was work-appropriate. Viktor liked to show off his nicer assets for everyone, not just for Yuuri. So if he gave Yuuri something nice to look at every now and again, it could feasibly be written off as Viktor just being Viktor.

Yuuri swallowed thickly and fought the urge to buck all decorum and palm himself through his slacks as Viktor’s long ponytail swung from side to side; he left the door cracked open, just as it had been.

_“Anyway, I was wondering how you get any work done over there. I heard you moved your interns up into that empty office across from yours. I’ve seen them. Incredibly distracting, no?”_

Yuuri bristled. “What do you mean by that, Todd?”

_“I mean, your interns are delicious. Especially the tall, foreign one. Oh, sorry, was that rude? I didn’t mean to be rude. I meant the... Russian one? Is he Russian? Ukrainian?”_ Yuuri didn’t really care about the comment. He was more concerned about someone other than himself calling Viktor delicious. _“Do you think his hair is that color naturally? Heh, I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes.”_ Yuuri wanted to vomit. Jealousy was not a good look on him.

“Todd, please don’t ogle my interns. They’re people, not meat to drool over. And I’m pretty certain both of them are spoken for.” Yuuri bit back the urge to inform him that the carpet _would_ match the drapes if he didn’t wax it. “I will file a complaint with HR, Todd. Back off.” Yuuri could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks as his coworker laughed uncomfortably on the other end.

_“Damn, Katsuki, you need to loosen up a little. Let’s go get a drink sometime.”_

“No, thanks, Todd.” Yuuri replied curtly, not deigning to offer the information that he didn’t drink anymore. “Do you have a question about my reports from last week or is this call just taking up time?”

The reply was an uncomfortable, staticky silence that Yuuri took as a ‘no’. He bid his coworker goodbye and hadn’t even hung up the phone before he texted Viktor.

_**me** (sent 10:42) See me in my office during Chris and Phichit’s lunch._   
_**Viktor** (sent 10:42) is everything okay?_   
_**me** (sent 10:42) Yes. Don’t argue. 11:00._   
_**Viktor** (sent 10:43) okay_

It was a bit rough, a bit harsh. But Yuuri was about a moment away from throttling another man for even complimenting his darling, his Vitya, and the only way he knew to remedy the discomfort was letting Viktor calm him down. The ugly surge of possessiveness sat like lead in his stomach.

“Yuuri? Everything okay?” Phichit’s voice came floating in through the door from his desk.

“It’s fine.” Yuuri bit out sharply before groaning and apologizing. “Sorry, Phich. It's just Todd just being Todd.”

“You’re fine. I get it. He’s a gross human being. I’ll start telling him you’re in meetings when he calls.”

“Thanks, Phich. You taking Chris out for lunch again today?” Yuuri asked off-handed, he wanted to be sure he would have at least a few minutes with Viktor.

“Mhm. We’re gonna go try that Thai place that just went in. Want to join?” The four of them staggered their lunches so the office was never empty.

“Maybe next time. I’m onto something,” Yuuri fibbed, the sting of lying to his best friend muted by the blood rushing in his ears, “I’ll probably skip lunch today. Going at your usual time?”

“Yeah. We’ll be back by noon. Want me to bring you anything back? We can stop at the conbini if you want.”

“I’m good. Thanks, Phich.”

“No problem Yuuri.” The voice on the other side of the door fell silent, replaced by typing fingers and shuffling papers. Yuuri forced himself to breathe through his agitation, getting up to water his plants. The rubber tree had been flourishing lately. The small aloe vera on his desk was doing well too.

Phichit poked his head into the office before he and Chris left for lunch. The pair had been taking their lunch together all week. It wouldn’t be long before they were together too. Masumi was in the way, but not for much longer. Soon enough Chris would see it for himself. Yuuri listened for the click of the exterior door and texted Viktor.

_**me** (sent 11:01) Can I see you in my office, please?_   
_**Viktor** (sent 11:01) be right there_

* * *

Viktor strolled into Yuuri's office, fully aware that his long legs were on tantalizing display in a suede pencil skirt and a pair of heeled boots. The colder weather had pushed him into warmer clothes, and today was no different. His soft lavender sweater dipped just below his collarbones and a fluffy knit scarf wrapped around the column of his neck. His hair was pulled back in a long, full ponytail, thin wisps of silken silver hair framing his face just perfectly. He looked good, and he knew it.

“You look beautiful today, Vitya.” Yuuri breathed as Viktor made his way across the floor.

“Thank you, Katsuki-san.” Viktor replied distantly, maintaining the air of professionalism, as he always did. Yuuri rose and rounded the desk, meeting Viktor where he stood in the middle of his office. With the heels, Viktor towered over Yuuri, and god, did he love looking up into those eyes.

“Vitya, you’ve caught the eye of another person in the office. It’s not surprising, with how absolutely gorgeous you are.” Yuuri reached a hand to cup his boyfriend’s cheek, Viktor hummed and leaned down into the contact.

“Katsuki-san, I thought we weren’t supposed to touch each other at work.” Viktor whispered, smiling as his eyes locked onto Yuuri’s.

“Mmmm, this is a bit of a special situation. We’re alone, and I need you to help me calm down. Can you help me with that, _baby?_” Yuuri whispered the last word into Viktor’s ear. It earned him a low moan. Fuck, it was getting hot.

Viktor couldn't help but wonder what had brought all of this on. The short, snappy texts, breaking one of the most important rules… it seemed off. But Yuuri had asked him so nicely. “Yes, Daddy. I can help you with that.” Viktor returned, melting deeper into the contact.

“Perfect. So good for me. Such a good boy.” Yuuri purred, “I'm going to sit down at my desk, and you're going to suck Daddy off, okay? Just this once.”

Viktor shivered. It was like Yuuri had personally seen to making his recent daydreams come true. He had imagined doing this a handful of times, during a lull in the workday, or when he could feel Yuuri's frustration through the walls. He ached to ease that tension with his mouth.

“Okay.” Viktor replied simply. Yuuri kissed his lips and locked the office door.

Yuuri slinked back to his desk with the slippery sensuality of a panther. He slid into his chair and Viktor followed around the desk, falling to his knees between Yuuri's legs. Big blue eyes looked up at Yuuri, beautiful enough to break a heart.

“Go on, darling. Before the boys get back.” Yuuri encouraged, motioning to the bulge in his trousers.

“Okay, Daddy.” Viktor mumbled, reaching up to unzip Yuuri's fly. He pulled the zipper open and slowly maneuvered Yuuri's cock out into the open air between them. Yuuri didn't bite back the moan that fell off his lips as Viktor's mouth stretched open around the head of his dick.

“_F-fuck_, baby. So good. _So_ good.” He mumbled praise as Viktor sucked, tonguing the sensitive underside of his dick, just the way he loved. He was getting hard too, from the way Yuuri's moans softly floated to his ear and his hips gently bucked against his mouth. The rush of sucking him, of pleasing him was always delicious, but the fear that they might get caught… that spurred him on.

Viktor hummed around the flesh, dragging another hushed moan from his boyfriend, and another burst of salty precome. He sank down around him, burying his nose in the soft patch of dark hair at the base of Yuuri's cock and swallowed. He felt warm hands push his head down even further into Yuuri's lap, cheeks rubbing against the fabric of his slacks.

“Fuck, Viktor… taking Daddy so well. So good for me. Just for me.” He tipped his head back in pleasure, mumbling in Japanese. He loved seeing Yuuri like this. Lost in the sensations, too far gone to talk dirty in English.

Viktor moaned and slowly inched his hands toward the hem of his skirt, even just to grip himself around the base and stave off his edge a bit longer.

“Oh, baby… trying to t-touch yourself? Is Daddy’s cock that good?” Yuuri moaned in a whisper, his hips bucking into Viktor’s mouth erratically. “That much of a needy boy for me that just sucking me off gets you all hard and excited?”

Viktor whined and did his best to nod, knowing Yuuri wanted answers while they played, but _god_, it was hard to move when Yuuri’s hands had coiled themselves in his hair and were pulling his head closer to his lap in time with his thrusts. He blinked teary eyes up at Yuuri as if to ask for permission to touch himself.

Yuuri shook his head, instead thrusting in quick and hard. Viktor gagged, which only seemed to spur Yuuri on. He began thrusting into his mouth messily, panting open-mouthed. “N-not yet, baby. J-just be patient,” Yuuri gasped as Viktor whimpered, but swallowed around him again. “Ohh _god, baby,_ gonna come, so close, s-suck harder please, _harder_… yes, just like that, _fuck, Viktor,_”

Viktor moaned and hollowed his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could and wringing his boyfriend dry. Yuuri muffled his moans behind his hand, one still firmly pressing against the back of Viktor's head as he fell tumbling over the edge, goosebumps rolling over every inch of skin under his suit.

Yuuri shuddered as he came back to himself, blinking away the aftershocks. Viktor pulled off with a gasp, a shiny trail of saliva stretching between his lower lip and the tip of Yuuri's cock. He was quite surprised to see he hadn't left a wet spot in the light fabric of his skirt.

“Sweetheart, that was _incredible_.” Yuuri sighed, his bleary, sex-blown eyes meeting Viktor’s teary blues. “I'd like to take care of you now. Is that alright?” Yuuri's voice cut through his thoughts like a warmed knife through butter.

“Mmmhmmmm,” he mumbled. Yuuri tucked himself away, pulled Viktor to his feet and into his lap, his skirt sliding up over his legs and ass as he straddled Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri slid his hands under the fabric, drawing hitched breaths and whining moans as curious fingers neared his straining member.

“So hard and full… all for me.” Yuuri crooned, the praise washing over Viktor in shuddering waves. Yuuri trailed teasing fingernails down the length of his shaft, pulling a shivering moan from the younger man, his hips rolling ever-so-slightly against the touch. “What do you want, baby? Want Daddy to touch you here?” Yuuri whispered, low and gravelly, his amber eyes burning bright in the low light of his office.

“Please? Please, Daddy, touch me there...” Viktor moaned as quietly as he could, rocking into the barely-there touch. Yuuri didn't answer, but simply pushed Viktor's skirt over his hips, wrapped his hand around his length and began stroking, kneading the fleshy swell of his ass with his other hand.

“Can you take off your scarf for me, baby?” Yuuri whispered, to which Viktor immediately complied, baring the skin of his throat, now beginning to stick with the sweat of arousal. “Lean down, sweetheart. Let me kiss you,” he whispered lowly.

Viktor whimpered and nodded, shuddering as Yuuri’s lips found the sensitive juncture of jaw and throat, his right hand curling around his leaking cock, and the other slowly hitching up Viktor’s skirt the rest of the way, exposing the thin lacy thong beneath. “D-Daddy…” he whispered, rocking his hips gently into Yuuri’s hand. “Feels… _blyad_, feels so good...”

Yuuri smirked against the alabaster column of Viktor’s throat, feeling his boyfriend’s cock twitch in his hand, his hot, wet breaths brushing over his skin. “Good, let Daddy make you feel good, angel,” he purred, setting a steady rhythm with his hand that Viktor quickly matched with the rock of his hips.

“I— ah, Daddy, please,” Viktor begged, for nothing in particular. “Please, need you…”

Yuuri moaned deep in his chest and surged forward, the soft kiss against Viktor’s neck turning wetter, more desperate, a quick nip of teeth joined the routine. Viktor’s gasps grew louder when Yuuri’s opposite hand slipped beneath his sweater and teased a hardening nipple, pinching and plucking it like a stringed instrument.

“Mmmn,” Yuuri moaned, so dark it sounded like a growl. “Mine.” he stated in that dark, velvety voice, the sound of it setting Viktor’s skin aflame, a burst of precum soaking his skin.

“_D-da,”_ Viktor whined, “Yours, Daddy, all yours,” he confirmed, nodding as Yuuri’s teeth nipped again at his throat, his hand gaining speed as his edge rapidly approached. The bite gave way to a toe-curling suckling sensation that nearly pushed Viktor over the edge, but the sound of Yuuri’s phone ringing brought Viktor hurtling back to the moment.

“Y-Yuuri, your…” Viktor began, but Yuuri quickly covered his mouth, Yuuri’s lips and tongue growing uncharacteristically frantic as he sucked dark marks into the skin of his throat; the hand around his cock sped up too. It was panicked, frenzied. Viktor barely recognized his boyfriend, the way he was desperately marking him. “Wait, Yuuri… wh-what are you… gonna l-leave marks…” Viktor moaned and pulled Yuuri’s hand away from his mouth.

“Maybe I want to leave marks, baby.” Yuuri murmured against the wet skin above his pulse point. He continued his sloppy assault of tongue and teeth and Viktor's arousal pitched higher, the coil in his navel turning tighter and tighter.

“Yuuri, stop, we're gonna get caught… someone's going to see… _fuuuuck_-” Yuuri continued on, flicking his wrist in the way that he knew made Viktor see stars. “Y-uuuuuri, stop.” he demanded best he could, his voice shaky and addled with sex; that, graciously, seemed to knock Yuuri out of it enough. He immediately released Viktor’s cock and leaned back with his brows knotted tightly together in the center.

“Why, Vitya? Why don't you want me to mark you like this? I don't want other people even _thinking_ about touching you. Someone called me today, asking about you. Telling me all these dirty things they were thinking about you. I can't have people asking me if my own _boyfriend_ is single.”

This wasn't Yuuri, and Viktor knew it. He sounded like someone else, some_thing_ else, had set up shop in his brain.

“_Katsuki Yuuri_, listen to yourself.” Viktor directed, pushing out of his perch on Yuuri's lap and put the desk between them, adjusting himself awkwardly when he stilled. “What the hell has gotten into you? People have seen me already today and if they're astute, they noticed a lack of hickeys. If I walk out the door to your office with _bitemarks_ all over my neck… that's enough proof for them and you know it.” Viktor watched as his words drained the life from Yuuri's face. It looked as though he hadn't even thought about it.

“_Oh my god_, Vitya, I'm so sorry.” Yuuri dropped his head to the surface of the desk. “I don't know what happened to me. I'm so sorry.” His voice was weak and tired, like he might begin to cry. “I… I just got so _jealous_...” he spat out the word like it would bite him otherwise.

“I forgive you and I love you, but goddamnit, Daddy, you know better.” Viktor wrapped his scarf around his neck again, praying it would hide the marks long enough to cover them with a bit of foundation in the bathroom. “We can pick that up at home tonight, okay? Just maybe not the hickeys part.” Viktor laughed breathlessly. “You owe me _at least_ one O for that.”

“I do, I definitely do,” Yuuri chuckled tiredly and nodded. “I love you too. I'm sorry I did that, I promise, that will _not_ happen again.” Yuuri's caramel eyes were full of sincerity, and a bit wet around the edges.

“I'm glad to know you have a jealousy kink. Maybe I'll work that in sometime.” Viktor winked as he kissed Yuuri's cheek and moved for the door. “So, the guy that asked you about me. What did you say?” Viktor asked gently before leaving.

“I told him you were in a relationship.” Yuuri replied, raking his hands through his hair, smoothing it all back into place.

“Who was it?” Viktor asked, a sinking realization in his stomach. _Print room guy_. “Was it the creepy bald guy? Weird suit? Kinda smells like mouthwash?”

Yuuri snorted. “Yeah. That's Todd.”

Viktor gagged theatrically. “Gross. I could practically feel him leering at me in the print room earlier.”

“Exactly. Now, I'm sorry for stealing you from your work. I'll treat you to lunch when the boys come back, okay? Does Thai sound good?” Yuuri asked with a soft smile.

“Sounds perfect, Katsuki-san. See you in a bit.” Viktor blew him a kiss and walked out into the hallway. He would _definitely_ find a place for that jealousy kink. But first, he needed to cover some damn hickeys.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Viktor and Yuuri found a comfortable rhythm of homework dates and takeout dinner, cuddled up on the couch while old reruns played one after another. Yuuri offered advice when he could, and double checked his math (to the best he knew how, with Google’s help) when Viktor asked, rewarding him for each correct answer with a flurry of kisses and praise.

On a particularly chilly night, Viktor had stolen another one of Yuuri’s sweaters, the soft beige one that Phichit often teased him for wearing, calling him Dad just as often as he called him Yuuri.

“This looks adorable on you, baby,” Yuuri said softly, refilling his water when it emptied. “You look so comfy and warm.” He hated to interrupt Viktor’s homework, especially when he already worked so hard, but god, the way he chewed on the tips of his pens when he was deep in thought was simply too adorable for words.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Viktor replied, smiling softly at him before going right back to typing on his laptop. “I like wearing your clothes… they smell like you.” he admitted, blushing softly.

Yuuri’s heart leapt into his throat at the admission and had to hold himself back from thoroughly distracting his sweetheart from his homework. He simply smiled and kissed his cheek, leaning back against the couch and halfheartedly began watching the Friends rerun, idly drawing nonsensical patterns in Viktor’s thigh with his fingertips, dancing lightly over the seams of his leggings.

“Tickles…” Viktor mumbled, trying to re-read his notes for the fourth time, barely able to unscramble his own handwriting with Yuuri’s touch distracting him. “Daddy…” he whined again, not wanting to lose the touch, but not wanting to veer off course on his essay.

“Hm?” Yuuri hummed softly, realizing he had been touching him all this time. _”Ah, gomen,”_ he whispered, pulling his hand away. A soft whine interrupted him, his hand halted, hovering just over Viktor’s thigh. “Do you want me to stop, baby?” Yuuri asked gently, seeing the glimmer of something in Viktor’s brilliant eyes.

Viktor shook his head silently, and Yuuri’s hand fell to its place once again, a smile on his cheeks and a gentle flush appeared on Viktor’s nose. He continued working as best he could, given the soft touch and proximity of his boyfriend’s hand to… _other_ places. He turned the page to the next section of notes and nearly squeaked when he saw what he had doodled idly at the top of his page in lecture the other week.

❤️❤️_Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov_ ❤️❤️

勇利 ❤️ Виктор

Yuuri’s eyes flicked back to his boyfriend, looking even more flustered and adorable, frantically flipping the page again. “Everything okay, darling?” he asked softly, reaching forward and tucking a strand of silver hair behind his ear.

“Y-yeah, I’m… I just saw something I… I got bored in class…” Viktor said, his cheeks burning even brighter as he flipped the page back, handing his notebook to Yuuri.

“Ahh, getting distracted in class, baby?” Yuuri teased, tickling under his arm playfully as he took the book from Viktor’s hand. “I can’t be too angry with you for getting bored in Honors Statistics…” he trailed off, spotting what Viktor had been so embarrassed by.

“I know, it’s… it’s dumb, I didn’t…” Viktor began, almost pulling the notebook out of Yuuri’s hand, but the soft smile curling at Yuuri’s lip gave him pause.

“It’s not dumb, sweetheart.” Yuuri said, reaching for the pen tucked into the spiral binding of the notebook, adding something above Viktor’s little doodles.

❤️ _Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov_ ❤️

“There, now they match,” Yuuri said with a soft smile, handing back the notebook. “It’s getting late, darling,” he murmured, spotting the time in the corner of Viktor’s screen. “Should we get going to bed?”

Viktor yawned and rubbed his eyes, glad he hadn’t worn any makeup that day. “Mmhmm…” he hummed, setting aside his laptop and leaning into Yuuri’s side. “Don’ wanna gettup,” he said, his words bleeding together, his eyelids feeling heavy and leaden.

“Vitya…” Yuuri laughed, kissing his forehead, guiding him to his feet and walking toward the bedroom, only barely remembering to turn out the lights. _“Vicchan, you can sleep with us tonight,”_ he whispered in Japanese to the poodle skittering behind them as they walked.

“Mmm, puppy cuddles…” Viktor mumbled as he crawled into Yuuri’s bed, struggling out of his leggings. Yuuri laughed softly and shucked his jeans and t-shirt, picking up his dog and setting his tiny frame between himself and Viktor.

“Sleep well, darling.” Yuuri said softly, settling in and slipping into sleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sucker for jealous/possessive Yuuri >:'D Hope you liked the update! Leave a comment to make a little gremlin smile :D visit me at the links below!
> 
> the next chapter is a little collection of short scenes, and I'm in need of a few ideas! leave your ideas and kink suggestions in the comments or on my curiouscat! I'd love to include y'all's suggestions!
> 
> love you all!  
-ia 
> 
> next update: november 16th


	13. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As summer fades to fall, Viktor and Yuuri share a lot of little moments together. (And have a lot of sex.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMDPEX1g1Df2SDLpen61CsVJ2y5ADfemD) to listen to the playlist of songs mentioned in part three!

## I - Vernor's

“Viktor? Hey, you alive?” his best friend’s low voice pulled him from his sleep, heavy eyelids tired and slow. His throat was burning, fitted sheet sticking to his back uncomfortably.

“Fuck.” He groaned in a hoarse voice. “Chris?” he managed, as loud as he could. His best friend entered slowly, already dressed. Well, as dressed as he usually was for morning classes. Joggers, a hoodie and tennis shoes was the best they were getting from him. “What time is it?” His head hurt too much to turn to look at the clock on the wall.

“It’s almost eight, are you gonna make it today?” Chris asked quietly.

“I’m dead. Please mourn me by informing our professors.” Viktor rasped, nearly hacking up a lung when he laughed at his own joke.

“Will do. Want me to call Yuuri? Or do you want to do that yourself?” Chris questioned, not daring to set foot in his room.

“I’ll call.” Viktor answered simply, reaching a shaky hand toward his nightstand, but it fell before he could truly reach it.

“Alright, _mon cher_. I’ll bring you some crackers and Vernor’s after class.”

He might have said something to Chris, he might have just mumbled in Russian. But he fell back asleep before he heard a response. His fever pulled him out of sleep again, a few hours later. His hair clung to his forehead, sweaty and oily. Shower. Get up and take a shower. He told himself, his body hell-bent on ignoring him. He forced himself up with shaky arms and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Too much moving. Fuck.

His body screamed at him as he moved to the bathroom, promptly emptying his stomach of anything he had eaten last night. He prayed it was just the sushi from last night disagreeing with him. That he didn’t have the flu. He forgot to get the shot again.

His knees hurt. How long had he been on the bathroom floor? He pulled the shower tap to cold, bracing himself against the wall of the tub to stand up. He barely held himself up long enough to wash his face and hair before giving up and just sitting down under the stream.

God, he hated being sick.

The water ran too cold for comfort after a while, and he somehow got himself out of the shower and back into bed, still dripping wet. His phone was vibrating with a call. He didn’t look to see who it was before answering.

“Hello?” he croaked, not restricting his harsh, throaty ‘h’. He was too tired to care at that point.

“Viktor? Baby, are you okay? I was getting worried… I haven't heard from you yet today.” Yuuri’s dulcet tones washed over him through the phone, and just the sound of his voice soothed his soul in just the way he needed.

“No, ’m sick. I can’t make it in today. Sorry.” He mumbled, speaking itself painful.

“Oh, darling... you sound absolutely miserable. Can I come by at lunch and see you?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor smiled weakly.

“Yeah. _W-wait_, no, I don’t know what I have. I can’t get you sick too…” he protested, terrified at the implications of both of them being sick with the same illness. People would connect the dots. “Oh god, my head hurts. Thinking too hard.”

“I’ll wear a mask. It’ll be fine, I got my flu shot. I want to take care of you, okay?” Yuuri said quietly. Viktor hummed some sort of affirmative. “I need you to drink lots of water, and take a fever reducer. Can you do those things for me, love?” Viktor groaned.

“But I don’ wanna get up… my everything hurts.”

“You can do it, baby. I know you can. Please? Do it for me?” Viktor could feel his pulse pounding in his face, but he still pushed himself out of bed and back into the bathroom. For Yuuri. He swallowed some ibuprofen and filled his water bottle from the tap. He could hear his boyfriend's concerned voice coming from the phone when he returned to bed, burrowing into the covers.

“‘M here, sorry. I took some medicine and have water.” His accent was on full display, so thick it barely sounded like English. He was surprised Yuuri understood him.

“Good. I’ll be at your apartment at 12:15, okay?” Yuuri promised.

“Okay. What time is it now?” Viktor mumbled into the phone.

“Right now it’s… 10:45.” Yuuri said, and Viktor didn’t have the strength to look at the clock on the wall to check. “Go ahead and get some sleep. I’ll use my key.”

“Okay… see you soon.”

“See you soon, sweetheart.”

For all Viktor knew, Yuuri walked in the door immediately after he said goodbye. It was a little fuzzy. He felt a hand on his cheek, the bed dip with his weight. He heard his voice, low and sweet, humming quietly. The touches retracted, soon replaced by a cool, damp cloth against his forehead. It felt sinfully good. He probably moaned.

He heard Yuuri’s voice distantly, as though he was underwater. He forced his eyes open, meeting Yuuri’s. His lips and chin hid behind a black surgical mask, muffling his voice. Yuuri said something that Viktor didn’t hear. He turned down his duvet a bit, exposing his chest to the cool air of the room. His eyelids felt heavy again. Yuuri began rubbing some kind of cream into the skin of his chest, it cooled his skin in a perfect way.

He turned to the side just enough to see the time. It was 2:30, which Viktor vaguely knew wasn’t a good thing, but couldn’t remember exactly why.

“Yuuuuuuri… th-the time-” he began, weakly pointing to the clock.

“Fuck.” Viktor heard that. The warmth of his body left the bed, warm lips against his forehead. More distant mumbling.

Viktor dreamed of spinning lights, of Yuuri’s hands, of cigarettes, and the ice.

When he woke again, it was dark and his throat was still burning, but his fever had broken. Sweat ran down his temples from his hairline, the small of his back, the planes of his chest. He felt truly gross. He turned to check the time, the clock reading 9:42.

“Hungry.” he mumbled in Russian, finding it more suitable to his sore throat than English.

“Vitya? Are you awake?” A quiet voice asked from the aging bean-bag chair in the corner of his room. Yuuri.

“_Dа_.” he replied as he sat up, eyes straining in the dark.

“English? Please?” He asked, laughing gently.

“Yes. I’m awake. And I am going to die if I don’t either eat something or shower right now.” He replied curtly, mostly just annoyed at his current state of sweaty messiness.

“How about this.” Yuuri stood and crossed the room to sit next to Viktor on the bed. “You eat the crackers that Chris bought you and drink something easy on your stomach? Ginger ale if you have it? Then we’ll take a shower together. Think you can manage that for me?” His voice was still muffled behind the mask.

“Mmmm, fine. Can you grab me a hair tie? I feel gross.” Viktor grumbled a bit, shifting to lean against the head of his bed.

“I can do that. Where do you keep them?” Yuuri replied in his calm tone, fully seated in nurture mode.

“Look around on the floor. I’m sure you’ll find one or ten.” He reached for the box of crackers Chris had left on his table, little hearts written in sharpie on the side, a copy of his notes tucked underneath. Yuuri found a hair tie and handed it to him, walked out the door and into the kitchen. Viktor pulled his greasy bedhead into a knot on the top of his head and Yuuri returned a minute later with a cold can of ginger ale, which he had opened and dropped a pink straw in for him.

Satisfied that he had eaten and drank enough, Yuuri pulled him out of bed, into a pair of sweats and into the bathroom. Chris and Phichit were watching a movie on the couch, sitting closer than ‘just friends’.

Yuuri sat him down on the covered toilet, turning the shower tap as hot as it went. He undressed and removed his mask first, helping Viktor undress next. They shared the least erotic shower imaginable, just shaky limbs and wobbly legs. Yuuri helped him wash his hair and rinse away the soap with the sweat, gentle hands carefully guiding him under the stream.

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri whispered when Viktor turned and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Better. Tired.” He replied.

“Then let’s get you into bed, baby. You’ve had a long day.” Viktor sighed happily at the endearment. Yuuri turned off the tap and helped him out of the shower, wrapping him in his fluffy white robe and tying a towel around his waist. He had stashed a few items of clothing in Viktor’s closet for occasions like this.

Yuuri slept with his mask on. Just in case.

* * *

## II - Crocs

A low, exasperated groan echoed through the apartment as Yuuri finished washing their dinner dishes, his eyes falling on Viktor’s frame hunched over a mountain of textbooks on the _chabudai_ table, his laptop’s eerily blue screen replaying the lecture he had just sat through earlier that day. Homework sessions had become more and more frequent as the semester wore on, doubly so with a cruel bout of exams right around the corner. Viktor was working himself ragged between studying and the campaign, and Yuuri could tell. Frustration rolled off his boyfriend in waves, more than a few snapped pencil leads, bitten-off Russian cursing and the telltale ragged ends of chewed fingernails.

The sick day had really put him off balance. And Yuuri hated to watch it. He’d been at it for hours by that point, the clock on the wall tempting midnight. It seemed that a bit of a study break was in order. He ducked into his bedroom and changed quickly, quietly kneeling behind him.

“Vitya, want to go to the pool with me?” Yuuri asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders as he raked his fingers through his hair with a groan.

“_Yuuuuuuuuri_, I don’t have a swimsuit with me.” Viktor replied with a pout, leaning back against Yuuri’s chest. His bratty side had begun to emerge more often, Yuuri teasing it out even when they weren’t playing, but especially when he was tired or frustrated. “I need to keep working. This exam is in two days and I feel like I'm still not getting any of this-"

“What, you think you won’t fit into one of mine? And worse comes to worse, you can wear whatever you’ve got on under these sweatpants, baby.” Yuuri cooed sweetly, interrupting Viktor before he could wind himself up, his breath hot against his ear. He smirked as Viktor shuddered, his eyes rolling back and fluttering shut.

“I think you just want to get me out of my pants, Yuuuuuuri--” Viktor groaned, hissing as Yuuri slid a cold hand up the front of a borrowed t-shirt. The droning tone of his professor’s voice grated on Yuuri’s ears, he reached forward and paused the video. Besides. He wanted to hear all of the sweet noises his Vitya would make under his touch.

“And what if I do, sweetheart? Would that be so bad?” the older man whispered in his ear, sucking the lobe of it into his mouth. “You deserve a break from all your hard work, love.” he murmured as he brushed his fingertips over a rapidly hardening nipple.

“Wh-what kind of break do you mean, Yuuri? A p-pool break, or a bedroom break?” Viktor stammered a laugh against his boyfriend’s assault on his chest as his cheeks and the tips of his ears began to burn with a deep red blush.

“Well now I’m not so sure. I already changed for a swim, but we can make a detour. If… my… baby… wants…” Yuuri kissed at the long column of Viktor’s neck as he spoke, the words softly whispered against his skin. He could feel the quick thrum of his boyfriend’s pulse there, the rapid beat of his heart. A small gasp fell from Viktor’s lips as Yuuri found that tender juncture of his jaw and his throat, kissing and licking at the soft flesh there until Viktor’s length was straining against his sweatpants.

“Yu-uuuuri…” Viktor moaned, his head thrown to the side for ease of access, one hand tangled in his boyfriend’s hair and the other flung back behind him to steady his balance, the overwhelming closeness of his boyfriend overcoming his equilibrium.

“Yes, Viiiiitya? You’re being so good for me…” Yuuri whispered teasingly, dancing his fingertips down his love’s heaving chest, tracing the center line of his stomach with those cold digits, dipping one hand below his waistband. “Should I touch here, love? Would you like that?”

Viktor didn’t try to reply, just nodded his head and whined, biting his lower lip. Yuuri’s hands lit wildfire under his skin, and Yuuri knew it. Any thoughts of what he had been working on flew out the window as Yuuri’s hand wrapped around him and slowly, almost too slowly, stroked him in his pants.

“Yes, D-Daddy… _da, da, d-daaaaaaa_-” Viktor lost control of his English as Yuuri flicked his wrist so deftly, the sensation of flesh dragging on flesh pooling thick and molten as lava behind his navel. It curled around his spine hot and heavy as Yuuri’s forearm flexed with the movement, swiping a thumb over the slit to gather the slick precome that had beaded there.

“Good boy, Vitya, so good. So beautiful like this, moaning my name, so lost in pleasure, it’s like nothing else matters…” Yuuri crooned low against Viktor’s throat, nearly moaning himself at the mewling gasps falling from his lips. “Close, aren’t you, baby? I can tell… you look like you’re ready to burst, beautiful boy.” Viktor nodded again, his mouth open in a silent plea for more. His hips snapped up of their own accord, thrusting into Yuuri’s fist with a jolt.

_“Cl-close_…” Viktor choked out, his throat tight with arousal, his grip in Yuuri’s hair tightened and his back arched against the warmth of his chest as he came. A rapid-fire chorus of panting Russian rolled off his tongue as Yuuri held still, letting him control his own pace as he shuddered with the aftershocks of it; Yuuri simply enjoying the look of utter bliss on his Vitya’s face as pleasure rocked through him.

Yuuri waited silently as Viktor came back to Earth, the thick spend coating his hand beginning to cool. He peppered the flesh he could reach with soft kisses, whispering sweet words and praise into his ear as he gently withdrew his hand. Viktor hissed at the loss, mumbling in Russian again.

“What was that, baby?” Yuuri asked gently, “I hope that wasn’t sassy. We’ve talked about this…”

“N-no, wasn’t sassy. Just saying you’re good at distracting me.” Viktor chuckled tiredly, rolling his head back against Yuuri’s shoulder and leaning in to press a kiss to his throat. “Tired.” He said simply, his eyelids heavy.

“So maybe not a swim. How about a soak in the hot tub instead, sweetheart? I think you need a little more break before hitting the books again.” Yuuri offered, running his clean hand through Viktor’s hair, massaging at the top of his neck the way he loved. Viktor hummed an affirmative and Yuuri handed him the spare swim trunks he had brought out for him.

A few deep breaths passed Viktor’s lips before he shifted to stand, Yuuri offering a hand down to help. Viktor gasped in horror as his eyes fell on Yuuri’s feet.

“What, love? Are you okay, Viktor?” Yuuri returned, dropping to his knees again and reaching for Viktor’s cheeks, instinctively reaching to take his pulse.

“You’re… you’re wearing… Crocs…” Viktor hissed in disbelief, unable to tear his eyes away from the rubber clogs on his boyfriend’s feet.

“Is that what this is about, Vitya? _Mattaku_. You scared me.” Yuuri huffed, lifting Viktor to standing as he winced with the sensation of the dampness in his sweatpants. “I’ll toss those in the wash while we go soak.” Yuuri offered apologetically, Viktor’s eyes still trained on his feet.

“Crocs…” Viktor whispered again, blinking those long silver lashes like gossamer butterfly wings.

“They’re comfortable and good for public pools, since the Americans can't quite figure out how to keep public facilities clean. Now if you’re done critiquing my choice in footwear, let’s go.” Yuuri replied, exasperated.

_“Crocs… fucking Crocs…”_ Viktor muttered to himself as he stripped out of his sweatpants, tugging his briefs down with them and huffing as he stepped into the swimsuit. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest that it hung down over his hip bones so sinfully low he’d surely be tossed out into the snow for indecency.

“There’s nothing wrong with my Crocs.” Yuuri mumbled in Japanese, his mouth going dry at the sight of Viktor in his clothing, and the way his hips jutted out, harsh and sharp like carved marble. “You know what, let’s skip the hot tub for tonight.” He said quickly, tossing the younger man over his shoulder and carrying him down the hall as his boyfriend giggled, all thoughts of his midterms dissipating like smoke.

* * *

## III - Slow Dance

“Why do I need to take Calculus? I’m a fucking Marketing major…” Viktor had draped himself over Yuuri’s body after seeing a rather unfortunately low number on his midterm for the class. “When will I ever need this bullshit?!” Viktor sobbed as Yuuri rubbed reassuring circles into his back.

“I know, Vitya. I know.” Yuuri hummed softly as his boyfriend’s chest heaved, “But you have the rest of the semester to make up for it.”

“I don’t want all semester to make up for it, I studied, and I should have passed.” Viktor’s voice shook with anger, garbled with his accent. Yuuri ran his fingertips through that long silver hair, letting him hiss out his frustration. “I- I worked so _fucking_ hard on this…”

“I know you did. And I’m really proud of you, baby.” Yuuri cooed softly as Viktor hiccupped through his tears, the small, vulnerable sounds absolutely heart-wrenching. “So, so proud of you.”

A wet nose nudged at Yuuri’s cheek, a small whining sound escaping into the air around them.

“H-hi, Vicchan.” Viktor sighed when he heard the noise, his breath catching on the throaty ‘h’ sound.

_“Daijoubu, Viktoru-chan?”_ Yuuri said in Vicchan’s squeaky voice, making Viktor smile weakly.

"_H-hai_, Vicchan.” Viktor mumbled after a moment of thought, his Duolingo lessons hadn’t taught him more than simple phrases yet.

_“Honto ni daijoubu?”_ Yuuri and Vicchan said, two pairs of brown eyes looking at him kindly. Viktor blushed as the translation escaped him. “Are you sure?” Yuuri hurried to provide.

“Oh, right.” Viktor stifled a laugh as he remembered. “_Hai_. Well, no, but I will be." His eyes fell to his lap, his hands still shaking. Yuuri set the poodle down and he skittered away, finding a cozy spot by the window, flopping onto his side in the late afternoon sun.

Viktor leaned into Yuuri’s arms with another choked sob, and the two of them fell to the couch together, Viktor’s hair sticking to his tear-stained cheeks. Yuuri said nothing, simply holding his boyfriend, letting him cry through his frustration.

The sobs subsided after a few minutes and a deep silence grew in Yuuri’s apartment, interrupted only by the ticking of the clock on the wall. “Vitya, I have an idea.” Yuuri whispered softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Viktor’s ear. Curling a hand under his chin, Yuuri tipped his head up to meet his eye. “Would you like to dance with me?”

The suggestion caught Viktor off-guard, and an unbidden laugh fell off his tongue. “Dance? Really, Yuuri?” he asked incredulously, and Yuuri tried not to be offended by Viktor’s tone.

“Yes, really. Humor me?” he asked, earning a huffed ‘fine’ from his boyfriend, still blinking away the ugly thoughts of failure and frustration. Yuuri smiled and eased both of them back up to a sitting position, queueing up the list of songs he had curated for these kinds of nights, when Viktor needed the quiet, the soft, the sweet.

A soft humming filled the living room, and Yuuri pulled Viktor to his feet, humming along with the song. Despite his urge to wrap a hand around Viktor’s waist and hold his right hand in his left, spinning him around the small space like a waltz, he simply wrapped both arms around his waist and pulled him in. Viktor draped his arms over Yuuri's shoulders, his cheek coming to rest on his own bicep, nuzzling into the soft space beneath Yuuri's jaw.

"There you go." Yuuri hummed softly, holding him tight against his body as they swayed. They weren't dancing to the music, not by a long shot. Even as the songs transitioned from one to the next, Yuuri and Viktor didn't change their tempo. They drifted softly, slowly, like the tides sway kelp, or like clouds moving across the sky. They had no destination, they had no agenda; they simply stayed, quietly rocking back and forth in each other's arms, humming the melodies they recognized.

And while Viktor's mind still spun when he recalled the exam, Yuuri still held him. Yuuri still sang to him, in his sweet voice. Yes, he had failed an exam. But it wouldn't ruin his GPA. And he'd be damned if he let it ruin this.

"Yuuri?" Viktor breathed, the exhaustion of his anger and frustration finally catching up to him after who knows how many songs of their simply little swaying dance.

"Hm?" Yuuri replied, running his hand down the length of his spine reassuringly. "What is it, love?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Viktor breathed, sighing into Yuuri's touch as they spun. He noticed it then, when he turned to face Yuuri's massive bay windows, that not only had the sun gone down, but… "It's snowing…"

Yuuri turned and saw it too, light, lazy drifting flakes falling past his window. "You know what they say about the first snow of the year, don't you, Vitya?" Yuuri smiles, kissing Viktor's cheek, still tasting the salty remains of his tears.

Viktor nodded and leaned into Yuuri's kiss. "I get to make a wish." He said, smiling as Yuuri blinks up at him expectantly. _"Mmm… I wish that this could last forever. Me and you. That sometime soon, we can be together."_ Viktor murmured in Russian, much to Yuuri's chagrin.

"Aw, I wanted to hear your wish, baby… I'm not that good with Russian yet." Yuuri whined dramatically.

"If I tell you, it won't come true, Yuuri." Viktor giggled, "And what's your wish?" Yuuri chuckled and shook his head.

“I can’t tell you, or else it won’t come true, silly boy.” Yuuri teased, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, drinking in his sweet little hum as they kissed. “What do you say to a little takeout? I’m getting pretty hungry.” Yuuri swiftly changed the subject.

Viktor eagerly nodded, giving Yuuri another of his heart-shaped smiles. "Can we get sushi again? I like when you feed me with your chopsticks." Yuuri hummed an affirmative and pulled away, reaching for his phone to place their order for delivery, repeating his first snow wish in his head.

_"Please, god, let him stay with me."_

* * *

## IV - On Top

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice sounded soft and tentative as he curled up next to Yuuri in the kitchen. “Can I… ask you something?”

Yuuri looked up at him over the takeout menu in his hand, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose in an unfairly adorable way. “Yes, of course, darling.” He opened his arms and allowed Viktor to move into his space, curling into his chest and resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I… can I,” Viktor began, feeling his cheeks heat up with what he would be requesting. “God,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Vitya, you know you can tell me anything,” Yuuri crooned softly, kissing his cheek and noting the heat of his blush. He hated when Viktor was anxious, but god, he was adorable when he was being shy. “What’s on your mind, lovely?”

Viktor pulled in a deep breath and released it slowly, keeping his eyes buried in Yuuri’s shoulder. “I… I’d like to top you, Daddy.” he admitted, feeling his core twist up nervously. He had never been shy about making his wants known, not since the beginning of their relationship so many months ago, but just the thought of being inside Yuuri made Viktor’s length twitch with interest.

“Oh? Would you, baby?” Yuuri whispered in reply, “I’d love that, if you’d like to fuck me…” he said, hearing the change in Viktor’s breathing from anxious to aroused, the sharp inhale and a muttered Russian curse. “Ohh, you really would love that, wouldn’t you, beautiful? Stretching Daddy open on your cock and filling him up?"

Viktor moaned through a shudder as Yuuri kissed tenderly along the column of his throat. “I… I haven’t topped in a while,” Viktor had told him, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and arousal. “Not since Chris and I fooled around last…”

“Darling, I’ll help you through everything, if you’d really like to try,” Yuuri had said, setting aside the takeout menu in his hand. “Would you like to top me, baby? Do you want to make Daddy fall apart on your cock?” he asked, a bone-deep moaned “god yes” was his answer. Yuuri kissed him breathless there in the kitchen and lifting Viktor bridal-style, carrying him to bed.

He talked Viktor through every step of his prep, working him open gently with generous amounts of lube and encouragement, only stopping to catch Viktor's lips in a kiss when it seemed like his hands shook too much.

"You're doing incredible, baby," Yuuri moaned gently, “Your fingers feel so good in me,”

Viktor whimpered with need, and Yuuri smiled softly at the sight of Viktor’s length, flushed and dripping precome. “Are you… r-ready? Can I?” he asked, his voice shaking and desperate.

How could Yuuri refuse?

"Y-yes, Vitya, just like that… f-fuck, baby," Yuuri moaned as Viktor finally pressed in, trying to keep his tone soft and encouraging as Viktor took him for the first time. "S-so good for Daddy, so good," he threw his head back against the pillow as Viktor's musical moaning filled his ears.

"Is this g-good, Daddy? Am I doing good?" Viktor panted wetly, his voice squeaking and rough around the edges. Just the thought of being inside Yuuri made Viktor throb with pleasure, but actually doing it, watching his cock disappear into Yuuri’s body… fuck.

"So good, darling, you feel so good, baby. Sh-shit, I'm not gonna last long with you inside me…" Yuuri groaned, lifting a hand to Viktor's cheek and running his thumb over his high, defined cheekbone. "Can you try to go move for me? Nice and slow, in and out," he directed softly, carefully.

“_Da_,” Viktor nodded furiously, his cheeks flushed red already. He began to slowly rock into Yuuri's body, the heat of his pelvis barely kissing Yuuri's. Yuuri ground his hips into Viktor’s, wrenching a strangled moan from Viktor as skin slid across skin.

"Oh, god, just like that, sweetheart, s-so good for me--" Yuuri gasped the encouragement as Viktor's hips began to stutter. "Getting close, baby?" He murmured, softly cradling his cheek in his hand.

Viktor whimpered and nodded. "Y-yes, close, Daddy, so close, you f-feel so good," he keened, his throat tight as he neared his edge. “Please, can I? P-please, Daddy, I need to come,” he begged, his body coiled tight as a spring.

"Go on, come for me, baby. Let go." Yuuri said quietly, feeling himself getting closer to the edge too. Viktor moaned high in his throat, a whining sound that made Yuuri moan in return. He could feel each tremble of Viktor’s cock twitching as he rocked through his orgasm.

"Y-Yuuuuuri," Viktor moaned hoarsely as the tightness of Yuuri's body milked every drop out of him with a shudder. "W-wanna make you come too," he whimpered, wrapping his hand around Yuuri's cock and pulling, the sudden clench of Yuuri’s body around his spent cock sucking the breath out of his chest.

"Ohhh, V-Vitya, shit, _k-kuso_, yes! Just like that, baby," Yuuri gasped as his boyfriend stroked him, his cock still hard and spasming inside him. With a handful of messy, sloppy thrusts into Viktor's first, Yuuri spilled over his hand, bursts of milky come seeping between his fingers.

Viktor collapsed into Yuuri’s arms, his cock still buried to the hilt between Yuuri’s legs. Neither one of them spoke for a while; both simply let their breaths and heartbeats slow. Yuuri was first to move, just leaning forward to kiss Viktor’s exposed neck, tasting the salt on his skin like a trophy, a reward for the round they won together.

“A-ahh,” Viktor gasped as Yuuri’s body clenched around him with the movement, and for the first time since coming, he realized he was still hard. Yuuri flinched too, clearly noticing that fact too, and smiled up at him.

“Does my boy want to go for another round?” Yuuri teased softly, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “We can try another position, if you want to go again…” he hummed, guiding Viktor’s hips back and sliding his slick length back out.

“Another position?” Viktor mumbled, blinking dreamily at Yuuri as he helped him onto his back and reached for the oil again. “We don’t have to… y’know, if you’re too… tired,” he began, but Yuuri interrupted with a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“Nonsense, darling,” he replied easily, straddling Viktor’s thighs and reaching behind himself, coating his tender, abused skin with more of the soothing oil. He moaned at both the wet squelching sound and the sensation of what he knew was Viktor’s come slipping down his inner thighs as he prepared himself again and reached between his legs, aligning Viktor’s cock with his hole again.

Sinking down, Yuuri moaned deep in his chest, and Viktor did the same.

* * *

## V- The Pizza Guy

“Vitya, the commercials are over!” Yuuri called, pausing the TV while Viktor finished up in the bathroom, having made the mad dash from the couch after the game show they were watching went to break.

“Hang on! Just a second!” Viktor yelled from the guest bathroom, having deemed it closer to the living room, and therefore, an easier commute for short commercial breaks. Yuuri chuckled and picked up his phone, checking on the status of their takeout; five minutes away. The delivery would probably cut into the next segment of the show, but he could pause it when the food arrived.

Moments later, Viktor bounced out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but one of Yuuri’s old WSU sweatshirts and his briefs, and he made a double take at the sudden appearance of bright pink lipstick. All the breath in his lungs escaped him at the sight and Viktor plopped down on the couch beside him without an explanation.

“Darling—” he began, but Viktor interrupted him by pulling the remote out of his hand and pressing play, the host of their show greeting them jovially as if nothing happened.

“Shh, TV time,” Viktor shushed him, reaching for his can of Diet Coke and wrapping his painted lips around the straw with practiced ease, Vicchan hopping into his lap and curling up for a nap. Yuuri opened his mouth to argue, but couldn’t quite find the words to begin to inquire Viktor’s intentions. Whatever they were, Yuuri knew he would certainly enjoy them, when push came to shove.

After the _Todd Incident_, Viktor had promised to find a way to play with his jealousy kink, and Yuuri had plainly laid out what he was and wasn’t comfortable with, but he hadn’t expected something like this, Viktor seemingly ready to let another person see him in such an outfit, bare legs and his boyfriend’s sweatshirt, looking like he just rolled out of bed with his slightly tousled hair and painted lips.

Yuuri took in a slow, steady breath and tried not to think about it, watching the clock count down. The doorbell rang a few minutes later, the sudden noise sending Vicchan skittering away to the plush doggy bed in Yuuri’s room. When Yuuri moved to answer, Viktor stood first, a flash of silver hair and pale flesh stopping Yuuri dead in his tracks. “I’ll get it, Daddy, don’t worry.” he said sweetly, plucking Yuuri’s wallet off the end table and fishing out a large tip in cash. He couldn’t quite hold back the smirk as Yuuri stood anyway, watching as he made his way to the door.

“Vitya, what about your pants?” Yuuri asked, his mouth running dry at the way the sweatshirt hung over his underwear, obscuring just about everything from view; it only made him look naked under the hoodie, and Yuuri had to suppress the hard-on threatening to tent his jeans.

“What pants?” Viktor replied in a teasing tone, pulling the door open with a wink and greeting the delivery driver. Yuuri pushed out a sharp, almost growled breath at the way Viktor so readily exposed his bare legs (and the implication of them) to a stranger, at not only being a passive sight in the room, but the one to pay the driver.

“Hi! Thank you so much!” Viktor purred and took the pizza boxes from the driver, whose expression could only be described as shocked-but-hungry, the man’s dark brown eyes slaking over Viktor’s milky thighs and so clearly aching to see what was under his hoodie. “Hope the weather wasn’t too yucky for you,” he said playfully, almost bouncing as he walked back from the kitchen, the hoodie now slouched over one shoulder.

Yuuri spotted it before the driver did, the thin lacy strap running over the cap of his shoulder. Yuuri immediately knew what he was hiding under his sweatshirt, one of the pastel blue teddies he had bought him the other week.

“O-oh, it wasn’t too bad,” the man replied, his voice a little rough around the edges. He coughed and cleared his throat, so singularly focused on Viktor that he had yet to notice Yuuri, standing just off to the side, watching Viktor as he twirled a strand of hair between his fingers. “Y’know, it’s not quite the holidays yet,” he chuckled hollowly, to which Viktor giggled adorably, playing it up to an almost absurd extent.

“Oh my god, you’re funny!” Viktor said when he finally dropped the giggle, his voice akin to whatever the Russian variant of a valley girl sounds like, shooting a glance over at Yuuri where he stood in the living room, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He could almost see the flush on his cheeks spreading, his nostrils flaring like he was just waiting for the right moment to throw Viktor over his shoulder and mark him as his. (Which was most certainly the goal.)

Viktor smirked and leaned forward, plucking the bright red hat off his head and plopping it on his own, pursing his lips and tipping it at the driver playfully. "What do you think? Can I pull it off?”

The driver chuckled and leaned back on his heel, one hand on his hip as Viktor gave him a little spin, his hair fanning out behind him in a silvery wave that made Yuuri’s mouth water. “Oh, you definitely pull it off, honey.”

Viktor giggled again, pulling the ball cap off his head and setting it gingerly back where it belonged, tapping the name tag and reading it out loud. “David…” he said, letting the name roll off his tongue with another purr, the sound of it rivaling the way he rolled Yuuri’s name around in his mouth like fine wine. “That’s a nice name…”

Yuuri could see the way the driver flushed, letting the insulated bag fall over his lap in a very clear message to cover himself and the same problem Yuuri was quickly finding himself in. Viktor smiled again, spotting Yuuri’s slight shift from side to side, clearly stifling something in those immaculately-fit jeans.

“Oh, your tip…” Viktor cooed, reaching into the neck of his sweatshirt and letting it fall further off his shoulder, revealing a creamy expanse of skin that made Yuuri lick his lips, exposing the fifty tucked under the shoulder strap of his lingerie. “Can’t let you go without that…”

Yuuri watched with a tight jaw as Viktor slowly pulled the bill out and pressed a bright pink kiss to the face on the note, and tucked the money into the small gap between the buttons of the delivery driver’s polo.

“I… uh, thank you,” he stammered, leaving the bill right where it was and hesitating before opening his mouth to speak again. Viktor could read it in his eyes, the question hanging on his tongue. “Can I give you my number?” he finally said, and Viktor hummed softly, tapping his pointer finger against his painted lips with a wicked grin.

“Mmm, I suppose...” he purred, waiting while the driver hastily scrawled his number on a takeout menu, handing it to Viktor and nearly dropping the heated bag in his arms. “Have a lovely evening, David.” Viktor crooned, setting his hand on the doorknob and sliding it closed, but not before blowing him a bright pink kiss.

The door clicked shut and for a moment, neither of the two moved, not daring to break the tension of the moment. But Yuuri made his move first, not bothering to pause the TV again before crossing the room with a low growl in his throat.

“Viiitya,” he purred, the edge of something dangerous in his voice. “You… holy fuck, that was so _naughty_ of you…” he said, finding any kind of reproach utterly worthless in the face of what he just witnessed. Viktor flushed and held perfectly still, waiting patiently as Yuuri stalked his way, everything in his posture reading predatory. His jaw was set and his eyes were burning and dark, those hungry eyes raking over his body in a way that made him shiver.

“Mmhmm…” he hummed softly, shrugging and trying desperately to play it off. “He was cute, what can I say?” he teased, playing into the little game he had set into motion. Yuuri moaned and was suddenly all around Viktor, reaching greedy hands under his borrowed hoodie and touching every inch of skin that wasn’t covered in the expensive lingerie he had bought him.

“You could start by apologizing for flirting with another man right in front of me, Vitya,” Yuuri growled as he guided Viktor to the kitchen counter, pressing his back into the cold black marble countertop. “Or you could start by taking this off,” he tugged at the hem of the sweatshirt.

Viktor whined softly as he obeyed, tossing the sweatshirt into realms unknown to him. “Am I not allowed to flirt with boys, Daddy?” Viktor teased, meeting Yuuri’s eye and shuddering at the heat in his golden-brown irises. Yuuri moaned at the sight of that lace, draped over his slim figure so perfectly, his darling looked absolutely gorgeous in it… and Viktor knew it.

“You are _not_ allowed to flirt with boys, baby,” Yuuri insisted, a slight shiver in his voice. “Especially not when you’re dressed like _this_,” he said, snapping the strap of his lingerie against his skin. “I have half a mind to make sure that both _you_ and everyone else who sees you know exactly whose you are, Vitya.”

Viktor shivered at the implication and waited for Yuuri to move again, knowing full well that this was entirely his fantasy, and Viktor himself was the object of it. He swallowed thickly and yelped when Yuuri picked him up at the waist and pressed him against one of the bare walls in the kitchen.

“Daddy,” Viktor began, but he was cut off by his own yelp when Yuuri pulled the belt from around his waist, wrapping it once, twice, three times around his wrists and pulling them upward.

“You will not remove yourself from this, baby. Am I clear?” he asked, his tone tight and controlled, but Viktor could see through the charade to know Yuuri was just half a step forward from losing that control. Viktor nodded and gasped aloud when Yuuri wrenched his briefs down over his hips, leaving just enough space for his cock to spring free, rapidly hardening with Yuuri’s attention.

The strain of holding his arms up was almost too much for Viktor to manage, but the threat of Yuuri’s disapproval kept them aloft, even when Yuuri began running his hands and tongue along every inch of exposed flesh, wringing strangled cries of both pleasure and pain when teeth were added to the routine, leaving marks that he knew would still be dark in the morning.

Marks were soon scattered over his thighs and his chest, crawling up over his collarbones and toward his throat, and a horribly cruel one just below his left ear; that spot was particularly sensitive and Yuuri knew this, pairing the mark with a few pumps of his hand over his cock.

Yuuri stood back and admired his Vitya, marked and claimed so beautifully, his skin a mottled mosaic of red and maroon, his body stretched out so perfectly for him that he couldn’t contain the urge any longer.

“Bend over the counter. Now.” he demanded, grabbing the tail of the belt and leading Viktor back to the kitchen island and pressing his lace-covered chest and stomach into the cold marble. “Since you were so eager to show off, why don’t you call him, baby? Why don’t you FaceTime him while I pound you into tomorrow, hm?” Yuuri growled as Viktor tried to find his footing, having to stand on his toes just to keep himself from leaning entirely on the high counter.

“N-no, Daddy, don’t want to…” Viktor gasped as Yuuri’s cold, slick fingers slid over his hole, now exposed.

“Oh? You don’t want to?” Yuuri teased darkly, playing further into the game. “I don’t know, you seemed so eager to flirt and tease when he was here… or were you just doing this to rile up Daddy? Because you know he gets jealous…”

“_Nnnngh_, I…” Viktor whimpered as Yuuri prepared him quickly and with devastating efficiency, teasing his prostate every chance he could, pressing against that bundle of nerves and threatening to send Viktor over the edge just like that. “I was just t-teasing y-you, Daddy, I…”

Yuuri chuckled, that low, sensual sound of velvet and rough gravel, sending licks of flame up and down Viktor’s spine. “I knew it, you greedy little tease.” he purred, deeming Viktor prepped enough, unzipped his fly and slicked himself up, only breaking the authoritative, rough character for a moment to press in carefully, gauging Viktor’s reaction before continuing.

A scream of Yuuri’s name tore itself from Viktor’s throat, muffled only by pressing his face into his upper arms, his wrists still bound loosely together by Yuuri’s belt. Viktor would have safeworded if he wasn’t comfortable or ready.

Yuuri quickly set a punishing pace, moaning some of the filthiest things he had ever thought into the thick air of the apartment, the only interruption being the wet slap of skin on skin as Yuuri thrust forward into his boyfriend’s pliant, heated body.

“Whose are you, Vitya?” Yuuri growled when he felt his edge approaching, and the telltale clench of Viktor’s body around him confirmed the same for him. “Tell me whose darling, needy, lovely boy you are.”

Viktor whimpered wetly, feeling his heart crawl up into his throat as Yuuri’s grip tightened around his waist. “Yours, Daddy, all yours,” he moaned in reply, gasping when Yuuri’s cock grazed his prostate, sending sparks dancing all over his skin.

“Lovely, g-good boy, now tell the neighbors.” Yuuri whispered, every nerve ending in his body open and raw and buzzing with stimulation threatening to spill over. Viktor gasped again as Yuuri continued his assault, any coherent words falling out of the back of his mind as Yuuri grazed his prostate again, making him see stars. “Vitya,” Yuuri warned, his breath catching on the diminutive. “Say it. Whose are you?”

“I’m Daddy’s!” Viktor cried out, his vision going white around the edges as he came, his mouth babbling that same phrase nonsensically as Yuuri spilled inside him. “Daddy’s, ‘m Daddy’s boy,” he whimpered over and over in a chorus that made Yuuri’s skin pimple with chills.

“That’s right, darling, you are.” Yuuri croaked, his voice hoarse and rough. “All mine, and I’m yours.” he said, slowly withdrawing and reaching for a tissue; he quickly cleaned the spend from Viktor’s skin and scooped his boneless boyfriend into his arms and carried him to the bathroom before drawing a bath.

The pizza cooled in the kitchen without them, but neither of them minded when they returned from their bath, pink and sated, warm and curled around each other tenderly.

"So… was that okay? Did I overdo it?" Viktor asked after taking a sip of the beer he had left out, now flat and lukewarm.

"Oh, darling, it was perfect," Yuuri praised, a chill running down his spine at the memory of it. "But we're never ordering pizza from that shop again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeee I had a handful of little snippets that I just couldn't bear to toss, so have them all at once! a big smorgasbord of smut and fluff ;D i hope you enjoyed them as much as i did writing them lol
> 
> here's your weekly reminder to check me out on my other social media links, linked below! (and to pretty please check my pinned tweet on twitter!) i love hearing from you, drop a hello in the comments!
> 
> love you all!  
<3 ia
> 
> next update: november 23rd


	14. Business Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor invites Yuuri over for Thanksgiving at the Nikiforov's, some family drama happens, plans are shared.

Monday morning’s meeting went off without a hitch, despite the difficulty of holding it in the chatroom instead of in the office. Yuuri missed seeing them all the time, especially their adorably sleepy faces when they rolled in at eight am. Viktor always perked right up with his first cup of coffee, but Chris didn’t fully wake up until sometime around ten, or nine with an espresso. Yuuri reminded himself that they still hadn’t had the all-nighter/sleepover they would undoubtedly need to have before the campaign was due to run at the end of the month.

Things were coming down to the wire, and the next three weeks were going to be horrendously difficult. He would get to see the sleepy pre-coffee efforts in action again. It brought a smile to his face. He turned his attention back to the chat, which had opened to general discussion after Yuuri delegated their tasks for the short week.

_**vnik** (sent 8:43) everyone, my mother would like me to invite you all to the Nikiforov household for thanksgiving dinner on thursday_  
_**vnik** (sent 8:43) you are under no obligation to come_  
_**vnik** (sent 8:43) but Mama will kill me if i don’t at least offer_  
_**ccmetti** (sent 8:43) :( tell Mama i’d love to but Masumi is coming home for the weekend. we have some catching up to do. sorry!_  
_**pchuchu** (sent 8:43) and I’m taking the long weekend to visit family in Bangkok. _  
_**me** (sent 8:43) I should be able to make it._😊  
_**me** (sent 8:43) Tell her thank you and I look forward to meeting your family._😊  
_**ccmetti** (sent 8:43) just so you know, Katsuki-san, dinner at Mama’s house isn’t a joke_  
_**vnik** (sent 8:50) you've been warned. _

It was at least an opportunity to meet his boyfriend's family, even if it was just as a coworker, just as a friend. His stomach churned for a moment, but he pressed on, eager for any chance to meet Viktor’s family.

_**me** (sent 8:52) Should I bring anything for the table?_  
_**vnik** (sent 8:53) dear god no_  
_**vnik** (sent 8:53) don’t even mention bringing anything_  
_**vnik** (sent 8:54) you will not live long enough to regret it_  
_**me** (sent 8:55) Alright, alright._ 😊

Well, damn, Yuuri laughed under his breath, leaning back in his seat. He would have to find another way to impress them.

* * *

By Wednesday, Viktor was practically bouncing with excitement. He had already picked the perfect outfit for the day, as well as packed an overnight bag, just in case. Their professors had kindly called class off for the day, so he and Chris spent the entire day in the office, grinding away at page mockups for the catalogue and ideas for the interactive social media posts.

Viktor’s phone rang, one of the graphic designers returning his call. His mind was still swirling with thoughts of bringing Yuuri home to his family, of watching him curl up with Makkachin after dinner, sipping coffee and chatting with his parents late into the night. Of introducing him as his boyfriend. He even entertained the idea of overhearing him asking for their permission, of presenting them with the ring he had picked out for him. He flushed.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Viktor asked, choking on his words when he realized he hadn’t heard what the person at the other end of the line had said.

_“I asked what you were thinking for color scheme for the skating pages. I have a few recommendations if you want to hear them.”_

“Yes, please. What do you think?”

_“Well, blues and grays are usually big hits for winter, but I was wondering what you think about fuschia? It's such an under-used color for the season, but I think it would look great, especially on the figure skating pages.”_ Viktor hummed softly as he considered it, imagining a scene of bare ice bathed in pink and purple, a single spotlight on a bright, rising star.

“Can you send up up a few sketches and palettes? I'd love to show Katsuki-san and see what he thinks.” Viktor replied with a smile, trying not to let the smile creep into his voice too much. He didn’t want to cause too much suspicion. His coworker on the other end politely confirmed, saying she’d drop them off later on. “Thank you!” Viktor offered a chipper goodbye and dropped the receiver back into its cradle, turning around to find Yuuri leaned against the doorframe. He laughed softly and lifted his arms over his head, stretching his spine gently. “Were your ears ringing, Katsuki-san?”

“Nope. I sneezed and I knew someone, somewhere was talking about me. I just came to the most likely source.” he teased playfully, a cup of coffee in his hand offered down to Viktor. “What did you want to show me?”

Viktor took a dramatic whiff of the brew, deeming it appropriate enough for a taste with a teasing wink at Yuuri. “I don't even have them yet, Katsuki-san. Design is sending up a few ideas for the skating section. What do you think of the color fuschia?” he hummed gently at the flavor; Yuuri had been quickly learning how

“Is fuschia pink or purple? I can never remember.” Yuuri asked, and Viktor sighed, exasperated.

“Yuu-... _Katsuki-san,”_ Viktor corrected quickly, “Fuschia is a very saturated pink.” He turned to his laptop, running a quick image search for the color.

“Oh. I see. I think that would look lovely. It would contrast the cooler blues nicely.” Yuuri leaned over his shoulder, a bit too close for their _definitely_ strictly professional relationship.

_“Cranberry.”_ Viktor whispered, and Yuuri shifted immediately, giving him space. After the incident with Creepy Todd, they had instituted a workplace safeword. If one of them felt uncomfortable or if someone was going too far at work.

“Sorry.” Yuuri said simply.

“It's fine.” He smiled, “But not here.”

“I know. I’m still sorry.” He fell silent when Chris strode back into the room, arms full of concepts from the rest of the marketing department. Mockups, preliminary photoshoot proofs. They definitely had their work cut out for them.

“Pizza tonight? Or Chinese?” Chris asked, cutting the tension in the room and dropping the entire armload of work on the drafting table.

“Chinese.” Yuuri and Viktor said in unison. “I’ve had enough pizza to last me a few months in the past two weeks.” Viktor continued. They had been staying late every night for a week already, working until well past dinner, but none of them minded. They were with friends. And after everyone left for the day, Yuuri and Viktor dropped the act behind the office door. Tonight would be another late night.

“Is Mama mad I can't make it tomorrow?” Chris asked as he organized the pile into smaller, less intimidating piles.

“No, she's not mad. Just _‘very disappointed, Christophe’_.” Viktor did his best impression of his mother, pulling a laugh from Chris and Yuuri.

“Either way, have fun for me, Katsuki-san. Lord knows I won't be having any fun this weekend.”

“Should I just stay out of the apartment all weekend?” Viktor asked, knowing the answer was probably yes.

“Yeah. That might be for the best, _mon cher_. Mass is going to be back from Paris in the morning. So… there will probably be noise complaints.” Chris replied, halfway between regret and anger.

“Will do, darling.” Viktor made eye contact with Yuuri and he nodded once. Viktor would have to pack more in his overnight bag.

* * *

“Welcome, welcome!” Viktor’s mother exclaimed as they walked in the door, the scents of cinnamon and apple wafting through the air. It filled Yuuri’s nose like a welcome home. He heard the low boofing before he saw her, before Viktor fell to his knees to greet his girl. His Makkachin.

She locked big brown eyes on Yuuri and pounced, nearly knocking him over as he took off his shoes. She stood on her back legs and almost reached his chest, sniffing at his chin before licking a sloppy ‘hello’ into his cheek, unhooking his glasses from his nose. Viktor laughed and patted her head when she dropped back onto all fours.

“Hi Mama!” Viktor replied, hugging her tightly. “This is Katsuki-san. I told you about him, my supervisor from work.”

“Thank you for having me, Mrs. Nikiforova.” Yuuri said simply, bowing the way he always did. _“S-spasibo_.” He thanked her clumsily in Russian, tripping on his own accent.

“Wow!” Viktor turned, wide-eyed at hearing the word from Yuuri, as well as the grammar conventions of Russian last names.

“Impressive, Katsuki-san. It’s very nice to meet you. But please, call me Mama. All of Viten'ka’s friends do.” She smiled warmly, heart-shaped, just like Viktor. He bit back the urge to correct her, that he wasn’t just one of Viten'ka’s friends. Yuuri’s heart hiccupped at the sound of this new diminutive… Viten’ka. He wondered absently if he would be allowed to call Viktor by that name.

“Thank you. Please, call me Yuuri.” He replied, half out of instinct. She had dropped her superlative. He might as well drop his too.

Viktor pulled him through the house, introducing him to his family one by one, the short exchange with his father being the most uncomfortable. Yuuri borrowed his paltry understanding of soccer from his own father to chat for a few minutes about the sport with Viktor’s Papa.

They found Yuri and Otabek in the basement playing Mario Kart, leaning against each other’s shoulders. _Cute_. He asked Viktor if they were together and he nodded silently, holding a finger to his lips. Secret. It would seem that a lot of the people in this house had secrets. They said hello when the race was over, but didn’t linger for long, returning back to the main floor.

“Would you like a tour?” Viktor asked sweetly, looking down at Yuuri with those beautiful blue eyes, watery and captivating. Yuuri nodded slowly, taking the quiet moment to admire the sight of him; he would be having a difficult time keeping his hands off of Viktor tonight, wearing that perfect blue turtleneck sweater from his contact photo. A tight pair of dark jeans showcased his ass in a way that made his mouth water.

“Sure. I’d love a tour.” He replied simply, forcing himself to leave out endearments as if his life depended on it. Even if he called him ‘Vitya’ things would go downhill. Viktor led him around the house, showing him all of the various rooms of his parents’ home, all decorated with old photos. Yuuri stopped to inspect more than one photo of Viktor as a child, his fair silver hair and blue eyes as strikingly beautiful at fifteen as they were at twenty-two. Viktor showed him a photo from his baptism back in Russia, his hair as white as the tiny suit he was wearing, and Yuuri cooed and fawned over the photo for longer than was probably appropriate.

Viktor blushed bright red and quickly led him upstairs and into the last room on the left.

“Is this your bedroom?” He asked, keeping one foot beyond the door frame. Going in was definitely not something a boss would do. A boyfriend would push him inside and defile him completely in that twin-size bed. But he wasn’t a boyfriend today.

“Yep. It hasn’t changed since I moved out.” Viktor said with a smile, patting the bed beneath him, a freshly cleaned duvet thrown over it.

“Viten'ka! Yuuri! Food is ready!” Viktor’s mother’s voice floated up the stairs, and Yuuri moved to turn back toward the hallway.

_“W-wait,”_ Viktor whispered, and pulled Yuuri by the neck of his sweater into a kiss, needy and hot. Wet lips and a hungry tongue. Yuuri’s hand slid into his hair, the contact making Viktor whine against his lips. Yuuri fought valiantly to hold back from pressing Viktor into that bed.

“What was that?” Yuuri gasped quietly when they broke apart, catching his breath and pushing back the thoughts of taking Viktor right there.

“I’ve always wanted to bring my boyfriend home and kiss him in my room,” Viktor offered, smiled and bounced away down the hallway toward the stairs, motioning for Yuuri to follow. “Coming, Mama!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and took a few more deep breaths. A sweater and button-up might not have been the best choice. He was already starting to sweat.

* * *

The meal Alena had prepared was astonishing, as always. A traditional American Thanksgiving; turkey and potatoes, steamed veggies, rolls and cranberry sauce made from scratch. She lived for the holiday, always remarking in her annual speech that it was the only true holiday for families to be together and be happy with one another.

The table was a verifiable cornucopia, dishes of steaming food covering every surface that wasn’t decorated with autumn leaves. An actual cornucopia sat in the middle of the table, which Viktor had on good authority she found at a garage sale. She had made place cards, sitting Viktor and Yuuri opposite each other, to “help encourage conversation that included the entire table”. Viktor knew better than to argue, just making exasperated eye contact with Yuri, who returned the sentiment.

They went around the table in their tradition of sharing something they were grateful for. Yuri mumbled something about passing a difficult test, Viktor saying he was grateful for second chances. He hoped Yuuri understood his meaning. Papa said he was thankful that damned Manchester lost to West Ham, before rambling in Russian until Mama graciously moved the conversation along. Otabek said he was grateful for new friends, and Viktor saw the smile cross Yuri’s cheeks. Yuuri’s turn came.

“I’m grateful for second chances as well, but mostly for kind people who open their doors to others.” he said simply.

Viktor smiled gently, nudging his toes against Yuuri’s under the table. Mama said the same thing she did every year, that she was grateful that all of her people were under one roof and that the sun had risen that morning. Papa said his uncomfortably long grace, forcing himself to use his heavily-accented English for Yuuri’s sake. The food was passed around and the table soon fell silent, save for clinking silverware, requests to ‘pass the pepper’ and resounding compliments to Mama for the delicious feast.

About halfway through dinner (before Viktor reached for seconds) Mama set down her silverware and leaned over to Viktor, grabbing his hand in hers. “Viten'ka, darling, I was talking to Darya yesterday, from down the street. You remember her, _da_? She says her son just ended a relationship and is looking for someone too. I hope you don’t mind that I threw your hat in the ring for you?” She said quietly, out of range of the rest of the table. His mother was trying her hardest to be supportive, just in every wrong way.

“Mama, I’m not looking for anyone right now.” Viktor replied with a forced smile and tight lips, forcing the expression to stay put on his cheeks. His left fist clenched under the table, his fingernails bit into the heel of his hand, almost hard enough to draw blood.

“I know, _zolotse_, I’m just tired of seeing you so lonely. Please, just give Georgi a call. He owns his own business. He’s a very nice boy and I think you’d get along-”

“Mama, I said no. I appreciate that you’re trying to help, but please, stop.” His voice grew louder; it almost broke. His eyes fell to his lap, knowing that if he connected with her gaze, he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears. Yuuri reached a socked foot under the table, the faintest brush of his toes against Viktor’s almost enough reassurance.

“Here’s his number. In case you change your mind.” She slid a business card across the table, violet cardstock with dramatic silver lettering.

Viktor stood from the table and walked out of the room, hands shaking and marked with crescent moon-shaped indents. His throat grew tight, cheeks burning with tears. He heard his mother calling after him, but he didn’t stop. He flew up the stairs, threw his bedroom door open and didn’t regret slamming it shut like a teenager. He fell into his old single bed, back to the door, curling around himself in a tight curve. His stomach hurt.

It was bad enough that she insisted he bring Yuuri to dinner. Insisted that none of _her Viten'ka’s friends_ be lonely on her favorite holiday. No. It had to get worse. It just _had_ to get fucking worse. That she was trying to set him up. He was so sad and pitiful that his _mother_ was setting him up, all in front of his boyfriend. Yuuri had to watch it all from across the table, and not say a word. He couldn’t step in. He couldn’t stop it.

His chest heaved with ugly sobs, stifled in a pillow that still smelled faintly like his old shampoo.

How much longer did he have to keep this secret so close to his chest? How much longer did he have to lie? The burden felt so easy and light when the four of them watched movies in their apartment, curled around each other on the couch, or tangled up with each other in bed. But sitting at his mother’s dining room table, when he should be introducing him as his boyfriend… was nearly too much. Gentle knocking sounded at the door.

_“No. I’m not coming back down.”_ He cried in Russian, snarling the words with the intent to hurt.

“Viktor? It’s me. Can I come in?” his voice caught in his throat at the sound of Yuuri’s voice.

“Y-yes. Please.” he replied, another soft sob rippling through him. The door opened slowly, almost silently. He saw the light pour in from the hallway and quickly disappear again, the latch clicking quietly. The bed dipped behind him, a warm hand resting in the curve of his waist.

“Vitya, are you okay?” Yuuri pressed, tone almost reverent. Viktor shook his head slowly from side to side. “Words, please.”

“No. I’m not okay.” Viktor choked, the ache still clinging painfully to his throat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” the honey-sweet voice washed over him again, but didn’t soothe the ache.

“I hate that she’s doing this to you. I just wanted this to be nice and you could meet my family and she wouldn’t do _this…_” his voice cracked, fresh tears rolling over his nose and saturating his hair.

“I know, baby. I know.” Yuuri mumbled, running his hand up and down the curve of his side, letting him cry. “For what it’s worth, I was really enjoying myself until that point. Your family is very kind. Even Yuri. He’s a bit prickly, but he has a good heart under the animal print.”

“Yuuri?” his voice sounded small, distant.

“Vitya?”

“How much longer?”

“How much longer what, love?”

“Until this doesn’t have to be a secret anymore.” Viktor bit his lip and begged his chest to stop shaking, for his breaths to come easier.

“Soon. I have a plan, it just needs time.”

“But how long, Yuuri?” Viktor sat up, bleary eyes meeting his.

“I… at least until after you graduate.”

“At least? _At least_ means there’s the potential for longer. Yuuri, I graduate in six months… and it might be later than that that I can even _publicly_ call you my boyfriend?” He was shaking again, rubbing his arms to disguise it.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” He lifted a hand to hold Viktor’s cheek. He melted into the contact, a tear running down his cheek and sliding into Yuuri’s palm. “I hate doing this too. I want nothing more than to tell the world that I’m yours and that you’re mine.”

Viktor bit back the selfish urge to say _‘then do it’_. Instead he said “I know.”

“But until you or I am no longer employed by Ace, we can’t. I’m working on a solution that will benefit both of us. I need you to trust me, Vitya.” The use of his name instead of one of his many petnames or endearments chilled him to the bone. He fell into Yuuri’s chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his ribcage.

“I trust you. But I need to know more about the plan, Yuuri. Please? Don’t keep me in the dark.” Viktor pleaded. Yuuri nodded gently and kissed the crown of his head.

“Okay. Can we talk about it later tonight? Your mother wants to apologize for what happened.”

“Okay.” He mumbled against Yuuri’s shoulder, Yuuri laid a kiss against a teary temple. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Ready to go back downstairs?”

“Yeah.” Viktor said after a long sigh. “Let’s go.”

Yuuri leaned and laid a kiss on Viktor’s lips, gentle as a summer breeze against his skin. They stood from the bed, and walked hand-in-hand as far as they could without being seen. When they took their places at the table, Mama apologized profusely, that damn business card nowhere to be seen. Hopefully it had been thrown in the fireplace. The rest of the meal passed uneventfully, just the clinking of silverware and the dull roar of the football game on TV.

They cleared their dishes and had coffee with his parents, Yuuri gushing over how delicious it was and regaling the story of his recent conversion from tea. They made their way into the living room, absently watching the game. Viktor laid on the floor with Makka in front of the fireplace, fading between napping and watching the game. Yuuri kept his distance, sitting on the couch behind him. Viktor’s phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling him from his turkey coma.

_ **New Message from Yuri(o)** _

_**Yuri(o)** (sent 3:12) u ok?_

Viktor smiled softly at the message. He was starting to care. Otabek was already starting to soften his edges. He could play it off. Or he could see how far Yuri’s new sympathy went.

_**me** (sent 3:13) not really_   
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 3:14) ill try to get mama to back off on all th setting u up shit _   
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 3:14) thats him, da?_   
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 3:14) hes ur beka, isnt he_

His Beka. That put things in perspective.

_**me** (sent 3:15) yes_  
_**me** (sent 3:15) don't say anything please?_  
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 3:17) im not fkn stupid_  
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 3:17) he seems cool_  
_**me** (sent 3:18) thank you _💜  
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 3:18) ew dont be gross_  
_**Yuri(o)** (sent 3:18) dont make me snitch just to make u stop_  
_**me** (sent 3:20) i won't if you won't_

He looked up from his phone to meet Yuri’s stare and winked. Yuri threw a pillow, scaring Makka and nearly bouncing it into the fireplace.

“Yuratchka, please do not set the throw pillows on fire!” Mama called from the kitchen.

“Sorry, Mama!” He replied, glaring at Viktor.

* * *

They had leftovers for dinner, which were somehow more delicious than the original meal. Viktor taught him how to make the leftover sandwich, stacking everything on a roll and eating it in as few bites as possible. The Japanese in him screamed at the large bites, but he tried anyway. Quite a liberating experience, if he was honest.

Dinner passed without comment of Viktor’s apparent singleness, and Mama didn’t fuss when Yuuri took the seat next to Viktor. He had insisted that he talk to him after he left the table at lunch, much to her confusion. Besides. She was too busy eyeing Yuri and Otabek to pay attention to Yuuri and Viktor. The six of them ate a collective three apple pies and the adults drained four bottles of wine. Yuuri indulged a bit as well, only two glasses to Viktor’s… six? He couldn’t remember. And neither could Viktor, who was very busy laughing at nothing.

“Yuuri, you’re welcome to stay the night if you would like. The guest room is made up.” Mama offered, soothing Yuuri’s nerves about driving home with even a little bit of alcohol in his system. He had brought an overnight bag just in case, as had Viktor.

“Thank you so much, Mama.” he returned, bowing gently. He thanked Yuuri from the past that he had arranged an overnight sitter for Vicchan.

“Yuuuuuuuuri! You called her Mama!” Viktor hiccupped and giggled as he swayed in his seat. “That’s really cute.”

“Alright, I think it’s time we get someone to bed.” Yuuri interrupted before Viktor could say more embarrassing (and potentially exposing) things. He stood, pulling Viktor to his feet as well.

“Yuuri, do you always take care of Viten'ka like this? Is he a handful at work?” Mama asked as they began to walk up the stairs.

“Not always. But sometimes he needs corralling.” Yuuri laughed gently, looping Viktor’s arm around his neck when those long, elegant legs didn’t want to cooperate.

“I’m glad he has someone like you watching out for him. Thank you.” She replied, blue eyes sincere and genuine.

_“Hai._ Thank you again for your hospitality.” He said, turning and helping Viktor up the stairs.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri, stairs are hard. ‘M gonna jus let you carry me, ‘kay?” Viktor drawled, slurring his words and reaching over to boop Yuuri’s nose and missing, smearing a messy fingerprint on the lens of Yuuri’s glasses.

“Nope, you’re going to walk. You’re too heavy to carry up the stairs.” Yuuri laughed, feeling himself blush.

“Nuh uh, your strong arms can carry me. I know they can.” Viktor teased back. Yuuri knew that his drunk brain would soon supply him with all sorts of memories of _other_ times he had thrown Viktor around. He gave up trying to save face with the Nikiforov family and tossed Viktor over his shoulder, carrying him up the stairs very carefully. Viktor giggled with glee as they ascended. Yuuri set him down at the top of the stairs and led him to his bedroom.

Viktor was asleep before his head hit the pillow, and Yuuri didn’t try to help him into the pajamas he had brought with him. He instead headed back downstairs and out to the car, retrieving their overnight bags and escaping back up the stairs. He dropped Viktor’s bag just inside the door and slid into the guest room.

He quickly changed into the comfortable pajama pants he had brought along and settled into bed, trying to push away the ugly thoughts that had come up during the day. Of Viktor’s crying face, frustrated by the secret, tired of hiding it. He bit his lip and prayed that sleep would come for him soon.

But it didn’t.

His head swam with the thoughts, filling his mind with the endless refrain of his worst fears. Of his sweet voice crying, _“I can't do this anymore!”_ and _“I can't keep being your secret, Yuuri!”_ He could feel his tears wetting the borrowed pillow, his chest shaking with the effort of staying quiet. The clock on the wall read 2:14. He should just go home. Get out of their hair and away from Viktor, who was so clearly going to leave him. He sat up and pulled the covers back, put on his glasses and moved to get out of bed.

His bare feet hit the floor and in a moment the spell was broken; he snapped out of the spiral and lightly slapped his cheeks, just enough to sting, to bring him back. He dug into his overnight bag and grabbed his pill case, taking the emergency Prozac he had packed just in case.

A few deep breaths later and his hands stopped shaking, the anxious sweating ceased. He laughed at himself a little, getting so worked up over nothing.

_It's the anxiety_, he reminded himself. It was the chemicals in his brain that didn’t work right. Not him. A soft knock interrupted the swarm of ugly thoughts in his head.

“Yuuri?” Viktor's voice whispered through the crack in the door.

“Come in, sweetheart.” Yuuri ventured that it was safe enough to say, all listening ears in the house were probably asleep. Viktor had changed out of his jeans and into the sweatpants he had brought along, a loose t-shirt exposing _a lot_ of chest.

“I can't sleep. Can we talk for a little while?” He asked, in a voice so small it broke Yuuri's heart.

“Of course. I can't sleep either.” He admitted and patted the bed beside him. Viktor crossed the room and curled up next to Yuuri's side, sighing into the warmth of his skin. Viktor looked absolutely breathtaking at any time of day, but god help him for how gorgeous Viktor looked in the low light of early morning, cast in shades of blue and gray, the warmest touch on his features from distant streetlights through the window. Yuuri leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I tend to get a little… flirty when I'm drunk.” Viktor whispered, his voice a little hoarse.

“It’s alright, darling. I took care of you before things got out of hand.” Yuuri murmured quietly, a soft chuckle in his voice. “You bounced back from six glasses of wine remarkably fast, by the way.” Yuuri sounded genuinely impressed.

“Well, I am Russian, after all. We hold our liquor well.” He puffed out his chest and placed his hands on his hips with a stoic look on his face, looking for all the world like a wartime propaganda poster. Yuuri laughed into his hand. Viktor laughed a cute, tired laugh and leaned back into Yuuri's chest. “So. Tell me about this top-secret plan.”

“Okay. So, after I steal the blood diamond from the rival pirate band, I'll give you the signal. And-”

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri…” Viktor snorted, snaking his hand under Yuuri’s arm and tickling his ribcage playfully, making his boyfriend laugh and squirm. “Not _that_ plan. The _other_ plan. Not the swashbuckling pirate adventure plan.” Viktor tickled him again, finally relenting when Yuuri coughed softly. He fell in beside him, tucking himself under Yuuri's arm again.

“Okay, okay. Sorry, sweetheart.” Yuuri laughed too. He pulled his darling closer and his heart swelled when Viktor nuzzled into his chest. This was right. This was how it should be. Lazy cuddles in bed. Together. Not in a guest room, hiding from Viktor’s parents. “Do you remember when I called you into my office for the first time, back in August? I was reading something when you walked in?”

Viktor thought back to that first day. “Um, yeah, I think so.” Yuuri _had_ been looking at something, but to be completely honest, he had been a bit too distracted by the rest of Yuuri to think about what he had been doing at his desk.

“Okay,” Yuuri said, pressing a kiss to Viktor’s nose. “I was reading an email from a friend… a friend of mine that works at Wayne State. She's transferring to U of M in the fall and wanted to let me know that she recommended me for her position.”

“And what position would that be?” Viktor said slowly, like he didn't believe it, like he wasn’t sure where Yuuri was going.

“She's a professor. Marketing and Communications. 100-levels mostly.”

Viktor didn't say anything for a short while.

“Okay, and what does that mean for the plan?” His voice came, tight and controlled.

“It means that hopefully, come fall of next year, neither you or I will be employed by Ace. I hope you don't mind that I'm rescinding your job offer. I've hopefully found a better position for you.”

Viktor blinked slowly. “Okay, maybe I'm still a bit drunk. I don't understand.” Yuuri chuckled quietly and continued on.

“After you and Chris are done with your internships, you'll go back to school for one last semester. And right around the time you graduate, I will be interviewing for a professorship at Wayne State. If I get the job, I'll resign from Ace, and bring all three of you with me.”

“Bring us… with you? Like, to work at the school?”

“If you would like. Their social media presence is abysmal. They could use a fresh pair of eyes to consult for them, if you and Chris are up for it, of course. I’ll be taking the job if I get it, but you are under no obligation to come with me, we can figure something else out if you don't want to work for the school. This opportunity kind of just fell into my lap. The same day _you_ fell into my lap.” Yuuri kissed Viktor's cheek.

“Yuuri…” Viktor said quietly, trailing off without finishing.

“There are a lot of moving pieces. And a few delicate situations to tread until the summer. I want to be sure that you're comfortable with this. I'm willing to move mountains for you, love.”

“And we can be together if we both work at the school? Publicly?” Viktor asked, his breath speeding up against Yuuri's skin.

“Yes. Yes we can. We will both be doing what we love in separate departments. We just need to disclose our relationship to the school.”

“I'm in. All in.” Viktor said, his voice confident and sure. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, squeezing tight.

“Hey now, don't break any of my old man ribs, please. You're sure? You're sure you're okay with this?” Yuuri questioned. Something dark in his mind make him second guess Viktor's confidence.

“Yes. One hundred percent. You know me. All or nothing.”

The pieces were falling into place. And Yuuri didn't stop the tears that beaded in the corners of his eyes.

“I'm so happy to hear that, Vitya. Thank you so much.” He whispered, pulling Viktor up to lie on his chest. “May I kiss you?” Viktor hummed an affirmative and leaned into Yuuri's lips.

“Your plan needs a name. Something cool.” Viktor mused when they parted.

“It already has one. _Plan Gold_.” He replied simply. His boyfriend smiled and curled deeper into his chest, puffing a short breath out of his nose.

“So, you've met my family. When do I get to meet yours?” He asked, looking up at Yuuri with those begging eyes again.

“Soon enough. It's a little more complicated than driving half and hour. I have to figure out a way to get you on an airplane across the world to visit my family.”

“I still want to meet them.” Viktor repeated.

“I know. I want to bring you home too. We'll find a way. I promise. That's part of the plan too.” He laid a few sweet kisses along the line of his jaw, pulling a shiver from the younger man. “Oh? Did I find the right spot?” He laughed quietly.

“Y-yes, kiss me there, again. Please?” Viktor replied shakily.

“As you wish.” Yuuri began kissing him again, adding tongue and teeth to the routine, careful not to leave any marks. As much as he wanted to. Viktor's breathing came faster, a gentle rocking of his hips, the insistent press of a growing erection against Yuuri's leg.

“Do you like this, baby?” Yuuri asked simply, his breath rushing over Viktor’s skin making him shudder.

“_D-da_, yes, Daddy. Very m-much,” Viktor moaned in a rushed whisper.

“Do you like when Daddy kisses you and lets you rub off on his thigh?” Yuuri whispered darkly into the wet skin he had been kissing. Viktor's breath hitched at the question.

“Mmmmmmnn, y-yes, _fuck_, Daddy. Yes,” he moaned quietly as his hips began to grind harder against Yuuri's leg.

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you, baby?” His question might as well have been a rhetorical one. Viktor jumped out of his grasp and pressed his chest to the bed, throwing his ass in the air. He was vibrating with excitement, and Yuuri could clearly see the line of his cock pressing against his pants. “I'll take that as a yes, then. But please remember to use your words, baby.” He chided gently.

“Yes, Daddy, please,” came the muffled response.

Yuuri chuckled and pulled the travel-size bottle out of his bag, pushing his pajamas down and pulling his leaking erection free, the length of it already standing at attention.

“Pants off, please.” He whispered and Viktor scrambled to comply. He was sinking in. _Perfect_. Just where Yuuri wanted him tonight. Empty of ugly thoughts and just focused on his pleasure. Viktor peeled off his sweats and threw his ass back up into the air for him. “Very good. So obedient for Daddy.” He crooned, and Viktor whimpered with the praise. He crawled back up the bed and paused between Viktor's legs. “I think you deserve a little reward for being so good. Don't you?” He murmured, leaning down to lay a few sloppy kisses on his cheeks.

“Please?” Viktor breathed shakily.

“Mmn, absolutely.” Yuuri moaned low in his chest, pulling his boyfriend's supple cheeks apart to reveal his hole, fluttering as he blew a cool puff of air into the skin. A careful, smooth lick across the puckered skin pulled a guttural moan from the younger man.

“Vitya, as much as I love your pretty noises, I need you to stay quiet. Your parents’ room is right next door, no?” Viktor whimpered again, muffling himself with the pillow. “Words. Now.” Yuuri said, forcefully.

“Okay, Daddy. I'll stay quiet.” He whispered almost silently.

“Good boy.” Yuuri praised, and went back to the task at hand, pulling him apart with his tongue. (Which didn't take very long.) After a few minutes of dipping and swirling his tongue against and into the ring of muscle, Viktor's legs were shaking and Yuuri had to reprimand him a few times for moving to touch himself. He stretched him open gently but quickly on his fingers, slicked up and sank in with a throaty gasp.

“_Fuck_. So tight for me, baby. So good. So good for Daddy.” Yuuri lavished the filthy praise on his darling, finding his pace quickly. He had been thinking about doing this all day, and the edge was coming sooner than he expected. Now was not the time for languid lovemaking. This was quick and dirty, messy and rushed. The thrill of getting caught only adding fuel to the fire burning under his skin. Viktor was clenching around him in that telltale way. Yuuri wrapped a hand around his straining cock, his palm slick with precome and slippery with leftover lube. Yuuri stroked in time with his thrusts, drinking in Viktor's whining moans.

“Close, so close, gonna come, Daddy,” Viktor begged, “P-please may I come? Please? Please?” he gasped hoarsely, trying desperately to keep his voice low.

“Yes, you may. Come for me, baby. Come for Daddy, _Viten’ka_.” Viktor barely stifled a scream as he came, his spend bubbling over Yuuri's fist. Yuuri shuddered and fell over the edge, filling his boyfriend to the brim.

“_Dermo,_ Yuuri.” Viktor swore, chest heaving as he blinked away the aftershocks. “Calling me… _that_.” He forced himself to stay up on his knees, waiting for Yuuri to help him clean up.

“What, _Viten’ka_?” Yuuri whispered into his ear as he pulled out. Viktor bit back another moan.

“Yes. _That_.”

“Hmm, have I found another nickname for you, beautiful?” Yuuri asked with a smile, handing Viktor a handful of tissues and helping him clean himself out. _“Push gently, darling.”_ He murmured against his skin. Watching his milky seed drip out into the tissue almost brought him back to the edge.

“Y-yeah, but don't use it all the time? At least not while we’re… _playing_. My parents still call me that.” Viktor replied, flopping onto his back after cleanup.

“Will do, darling.” Yuuri smiled and kissed his cheek softly. “As much as I wish I could hold you until we fall asleep, I don't think we'd have a great time explaining this to your parents.” Viktor grumbled, but agreed.

“Ugh, fine. But I'm staying at your place tomorrow night. You have to make up for your lost cuddles.” He said as he stood and pulled his sweats back over his delicious ass. Yuuri stood and met him at the door, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“I love you so much, Vitya. Thank you for loving me and thank you for trusting me. I promise I'll be keeping you in the loop with _Plan Gold_, okay?” he murmured into his love's hair.

“I love you too. Just one question?”

“Of course, baby. What is it?”

“What does the _gold_ part of _Plan Gold_ mean?”

“That's a surprise.” He kissed his forehead and pulled the door open. “Goodnight. See you in the morning.” He smiled and blew him a kiss. A silly gesture. But Viktor loved it. He flashed him that heart-shaped smile, caught the kiss, pressed his hand to his cheek and tip-toed across the hall, pushing his door shut behind him.

Yuuri closed his door too, the nagging thoughts finally quieted enough for him to sleep. His mind lingered on Viktor's question.

_Forever, darling. It means forever._

* * *

  
**New Messages from Chris**

_**Chris** (sent 4:17) hey peach_  
_**Chris** (sent 4:17) how’s bangkok?_  
_**me** (sent 4:18) chrisssss!_ 😀😀😀  
_**me** (sent 4:18) great! It’s been a while since i’ve been home._  
_**me** (sent 4:18) isn’t it like… 3 am there?_  
_**Chris** (sent 4:18) yeah._  
_**Chris** (sent 4:18) can’t sleep._  
_**me** (sent 4:19)_ 😥  
_**me** (sent 4:19) i’m sorry hun_  
_**me** (sent 4:19) we can talk all night if you want._ 😊  
_**Chris** (sent 4:20) thank you_. 💖  
_**me** (sent 4:20) how did it go?_  
_**me** (sent 4:20) with mass?_  
_**Chris** (sent 4:20) not great. thats kinda why i’m texting you_  
_**Chris** (sent 4:21) we fought again_  
_**Chris** (sent 4:21) usually i talk to viktor about this but he’s probably deep in a turkey coma_  
_**Chris** (sent 4:21) sorry to bug you_  
_**me** (sent 4:22) do you need to talk on the phone? _  
_**me** (sent 4:22) i can talk if you need to talk._  
_**Chris** (sent 4:23) no, this is fine._  
_**Chris** (sent 4:23) besides you’re with family_  
_**Chris** (sent 4:23) and international minutes_  
_**me** (sent 4:24) worth it._  
_**me** (sent 4:24) besides. i just landed. my family isn’t going to drag me out like this._  
_**me** (sent 4:24) and i miss you._  
_**me** (sent 4:25) i need my giacometti fix_  
_**Chris** (sent 4:26) fine. flatterer._

_call ended (duration 4:54)_

_**me** (sent 9:30) okay, now go to bed blondie_  
_**me** (sent 9:30) and think about what we talked about, okay?_  
_**Chris** (sent 9:31) i know. _  
_**Chris** (sent 9:31) i will._  
_**Chris** (sent 9:31) thank you, phichit._  
_**me** (sent 9:32) you’re welcome, sweetheart._  
_**me** (sent 9:32) text me when you wake up?_ 😊  
_**Chris** (sent 9:32) i will._  
_**Chris** (sent 9:33) goodnight._  
_**Chris** (sent 9:33) well, good morning._  
_**Chris** (sent 9:33) but i’m going to pass out now._  
_**Chris** (sent 9:34) so long, land of the living_  
_**me** (sent 9:35) goodnight_😊

Phichit spent the next hour trying to type some variation of ‘break up with him’, and ‘let me show you better’. Eventually he set his phone down and let exhaustion take him, the jetlag of a 22-hour flight finally too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked the update! A lot happened, as usual (and I have no self control, so, porn too) Leave a comment to say hi! Drop a little red heart to make a noodle-brain's day! 
> 
> love you all <3  
-ia
> 
> next update: november 30th


	15. World's Best Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor go for a run to avoid a Chris and Masumi fight, Yuuri's birthday is celebrated, both at work and at home.

Viktor whimpered into his pillow as the yelling continued to get louder. It rang against the walls, echoing in his ears. He hated when they fought in the apartment. It was one of the only downsides of living with Chris.

_“Why can't you at least tell me where you're going before you land? Is that so goddamn much to ask for, Mass?”_ Chris’s voice rumbled through his door, cracking around the edges in a way that made Viktor’s heart ache.

_“Chris, sometimes it's so spur of the moment I don't even have time to call in to work. And you know how expensive it is to call international.”_ Masumi spat back, the anger in his voice hinging on boredom.

The fights were becoming more frequent, longer in duration, and louder. Always louder. Something ugly rolled in his stomach and he tried to swallow it down, not ready to even leave his room to make use of the toilet. The shouting continued for longer than Viktor could manage; he didn’t think before he pulled his phone off its charger and dialed. He didn’t even check the time.

_“Hello? Viktor, what’s going on?”_ Yuuri’s voice came through the phone, rough with sleep. Viktor finally caught sight of the clock on his bedside table and winced at what he saw.

“I’m sorry to call…” Viktor began, his voice choking and raw. “O-oh my god, it's so late. I’m sorry. I’ll hang up. See you in the morning.” Viktor’s hand shook where he had pressed his phone to his ear. How selfish of him to call in the middle of the fucking night. His stomach rolled again. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch, since Masumi had come over that afternoon.

_“No, baby, it’s okay. I promise.”_ Yuuri soothed, his voice far too distant for Viktor’s comfort. _“What’s wrong? Do you need to talk?”_

Viktor hesitated, but only for a moment. “Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you…”

_“I promise. It’s okay. Talk to me, love.”_ Yuuri’s voice washed over him. Even distorted through the phone, it was warm and soft, like curling into his duvet fresh out of the dryer.

“Chris and Masumi are fighting… and it’s been hours and I can’t sleep because they’re yelling and I hate listening to it.” Viktor confessed, fighting back the urge to cry, to just break down and sob. His empty stomach ached, turning in on itself painfully. “I’m hungry because I haven’t left my room in hours because I don’t want to see them. I- it’s dumb. I’m sorry.”

_“Darling, I’m so sorry to hear that… do you want me to come pick you up? You can stay here for the night if you want, I’d much prefer you stay here if it means getting more sleep. You know you’re always welcome here.”_

That was that moment that Viktor finally began to cry. About how hungry he was. About how angry he was with Chris. About how perfect Yuuri was.

“I couldn’t put you out like that. It’s okay. I’ll just go for a run and grab something from the gas station or something.” Viktor backtracked, voice weak and choked with tears. As much as he _wanted_ that, he couldn’t inconvenience Yuuri like that. Come pick up his mess of a boyfriend in the middle of the night, in tears just because his roommate was fighting with _his_ boyfriend? What a joke. He knew he wasn’t worth the hassle.

_“Viktor, I can hear you thinking through the phone.”_ Yuuri said, and Viktor could almost see the soft, reassuring smile on his lips. _“If you’re going out, can I join you? I don’t like the idea of you running alone at night.”_ A beat of silence passed, Viktor’s cheeks burning bright and pink. _“I just… I know that it’s not necessarily safe to be alone at night. Especially in the city. I'm sorry to be so possessive like that.”_ Yuuri added, and Viktor found himself smiling, despite the still-falling tears.

“No, it’s f-fine. I like knowing that someone cares.” Viktor’s throat became tight.

_“Do you want that, baby? Do you want me to come run with you?”_

He was too good. Viktor made a soft, contemplative noise as he tried to weigh the options, knowing that Yuuri would be uncomfortable with him being alone on the streets. Yuuri was so kind to him, so loving and thoughtful… how could he not?

“Yeah, that would be nice,” he finally replied, feeling a weight lift off his chest.

_“Okay, I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”_ Yuuri said, _“Bundle up, please. Thermal socks and gloves. Wear a hat. It’s cold tonight. Do you have any small snacks in your room? Granola bars or anything?”_ Yuuri’s gentle instructions soothed him. He felt like he was suddenly able to breathe again.

“I’ll wear a hat. I promise. And um, no. I try not to eat snacks in bed. Crumbs.” Viktor replied quietly, smiling so hard that it hurt his cheeks.

_“Alright. I’ll bring you something small to eat before we run. Then we will take a little drive out of the city and grab a sinfully unhealthy breakfast at Steak n’ Shake, okay?”_ Yuuri laughed. Viktor loved his laugh. _“I’ll call you when I get in the car, if you’d like. Or I can just stay on the phone with you until I get to you. Whatever you’d prefer.”_

Viktor bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth. “Can you stay on the phone with me? They aren’t as loud if I’m talking to you.”

_“I most certainly can do that, love. Why don’t you plug in some headphones so you can get ready and still talk to me?”_

“Yeah, just a sec.” Viktor said as he set the phone down, humming to block out the noise of the couple fighting in the living room. It was truly amazing that they hadn’t been contacted by their super. Or the police. He pulled his headphones out of his laptop bag, plugging them into his phone and testing the microphone. “Can you hear me, Daddy?”

_“Loud and clear, sweetheart. Vicchan says hi! He’s a bit grouchy that I woke him up so early.”_ Viktor heard the small yipping of Yuuri’s pup and smiled.

“Hi Vicchan! Your _chichi_ is a meanie, isn’t he?” Yuuri laughed and Viktor could practically hear the smile in his voice.

_“I resent that. I'm not a meanie. Vicchan misses you. He wants to come back to work with his chichi sometime.”_ Viktor could barely contain his squealing approval of the idea, the sound of Vicchan’s yapping agreement coming through the phone. _“It sounds like he’d still choose to sit on your lap the entire time, Viktor.” _

Viktor giggled and pulled his closet open, drawing a pair of thermal leggings and a matching top from his messy pile of workout clothes. “He has good taste. And I bribe him with belly scratches. So, I win.” Viktor laughed. “Yuuri, I need to change my shirt. Just a second.” He heard a rustling from the other end of the line. Yuuri was changing too.

_“I’ll be here. Why don’t you put on some music so you don’t have to hear the arguing?”_ Yuuri suggested. Viktor hummed in agreement, pressing play on the ancient iHome in the corner of his room, the sound of his tried and true playlist rolling through the small speakers. He turned up the volume. He removed the buds from his ears as he pulled his sleep shirt over his shoulders and put on his thermal long-sleeve. It was dark gray, from Ace’s last Winter training collection. It looked pretty against his skin and stretched nicely across his shoulders. He replaced the buds, hearing distant shuffling.

They chattered idly about nothing as they both got ready, Viktor bemoaning his lack of organization as he pulled out his cold weather gear. Yuuri kept him talking, held his attention away from the sounds of his roommate’s fighting.

The assurance, the comfort Yuuri was providing was so nice, so soothing, down to his very bones. Yuuri met him right where he was. Viktor loosened the drawstring of his sweatpants and pushed them down over his rear, quickly pulling on a pair of his tight black briefs and adjusting himself to fit snugly in the built-in support. He rolled the thermal tights on, dark gray matching the long sleeve he was wearing. He ran his earbuds down the back of his shirt, tucking his phone into the pocket of his tights and put Yuuri back in his ears.

_“I just got in the car, lovely. I’ll be there in ten.”_ Viktor felt his heart skip a beat as Yuuri continued talking, just keeping him distracted enough from the chaos in the living room. Viktor stared at the pile of cold weather gear dumped on the floor. Finding a pair of matching socks would be a challenge.

“Ha! Found you!” Viktor exclaimed, finally pulling the match to the sock he had already put on his right foot. His gloves and hat followed soon after, being plucked from the pile and set on his bed, his down vest was hanging on the closet door. Viktor pulled his ID from his wallet and slid it into his pocket with his phone and key.

_“Are your toes going to be warm enough, darling?”_ Yuuri asked, the hum of his car’s engine in the background.

“Mmhmm.” Viktor mumbled as he braided his hair into a thick rope down his back and tugged his black beanie over his ears.

_“And your fingers?”_

“Mmhmm.” Viktor repeated.

_“And your ears?” _

“Mmhmm.” He repeated again. It was hypnotic. Everything Yuuri said pulled him further into his warmth, further away from the yelling, further away from his own thoughts.

_“Good. I’m almost there. Are you ready?”_ Viktor swooned at the praise, feeling a bit light headed from it.

“Just shoes and gloves left,” Viktor hummed, nearly entranced by Yuuri’s words alone.

_“Good. Put your shoes and gloves on and head down to the lobby. Can you do that for me, darling?”_ Yuuri’s voice rolled over him in waves, and it was all Viktor could do to hum a reply. _“Okay. I’ll be there by the time you get down. I have a snack and a water bottle here for you. Are you ready to leave your room?”_

That snapped Viktor out of the moment rather quickly. Leaving the room meant passing Masumi and Chris. He shifted on his feet and whined softly before answering; “Y-yeah. Can you just… talk to me while I do though? About anything, please?”

_“Of course, love. Have I told you about the first time I tried tequila? I literally thought I was going to die. It burned my throat so much…”_ Viktor focused on Yuuri’s voice as he opened his door and practically ran through the living room, avoiding the screaming match going on in the room as he grabbed his shoes and ducked out into the hallway. He threw the apartment door shut with a loud thud behind him and made for the elevator. _“... and after four or five shots I told Phichit that I didn’t feel good, but he was sure I was going to be fine. So he left me there at the table and went to the dance floor with his date. I threw up twice before we even left the party and I skipped class for two days. I haven’t had Cuervo since, and I swear on Vicchan’s life that I never will.” _

“I’m in the elevator now. Thank you, Yuuri.” he shoved his socked feet into the shoes, not bothering to tie them. He could do that in the car.

_“Of course, Viktor. I’m parked outside.”_ The elevator doors slid open and Viktor saw the familiar sleek black sedan parked at the curb. He didn’t hide a smile as he said a quick hello to the night security guard. _“You look beautiful, love.”_ Yuuri spoke through his earbuds. Viktor flushed and ended the call. He walked out into the cold night and Yuuri stepped out of the car, rounding it and extending his arms to Viktor, who sank into the warm embrace.

“Good morning, lovely. Ready for a run?” Yuuri murmured against his knit cap. His breath was warm.

“Mmhmm. Let’s go.” Viktor returned, pulling out of Yuuri’s arms. The man turned and opened the car door for him. “Why thank you, kind sir. Chivalry is certainly not dead.” Viktor said with his impression of a mid-Atlantic accent, extending a hand for Yuuri to kiss.

Yuuri took his hand and removed his glove, laying a kiss between Viktor’s knuckles. “Not if I have anything to say about it, my dear.” Yuuri said as he closed the door, sealing Viktor in all by himself. It smelled like new leather and clean carpet. It smelled like him. Like oranges. Yuuri opened his own door and slid into the seat, handing Viktor’s glove back.

“Oops. Here’s that,” he said, Viktor’s favorite smile crinkling around his eyes. Cute. “Your granola bar and water are in the cupholder. Eat slowly, please. We can’t have your stomach cramping while we run.” Yuuri instructed gently, shifting the car into drive and pulling away from the curb.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Viktor whispered between bites.

“You’re so welcome, baby. Thank you for calling me. It makes me very happy to know that you trust me enough to ask me for help.” Yuuri said, amber eyes kind and warm. Viktor smiled back and downed his water bottle in two sips. “Let’s start with a walk to warm up. Along the river okay?”

Viktor hummed, his mouth full of granola.

“Okay.” Yuuri said with finality. Viktor knew that it was okay if he didn’t talk, if he didn’t want to say anything. If he was having a rough day. He was welcome to just sit and exist for a little while.

They street-parked the car and began walking. It was just after three, the sky was still dark, and would be for a few more hours with winter approaching. The sidewalks had recently been salted, the thin layer of ice and snow mostly melted. The river wasn’t frozen yet, but it was certainly on its way. The frigid wind whipping off the water stung at Viktor’s nose and chin.

“Fingers okay?” Yuuri asked.

“Mmhmm.” Viktor answered.

“Toes okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Ears?”

“A little cold.”

“Pull down your hat a bit. That might help.” Viktor did as he was told and tugged the edges of his hat down over his earlobes, feeling himself melt with Yuuri’s instructions. “Better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Nose okay?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor shook his head slowly. “Words, darling,” he pushed, lacing his fingers with Viktor’s.

“No. The wind hurts.”

“How about we try to run a little bit to warm up?” Yuuri asked softly, leaning in closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And if we aren’t warm and tired after a mile we can call it good and go get something to eat.”

“Okay.”

They were off. Yuuri let Viktor set the pace, starting with a easy jog and picking up as his body woke up to the cold, muscles straining and burning in just the right ways. Hot, huffing breaths kept his face relatively warm as they ran, side by side. The gentle clap of their shoes against the pavement echoed off the buildings as they passed. They didn’t talk. They didn’t have to. Viktor was glad for that.

They passed the massive glass walls of the convention hall, the now-demolished arena where he and Phichit had watched a handful of hockey games in college, and the towering Renaissance Center, the massive screens on the building lighting the sky brighter than the moon. They finally slowed as they crossed into a park, chests heaving and legs shaking; the two of them collapsed onto a bench, losing all ability to move for a few minutes. Viktor’s lungs ached and the cold was quickly caught up to him.

“I will never walk again.” Yuuri wheezed, “I’m so out of shape, I didn’t think it would be so hard to keep up with you.”

“Pshh, what's that supposed to mean? You kept pace with me just fine.” Viktor teased breathlessly, his accent roughening his words.

“You make me feel old, Viktor. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Yuuri barked back, the bite of his sentiment completely sarcastic. Viktor laughed gently, his ribs aching as he sat up.

“Maybe, but you know that's not true." Viktor replied, rolling himself upright and moaning at the full ache in his limbs.

“You’ll be the death of me. I swear.” Yuuri groaned as he stretched his legs, feeling the burn of their run.

“Good.” Viktor retorted.

“So sassy.” Yuuri gently chided.

“And you like it.” Viktor replied.

“Yes. Yes I do. Are you ready to walk back to the car?” Yuuri asked, breaths puffing mist into the air in front of his mouth. The realization came to Viktor like a brick through the window. _Back to the… fuck._

“Oh my god. We have to walk all the way back now, don’t we?” Viktor asked in disbelief.

“That we do, darling. We should probably get moving if we want to have time to eat breakfast before work. It’s a long walk.” Viktor groaned and stood from his folded stretch, rubbing some warmth back into his hands and thighs, which had begun to cool with sweat. The walk went by blessedly quick, talking about silly, unimportant things as they walked. Viktor forgot all about the panic, the yelling, the voices.

Yuuri started the car with his remote app, so the leather seats were already warm when they climbed in, a feature so futuristic Viktor almost couldn't believe it.

“Company lease. It's a bit fancy for me, but the app comes in handy during the winter.” Yuuri shrugged it off. “So, Steak and Shake for breakfast?” they laughed as Yuuri pulled away from the curb.

“A Royale burger has egg, right? So that's basically breakfast food.” Viktor offered, his stomach growling loudly. Yuuri laughed again, full and from the belly.

“Sounds good enough for me. I think you deserve a bit of spoiling after the night you've had.” Yuuri said sweetly as he leaned over and kissed him on the temple.

* * *

Yuuri dropped him off at his building just before six with a kiss. “Thank you so much for being vulnerable with me, Viktor. You can call me anytime if you need me, okay? Middle of the night. I don't care. I love you.” Yuuri held his gaze, coffee-colored eyes almost glowing in the warm street lights.

“I love you too." Viktor said, hesitating before continuing, the words hanging off his tongue and weighing heavy on his heart. "I'm sorry I dragged you out of bed, and I… I just--"

“Viktor. I wanted to come.” Yuuri jumped in, pressing a finger to Viktor's lips. “Don't apologize for my decision. Besides. I can't imagine a better way to begin my birthday than getting my ass handed to me by my spry young boyfriend.” He laughed and kissed Viktor's cheek again.

“Your birthday? Oh my god, it's your _birthday?_” Viktor whined dramatically, pouting at Yuuri for withholding such precious information. “I should have paid for breakfast… damnit, Yuuri, why didn't you tell me?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh deep in his chest at the expression on his boyfriend’s face, so enthusiastically upset with him that his silver brows had knitted themselves together in the middle.

“Viten’ka, I wouldn't have let you pay anyway. Now go. I'll see you back at the office.” He kissed him again, despite his grumping. “Oh, drop the grouchiness. I was spoiling you, remember? And it doesn’t matter. Every day feels like my birthday when I’m with you.” Yuuri laughed again. “Now get going, darling. Go back inside, take a shower and I’ll see you at the office at eight.”

“Fine. But don’t you dare think I won’t get you something.” Viktor pouted as he opened the car door.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you, sweetheart. I love you.” Yuuri replied quietly, reaching for Viktor’s hand, lifting it to his lips, like he had earlier that morning. “Would you do one thing for me? Do I get a birthday wish?” he asked, his eyes sparkling up at Viktor as he moved to step out of the car.

“I… I love you too,” he began, arching a brow upward. “And what do you want for your birthday wish, Daddy?” Viktor asked, his eyes swimming with mirth.

Yuuri smirked that same haughty, playful smirk, meeting Viktor’s eye. “Wear something sexy for me today? Under whatever lovely outfit you choose to wear?” he requested, making Viktor’s skin crawl with excitement.

“I can do that,” he answered, a set of lingerie already on his mind. “Would you like to see it when I’m all dressed up, Daddy?”

Yuuri winked at him and shook his head. “Mmm, I don’t think so, why don’t you surprise me?” he asked, pushing that little button in Viktor’s mind that made him giggle eagerly.

“Will do, Daddy,” he purred, sliding out of the car with that thousand-watt smile, Yuuri’s request making his head spin. He shivered as he stepped out into the frigid morning, hurrying to make it back inside. He waved as Yuuri pulled away, chewing on his lip with anticipation as he hurried back into the elevator, and home to their now blessedly quiet apartment. Chris had left a note under his door, a short apology and a few hearts. He wrote one of his own, and slid it under his door.

He had to shower _quickly_, and attend to a few other things if he was going to make Yuuri’s birthday gift memorable.

* * *

Yuuri had to force himself to stay awake long enough to survive the commute, he by no means regretted spending the wee morning hours with Viktor, but he regretted being old. And needing sleep. His phone chimed with a text, which he had Siri read for him as he blinked tired eyes into focus on the road rushing past him.

_“New Message from Viktor. Sent 7:45 am. Good morning exclamation point your birthday present is on your desk exclamation point see you soon exclamation point blushing smiling face.”_

Of course Viktor had somehow figured out a present in under two hours. He would need to make up for it when Viktor's birthday rolled around... hopefully the boys would be amenable to his idea, should the project go through like he hoped.

He parked his car in the ramp and stumbled into the office with sore legs and running on fumes. He collapsed into his desk chair and reached for the coffee he'd become so accustomed to, his Vitya had been making him a cup every morning. Instead of the paper cup, his fingers found ceramic. A mug. He took a long drink and felt the liquid warm him from the inside out.

The coffee gave him just enough energy to crack his eyes open, turning his chair to enjoy the sun rising over the river. Brilliant pinks and oranges filled his office like the first whisper of spring after a long winter. It warmed him deeper than the coffee. He looked to the mug in his hands and smiled.

In Viktor's handwriting, sharpie lettering read ‘World's Best Boss’ with a small red heart below it. He couldn't help it; he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the mug in his hand against the backdrop of the sunrise, the saturated colors breathtakingly beautiful even through a phone camera. It was too pretty to just sit in his images. He edited the photo and posted it on Instagram, his first post in over six months.

He took another long drink, noticing how strong the permanent marker still smelled. He downed the rest of it and set it on his desk with every intention of never drinking from it again, not daring to stain it. It was a trophy. He set it next to the framed photo of his family, spinning it to face perfectly out.

“You might want to spin it around, Yuuri.” Phichit's voice floated into his office.

“Why? It's not like- _oh_.” He turned the mug in his hands and knew what Phichit meant. The other side read in Christophe's handwriting,

'I ❤️ My Interns’

Yuuri snorted. “Well. He's not wrong.” He heard the giggling across the hall, undeniably coming from Viktor and Chris. “Thank you boys! This is a very nice mug that will never come back to the office!” He laughed as he packed the mug away in his bag.

“Happy birthday, Katsuki-san!” the three of them chimed in unison.

* * *

“Happy birthday, Daddy.” Viktor moaned as Yuuri walked into his bedroom, wrapped up in lace at the foot of his bed.

“_Baby_… You look incredible.” Viktor knew that. He'd bought the ensemble a few weeks ago to surprise Yuuri, and after his request that morning… he couldn’t refuse wearing it under his clothes that day. It was the same shade of blue-green as his eyes and laid delicately against his pale flesh, accentuating the feline, almost feminine lines of his lithe body. He hummed as Yuuri pulled at the straps of the chest harness, running teasing fingers over the lacy garter around his left thigh. He plucked the straps holding up his sheer stockings, artfully stretched over his legs. Viktor grasped Yuuri's tie, still on from work, and pulled hard, bringing his boyfriend down to his level.

“This is your real present.” He whispered into his ear, pulling a soft lobe into his mouth and biting down gently, earning him a throaty moan. Viktor pulled out Yuuri's cell phone from behind him, which had “mysteriously” gone missing at some point during the day.

“Oh? And what exactly is my present, beautiful?” Yuuri crooned as Viktor pulled up the app and handed him the phone. “Mmm, something you set up during the day, did you?”

“Mmhmm… Why don't you press the big button in the middle and find out?” He said, pulling out of Yuuri's grasp and laying back on the bed, his silver hair spilling over the black duvet like water. He closed his eyes and waited.

Yuuri tapped and the vibration kicked on, low and slow. Viktor moaned languidly and felt himself clench around the toy buried deep inside him, low rumbling vibrations hitting him in all the best spots.

“Ohoho, did my baby get me a toy for my birthday?” Yuuri groaned, his voice rough with arousal already. “So naughty…”

“Mhmmmmm,” was all Viktor could muster. The massager inside him had been on his shopping list for a while, but he finally broke down and bought it on his way into work that morning; pairing it to Yuuri's phone in the bathroom with Chris's help.

“I think I'll like this toy. Do the up and down arrows do anything, baby?” Yuuri asked sweetly as he sat down, leaned up against the headboard.

“Y-yeah, those buttons control the speed, Daddy.” Viktor mumbled, gasping as Yuuri tapped the 'up' button once, the vibrations stepping up a bit. He threw his head back and moaned a stuttered version of Yuuri’s name.

“Good to know. Baby, may I see the toy in you? I want to see what's replacing my cock tonight.” Yuuri instructed, twirling his finger in circle to direct the vision in blue.

“Yes Daddy.” Viktor replied obediently, sighing softly as he rolled over and straddled Yuuri's hips, canting his own up and back for inspection. The panties wrapped around Viktor's ass were wide open in the back, a sweet cutout of a heart framing his entrance. He was wrapped up like a present. Yuuri lifted his hands to that soft swell of flesh, pulling apart his cheeks to reveal the pale blue silicone rumbling inside him.

“How big is it, baby? Is it filling you up nicely?” Yuuri cooed, pressing at the curved base of it, where it ran along Viktor’s perineum and pressed into his prostate from the outside. Viktor twitched with the sensation, moaning softly.

“It's l-long, not as long as y-you, Daddy, but it's r-right on my prostaa-_haaate-_” Viktor gasped as Yuuri clicked the vibration up another notch, sending the toy buzzing directly against that nerve-packed organ all the stronger.

“Is it? That feels nice, doesn't it? All that sensation there? Vibrating right where you're most sensitive?” Yuuri crooned sinfully, his words dripping honey into Viktor's ears, his cock leaking into the soft lace of his panties.

“S-so good, s-soooo good Daddy.” Viktor panted as his legs began to shake, the vibrations sending rippling pulses of pleasure up and down his spine. Yuuri hummed as he examined every tremble, every quiver, the desperate canting of his hips against nothing but air.

"Would you like more, sweetheart?" Yuuri asked, low and honeyed. "You look so desperate, baby…" Viktor nodded his head, the curtain of hair shuddering as he did. A babbling recitation of 'yes, god, please yes!' fell from Viktor's lips as Yuuri obliged, setting the vibration one, two, three clicks higher. A wet, squeaking moan caught in Viktor's throat and Yuuri palmed at his cock through his slacks as he watched. "Come for Daddy, love. I know you're close."

Viktor fought off his edge valiantly, but succumbed to the pleasure as Yuuri's hungry eyes met his, the silent command in his stare. A sharp, voice-cracking sob rolled through Viktor as he came, come saturated the lacy panties he was wearing. His legs collapsed out from under him and he rolled onto his back, his cheeks and throat flushed red. Yuuri bit his lip when he saw it, the way his panties darkened around his cock, now soaked with spend.

"God, baby, such a pretty little mess for Daddy…" Yuuri moaned, turning up the vibrations again. "Let's see you go another round, hm?"

A wet shriek ripped from Viktor’s throat as Yuuri stared him down, his body strung tight and buzzing with stimulation. The crest of his orgasm seemed unending, thrashing him like waves in the deep. It tossed him in every direction, jagged and breathless pleasure threw him for an unending spiral of bone-deep ecstasy.

He knew he was somehow still coming, but he’d never experienced this before, successive orgasms. But god, the prostate massager deep inside him didn’t cease, nor did Yuuri’s heady attention, his low, moaning voice just barely audible over the buzz of the toy and his ragged, desperate gulps for breath. It felt better than anything he had ever experienced, the thought of Yuuri’s cock filling him as well as this toy only making him harder, only turning him on more.

“D-D-D-Daddyyy, pl-please, t-too much,” he gasped, rolling his hips against nothing. “T-turn it d-d-down?” he whimpered, gasping for air between each word.

Yuuri had long since abandoned his propriety, flicking his button open, pushing the zipper down and fishing himself out of his trousers. “Oh, no, not yet, baby,” Yuuri replied, choking back a moan of his own. “You’re going to let the toy fuck you until Daddy comes.” he said, the instruction clear in his voice.

Viktor wailed as the toy picked up in vibration again, his spine arched so severely that his lower back no longer touched the bed, his toes firmly set beneath his hips, thrusting himself up into the air as his body clenched around the toy cruelly.

“You’re going to let that toy milk you completely dry, and Daddy is going to come on this pretty lingerie,” Yuuri growled, stroking himself as he watched Viktor’s complete unraveling, “This gorgeous set you wore under your clothes all day at work...”

Viktor cried out again, his hair beginning to stick to the back of his neck, his forehead, his everywhere. A strand slipped into his mouth and he couldn’t muster the strength to pull it out.

“You know you can use your word whenever you need to, love-”

“Green!” Viktor sobbed an interjection, “Green, green, green, please don’t stop!” he begged, his entire body raw like a livewire, buzzing and electric as his cock spurted another ribbon of milky come into his panties. His body jerked as overstimulation began to settle in, the massager never faltering once as he rode through that unending wave once again. He knew distantly that a tear was sliding down his cheek, but far be it from him to try to wipe it away.

“Ohhhh, _god_, darling, just like that,” Yuuri moaned, bucking into his own fist. “I know you can come again, Daddy’s so close, come with Daddy, won’t you?” he forced himself to say, nearly drunk on the sight of Viktor writhing so beautifully on his bed, a panting, flushed mess of aquamarine and silver, shivering and shuddering through what was undoubtedly the most intense orgasm he’d ever had.

“Daddy, please, please _please_,” Viktor gasped, his throat raw and dry. “So close, please, come all over me, I n-need it,” he whimpered, watching as Yuuri’s thumb hovered over his phone screen. “One more, please!” he squirmed, sobbing and desperate. He wanted Yuuri to push him, he needed to feel that last nudge of the toy on its highest setting.

Yuuri paused only for a moment, nodding and tapping the button one last time, spilling almost violently as Viktor wailed his title. Lightning struck his core and a shout of Viktor's name tore itself from his chest as he covered his boyfriend's stomach and chest with spend, his darling’s cock only dribbling a small burst of clear fluid, his body completely spent and wrung dry.

In the blissful haze of the afterglow, Yuuri dropped the vibration slowly, each step bringing Viktor down from that incessant high. The slow drop made him whimper at every step, his body twitching with every change in intensity. Once the toy was finally off, gently removed and set aside, Viktor coughed, pushed out a long, slow breath.

“I think I need a nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed the filth, I have it on good ground that this made a handful of people melt a little. i'm not sorry. (also yes yuuri's story abt tequila is based on my own experience. fuck you, cuervo)
> 
> happy birthday, my lovely sunshine boy, my baby boy, best boy. 💜💙 you deserve the world, yuuri
> 
> also my sincerest apologies go out to chris for continuing to hurt him like this but i promise i have plans for getting the boyfriend out of the picture >:3
> 
> <3 ia
> 
> next update: december 7th


	16. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri shares some good news with the boys, Viktor gets into some trouble. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies to anyone who doesn't like the chat logs, there's a long one right away.
> 
> also please read the end notes for an announcement! thank you! love you all ❤️

By the time that snow started to truly fall in Detroit, final preparation for the campaign in full swing and exams just around the corner, the arrangement with classes and the internship proved difficult for Viktor and Chris to manage, long nights and early mornings quickly becoming the norm.

_load older messages… _  
_**katsu** (sent 1:45) So, all the boring meeting stuff out of the way, what are everyone’s plans for the holidays? Boys, I know you have a few weeks off before your final semester._  
_**ccmetti** (sent 1:46) yep. we’re off the 19th to january 20th or smth_  
_**ccmetti** (sent 1:46) idk what our plans are. viktor?_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:47) we usually just hang out at the apartment or go home and stay with my parents_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:47) my family doesn’t really celebrate christmas, but my birthday is the 25th_  
_**pchuchu** (sent 1:47) weird_  
_**pchuchu** (sent 1:47) is it a russian thing?_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:48) yeah_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:48) christmas isn’t really a thing at our house_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:49) what about you guys?_  
_**pchuchu** (sent 1:50) yuuri? _  
_**pchuchu** (sent 1:50) do you want to do the honors?_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:50) ???????????????_  
_**ccmetti** (sent 1:50) ^^^^^^^^^_  
_**katsu** (sent 1:51) Well, it hasn't been set in stone yet, but. _  
_**katsu** (sent 1:51) Should the winter campaign be approved, our subsection of the marketing department will be given a sizeable Christmas bonus. _  
_**katsu** (sent 1:51) I don't see it going any other way besides spectacularly, so it's a fairly certain thing._ 😊  
_**ccmetti** (sent 1:51) makeitrain.gif_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:51) really? that’s so exciting!_  
_**katsu** (sent 1:52) Yes. I’m really proud of all of us. Phich, you somehow got lumped into this, but you did help a lot, so thank you. Really. From the bottom of my heart, thank you, Chris and Viktor. You’ve really helped turn this department around and I am incredibly grateful for and proud of your hard work this semester. _  
_**vnik** (sent 1:52) _💙  
_**ccmetti** (sent 1:52) aw, we love you too, katsuki-san_💖  
_**katsu** (sent 1:53) I know you’re probably very excited to spend your bonuses but I would like to offer this as an alternative. Hear me out, okay?_  
pchuchu (sent 1:53) hear him out.  
_**katsu** (sent 1:54) I’m being very selfish in asking this, especially with you, Viktor, because of your birthday. _  
_**pchuchu** (sent 1:54) oh my god, yuuri get to the point_  
_**katsu** (sent 1:55) Would you two be interested in visiting Japan for the holidays? _  
_**katsu** (sent 1:55) The company has approved it as a retreat given our performance from Q2 and Q3. They have agreed to pay for our stay as long as we cover airfare._  
_**ccmetti** (sent 1:56) hang on, vitya just passed out_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:56) liar, i’m fine_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:56) japan?_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:56) like japan, japan?_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:57) the one on the other side of the planet?_  
_**vnik** (sent 1:57) that japan?_  
_**katsu** (sent 1:57) Yes, that Japan. Specifically my family’s hot spring resort. _  
_**katsu** (sent 1:58) I understand if it’s not feasible with your birthday, Viktor. I have been planning to go on my own, and the opportunity has arisen to bring you all with me._  
_**katsu** (sent 1:58) If you’re willing to spend your bonuses on it. _  
_**pchuchu** (sent 1:59) i don’t trust you to manage without me, so i’m definitely in_ 💚  
_**ccmetti** (sent 1:59) if i’m not going home to the nikiforov’s then i’m down._  
_**ccmetti** (sent 1:59) viktor?_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:01) i need to call my mom._  
_**ccmetti** (sent 2:01) godspeed my dear_  
_**ccmetti** (sent 2:01) i’m praying for you_  
_**ccmetti** (sent 2:01) tell mama i miss her!_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:02) that won’t help my case dummy_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:03) she misses you too._  
_**vnik** (sent 2:04) yuri says that he’s going to beat me up for missing my birthday_  
_**pchuchu** (sent 2:05) yuuri* ?_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:06) no, yuri is my little brother_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:07) brotherlylove.jpg_  
_**pchuchu** (sent 2:07) awwww, what an angry boy_  
_**ccmetti** (sent 2:07) yuri is as pleasant as a wet cat_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:08) you’re not wrong_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:10) okay_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:10) she says i can go_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:10) i just have to promise to skype on my birthday and spend it with them every year until i’m dead_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:11) i’d say that’s a win_  
_**katsu** (sent 2:12) Lovely! Are you able to make it in to the office tomorrow?_  
_**ccmetti** (sent 2:12) as long as i can get this term paper done before my eyes fall out, yes_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:12) ^^^^ what he said_  
_**katsu** (sent 2:13) Alright. I’ll let you go for now then. Work hard! Ganbatte!_  
_**pchuchu** (sent 2:14) translation : good luck!_  
_**vnik** (sent 2:14) thanks, Katsuki-san_ 😊  
_**ccmetti** (sent 2:15) ty mon cher!_

_**ccmetti** has left the chatroom._   
_**vnik** has left the chatroom._

_**pchuchu** (sent 2:17) that went well. _   
_**katsu** (sent 2:18) Okaasan is so excited to meet everyone._   
_**pchuchu** (sent 2:18) how long has it been?_   
_**katsu** (sent 2:19) I think it’s been two years._   
_**katsu** (sent 2:19) Why are we still chatting? You’re sitting right outside my door._   
_**pchuchu** (sent 2:20) but i don’t wanna stand up_   
_**pchuchu** (sent 2:20) yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri don’t make me stand up_

_**katsu** has left the chatroom_

_**pchuchu** (sent 2:20) damn you, katsuki yuuri_

* * *

Viktor hadn’t been able to keep his hands away from his phone that day, not after the plans were set in motion. He texted Yuuri on and off all day, even though he was definitely supposed to be paying attention in his Econ lecture and finishing his paper. But honestly, how could he focus on anything other than the idea of spending the holidays in Japan with not only his boyfriend, but his best friend and Yuuri’s parents?

All day, questions and answers about culture, customs, and even Hasetsu's winter climate were flung back and forth, Yuuri happily providing explanations and wardrobe suggestions, including approving every single ‘ugly Christmas sweater’ idea Viktor had for the week and a half they would be on Japanese soil. Yuuri also made sure Viktor knew to bring along plenty of warm, cozy clothes and lots of fuzzy socks.

Yuuri had slowly become more comfortable settling into his role not just as Viktor’s boyfriend, but as a sugar daddy as well, purchasing just about anything his sweetheart requested, whether it was a new university hoodie when his was lost in the shuffle of other student’s laundry at the laundromat, a few new pairs of leggings when new styles from Ace were released, and a truly egregious amount of aforementioned fuzzy socks.

There were, of course, a few other purchases, lingerie and a few high-quality sex toys, every single one of which made Yuuri blush down to the soles of his feet, but god, was it worth the embarrassment at their local sex shop when Viktor unpacked a brand new set of heavy, steel plugs, a large, glittering crystal set in the flared base of it. Viktor had told him just how incredible the toy had felt inside him, and that it took all of his self control to not wear it to work, possibly risking breaking one of his and Yuuri’s cardinal rules about conjugal bathroom visits.

It was _quite_ difficult, it turned out, to avoid the thoughts of throwing Yuuri’s office door shut and closing the two of them in together, shutting off the light and losing themselves in lust and flesh, but there had been more than a handful of complaints lobbed their way about special treatment from other departments, specifically from other interns.

While Viktor was never truly hurt by the comments he heard whispered in the lunchroom, and he lavished in the jealousy, though he did worry that it would reflect poorly on Yuuri someday, or that someone might discover the truth. Yuuri, of course, assured him that it wouldn't be the case, and that they had no reason to be worried.

With just over a week left to prepare for both the campaign submission and their finals, every night had morphed into a homework date, Yuuri and Phichit mostly just providing snacks and caffeine for the boys' late nights studying, and ordering a truly obscene amount of takeout.

Yuuri, Viktor quickly learned, gained weight easily as breathing, and after a few weeks of takeout every night, was much squishier around the middle. Not that Viktor would ever mind having his own personal stress ball that giggled when he played with it, in fact it had proved handy on more than a few occasions. That included the day Yuuri would be submitting their final proof of concept, and Viktor found himself tangled up in Yuuri's sheets the morning of that Friday, with his hands nervously toying with the layer of squish Yuuri carried in the front.

He'd barely slept that night, his arms having wrapped around Yuuri sometime while they slept. The thoughts had started to creep in, worrying about the project, their work, the few mistakes he was sure he had made. Yuuri shifted in his sleep, pushing back against Viktor and up into his hands. What else was he to do but soothe the worry with Yuuri’s soft belly?

"Vitya…" Yuuri groaned, letting his voice morph into a laugh as he woke. "Something on your mind?" he asked, his voice a bit hoarse from sleep and their… _activities_ the night before.

"Just thinking about the campaign," Viktor replied, feeling that little knot of worry in his stomach tightening. "Do you think they'll accept it?"

"Mmm…" Yuuri hummed as he rolled over to face Viktor, his eyes still bleary from sleep. "They'd be stupid not to, love." he said, brushing a few disobedient strands of hair away from Viktor's eyes. "All of us have worked so hard on it, we secured so many athletes and influencers to represent the new line, and all that work really shows."

Viktor smiled and burrowed deeper into Yuuri's arms and his bedsheets. "Can I have a reward if the concept is approved?" Viktor asked, his voice muffled by Yuuri's soft sleep shirt.

"Of course you can, darling. What would you like? Anything in particular?" Yuuri asked, laughing as he ran his hand through that tangled sheet of silver. This might be toeing the line of mixing work and play, but Viktor definitely deserved the spoiling.

Viktor thought for a moment before blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. Yuuri noticed the soft pink flush of his skin and chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Something naughty on your mind, baby?" he teased, making Viktor squirm as he tickled his bare ribs. "Tell Daddy, won't you?" he breathed, his voice low and gravelly in the way that made Viktor shiver down to the bones.

Viktor bit his lip and made his choice.

"I think I want to surprise you, Daddy…" he said, shuddering as he concocted his plan. "I'll tell you when we're on our way to Japan." he says with certainty, kissing Yuuri's soft cheek and rolling out of bed. "What’s for breakfast? And please don’t say _natto_ again, I’m still angry at you for the last time.” he announced, dramatically miming a gag.

“It won’t be _natto_, baby, I promise.” Yuuri laughed and picked up his glasses, slid them onto his nose and let Vicchan out, following Viktor into the kitchen to make their breakfast.

* * *

Yuuri’s heart leapt into his throat when he received the email confirming corporate’s approval of the proof, and despite being halfway through microwaving his lunch, he ran to the elevator, apologizing to the tall, sweet man he recognized as the manager of the building's café.

"Sorry, Max!" Yuuri called as he passed him, the man simply smiling and waving him off. Yuuri definitely owed him some apology donuts, but he didn’t have the time to stop now.

The ride up to the eighth floor was pure agony, and Yuuri was practically bouncing on his heels as he waited, pushing past the doors and completely ignoring the greeting from Minami-kun as he ran past his desk.

Viktor, looking perfect in every way, caught his eye as he burst into their office, swiveling in his desk chair with hope in his eyes.

“Well?” he asked, a smile creeping over those porcelain features, hope shining like unshed tears in his cerulean eyes. Yuuri fought back every urge in his body to wrap him in a hug as he took a few deep breaths.

“Katsuki-san, please!” Chris begged, his Thai takeout abandoned on his desk. “I didn’t come in on my day off just to sit around and listen to Vitya worry about the project…”

Yuuri laughed and slid his hands into his pockets. “We’ll be flying out on Wednesday,” he began, suddenly interrupted by a giddy squeal from Viktor, the clamor of two chairs being pushed back, and the flurry of two pairs of feet heading his way.

Both Viktor and Chris had wrapped their arms around Yuuri, squeezing him for all he had. “So it was approved?” Viktor asked, looking down into Yuuri’s eyes.

He nodded and nearly squeaked when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

_Fuck._ They’d been caught. Yuuri’s blood chilled and he froze, already imagining a thousand terrible outcomes.

“Excuse me, did you three know it’s against company policy to have a group hug without me?” Phichit’s voice said, and god, Yuuri could have fainted with relief. “Let me in!”

Yuuri laughed and the two hugging him loosened their joint grip, letting Phichit squeeze in at Chris’s side, looking more than comfortable being that close to him. Yuuri shrugged it off and wished for all he had that he could press a kiss to Viktor’s lips, to murmur praise and congratulations for all his hard work right there, but even with the looming end of their internship, it wasn’t something they could risk.

“I’m so proud of you,” Yuuri said, including Christophe in the sentiment. “We’ve all worked so hard over the past few weeks, and I’m looking forward to treating both of you to a reward over Christmas.”

Christophe chuckled and released his grip around Yuuri’s middle, Viktor reluctantly following suit. “What I’m hearing is that you’re inviting us all over for pizza tonight, Katsuki-san,” Chris teased in his low drawl, making Yuuri laugh in kind.

“I don’t see why not, it’s not a school night.” Yuuri teased, knowing full well he and Viktor had spent plenty of school nights doing the opposite of getting their eight hours. Viktor smiled at him before looking quickly out the door, darting back inside and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, holding him close.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Viktor whispered, taking only the briefest moment to kiss his temple before releasing him, leaving a choked-up, red-cheeked, speechless Yuuri lingering in the middle of their office.

“I’ll bring the champagne!” Phichit proclaimed, “And a case of beer, we’re all gonna need to save a bit to afford those damn tickets.”

* * *

A few days later, Viktor’s suitcase lay open, the sheer amount of clothing inside taunting him, daring him to try and fit his hairdryer and his fourth pair of shoes inside it.

“Is your suitcase threatening you, Vitya? Mine looks like it’s about to explode,” Chris called from his own bedroom, sounding like he had just run a marathon. “I had to sit on her to get her to close, I think she might end up getting lost just to spite me.”

Viktor laughed, knowing he would be finding himself in the same situation pretty soon. His phone pinged with a message and he eagerly answered, knowing it was Yuuri. He had been tied up in meetings all day, a fact that Viktor had privately been _quite_ bratty about; he had claimed Yuuri was neglecting him and wouldn’t be getting any on their vacation, a fact that neither of them knew was true. Regardless, Yuuri played along, a dark, sending a rather cryptic reply to his whining and making Viktor shiver.

Viktor launched himself into bed, the mattress itself littered with discarded items of clothing, having decided against them. Viktor knew he didn’t really need the taupe pencil skirt for staying with Yuuri’s family, but he knew what the garment did to Yuuri, and that was enough to consider it. He opened their message thread and watched as a new message appeared.

_**Katsuki-san** (sent 2:43) Viten’ka, mind your mouth._  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 2:43) You will not enjoy the repercussions. _  
_**me** (sent 2:44) mmm, idk daddy, i think i will_😉😉  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 2:47) So be it._  
_**me** (2:48) ???_  
_**me** (3:19) daddyyy?_  
_**me** (3:53)_ >:'c  
_**me** (4:26) pouting.gif_  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 5:16) I have a stop to make before coming over._  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 5:17) I expect you to be ready when I arrive._

Viktor shivered at the message, something hot and thrilling coiling in his core at the demand from his authoritative Daddy Dom (both with capital D’s).

He wasted no time in pulling out a pair of soft, well-loved black leggings and the ivory sweater he had pilfered from Yuuri’s closet, tugging his hair up into a top knot. He replied to Yuuri with the usual flood of heart emojis, snapping a photo of himself in the full-length mirror and sending it as well. He then continued to dart around the room, finding odds and ends to add to the bag before they flew out in the morning.

One more stop. Where? Yuuri had promised to spend the night with them to make sure everyone was awake and ready to go in the morning, and Phichit had unsurprisingly tagged along. He and Christophe had made plans to drop off his hamsters at the sitter’s place that night before coming back to their apartment for Phichit’s favorite version of Monopoly, _Drunk Monopoly._

A chill ran down Viktor’s spine at the thought of what Yuuri might have in store for him.

* * *

“Do you have this in blue?” Yuuri asked the wandering sales clerk, holding the heft of the paddle in his hand. It was a lovely toy, and Yuuri had been meaning to buy one for some time, but his and Viktor’s interaction that morning had certainly necessitated purchasing immediately. He turned the bright pink paddle over in his hands, reading the reversed words **BRAT** and **BABY** on opposite sides of the flat. The handle was wrapped in a soft suede leather, and as much as he knew Viktor loved pink, pastel blue would look so lovely against his reddening skin as he laid down each blow.

The clerk nodded and hurried off to a hidden stockroom while Yuuri continued perusing the bondage gear, running his fingertips over a lovely pair of cuffs in that perfect shade of periwinkle… he pulled them from the shelf as well, smirking lopsidedly at the sight of white script stitched into the leather of each cuff reading _Daddy’s Boy_. His stomach dropped pleasantly at the thought of his Vitya wearing these, bent over his knee…

“Here you are, sir!” the clerk said, interrupting his train of thought before it derailed. “Oh, it matches perfectly!” she chirped, nodding at the cuffs in his hand. She handed Yuuri the paddle, smiling at the purchases in his hands. “Is there anything else I can help you find?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “This will be all, I have a little date tonight and I’m already running late.” he chuckled gently and followed her to the counter, quickly paying for the two toys and heading out to the car, driving a bit faster than he should have to get to Viktor’s and Chris’s apartment, where his bratty baby was waiting.

His skin buzzed with excitement as he eyed the packages in the passenger seat, waiting to be put to use. His suitcase was already packed and stowed in the trunk, Vicchan dropped off with his neighbor again. He despised the strict regulations on pet travel that kept him from introducing his mother to his pet, but respected that the ordeal would be a strain on travel plans and his poor poodle’s nerves.

The city whirled past him in a blur, snow already piling up in drifts on the sidewalks and on parked cars, the sky dark and heavy with the promise of a winter storm to begin the day after they left. Sooner than he was expecting, he had arrived at Viktor’s building and parked in the spot beside Viktor’s own car, pulling out his suitcase and the paper bag of purchases, greeting the doorman and heading to the elevators.

He spared a moment to check his phone, having felt it vibrate in his pocket while he was shopping.

_**Viktor** (sent 5:34) are you ever gonna get here, daddy?_  
_**Viktor** (sent 5:38) i’m gonna get off without you _  
_**Viktor** (sent 5:49) fine _😤😤😤

He laughed softly and decided to simply leave the message on read, pocketing it and ignoring the several following messages of what were surely pouting emojis. He was raising his hand to knock in less than a minute, the sound of hurried footsteps making him smirk as he waited for Viktor to open the door.

“Took you long enough, Daddy,” Viktor mumbled when he pulled the door open, squirming at the sight of Yuuri, still wearing his suit. It was hard enough to manage his suit kink at work, swallowing all the torrid thoughts during the day; but seeing Yuuri in the midnight blue suit he had worn to work that day ignited something in his core. “Well, don’t you look nice...” he purred, letting Yuuri in, taking his suitcase and setting it against the back of the couch.

“Mmm, thank you darling,” Yuuri cooed back, pulling him in for a kiss. “You look nice and comfy too, wearing Daddy’s sweater.” he murmured against his lips, still holding the paper bag in one hand. “Let’s have a little fun before Phichit and Chris get back, hm?” he purred, making Viktor shudder.

“O-okay,” Viktor said, reluctantly pulling away and spotting the bag in his hand. “Daddy… where did you stop?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“You’ll have to get naked to find out, darling.” Yuuri teased, turning his finger in a circle and watching Viktor obey with a wink, hiking up the borrowed sweater over his ass, his perfect, perky ass. “No panties?” he remarked, noticing the lack of panty lines and the specifically low cut waist of the leggings.

“Mmm, nope,” Viktor said, “These ones are comfiest without underwear.” he replied, easy as breathing, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath at the revelation and watched his boyfriend’s peachy cheeks shake in front of him.

“That’s good to hear, sweetheart. You won’t be needing them tonight anyway.” Yuuri said, a soft promise left unspoken. They reached Viktor’s room and he quickly pushed the discarded clothing to the floor. “It’s a little messy in here, darling.”

Viktor flushed at the hint of a reproach on Yuuri’s tongue. “Yes, it’s a little messy, but I’ve been packing.” He explained, hoping to assuage Yuuri's ire. “I’ll clean up after we’re done, Daddy, I promise.”

Yuuri chuckled softly and nodded. “Good boy, Viten’ka.” he murmured, motioning for Viktor to sit on the end of the bed. “Take off your leggings and sweater.” he said gently, cupping Viktor’s cheek and stroking it with the pad of his thumb. Viktor obeyed mutely, his blue eyes nearly eclipsed by pupil. “Fold it for me, baby. Treat your borrowed things nicely, please.”

Viktor felt himself sinking in deeper and obeyed, folding the soft cashmere into a perfect square and handing it to Yuuri, who set it on the chair in the corner of the room.

_“Good boy,”_ Yuuri breathed again, watching Viktor melt with the praise. “Such a good, obedient boy for Daddy.” Viktor, now completely bare, his leggings tossed somewhere forgotten, looked absolutely gorgeous as always. The few hickeys Yuuri had left behind last night were still dark and purpling between his legs and at the creases of his hips, the V of his pelvis, and the creamy flesh of his thighs. “Absolutely gorgeous. Hold out your hands for me, precious?” Yuuri instructed, and Viktor gladly complied.

Viktor extended his hands outward, palms up in offering, the way Yuuri preferred. He smiled and pressed a kiss to each of his palms, humming against his warm skin.

“I picked out some new toys today, and I’d like to try them out. I expect you to use your words when you need them, Viten’ka.” Yuuri said softly, eyeing the way Viktor’s cock twitched between his legs at the use of that diminutive again. “Is Viten’ka okay for today?” Yuuri asked.

“Mmhmm,” Viktor hummed, adding a clear, verbal “yes, it’s okay.”.

“Wonderful. Now. Do you remember what happened earlier today, my darling boy?” Yuuri purred, leaning over and pulling the cuffs out of the bag and removing the discrete paper wrapped around it.

Viktor squirmed at the sight of Yuuri slowly unwrapping the paper, shifting from side to side on the bed. “I… yes, I was a brat this morning,” Yuuri shot him a pointed look over the rims of his glasses. “Okay, more than just this morning. I told you I was annoyed you had so many meetings, and that I wouldn’t…” he trailed off at the sight of the pastel blue in Yuuri’s hands.

“Please continue, love. We need to talk through your bad behavior before I punish you.” Yuuri said with that same tone of calm authority that always made Viktor whine. “Tell me if they’re too tight.” he instructed, quickly unbuckling the first and slipping it over Viktor’s right wrist.

“I… I told you I wouldn’t put out for you tonight.” Viktor said in a small voice, warbling a bit as Yuuri adjusted the buckle and D-loop, making sure they would line up to bind his hands together. “Because you weren’t paying attention to me.”

Yuuri hums appreciatively. “That’s right. You told me you wouldn’t want to sleep with me because I was ignoring you.” he repeated cooly, tightening the strap perfectly tight. “Now we both know you were simply acting out to get attention, and that you don’t _truly_ want that.”

Viktor shook his head. “No, Daddy, I don’t want that,” he confirmed, his voice sounding thick in his throat as Yuuri slid the other cuff onto his left hand and repeated the adjustment until he was happy with the fit. “I just wanted to… get your attention.” Viktor admitted, feeling himself start to dissolve with the heat in Yuuri’s eyes.

“And now you have it.” Yuuri said, hooking the two cuffs together with the attached clip, binding Viktor’s arms together while still giving him enough range of motion to be comfortable for their first time playing with bondage. “But I’m going to have to punish you for being a brat and acting out, you know that.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Viktor keened, just the act of being restrained, of seeming powerless under Yuuri’s attention, made him whine. “I know, I’m sorry.”

Yuuri reached into the bag again, pulling out the second package. “Thank you for apologizing, Viten’ka. Would you like to see what else Daddy picked out for you at the store?” he purred, running his hand through Viktor’s hair, further loosening the bun tied sloppily at the crown of his head.

Viktor nodded, the bun shaking completely loose. “Yes please,” he murmured, remembering in the haze of his excitement to use his words. Yuuri smiled softly and kissed his forehead, tucking his hair behind one ear and unwrapping the paddle with a coy smirk.

“You’ve chosen a bad day to misbehave, darling,” Yuuri purred, revealing the matching paddle to Viktor’s wide, glassy eyes. “Since we’ll be on a fifteen hour flight, I can’t imagine it would be _comfortable_ to be sitting on a tender rear…”

Viktor whined desperately at the appearance of the toy, and the implication of it. “Daddy, p-please, I’m sorry,” he whimpered, playing the apologetic angel so well. Yuuri knew it was part of their game, and that Viktor would safeword if he needed it.

“I know you’re sorry, love, but that simply doesn’t change the fact that you were a whining, insolent brat today.” Yuuri said, showing off the side of the toy labeled **BRAT**. “You’ve earned five, now stand and turn around for me.” he directed, making Viktor whimper again.

“Daddy…” Viktor whined, his eyes filling with tears, standing slowly and turning around, letting Yuuri guide him where he wanted, facing his full-length mirror head on. Viktor whimpered at the sorry sight of himself, cuffed and naked, Yuuri fully dressed behind him. Yuuri pressed him forward, arms folded against the mirror and providing a bit of stability. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m so sorry,” he gasped when Yuuri slid the paddle between his thighs, encouraging them to part, to stand wide-legged and exposed.

Yuuri met Viktor’s lust-glazed eyes in the mirror, Yuuri’s own mahogany burning dark and sultry with dominance and control. He dragged the flat of the leather paddle over Viktor’s shoulders and spine, giving each of his cheeks a soft swat. Viktor looked like he was barely lucid, his knees already shaking as he stood completely prone, his cock hardening and his arms bound in front of him.

“I know you’re sorry, darling.” Yuuri breathed, pressing two tender squeezes to the flesh of Viktor’s ass before taking a few practice swings against his own hand, letting himself understand the sting before inflicting it on Viktor. The action gave Viktor just enough time to anticipate the first sharp snap of the toy as it landed on his right cheek. “Count them for me,” Yuuri instructed, meeting Viktor’s eyes in the mirror and nearly losing his breath at the sight of his boyfriend already looking wrecked, lips parted and cheeks flushed.

Vitkor gasped as the smack of the paddle nearly knocked the wind from his lungs. His skin sang with the pain of it, knowing the marks the toy was leaving branded him a brat, leaving his skin pink and tender.

“Count. Them. Viten’ka.” Yuuri repeated, his tone still warm but serious. “Or we will have to start over.”

“O-one,” he said, and before the word left his tongue, Yuuri landed the second hit, searing and sharp on his left asscheek. “Two!” he cried, the second worse than the first.

“Such a good boy, obeying directions like that,” Yuuri cooed, smoothing a hand over the back of Viktor’s thigh with one hand, and swinging the paddle again with the other, on the lower curl of both of his cheeks, right in the middle.

“Three,” Viktor whimpered, his legs shaking with the urge to collapse. Just three spankings and he was ready to fall apart was a paltry amount compared to the thirty he had lasted the other week. Perhaps it was the paddle, how much harder the toy landed than Yuuri’s hand… or the way the toy left the block print on his ass.

“Two more.” Yuuri said, feeling warm and a bit sweaty under his suit, but he had plans that most certainly encouraged him to keep the suit on. He waited for a soft confirmation from Viktor before continuing, but the moment he heard Viktor’s shaky _‘onegaishimasu’_, he finished the punishment with the last two strikes, one for each cheek.

“Four, f-five.” Viktor sobbed, his chest heaving. “Daddy, take a picture, please, wanna see...” he coughed out, catching his breath. He wanted to see what it looked like before the welts faded, before his skin lost its bright pink color and the brand was still fresh on him.

Yuuri scrambled back out to the living room, pulling his camera out of his carry on and rushed back to the bedroom. “Hold still, baby, I want to get this perfect.” he murmured, taking the shot when Viktor held completely still. The marks on his skin looked utterly sinful, a blatant proclamation of his behavior, of his punishment.

Viktor whimpered with the click of the camera, knowing his pitiful, marked state was documented on _film_, that someone at the pharmacy would see this when the prints are developed. "D-Daddy, please..." he whined, his legs shaking and his cock twitching, neglected between his legs.

"Please what, Viten'ka?" Yuuri asked firmly, demanding a reply from his boyfriend. "Use your words, be clear with Daddy, or I'll have to add more spankings to your punishment."

Viktor sobbed as he rocked back and forth, wishing he could at least rub his thighs together in an attempt to get any kind of friction. "Please, fuck me? I've been good for you, I need you in me."

"You do, do you?" Yuuri moaned gently and threw the paddle aside, unzipping his slacks and pulling his throbbing cock out through his fly. "Let's see how well you can put that filthy, sassy mouth of yours to work, baby," he growled, nodding down at his cock expectantly. "Then we'll see if you deserve Daddy's dick in your ass."

Viktor whimpered and quickly turned himself around, fell to his knees and wasted no time in swallowing Yuuri down to the base and moaning around him. Yuuri gasped and buried his hand in Viktor's hair, tightening his grip as he thrust fully in.

"_Ohh fuck_, Viten'ka, god, just like that," Yuuri growled, pulling himself out and pushing back into the tightness of Viktor's throat. "Such a good boy for Daddy, Daddy's perfect little cumdump, aren't you?"

The dirty word came out of nowhere, but Viktor looking up at Yuuri through teary, sex-blown eyes and nodded, thrilled to be used like this, aching to touch himself but reveling in his the restraints binding his wrists together.

"Such a good little cocksleeve for Daddy," Yuuri moaned, tugging Viktor's hair and pushing in deeper; that long, slender nose pushed into his pubic bone. He slitted his eyes open, staring at his own reflection; his own flushed, glistening face as Viktor kneeled in front of him, completely bare and sucking him off in his specially tailored, custom-ordered suit. "Ohhh, _god_, darling…"

Viktor whimpered and choked around Yuuri's girth as he slowly began to thrust in and out, setting a slow, spine tingling pace.

"Did you prep yourself for me, like I asked?" Yuuri asked, his breath catching as Viktor's whines vibrated through his cock. "You _knew_ I was coming to punish you, did you finger yourself open for me?"

Viktor sobbed and nodded, his hole still slick with oil from earlier. His cock twitched at the memory of it, and the thought that Yuuri would be taking him in his suit…

"Good. Get up on the bed. Put that gorgeous ass in the air." Yuuri instructed, and Viktor was desperate to comply, nearly losing his balance as he stood from the floor with his restrained arms. He all but collapsed into bed and buried his face in the pillows as Yuuri's weight dipped the mattress behind him.

He let out a startled yelp when Yuuri’s hands wrapped around his waist and repositioned him, facing him toward the foot of the bed, and toward… the _mirror_. He whined again, his cock twitching and throbbing between his legs at the thought of watching Yuuri ruin him. He moaned as he heard the distinct sharp click and the slick squelch of skin and oil, a nearly Pavlovian response to the sound of it at this point.

"P-please, Daddy…" Viktor moaned, his voice rough and needy. "I-in me," he begged, his body strung taut as a violin string as he watched Yuuri line himself up behind him. Yuuri moaned low and deep as he quickly slicked himself up, pressing the head of his cock against Viktor's fluttering hole, pressing in without any more delay. Viktor keened sharply, his back arching with the force of Yuuri slamming home.

“Mmmmn, and I thought your throat was the perfect sleeve for me…” Yuuri growled, reaching for his camera again and slowing his strokes just for a moment. “No, no, this hole of yours… this greedy little hole is perfect for Daddy, isn’t it?” he lined up the shot, pulling out almost completely before snapping the photo.

The shutter caught Viktor off-guard, but only pulled him into his arousal further, wrenching a wet cry from his throat as he threw his hips backward into Yuuri’s. “Yes, D-Daddy, ‘s greedy for you, s-so greedy,” he panted.

“That’s right, baby,” Yuuri moaned, setting aside his camera and wrapping his hands around Viktor’s narrow waist, thrusting with the combined effort of his hips and his arms. “This bratty little hole is Daddy’s to fill, when and where he deems fit,” he barked with authority, the firm tone of his voice making Viktor whimper; he didn’t even have time to react before Yuuri’s hand was buried in his hair and wrenching his head back forward again.

“Watch.” Yuuri growled, keeping a firm grip on Viktor’s hip and in his hair, speeding up at a breakneck pace. “Watch Daddy ruin you, baby.”

Viktor only lasted a handful of strokes beyond that moment, falling apart deliriously on Yuuri's cock, feeling the weight of his amber eyes on him, the brush of his suit pants on his bruised ass. All he needed was Yuuri's touch, just a single, slick stroke around his cock and he was screaming, spilling and spasming as he fell over the edge.

Yuuri spent then too, the perfect vice of Viktor's body milking him dry. His shirt clung to his shoulders, stuck with sweat to his back and stomach, the neck of his button up wet with his effort.

"God _damn_, Yuuri…" Viktor rasped when he slid out, come leaking out from between his cheeks. "I'm going to feel that in the morning."

Yuuri laughed and immediately tore himself out of his clothes, sighing happily at the cool air touching his heated skin. "Good, maybe next time you'll be more thoughtful about your words, darling." He teased, falling back into bed and pulling Viktor into his arms, kissing his boyfriend's bitten-red lips.

* * *

Yuuri was first to wake the next morning, tangled up in lanky limbs and a tangle of silver bedhead. He smiled softly, stretching his back gently and rolling out of Viktor's bed. He needed a shower after the drunken fumble he and Viktor managed after everyone (save for Yuuri) drank themselves silly the night before.

Viktor stirred gently but didn't wake, simply rolling over and exposing the bruises on his ass. Yuuri smiled and stepped out into the hall, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs, confident that Chris and Phichit were still asleep on the couch where they had left them.

He peeked around the corner into the living room, smiling softly at the sight that met him, Chris and Phichit leaning against each other on the couch, a shared blanket thrown over their laps. Phichit's face was tucked up under Chris's chin, soft, sleepy smiles on both of their features.

He showered quickly, cleaning off the remainders of last night’s fun; he brushed his teeth with the spare toothbrush he had left behind and carefully made his way back to Viktor’s bedroom. When he slinked back into the small room, he smiled at the sight of Viktor packing away the last few odds and ends, smiling sleepily and humming gently.

“Are you ready, Viten’ka?” Yuuri hummed softly, wrapping his arms around his back and holding him close, kissing his neck gently. Viktor nodded, zipping up his backpack and patting it gently.

“I’m ready. I can’t wait to meet your family, Yuuri,” Viktor replied with a grin, reaching back behind him and cupping Yuuri’s cheek. “Are you sure they’ll like me?” he asks, feeling a little pang of anxiety curl in his stomach.

“Oh, sweetheart, I know they’ll love you.” Yuuri assures him, kissing his cheek and letting him turn around in his embrace, facing him straight on, his head falling to his shoulder in that familiar pose. “I don’t think we can tell them that we’re together, but I’m sure they’ll be able to tell on their own.” he adds with a smile. His okaasan had always been one step ahead of him when it came to his emotions; she figured out he was gay before he did.

Viktor smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his jawline. “I really hope so.”

* * *

“Chris, I swear on your life--” Viktor hissed, leaving their bags with Yuuri and Phichit and sprinting for the coffee shop in terminal B. “Did it not occur to you sooner?”

Chris balked at the accusation. “_Pardonne moi_, I’ve been dead on my feet for two hours and am just now waking up without coffee,” he shot back, weaving through the throng of daily commuters, the hustle of holiday traffic to find their way out of the terminal. “It’s hardly my fault you two kept encouraging us to drink, mon ami.”

Viktor laughed humorlessly and pulled Chris through the crowd, knowing damn well their boarding time was in less than five minutes. He winced at every other step, his ass still aching from the spanking Yuuri had doled out last night, the brand of **BRAT** still fresh and bruised in his skin.

“I’m about to board a fifteen hour flight and you expect me to survive it without _coffee_?” Chris snapped, and Viktor didn’t have to look over his shoulders to know Chris’s meticulously sculpted eyebrows had furrowed in the middle behind his glasses.

“No, but I expected you to realize this sooner than now, Christophe.” Viktor replied through gritted teeth when they skidded to a stop in front of the coffee shop, both of them groaning when they noticed the line, nearly ten people deep. “You’d better get in that line now, honey,” he warned, watching as the clock clicked down closer to boarding.

Yuuri and Phichit waited anxiously as their boarding group was announced, but the other half of their party was still making the mad dash for coffee. Yuuri bounced his leg nervously and Phichit began blowing up Chris’s phone as the group after them was announced.

_**Viktor** (sent 6:34) i’m so sorry, the line got held up_ 😭🥺  
_**Viktor** (send 6:35) now the person in front of us is paying in change uhghhhhhhh_

“We should have made coffee before we left,” Yuuri groaned as he showed Phichit the messages. Phichit gave him an understanding look and opened his chat log with Chris, showcasing his wall of endlessly scrolling keysmashes and more crying reaction images than Yuuri had ever seen in their own messages. He gave Phichit a knowing look and arched his eyebrow.

“What?” Phichit scowled in return, but Yuuri spotted the blush on his cheeks. “Shut up, I swear to god, don’t speak a word.” he threatened, pocketing his phone and looking up as Viktor and Chris ran through the terminal.

“Just waiting, huh?” Yuuri asked quietly, Phichit’s shoulders slumping slightly.

“Yeah. Just waiting.”

* * *

When all carry on bags had been stowed away, all four of them safely seated on the plane, seatbelts fastened and the earth rushing away beneath them, Yuuri felt like he could finally breathe a sigh of relief. They would be in the air for a ghastly fourteen and a half hours, but with Viktor curled up in the window seat at his side, his coffee already half gone, Yuuri could manage the time.

Viktor, meanwhile, couldn’t keep his heart from battering the inside of his ribcage. Yuuri’s parents, Yuuri’s hometown… it was all on the other end of their flight, and he could barely contain his excitement. The coffee only made things worse, his heart rate rabbiting at the thought of meeting the people who raised such a sweet, tender heart like Yuuri, the caffeine accelerating things like gasoline on a fire.

Yuuri chuckled when the coffee slowly began to wear off, Viktor’s head dropping to his shoulder, a soft sigh falling from his lips. The photos Yuuri had captured of them were… various shades of scandalous, Yuuri’s cheeks often flushed too red to face his usual developer. (He had driven nearly two hours out of town to develop the recent roll, of Viktor sprawled across his bed, messy and naked and blissfully post-orgasmic.) But the photo he snapped in that moment was far softer, far sweeter than risque.

Viktor’s smile was soft with sleep, his cheek pressed against Yuuri’s throat, as Yuuri looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, utterly and completely gone with affection for his darling. The time passed slowly at first, Yuuri rousing Viktor when the lunch cart rolled through; the food was palatable, though Yuuri had been looking forward to his mother’s cooking since his first call home to inform them. He knew katsudon would be waiting for them when they arrived.

It took a hell of a lot of restraint to hold back the urge to touch each other when the lights in the cabin dimmed, Viktor whispering in Yuuri’s ear how much he wanted to join the mile-high club. “Remember my reward?” he teased coyly, pressing against Yuuri’s side with a velvet-smooth smile.

“_Viten’ka,_” Yuuri laughed softly, “You know we can’t, not with Phichit and Chris right there.” he nodded back a row to their best friends, who had already fallen asleep, resting on each other’s shoulders and sharing the plush blanket Phichit had packed into his backpack.

“But _Daddy_, they’re asleep… and you promised…” Viktor countered, only making the refusal more difficult. Yuuri bit his lower lip and dipped his hand below the blanket they were sharing, setting his hand firmly on Viktor’s thigh.

“If you can wait until we land, darling, I’ll give you the orgasm of your life the moment I can.” he whispered in his ear, nipping at the fleshy, soft lobe of it. Viktor whined softly and rolled his hips against Yuuri’s hand. “_Behave_, baby.” Yuuri growled, low in his ear. “We have three more hours, and I know you can manage, needy little thing.”

Viktor’s eyes darted to the lavatory, doing the math on how long it would take to work out a quick one, but the promise in Yuuri’s eyes told him that even considering it would be a bad idea. He huffed a sigh and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that.”

Yuuri chuckled softly. “Please do, darling.” His tone was sure and sweet, and the pout on Viktor’s features dissipated like dew on a summer morning. “Why don’t you sleep for the rest of the flight,” Yuuri breathed, leaning in close again, his voice no more than a whisper. “Have lovely dreams of Daddy’s long, thick cock filling you up, hm?”

Viktor struggled to hold in his moan, but he managed with flushed cheeks and a painfully eager erection pressing against his leggings. He sighed and curled up beside Yuuri again.

“Wake me up when we land?” He asked, those blue eyes blinking up at Yuuri’s so sweetly.

“Of course, darling, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked the update. i had a lot of fun with the smut in this one, letting viktor fall into subspace is just *chef's kiss* my favorite lol
> 
> announcement time! i will be taking a little hiatus to finish writing this fic. i've been burning out and i don't want to sacrifice quality for keeping a schedule. i'll see you all back here on christmas day, our vitya's birthday! thank you for understanding! keep up with me on twitter, link below <3
> 
> <3 ia
> 
> next update: december 25th


	17. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive in Japan and spend their first days in Hasetsu.

Viktor woke as soft lips pressed against his forehead, Yuuri’s voice gently whispering that they had landed and were disembarking. Viktor blinked sleepily at him, yawning to clear the pressure in his ears. Chris and Phichit, too, were clearly dazed when they stood up from their seats, blinking tiredly at each other with flushed cheeks, though Viktor suspected that this had more to do with their cuddling than anything else.

“Did you two sleep well?” Yuuri teased, pulling down his and Viktor’s carry on bags from the overhead bin. Phichit grumbled incoherently and playfully shoulder-checked him, standing on his toes for his own bag.

“I slept fine, but… _mon cher_, please, allow me.” Chris replied, interrupting himself to pull down his and Phichit’s bags. The near half foot height advantage he had on Phichit came in handy a few times, that day being one of them. Phichit tried his best not to flush. Or feel too short.

“Thank you, Chris,” Phichit mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Viktor giggled at the clear display Chris had just put up, opting not to say anything.

“C’mon, Vitya, up you go.” Yuuri encouraged, slinging Viktor’s bright pink backpack over his shoulder and extending a hand down. Honestly more dazed than he had expected, Viktor nearly tripped over his own feet moving out of his seat, stumbling into Yuuri’s arms like a terrible romcom, blushing when Yuuri’s grip tightened around him.

The move through customs was slow and boring, all four of them nearly dead on their feet as they waited in line, all documentation gripped tightly in their hands. Yuuri smiled when Viktor’s yawn brought a little tear to his eye; he quickly reached up to wipe it away, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek and trying not to lose control of himself when he nuzzled into the touch.

“What you said on the plane…” Viktor mumbled, his sleepy eyes flashing with something mischievous. “Am I to hold you to that?” he asked.

Yuuri’s core clenched pleasantly at the thought and nodded. “Of course. If you can be a good boy and wait until we get there, I’ll fulfill my promise.”

Viktor bit his lower lip, trying to contain the excited squeak that otherwise might have slipped out. The border agent said something in Japanese, beckoning Yuuri forward and he went, a sharp pang of anxiety fluttered in Viktor’s stomach. He hadn’t been learning his Japanese very quickly, and every iota of it flew out the window as the next available agent waved him over.

He met Yuuri’s eyes with worry, holding his passport and documents in his hand. The agent greeted him in Japanese that Viktor recognized, and he returned the platitude in his shaky recalled Japanese. The woman smiled at him and without seeming rude or condescending asked him, in English, “Are you here for work or pleasure?”

Viktor fought back his urge to blush. “Pleasure, I’m on vacation,” he answered, spotting Yuuri waiting with Phichit and Chris beyond the gate. He passed his information through the window and she stamped his passport proudly.

“Welcome to Japan, _Nihon e yōkoso._” she chirped happily, sliding Viktor his papers back and allowing him through the turnstile. Viktor thanked her in his practiced Japanese, flushing when she smiled brightly in return.

Yuuri extended his hand when Viktor rejoined the group, lacing their fingers together. “I heard you, sweetheart,” he whispered softly, squeezing his hand. “You’re learning so quickly. I’m proud of you.”

Viktor really did blush that time.

If not for Viktor’s semi-frequent trips to Saint Petersburg and back with family, the sudden change in language and culture might have been overwhelming; but more than anything, it felt like a different kind of homecoming, Yuuri’s hand in his, the warmth of his palm pressed against his. It felt right, it felt safe. Safer than home, at the very least. He was with Yuuri, and Yuuri was holding his hand in public.

At baggage claim, Viktor found his seat beside Yuuri, watching luggage circle lazily on the conveyor belts, leaned against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“When can I have my reward?” Viktor mumbled sleepily, yawning as sleep threatened to take him again.

“Not right now, love,” Yuuri answered with a small laugh. “When we get to the inn, after we unpack.”

Viktor pouted, but he didn’t push. He knew Yuuri would only push back with elongating the wait, and Viktor was in no mood to worsen things. He instead pouted silently, catching Phichit and Chris laughing over a video on Phichit’s phone, sharing a pair of headphones with blushed cheeks. He absently wondered how much longer they would wait to confess their feelings to each other, to come out and admit the weight that he knows for a fact both of them carry around.

The soft jingle of Yuuri’s ringtone pulled his attention away from his best friend and Yuuri’s, instead watching as Yuuri pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it in Japanese, a not uncommon act for Yuuri when his family called.

Yuuri spoke far too quickly to understand what he was saying beyond greeting his mother and saying something about the airport. But what was easy enough to understand was the sudden call of Yuuri’s name over the din of travelers and overhead announcements.

_“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri!” _

Yuuri’s ears immediately perked up at the sound, turning over his shoulder to spot his sister and mother, both eagerly waving their direction, barrelling toward them at an alarming speed. Yuuri scrambled out of his seat and met them there, not withholding the tears that spilled down his cheeks at seeing his family again for the first time in years.

Viktor and Chris watched on as Phichit joined the fray too, the shorter, softer woman, Viktor assumed was Yuuri’s mother, welcomed him into her arms like a son as well, before their attention was turned to Chris and Viktor themselves.

Yuuri laughed at something his sister said to him in Japanese, and waved the two over. “Okaasan, this is Viktor and Chris. They intern with me in Detroit.” Yuuri explained, and the two younger men smiled brightly as Yuuri’s mother pulled them into her arms too. “And you remember Phichit, from college.”

“I certainly do remember Phichit,” she said with a thick accent, though her English was nearly impeccable. “And it’s so nice to meet you two!” she regarded Chris and Victor warmly, “Yuuri has told me so much about you!”

The two flushed different shades of pink and nodded their thank yous. “Boys, this is my okaasan and my neesan, I promise Mari doesn’t bite.” Yuuri added with a chuckle.

Mari shot Yuuri a pointed look, and Viktor tried to stifle a laugh at the way she reminded him of Yuuri on his grouchy days. “I won’t bite unless provoked,” she said with an arching brow, the silver ring in her eyebrow moving with it. “We’re missing the lunch rush.”

Okaasan waved her hands at Mari with a stern but soft look on her face. “No, no, no, your father can handle it by himself. We’re not in a hurry,” she said, putting all four of their visitors at ease. “Your brother and his friends have had a long flight, so we’ll take all the time we need.”

Yuuri thanked her softly and the group made their way back to baggage claim, spotting all four of their suitcases in no time; they piled into a passenger van, drove by Mari, and began the short journey from Fukuoka back to Hasetsu. Back home. A chill ran down Yuuri’s spine as he tried to remember the last time he was home, when they had celebrated his graduation from Fukuoka U before moving to Detroit for his graduate degree. It had been years… but coming home with Viktor at his side… he couldn’t imagine a better homecoming.

Viktor listened happily as Yuuri chatted with his mother in Japanese, the sound of it light and soothing in his ears. He almost fell asleep there, comfortably wrapped up in his blanket in the van beside Yuuri, Phichit and Chris falling into their comfortable pattern of watching YouTube videos and laughing at nothing. He couldn’t help but feel a warm glow in his heart at the way Chris’s laugh seemed so much brighter, so much fuller, now that he had Phichit, now that they were away from Masumi.

Maybe this would finally be the turning point, he thought to himself as he drifted off to the gentle sound of Yuuri’s voice and the lulling roar of tires on the pavement.

* * *

Viktor never wanted to leave Hasetsu, he had decided, moments after stepping into Yutopia Katsuki. Everything there was warm and soft, inviting and intimate, even if he couldn’t read any of the signs on the walls.

“Now, you boys have had a long day, why don’t you drop off your things in your rooms and take a dip in the onsen?” Yuuri’s mother suggested after they had all shed their coats and left snowy, salty boots in the genkan.

Yuuri smiled broadly and nodded. _“Where are we staying, okaasan?”_ he asked in Japanese, wondering if she would insist he stay in his childhood bedroom, still decorated with posters of dancers and ice skaters. They were remnants from his early dreams of ballet and figure skating, before he settled on something a little more steady.

_“We only have two rooms available, you and Phichit can share one, and Viktor and Chris can stay in the other,”_ Hiroko replied apologetically. _“We had a bit of an influx of reservations right before you left, Yuuri, I’m sorry.”_

Yuuri’s heart flipped, wondering if possibly they would be able to swap arrangements in the night, feeling himself flush like a teenager. _“Alright, sounds good,”_ he recovered, heading for the stairs leading to the guest rooms, all four of them trudging up the stairs on tired limbs. Yuuri gave Viktor an apologetic look as he conveyed their sleeping arrangements, but Chris and Phichit smirked, as if they had already made other plans. (Not that Yuuri would complain.)

Once luggage had been stowed away and the futons explained to the uninitiated, the four made their way back down to the main floor with the promise of a long soak in the onsen. Yuuri fought the urge to take Viktor’s hand as they wandered through the halls, reading out every Japanese sign for Viktor to recognize later; every chance he could, he turned to catch his boyfriend’s eye, those sleepy cerulean blues sparkling at him every time.

Yuuri walked all three of them through the process of bathing in the onsen, washing and showering, making sure Viktor tied his hair up as well.

Chris, while bold and unabashed in most things, was the most concerned about the nudity, though Yuuri suspected that it had something to do with the blush on his cheeks and the way his eyes seemed to flicker to Phichit at every turn. The onsen was as busy as the dining room, affording the four of them little chance to speak on private matters, but that didn’t keep Viktor’s hand away from Yuuri’s thigh, or Phichit’s shoulder a mere breath from Chris’s.

A soft sigh fell from Viktor’s mouth as soon as the first star twinkled into view, and Yuuri made note of its position in the sky, remembering the moment Viktor breathed a star to life.

* * *

Their first day was languid and slow, trying to adjust to the time change in careful steps. They spent the rest of the evening soaking and eating, then soaking again. Viktor agreed with Yuuri that the water seemed to have healing powers, but it was hard to ignore the way it pulled his best friend closer to Yuuri’s, that first bath together would only make Chris bolder with time. Maybe it was the distance, or the fact that he had insisted his phone be left on airplane mode.

Viktor’s favorite part of those first quiet days was undoubtedly the clothing they had been given to wear, the jinbei. The loose, soft material hung around his shoulders and chest loosely (he didn’t care to tie it properly, he rather liked the way it made Yuuri’s tongue loll out of his mouth) while cupping his ass perfectly, swishing softly as he walked through the halls of the inn with Yuuri… but what Viktor enjoyed even more was the way the jinbei hung on Yuuri.

The stress of the project had made Yuuri a bit softer with all the stress eating and takeout, but it was simply more for Viktor to love. The jinbei clung to Yuuri’s every curve, accentuating the softness, the plushness of Yuuri’s body. After their katsudon dinner, which Viktor enthusiastically agreed, was indeed the food of the gods, he had no choice but to pull Yuuri into a supply closet with him, insisting that he suck him off in the same room that Yuuri had hid to avoid his chores as a child.

Again, Yuuri would never complain.

Viktor’s hands swept over the plush expanse of Yuuri’s thighs in those soft cotton shorts, kneading and squeezing his ass as he pressed his nose to Yuuri’s pubic mound, even the flesh there was soft and plush to the touch. One hand wrapped in silver hair, Yuuri bit into the meat of his other hand to muffle the sounds threatening to spill as Viktor’s throat tightened around him unfairly. He easily wrung an orgasm from him, the jolt of it so violent that he threw his head back against a wall, cursing in Japanese as Viktor swallowed.

Viktor coughed, forgetting his own release and stood, cupping the back of his boyfriend’s head. “I’m s-sorry,” he mumbled, blinking wet, teary eyes at him, but Yuuri shook his head.

“Never apologize for what you just did, love,” Yuuri whispered with a laugh, tucking himself away again. “But you… darling, look like you could use a hand. Or maybe a mouth.” Yuuri teased, making Viktor roll his eyes at the terrible joke. But who was he to argue when Yuuri dropped to his knees too?

By the time they emerged, Chris and Phichit had excused themselves from the table and were nowhere to be found, giving Viktor the perfect excuse to drag Yuuri back into the onsen.

* * *

“No, no, no, Chris, that’s six more than mine,” Phichit giggled, pointing at the card he has just laid. “The game is called one, two, three, four, remember?” he teased, handing him the ten of spades back. “Pick a card or a combination of cards that is one, two, three, or four higher in value than the card I just laid.”

Chris groaned, leafing through his cards again, trying to do the math. “I hate this. How did you trick me into doing _math_ on vacation?” he grumbled, trying not to think about the way Phichit’s collarbones looked utterly lickable in the green jinbei he was wearing. He pulled out the eight of hearts he had in his hand, drawing another from the pile.

“See, you can count, silly boy.” Phichit needled, immediately laying down a nine of diamonds.

Chris whined in exasperation, trying to remember the values of the face cards. “You’re right, I can count. And I count one little shit in this room.”

Phichit snorted a laugh. “I count at least one,” he retorted, “But I think there might be another…” he hummed in his usual singsong tone, a wide smile breaking across his face, encouraging Chris to smile too. “You can pass or draw, if you don’t have a card--”

Chris clicked his tongue, pressing a finger to Phichit’s lips. “Shh. Stop talking for a second. Brain needs to do math.”

The moment hung silent in the air, Phichit’s urge to purse his lips only barely held at bay against the knowledge that he shouldn’t, but the soft touch made it nearly impossible not to. It was an even longer moment before Chris pulled his finger away, so deep in thought it was as if he hadn’t even considered it, though that had been one of the most intimate things they had done. Sure, Phichit had rubbed his back while he was sick on Halloween and helped him into bed afterward, held his hand on the ice back in August… but this… felt different.

Chris finally looked up at Phichit with a smirk on his lips, those brows arched perfectly. “What was the rule about aces?” he asked, flashing the ace of hearts held delicately between his first and second fingers.

Phichit’s words caught in his throat. “I… ah,” he stammered, the explanation of that rule felt like molasses in his mouth. “You can lay it as a skip. The total stays the same,” he finally answered, and Chris laid the card.

“Mmm, your move then, Peach,” he said, drawing another card. Phichit swallowed thickly, turning his attention to the deck in his hand, the numbers and letters no longer making sense in his mind.

“Right,” he mumbled, fumbling with the king of spades as he laid it. “Yeah.”

Their game slowly returned to normal, Phichit no longer a flustered, blushing teenager, though Chris was doing absolutely everything he could to make him so, from the occasional grumbled curse in French to the exasperated surrender he gave every time Phichit won the game.

Their rematches stretched from “best two of three” to “three of five” to “eight of fifteen”. The sun peeking through the thin drapes covering their window, woke Phichit from his uncomfortable sleep, yawning and stretching gently, stifling a yelp when he opened his eyes to see Chris’s own closed eyes, half of a deck of cards still held in his right hand curled against his chest. How their futons had inched so close together in the night, he had no clue, but far be it from him to take the blessing for granted. He gently worked the cards free from Chris’s hand, pulled his round silver glasses off his nose and folded them gently on the floor above his head.

Another hour or two of sleep wouldn’t hurt anyone, Phichit thought to himself as he laid back down, pulling the blanket that he and Chris had begun sharing in the night up over their waists. It would be so easy to crane forward and press a kiss to his forehead, to watch those sleep-heavy features curl up in a smile at the touch, but he didn’t dare. Not yet.

“Sleep well,” he mumbled instead, letting sleep pull him under again.

* * *

Yuuri and Viktor had only been happy to accommodate the sudden change in sleeping arrangements, waking up tangled in each other in the morning after a long night of hushed lovemaking. Bare chests pressed together under blankets as golden sunlight crept in through the windows. Yuuri smelled the deeply familiar scent of his mother’s _omurice_ floating in under the door, and his stomach growled loudly enough to wake Viktor as well, making him giggle.

“Well good morning you too,” he teased, mumbling sleepily as he rolled over onto his back. “Should we make sure they’re not dead?” he asked playfully, stretching his back like a content housecat after a long nap in the sun.

Yuuri chuckled and shrugged as he sat up, rolling his shoulders and wincing at the gentle popping sounds his joints made. “I think they’ll come down when they’re ready. You heard them talking all night.” Yuuri yawned, the realization dawning on him that his suitcase was in the room currently housing the other two sleeping guests. “Guess it’s yesterday’s clothes again,” he sighed with a smile, standing with a soft grunt and arching his back to stretch.

Viktor couldn’t help but admire the sight of his boyfriend in this light, so perfectly soft and nude. Viktor felt himself stirring with the urge to pull Yuuri back into bed, but the growl in his own stomach set that aside for now. He watched carefully on as Yuuri redressed in his jinbei, tying the fastenings loosely around him. Viktor’s smile widened as he turned back to Viktor, that usual sleepy flush on his cheeks simply begging to be kissed.

“Are you coming, baby? Breakfast is probably ready…” Yuuri chided gently, sending a chill down his spine; Viktor whined and felt himself rock forward onto his knees, his hair still in a messy disarray. “Mmm, feeling a little subby today, are you, love?” Yuuri purred, eyeing the little shift of Viktor’s posture.

Viktor’s breath pulled back into his chest so fast it made him lightheaded, and he nodded eagerly. Yuuri eyed him expectantly, encouraging Viktor’s words to fall from his mouth.

“I… yes,” Viktor finally breathed, craning his neck to nudge Yuuri’s hand with his head, suddenly aching to feel his hand in his hair.

Yuuri hummed softly, dropping gently back to his knees and leveling a careful look into Viktor’s eyes. “Are you with me, love? Is everything okay?” he asked, wondering if the time change or the change in surrounding had done something to his Vitya, if maybe he had dropped into subspace without realizing it.

Viktor bit his lip and nodded. “I’m… fi-fine,” he answered, the tickle in the back of his throat tempting a whine. “Please, I… can you just… touch my hair?” he asked, pleading blue eyes shining with tears. Yuuri eyed him thoughtfully but nodded after kissing his forehead.

He stood back to his full height, slipping one bare foot between Viktor’s thighs and gently carding a hand through his bedraggled hair. A low, satisfied hum rippled through Viktor’s core at the treatment, neither overtly sexual or entirely innocent, given the gentle pressure of Yuuri’s leg against his groin.

To Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor made no attempt to roll his hips against his lower leg, simply curling closer to Yuuri’s body, resting his head gently against his hip, humming softly to himself. The thought of it nearly took his breath away; Viktor, the perfect image of submission, content to simply be touched, resting happily at Yuuri’s feet… it was an image he wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon.

After a few minutes of the soft, sweet touch, Viktor shifted again, looking up at Yuuri through his messy fringe. “Thank you,” he breathed, his heart rate dropping back down slowly. “I… don’t really know what happened,” he attempted to explain, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Yuuri shook his head softly. “No need, darling. You know I’ll do anything for you,” he replied, offering his other hand down, pulling his boyfriend up off the ground. “And that includes indulging your subspace, whenever you need it, for whatever you need it for.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Viktor giggled, a light, airy thing in his throat and threw his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, pressing eager, exuberant kisses all over his cheeks and mouth, working a laugh from Yuuri as well. “I love you,” he said, pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s gently.

“I love you too, baby,” Yuuri returned without a thought, capturing his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. “Let’s get you dressed and down to breakfast, hm?” he hummed, cupping Viktor’s cheek in his hand and letting his eye wander down the long, lithe lines of Viktor’s naked form, still warm from sleep.

“Don’t _leer_, Daddy, that’s rude.” Viktor giggled, pulling away and quickly dressing in a pair of comfortable leggings and his WSU sweatshirt, hanging loose and cozy on his slight frame.

Yuuri chuckled and slid the _shouji_ door open, leading the two down the hall for breakfast, following his nose to find his mother at the stove, pulling an omelette off heat. “Just in time,” he mumbled, sliding in behind his okaasan to help finish plating their breakfast. “Vitya, go on and find a seat, I’ll be back.” he directed, and Viktor gladly obliged the instruction.

Viktor sighed happily, content to listen to the soft clamor of the kitchen as he tried to wake himself up, to little results, nearly falling asleep as he settled cross legged at one of the low tables in the dining room, arms folded under his head while he waited.

* * *

It was a few hours before Chris and Phichit wandered back downstairs, looking just as bedraggled and haggard as Viktor himself had, plopping themselves down at a table just in time for lunch. Yuuri and Viktor, having just finished their first daylight dip in the onsen, joined them and eagerly filled up on everything the kitchen had planned for them that day, a savory miso soup and rice, which all four of them put away easily and with loud compliments for the kitchen.

When dishes had been cleared, tea poured, and Phichit shaken from sleep no less than four times, Viktor proposed an idea.

“Why don’t you take us sight-seeing, Yuuri?” he asked, a sly smirk curling at his lip. “You can’t keep us cooped up for two weeks…” he teased, recognizing the look on Yuuri’s face as being one that might have preempted punishment.

“Yeah, Yuuri!” Chris jumped in, finally awake enough to manage a full conversation. “Don’t be a model boss now, take us sightseeing!”

Yuuri laughed brightly and rolled his eyes, finishing his tea and standing, nodding at Viktor to follow. He eagerly did so, regardless of his sassy quip, feeling the urge in his core to obey. Yuuri fought the urge to smirk at the slight scrambling on Viktor’s part. He just wished he could press a soft kiss to his forehead when he stopped at his side, meeting Yuuri’s eyes like an overeager puppy, waiting for praise.

Chris and Phichit groaned as they slowly stood, joining the other two as they made their way back to the guest rooms, bundling up in layers as a light snow began dusting the already snowy landscape.

The chilly weather did nothing to temper the group’s excitement to explore Yuuri’s hometown; even Phichit hadn’t been to visit before, and his chipper demeanor almost melted the snow around them as they wandered.

“What’s the big building up there, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, pointing toward a building that Yuuri was only too familiar with by now.

“That’s Hasetsu Castle,” Yuuri explained, “The town was built around it, but now it’s just a ninja house.” he added, laughing as all three in his little tour group demand to be taken there. Yuuri gave in without quarrel, happily taking photos of them posing playfully in front of it. Viktor took a selfie and immediately sent it along to his mama, telling her that he was having a lovely time in Japan and already missed everyone.

The smile that broke across his cheeks when he heard back from his mama could have broken Yuuri’s heart. He showed his phone to Chris, Phichit, and finally Yuuri, taking advantage of the closeness to steal a kiss. Yuuri flushed at the public display, but couldn’t help cooing at the photo of Makkachin, lounging in front of the fire with a tennis ball hanging out of her mouth.

“Absolutely adorable,” Yuuri said sweetly, intending it for both the poodle and her person. Viktor giggled and bounced away, taking one last look at the castle before proclaiming that he was hungry again.

Once all four bellies were full of all the street foods they could find on the route back home, Viktor mumbled on and on about the yakitori he had all but inhaled and the _choco_ banana he was presently polishing off. “If this is how every day will go, I don’t want to leave,” Viktor said softly, out of hearing range of Phichit and Chris as they walked behind them, sharing a small plate of dango.

“I know, darling, I don’t want to either,” Yuuri murmured into Viktor’s hair, lacing his fingers with Viktor’s and squeezing gently. “We have fourteen more days, just like today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! I'm back early because I have no self control. oops. I'll still have a chapter to share on Christmas, have no fear! I just accidentally made my chapter too long and decided to split it up :3 Hope you enjoyed! See y'all on Wednesday! (or if you'd like to read the next chapter sooner, follow the twitter link below and see my pinned tweet!)
> 
> ❤️ ia
> 
> next update: wednesday, dec 25th


	18. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor spends his birthday with Yuuri and his family.

Christmas morning came slowly, gently, as all of their mornings had since they landed. The soft, mumbled good morning from Yuuri was followed immediately by _“and happy birthday, too,”_ as he pressed a kiss to Viktor’s forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Daddy,” Viktor replied, a smile stretching across his cheeks in that particular way, making Yuuri’s heart throb with affection for the light of his life. “Can I give you your present now?”

Yuuri laughed brightly and rolled his eyes. “You didn’t have to get me something on _your_ birthday, lovely,” Yuuri teased gently, rolling over and rifling through his suitcase (which had been moved after their first night) for the small, wrapped box hidden in with his clothing. “But if you insist on giving me something, I’ll have to give you your birthday gift now as well…”

Viktor squealed excitedly and sprang up from his futon, pulling the carefully wrapped package from his suitcase as well, holding it to his chest as he settled, cross legged, in their messy bed. “Me first?” he asked, his bright blue eyes shining in the morning light. Yuuri smiled and set his own gift aside, out of Viktor’s view.

“No peeking, love. You’ll need to be patient.” Yuuri instructed him softly, to which Viktor nodded and passed his gift to Yuuri’s waiting hands. The wrapping was as impeccably done as Yuuri would expect, crisp corners and clean lines, the deep burgundy of the paper almost too beautiful to open.

“Daddy, stop just looking at it!” Viktor giggled, poking him in the arm impatiently, making Yuuri laugh, and begin picking at one corner of the present. All the wrapping undone, Yuuri carefully lifted the lid off a department store garment box and smiled fondly at its contents, a bright red sweater, cable-knit and soft to the touch.

“Viten’ka,” Yuuri breathed through a soft smile, running his fingers along the cabling, the heavy knit of the collar. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

Viktor beamed ear to ear and flushed. “There’s… something underneath it too.” he added, nodding down to the box. Yuuri’s eyes flashed playfully, pulling the sweater gently from the box and setting it aside, smiling at the sight of a pharmacy photo folder. Yuuri picked it out of the box, carefully opening it.

The contents inside were breathtaking. Yuuri physically felt himself holding his breath as he leafed through photo after photo of Viktor, wrapped up in lace and silk, in various scintillating poses in his bedroom, on his and Chris’s balcony, stretched out languidly in the faded easy chair in the corner. They were clearly taken on a simple, disposable camera, the focus and light often very wrong for the shot, but the fact of it being captured on film… god, Yuuri could barely breathe.

“Chris helped me take them, I hope you don’t mind…” Viktor added as Yuuri moved through the pictures, spotting the red sweater he had borrowed hanging loosely on his frame, long, silver hair brushing nearly to the exposed swell of his ass. “I figured this might be the safest way to give you my nudes.” he laughed breathily, flushing down to the soles of his feet.

“Darling, these are _gorgeous_,” Yuuri said, awe still pressing on his chest. “I love every single one of them,” he added, leaning across the space between them and kissing Viktor’s smiling lips. “I’ll have to pick out an album for these when we get home…”

Viktor smiled and pointed to his favorite when Yuuri looked back through the photos, and Yuuri made a mental note of it, aching to reproduce every single one of these with his own lens, easily losing himself in thoughts of Viktor in striking black and white, half of his features cast in stark light streaming in from the window as he laid sprawled out on Yuuri’s bed.

He carefully returned the photos to their folder, packed away the sweater again and set the box aside, reaching behind himself for the flat, palm-sized box he had paid other hands to wrap. As much as he ached for the box to contain a different piece of jewelry, but not quite yet.

“Happy birthday, darling,” Yuuri breathed, as he handed him the gold-wrapped gift, watching Viktor’s eyes light up. He worked gently, untying the shimmery ribbon tied around the box and letting it fall into his lap before working the corner of the paper up, revealing the velvet box Yuuri had picked up nearly a month before.

“Oh…” Viktor breathed, his heart leaping into his throat as he slid the cover off the box. Shining and gold, was a dainty heart-shaped locket resting on a pillow of black suede. Stamped into the face of it were two twin hearts, linked in the middle by the intricate fractal design of a snowflake, a small diamond inlaid in the center. “Yu… Yuuri, this…”

“Open it.” Yuuri encouraged, watching those eyes start to sparkle with unshed tears.

Viktor obeyed, slipping his fingernail into the gap between the locket’s faces. The mechanism sprang open, revealing two photos that Yuuri had pasted into the pendant, two black and white photos of the two of them, curled up on the couch in one, kissing in the other.

Viktor pulled in a wet breath as he admired the photos, remembering both of those moments easily with the aid of Yuuri’s camera. “It’s so beautiful, Yuuri, I…” Viktor began, his voice choking off around the words. “Will you put it on me?” he asked, pulling his hair over one shoulder and handing the box back to his boyfriend.

Yuuri smiled and nodded, kneeling up as Viktor turned around. He carefully removed the locket from its box, the chain so thin and dainty it looked like it was made of golden spider’s silk. He carefully clasped it around Viktor’s throat, laying the pendant flat in the dip between his collarbones. The stone sparkled beautifully in the sunlight and the gold flashed brilliantly against his skin, even more beautiful than it did when Yuuri bought it.

Viktor preened as he lifted his hand to the locket, touching the necklace where it laid against his chest. “It’s beautiful, Yuuri, I love it.” he said, the sincerity clear in the tears beading in his silver eyelashes. “I can keep you with me, even when we’re apart.” he said, his voice shaking a bit.

“My thoughts exactly,” Yuuri replied, cupping Viktor’s cheeks with both hands and kissing him deeply, savoring the soft, pleased hum that cascaded into his mouth from Viktor’s. “Though I have to say, you’re more beautiful than the locket, _lyubov moya,_” he said in his shaky Russian, the way he had been practicing. _“Ya lyublyu tebya.”_

Viktor’s tears flowed freely then, wrapping himself tightly around Yuuri at the sound of ‘I love you’ in his first language. “I love you too, _aishiteru yo_,” he replied, feeling himself trip over the sounds of Yuuri’s language, but he was far beyond caring about his pride now. The words came without thinking, bubbling from his core like air rising to the surface of a lake.

After a few minutes of giggly, weepy ‘I love you’s, Yuuri looked down to the sweater again, smiling softly. “Is this your way of saying you’re keeping my old one?”

“Yeah.” Viktor answered simply, “The old one’s mine now.”

Yuuri laughed and shrugged. “It looks better on you anyway.”

* * *

Most of the day passed lazily, Viktor content to spend the day soaking and napping, happily enjoying all the sweets and snacks Yuuri’s okaasan insisted on feeding him. The locket Yuuri had given him laid close to his heart under his clothes all day, only removing it when they sank into the onsen. Chris and Phichit had gifts for him too, Chris showing him a photo of the basket full of Viktor’s favorite bath and pampering products that he had been hiding under his bed.

“International travel would never let me bring them along, but they’re ready for you to use, _or share_, when we get home.” Chris said with a cheeky smile. “The bath bomb is… particularly stimulating,” he purred, winking flirtatiously at both Yuuri and Viktor, who flushed in equal measures of embarrassed and aroused, respectively.

Phichit had a similar idea, sliding a card across the table with a gift certificate and reservations for a well-known restaurant in Ann Arbor, just far enough away that they could share dinner without causing suspicion.

“For a nice date,” Phichit teased, “And a bottle of Brut for when you get back to the apartment.”

Viktor giggled, eager to see what Yuuri would be like with a little bit of bubbly in him, but he knew in his core he’d be drinking most of the bottle on his own. Full of warm, giggly thoughts, Viktor finally made his way into the small, private dining room the Katsukis used, setting up his laptop for the call he had promised his mother. Yuuri bowed gracefully out of the room, leaving him alone, for now.

Viktor blew a teasing kiss his way and giggled at Yuuri's blushing expression. After a quick message to his mother confirming she was ready, he tapped the call button and waited eagerly.

“Viten’ka!” Viktor’s mother’s voice came through the laptop speakers, sweet and excited as always. “Happy birthday, darling, _sz dnom rozhdeniya!_” Viktor smiled at the sound of the Russian well-wishes, feeling himself pulled back in time to every birthday he’d had before, his mother waking him in their first language with a pile of crepes.

“_Spasibo_, Mama!” he returned, spotting his father walking toward the webcam set up on their dining room table. “Hi Papa!” he called, smiling when he waved in return.

“How is Japan, _dorogoy_? Are you enjoying yourself?” she asked, “Have you been sightseeing?”

Viktor smiled and nodded, pulling out his phone and sending a handful of the photos he had taken in and around the onsen, in the park where he and Yuuri had taken their walk, himself and Chris in their matching green jinbei. “It’s been so much fun, the town really is amazing. And the resort, Mama, you need to visit a traditional inn next time you’re in Japan.”

Alena laughed and nodded. “I’ll add it to my list of things for Tokyo in June. Are you being good?”

Viktor snorted a laugh. “Of course I’m being good, Mama, you didn’t raise me to be rude to my hosts,” he said, waving off the thought. Now being bad for Yuuri… that was an entirely different story. “Katsuki-san’s family is wonderful, they’ve been absolutely wonderful to Chris and me since we got here.”

His mother made a soft hum of approval and moved along, calling for Makkachin. “I think your sweetheart misses you too, she’s been pouting since you left, Viten’ka.”

“I’m sure she has, I’m so sorry I had to leave her with you.” Viktor pouted, feeling a sharp pang of regret for leaving his beloved poodle behind again, but the pet quarantine laws were so strict, he couldn’t think of bringing her along. “Makka?” he cooed as the poodle padded over to the table, setting her front legs in Alena’s lap and peering at the screen.

“Say hi, _malyshka_,” his mother encouraged, and though Makkachin looked as if she recognized that it was Viktor on the screen, she boofed softly and trotted away, tail in the air as if to shame him for leaving.

“Typical. She’s mad I’m not there for my birthday.” Viktor couldn’t help but laugh softly. “You’re not mad, are you, Mama?” he asked, feeling a bit selfish for stealing away to a foreign country for the holidays and his birthday.

“Oh, _dorogoy_, of course not,” his mother replied, smiling fondly as if she saw right through him to the _true_ reason he was there, with Yuuri, celebrating his birthday away from the rest of the world, away from prying eyes in Detroit, at Ace Athletics. “I can’t fault you for wanting to have one birthday away from home. _One_.”

The threat was somehow both funny and terrifying, sending a chill down Viktor’s spine at the same time it made him laugh.

“I know, I know. I’ll never leave the country on my birthday again, I promise.” Viktor laughed, bidding a goodbye to his mother as she passed the laptop to a begrudging-looking Yurio and a stone-faced, though slightly softened Otabek.

“Happy birthday, old geezer.” Yuri grumbled, earning what looked to be a poke in the side from Otabek, who was sitting beside him, a sly smirk on his face. A brief smile flashed over Yuri’s features, but it was too brief to capture with a screenshot. The expression faded as soon as it came and Yuri turned back to the webcam, his usual slight grimace returned to his cheeks.

“Where’s Yuuri, old man?”

Viktor blinked slowly, tilting his head to the side like Makkachin did, almost confused at his little brother’s use of his boyfriend’s name. He had so virulently refused to use it before, he was genuinely surprised at the sound of it on Yuri’s tongue.

“Yuuri! Where’s Yuuri?!” his brother snapped, mumbling various Russian curses that made Otabek flush and Viktor chuckle.

“He’s helping his mom down in the kitchen,” Viktor supplied, smirking at Yuri’s eagerness to talk to Yuuri again after meeting him at Thanksgiving. “I can go get him if you want… didn’t know you were so close, Yurio.” he teased.

“Shut up! He’s cool. Cooler than you.” Yuri replied with his usual bite, earning a small chuckle from both Viktor and Otabek.

Viktor sent Yuuri a text under the table and out of view of the webcam, receiving a thumbs up back almost immediately. “How are things back home? I miss you all.”

“Mama misses you. Makka couldn’t give a shit, clearly.” Yuri snickered and Viktor did too, the sting of his girl’s rejection only slightly dulled with laughter. Yurio huffed indignantly, but after receiving an elbow to the ribs from Otabek, he pulled a black leather jacket from out of frame. As expected, the black leather boasted a large tiger's head embroidered on the back. “Beka got me this kickass jacket, it’s… for when we ride his bike together.” His brother’s voice suddenly grew softer, his cheeks a soft shade of blush pink.

“Your bike, hm? The kind with a motor, I assume?” Viktor chirped, winking at the webcam and watching as both his brother and his boyfriend flush.

“Yeah, the kind with a motor,” Otabek replied with a soft chuckle. “I promise I make him wear a helmet. Mama gave me the chat.” All three of them shuddered at the thought of what Alena Nikiforova deemed ‘the chat about the motorcycle’.

“Good, does it have cat ears? Like the one he wore when he was a kid?” Viktor teased, laughing heartily at the sudden flurry of Russian cursing flying his way through the webcam. Footsteps behind him made him perk up, spotting Yuuri as he walked through the door, wearing the color-coded staff jinbei that showcased every perfectly soft curve of his body.

“Oh--” Yuri cut himself off, seeing Yuuri walk into frame. “Hey, Yuuri, I… uh, Mama wanted me to say hi to you for her.”

Yuuri smiled and joined Viktor on the floor, fighting the urge to kiss his cheek, even though he knew they were in safe company. "Why thank you, Yuri, tell her I say hi as well!"

Yuuri and Yurio immediately picked up a rapid-fire conversation about video games and recent announcements for the coming year, Viktor determining his role in the conversation to be mostly over by that point. He leaned back on his hands and watched as his brother’s smile widened impossibly, talking about things Viktor had only passing knowledge of, and Yuuri’s expressions grow more eager and excited too.

When the conversation eventually lulled, Viktor sat up again, deciding it was safe enough to lean against Yuuri’s shoulder. “So. You found your Beka, huh?” Yuri asked, smiling that same lopsided smirk. Viktor looked up at Yuuri with a gentle smile, waiting for the certain nod from Yuuri confirming his comfort with sharing.

“I did,” Viktor said, blushing when Yuuri kissed the crown of his head. Yuri gagged theatrically, but Viktor knew in his heart that he was simply playing up his usual act. “I found my Yuuri.” The call wound down quickly after that, the “mushy shit” finally too much for Yuri’s stomach to manage. Viktor chuckled and let the call end, stealing a quick kiss before they stood.

“We have a little while before dinner, love, should we head down to the onsen?” Yuuri murmured against his lips, his eyes barely slitted open in a way that made Viktor shiver. “Maybe I can repay you for the favor you did me in the hot tub?”

Viktor was on his feet and heading down the hall before either of them could say another word, Yuuri chuckling and standing, following after him.

* * *

Viktor would never, _ever_ tire of the way the heat of the onsen sank into his skin, pinking the usual ivory of his skin immediately. The way it enveloped him completely, caressing every inch of his body. Yuuri had lagged behind, chatting with his okaasan about dinner, shooing Viktor on forward without him. A stern raise of both eyebrows compelled Viktor on without complaint, sending him scurrying into the locker room and showering off alone, the spas and adjoined bathrooms completely empty.

He had expected to see Phichit and Chris lingering somewhere around, but even the small sauna was empty. By the time Viktor had showered, washed his hair, knotted it up in a tight bun on the top of his head and stepped out into the outdoor bath, Viktor knew Yuuri must have arranged for an empty onsen that night.

Perhaps it was simply because of the holiday, or the grand feast going on in the dining room at the time, but even the outdoor bath was empty, steam rising into the cool December air. Viktor felt himself blush softly as he rinsed off one last time, sliding into the water with a gentle moan. Snow had begun to pile up in drifts along the outer rim of the bath, though everything too close to the spring had melted completely.

Viktor found his favorite spot, one of the furthest corners from the sliding glass doors, and sank in completely. The sensitive skin of his chest and upper arms burned for a moment, but as soon as he could move, he leaned back, resting his head on the rocky outer ledge of the bath with a sigh.

Gentle flakes of snow began to flutter through the air, floating around him as if in slow motion. They glittered with the yellow-orange light filling the pool, flooding out from the interior baths, the flakes dancing like sparkling dust motes caught in the sun’s rays.

Viktor nearly fell asleep there, watching snow fall around him as the stars began to sparkle into view, the sun setting so early in the afternoon at that time of year. He caught himself in that murky space between sleep and wake when the rattle of the sliding glass door startled him. He cracked one eye open and smiled at the sight of Yuuri walking his way, shivering with the cold, a small towel wrapped around his waist.

He was carrying a small tray on his hip, holding two small sake cups and two bottles, one that was clearly sake, and another that Viktor didn’t recognize. The last item on the tray was a small wooden box, one that Viktor knew was traditional for drinking sake, but there was only one... he brushed it off, assuming Yuuri would explain himself soon enough. “Yuuri, don’t let me be the only one nude around here,” Viktor teased, letting his eyes fall closed again as he listened to quick steps patter across the stone.

“You won’t be for long, Vitya, just be patient.” Yuuri said with a soft laugh, rinsing off and never once taking his eyes off Viktor, looking absolutely blissful in the water. He almost felt bad, interrupting what had clearly been a quiet moment for his boyfriend, though far be it from Yuuri to leave such a beautiful man like his Viktor alone for long.

Yuuri finished his rinse and stepped into the spring, biting back a hiss at the heat of the water. He waded slowly to where Viktor was resting, set the tray on the ground behind them and took his place beside him, where he had preferred to stay since they left Detroit. Viktor didn’t open his eyes, instead choosing to roll into his side and mumble something under his breath, the sweat on his forehead glistening in the low light.

“You look beautiful like this, Viten’ka,” Yuuri whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead without worrying about the salt of his sweat. A bead of sweat ran down Viktor’s temple and slipped off his chin, and Yuuri couldn’t look away; he never wanted to look away.

“I _look_ like I’m being boiled alive,” Viktor replied playfully, humming when Yuuri pressed another kiss to his skin. “But I like it, this really beats hot tubs.”

Yuuri snorted a laugh and nodded. “I won’t lie, it’s not going to be fun having to go back to just hot tubs.” he admitted, remembering the homesickness that had struck him when he first moved away.

“Well then,” Viktor replied with a smirk, “Maybe we shouldn’t go home.” Yuuri laughed softly, wishing it could be true. “Did you tell everyone to stay out tonight?” he asked, finally meeting Yuuri’s eye, weighing his chance of being seen for what he had planned.

“Didn’t you see the _Closed for Cleaning_ sign on the door when you walked in?” Yuuri teased, kissing the bridge of Viktor’s nose, right between his eyes. “I may have arranged for a private soak.” he added, winking.

Viktor giggled and sat up slowly, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck, slipping into his lap. “That works out. I was hoping I’d have you all to myself tonight, Daddy.” he purred the title into Yuuri’s ear languidly, stretching himself out around Yuuri like a content housecat, arching his spine and rolling his hips gently.

“Mmmh,” Yuuri moaned lazily, lacing his fingers together in the small of Viktor’s back, holding him close in the water. “That you do, baby. Care to indulge in a birthday treat?” he asked, reaching back with one hand pouring them matching cups of sake.

Viktor smiled and took the cup, touching it gingerly to Yuuri’s. _“Kanpai!”_ he said in Japanese, making Yuuri’s heat-flushed cheeks blush even darker.

“Happy birthday, darling,” Yuuri said, for the tenth time that day, as they drank their cups down. When they both came up for air, Viktor’s curiosity got the better of him, eyeing the second bottle on the tray.

“What’s this one, Daddy?” he asked, reaching for the similarly-shaped bottle, porcelain and smooth to the touch. “Something else to try?”

Yuuri blushed. “Ah… well, it’s…” Yuuri stuttered, laughing nervously. “It’s something to _use_. You might not want to drink it.”

Viktor’s eyebrows immediately lifted on his forehead. “Oh… _Daddy_… did you bring something fun into the onsen?” he teased, lifting the small bottle to his nose and sniffing, immediately recognizing the sweet scent of coconut oil. “What kind of naughty things do you have planned for me?” he purred, pouring a small amount of the clear fluid into his hand and dipping it back into the water, wrapping around Yuuri’s hardening length.

One single stroke had Yuuri’s head falling back against the rock, a low moan rumbling in his chest. “I had to be a little sneaky with it… the r-rule is no sex in the onsen, but--” Yuuri gasped when Viktor flicked his wrist just so, his cock fully hard and twitching in his hand.

“But _what_, Daddy?” Viktor purred, dipping down and nipping at the lobe of Yuuri’s ear. “Are you going to break the rules with me, Daddy? Are you going to let me ride you in the onsen?” Viktor’s dirty talk had a mind of its own, and he was letting it run without a second thought, only keeping his voice down to play up the fun.

Yuuri moaned his yes and Viktor bit down on his lower lip to keep in his own whimper. “God, _y-yes_, I’m going to let you ride me, baby, but you’re going to have to be quiet,” Yuuri stammered, feeling his control of the situation slip slightly, not that he minded. “Can you do that for me?”

Viktor whined and nodded, feeling himself grow even hotter and harder than before. “Yes, I can be quiet,” he whispered, biting down on his lower lip as he plucked the small bottle from the tray, pouring the oil out over his fingers and dipping it back into the water, thankful that the oil didn’t wash away with the water. He couldn’t remember the last time he had prepped himself for sex when they were together, usually Yuuri did it for him. But the way Yuuri seemed transfixed by it made the awkward angle worth it.

“God, you look so beautiful like this, baby,” Yuuri crooned, gently stroking himself in the water as Viktor prepped his body. “Only I get to see you this way, isn’t that right?”

Another soft whine fell from his lips and he nodded. “Y-yes, Daddy,” he warbled, biting back a gasp as his fingertips brushed over his prostate. “Only you.”

“That’s right. You wouldn’t want anyone to hear those gorgeous noises of yours… only Daddy gets to hear them.” By the time Viktor was ready, stretched open and relaxed enough, Yuuri was a panting, shivering mess, achingly hard and desperate to feel Viktor around him. He moaned as Viktor positioned himself above his lap, the crest of his hipbones just standing out of the water before sinking back down again; Yuuri held his cock upright as Viktor’s warmth slowly surrounded him on all sides.

That perfect, vice-like heat stole his breath away like the onsen did, pressing against his chest and compelling his skin to pimple, a buzz of electricity running along his spine.

“V-Viten’ka,” Yuuri gasped his name like a nearly-silent prayer when he finally bottomed out, the entire length of his cock sheathed inside his boyfriend’s body. “_K-kuso_, you feel so good, love…”

Viktor, too, whimpered Yuuri’s name, feeling himself shake as he lifted out of Yuuri’s lap and dropping back down again. The water sloshed around them gently, heat licking up his spine as both his arousal and the water began to churn and splash.

“Ah, ah, you need to g-go slow, Vitya,” Yuuri mumbled, his sanity being slowly peeled away by the clench of Viktor’s body around him. “Don’t splash too much and draw attention…”

Viktor’s core twisted cruelly with pleasure. “T-too slow, I need it fa-haster,” Viktor whimpered, “I… I don’t know how long I can do this, Daddy...” he admitted, the strain of riding Yuuri already burning in his thighs.

“I know, I know. I’m not going to last long, you're doing such a good job. You’re so strong, I know you can do this,” Yuuri moaned, setting his hands firmly on Viktor’s hips, gripping them tightly. “Ride Daddy until he comes. You can do that for me, right?” he gasped, watching Viktor’s eyes roll back with the instruction.

“I… I don’t know,” Viktor returned, sliding up and dropping down again, keening when Yuuri’s cock struck his prostate dead-on.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” Yuuri moaned, squeezing his hips gently, encouraging Viktor to pick up his pace. “Such a good, perfect, beautiful boy for Daddy.” The noise that slid out of Viktor’s mouth then nearly sent Yuuri over the edge, the weight of his praise lighting up every nerve ending in Viktor’s body. “That’s it, yes, _god_, baby, I know you’re close...” Yuuri added, using the rest of the oil to slick up his hand, wrapping it around Viktor’s cock and stroking just how he knew best.

Viktor whimpered, his pace stuttering and his hole clenching around Yuuri’s cock. “D-Daddy, please-” Viktor choked out, a moan spilling out around the edges as Yuuri worked him for all he had, his own grip faltering as he felt himself running up to that edge.

“Come for me, love,” Yuuri moaned, bucking his hips up into Viktor’s ass. “You can come, I want you to,” he encouraged, knowing just how much Viktor loved being given that permission, just how much he _needed_ it. “Come, Viten’ka. Now.”

The tight coil of arousal pulsing in Viktor’s core snapped with Yuuri’s demand, catching Viktor by surprise as he fell over the edge, ribbons of come escaping into the water as Yuuri’s own spend filled him, his cock pulsing inside him in that perfect, spine-tingling way. Yuuri knew he moaned something, and it could have been anything, but Viktor’s post-orgasm mind understood.

“I love you,” Yuuri had gasped, “God, Viten’ka, I love you.”

The last container, Viktor discovered, contained a new plug, thick and made of glass. It had warmed to the heat of the onsen by the time Yuuri slipped it between his cheeks, plugging his seed deep in Viktor's body.

"There you go, _detka_," Yuuri purred the Russian endearment, "A special little birthday gift for you." Viktor moaned at the way Yuuri's accent curled around the word in his native language.

* * *

Viktor sighed as he sank down to his knees, content down to the bones after their long soak in the onsen (and their shared orgasm), quickly folding his legs under himself like he had seen Yuuri do. He had been smelling whatever the kitchen was making for hours, and god was he hungry.

"Since you loved okaasan's katsudon so much our first night, she made it again… I hope you don't mind, Vitya." Yuuri said, his voice almost apologetic.

Viktor simply smiled and nodded. “I don’t mind, Yuuri, all of okaasan’s food is delicious.” Viktor giggled at the way Yuuri’s cheeks flushed pink at his use of Japanese. “Can I ask you for a birthday favor, though?”

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, looking exactly like Makkachin in that moment.

“Will you feed it to me?” Viktor asked quietly, knowing full well Yuuri’s family would be in attendance. His cheeks were flushed bright red, and he knew that it was toeing a line. “Just… tell them I’m being bratty about my birthday?”

All the breath in Yuuri’s chest escaped in one sharp exhale. “I… _god_, Viten’ka,” he mumbled, his core tightening at the thought of showing off like that. It would be easy enough to explain away as a Russian birthday thing, but the idea of serving his boyfriend his dinner like that… “I’d love to.”

This, very clearly, was easier said than done. More than a few times, Yuuri caught Mari’s curious eye, her expression reading plain as day that she knew what was going on. Viktor hummed sweetly with every bite, those perfectly pink lips wrapping around Yuuri’s chopsticks. Even Phichit snickered a handful of times, trying and failing to hold in the secret from Yuuri’s parents. A pointed look in Phichit’s direction said what Yuuri knew he shouldn’t say out loud, _you’d be doing the same thing if you would just confess._

When the dinner dishes had been cleared, the lights flickered out, startling Viktor for a moment; but the click of a lighter in the dark made him giggle, a single candle floating toward the table in the darkness. Christmas lights shone brightly where they were strung along the ceiling of the private dining room, but nothing shone brighter than the giddy smile on Viktor’s lips.

Yuuri’s mother went as far as to bring out a small birthday cake. Viktor lavished in the attention, his heart full to bursting as he listened to the standard birthday tune sung in a handful of languages, including a fumbling attempt from Yuuri to sing in Russian. He sighed happily melted into the floor as he felt Yuuri’s hand smooth over his thigh, the smiling faces of Chris and Phichit beaming back at him.

“Make a wish,” Yuuri said softly, the candlelight flickering in his eyes, and Viktor had to remind himself to breathe. He looked so beautiful in this light.

Viktor closed his eyes tightly, hoping he could capture that moment forever in his mind as he made his wish and blew out his candle.

When the little birthday celebration was finished, Yuuri’s parents headed back out to assist guests and everyone left seated at the table had a full belly, bottles of sake were passed around. Mari finally made her comment in Japanese, the translation escaping all ears that didn’t speak the language. _“So, Yuuri, you moved to Detroit finally caught yourself a boyfriend, huh?”_ Mari deadpanned between bites, her pierced eyebrow arching up knowingly.

Yuuri nearly choked on his drink, Viktor, Chris and Phichit, completely unaware of the comment’s translation, simply spectators of Yuuri’s furiously flushed cheeks. _“I… he’s not my b-boyfriend,”_ Yuuri offered unconvincingly, _“It’s… a Russian tradition.”_ he sputtered, Mari clearly not giving him an inch on it. _“Neesan, it’s his birthday, so the person to his left has to feed him his dinner.”_

Mari snorted softly, but gratefully dropped the topic. _“Fine, fine, little brother. Keep your secrets,”_ she muttered, pushing away from the table and heading into the kitchen and (presumably) out into the back for a cigarette.

Yuuri flushed down to his toes and sipped from his cup, feeling something headier than the sake warm his core. The moving pieces of his plan were beginning to align properly, his friend at the University of Michigan had submitted for her transfer to State, and Yuuri had begun stealthily making arrangements with Minako-senpai for his retirement.

_“Are you sure, Yuuri?” she had asked, eyeing him with concern when he had brought it up over lunch before they left for Japan. “All this trouble for…” she trailed off, leaving the accusatory stare to fill in the blank of his grievous HR violation. _

_“It’s worth it.” Yuuri stated with surety, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he was right. “I’m qualified, I want to teach… and I can’t stay here any more.” _

_Minako had huffed at him, passing over his file, a blank resignation form pinned to the inside of the folder. “There are people who have complained, you know.” she said with a sharp threat in her eyes. “A handful of interns aren’t happy. Someone thinks they saw you two at a bar downtown.”_

_Yuuri’s heart jumped into his throat, but he kept his cool. “They’re mistaken. I promise.” he had assured his longtime friend, “They’ll be finished after Christmas.” Yuuri hated lying, even if they both knew the truth. “And I’ll be finished in May.”_

“Yuuri, can we get back in the onsen after this?” Viktor cooed, his voice garbled by the rice wine he had already downed, the blush of it evident on his cheeks. Yuuri shook his head of the thoughts swirling around in his mind. He smiled and nodded, despite the haze of sake clouding his senses.

“I actually had a different plan for tonight, if you’d like to indulge me?” Yuuri said, unable to fight the smile. “A bit of Japanese culture that I’d like to share with you.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up brightly, nodding eagerly. He turned to Chris and Phichit beside him, who were deep into their card game, and a bit too deep in their cups. “Just us?” Yuuri nodded, extending a hand down as he stood.

“Just us,” Yuuri said softly, and Viktor’s eyes sparkled at the invitation. They hurried back to their shared room and bundling up in their cold weather clothes. Viktor wrapped a scarf around his neck three times and shoved his hands into the hand-made mittens his mother had given him, the ones his babushka had sent for his birthday.

Yuuri dressed warmly too, slipping into a thick overcoat and gloves, warm woolen socks and his red, cable-knit sweater. When they were finally dressed and comfortable, they set off into the snowy night, walking along a recently shoveled sidewalk, hand in hand.

“Where are we going, Daddy?” Viktor asked sweetly, pulling himself closer to Yuuri’s side as they walked.

“You’ll find out, silly. Just be patient.” Yuuri replied, laughing gently as they came to a crosswalk. “It shouldn’t be too busy, since most people will be visiting on New Year’s…” Yuuri mused, mostly to himself. Viktor cocked his head to the side in confusion but didn’t question him.

The rest of the walk was fairly quiet, Yuuri pointed out all the places of significance as they walked. _”That’s my elementary school,”_ Yuuri said as they passed one building, _“This is the studio where I learned to dance,”_ he said when they passed a simple, two-story building with windows overlooking the sea.

“And this… this is where I learned how to skate,” Yuuri said with a blushed smile, nodding at what was clearly an ice rink, clearly labeled in Roman letters _Ice Castle Hasetsu_. “My friends run it now, their daughters are rising stars in the skating world… I’m sure we’ll see them dominating podiums in Juniors here soon.” Yuuri mused, feeling Viktor’s grip squeeze around him.

“Are we going skating?” Viktor asked, frowning slightly when Yuuri tugged him along past the building.

“Mmm, no, not going skating,” Yuuri said with a smile, spotting the lights just ahead. “Something else. Have you been to a shrine before, Viten’ka?”

Viktor’s eyes lit up and he shook his head. “No, but I’ve read about them!” Vague memories of his time in Eastern Philosophy swarmed back into his mind, his understanding of Japan’s Shinto shrines and temples admittedly a bit hazy after cramming so much into his brain since that first year.

Yuuri chuckled softly as they walked the last few hundred yards to the gate, the crimson paint weathering on the aging structure. “The one here is pretty small, just a roadside one, really…” Yuuri remarked, smiling at the soft flutter of the paper _shide_ decorations in the wind. “Mari-neesan and I used to come here all the time on New Year’s when we were little, climb up the hill and watch the sun rise on the first day of the year…”

Viktor smiled at the thought of Yuuri and Mari as children, climbing the stone steps they were currently ascending, flashlights bouncing as they went, giggling and chattering in Japanese. The steps seemed unending, Viktor was nearly out of breath after just the first few flights. The sky had long since fallen dark; the sun had begun to set before they shared their dip in the onsen.

“Yuuuuuuuri…” Viktor began to complain, but Yuuri laughed softly, interrupting his whining.

“Just a few more steps, baby.” Yuuri placated him, knowing that he was more than likely beginning to feel uncomfortable with the plug between his cheeks, but Viktor had gone longer before, a toy holding him open for most of their lazy Sunday afternoon last week.

Viktor huffed, but when Yuuri reached the top of the stairs, the sound shifted. “Oh…” Viktor breathed, seeing what Yuuri had planned. “It’s… wow, Yuuri…”

Yuuri smiled and offered his hand, leading Viktor away from the steps and toward the overlook, the night lights of the city sparkling below them in the twilight. The stars shone brightly and the moon was rising in the sky to their left, all of it reflected in the ocean before them. It felt as if the world was a mile away from where they stood, overlooking all of Hasetsu.

“This is where I’m taking you,” Yuuri breathed, lacing his fingers tightly with Viktor’s. “I’m taking you to the stars, and anywhere else you might want to go,” he added, holding Viktor as close as their thick outer layers could allow. The wind bit sternly at their noses, but neither of them truly noticed.

Yuuri’s heart soared at the soft sigh that passed Viktor’s lips, the cloud of warm air escaping into the night. He only wished they had been able to plan this trip later, or at the very least that Viktor wasn't his intern, that he had denied their new internship like Phichit had jokingly suggested.

His visit to the jeweler had gone swimmingly, but he couldn’t quite get the ring in time, nor could he bear the thought of forcing Viktor to keep such a momentous and important secret.

So he rocked back onto his heels and admired the sparkling sight of his hometown, glistening in the moonlight like a diamond in the rough with his darling tucked close to his side. How many times had he stood here, wishing to pass the time with someone he loved so dearly it made his heart ache?

Viktor bent to the side, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for showing me this, Yuuri.” he said softly, his voice so small and yet so crisp in the cool air.

“You’re welcome, darling.” Yuuri answered, returning the kiss with one of his own. “Would you like to make a wish?” he asked, nodding at the illuminated wall full of handwritten wishes already left there during the day.

Viktor’s eyes sparkled so brightly it hurt Yuuri to look for too long. “Yes!” he squeaked, pulling Yuuri along to the latticed wall and finding a blank ema tablet to write his wish on. He chattered idly, asking if he should write his wish in Japanese, but Yuuri assured him that the _kami_ would be able to read it regardless.

Viktor flushed and wrote his wish, kissing it gently and hanging it behind a handful of others, out of Yuuri’s view as he displayed his proudly at the front. Viktor didn’t try to read it, he knew he could never read the characters with his limited knowledge.

“Hiding yours, hm?” Yuuri teased, extending his hand as they walked back toward the entrance of the shrine, both of them shivering as the wind kicked back up. “Sneaky, sneaky darling,” he chided, kissing Viktor’s cheek.

Viktor blushed and nodded, letting silence fall over the two of them as they descended those stairs again. By the time they were passing along the beach again, the dull roar of the waves on the beach filling their ears, Viktor diverted, walking to the water’s edge. The wind was even stronger here, his scarf blowing gently behind him along with the few disobedient strands of hair that had fallen out of their styling.

“What is it, love?” Yuuri asked when he caught up, looking down to Viktor’s feet, noticing the way he was kicking at a rock wedged deep in the half-frozen sand. “Talk to me.” Yuuri implored, not daring to use the authoritative voice he used for play. He was just Yuuri right now. And Viktor was just Viktor.

There was another pregnant pause between them and Yuuri counted his breaths. “Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice finally floated into Yuuri’s ear over the dull roar of waves on the beach. Viktor’s grip tightened where their hands were joined, holding Yuuri’s hand tightly to his own.

“Viten’ka?” Yuuri returned, gently pulling Viktor closer, their feet sinking in together in the cool sand, stray snowflakes landing in their hair and in the soft wool of their scarves.

Viktor hesitated, the words refused to come out. Instead he breathed, “I love you,” and Yuuri returned with his never-changing _“I love you too, baby”_. Silence fell between the two of them again, and Viktor gnawed at his lower lip, trying to decide on the perfect way to express the buzzing sensation in his toes, the warmth that crawled up and down his spine every time he was near Yuuri, the breathless, maddening, intoxicating emotion that threatened to overtake him at the mere thought of Yuuri’s smile.

His lips moved before he realized that he had spoken at all. “Yuuri?”

“Viten’ka?”

“I…” Viktor began, the words threatening to spill. “I… don't want to go home.” he finished, swallowed what he had almost said, the words feeling far too embarrassing, far too revealing.

Yuuri tightened his grip around his hand as they watched the sparse snow drop into the ocean, and sprinkled over the sand of the beach like powdered sugar. “I know, baby. I don't want to go back either. It’s been… really nice to hold your hand like this, walk around without being worried.”

The sand below their feet shifted slightly, the sound of it almost drowning out the hammer of Viktor’s heart in his chest. His hand fell from Yuuri’s and his gaze fell to his feet, frozen in their spot on the pebbly shore.

“I want to be with you forever.” Viktor finally said, mumbled into the warm knit of his scarf.

“What was that, love?” Yuuri asked, a half step from where Viktor stood. The sight nearly broke his heart, Viktor’s eyes clouded with tears, his fists balled tightly at his sides, his chin tucked into his scarf. “What did you say?” he asked, crossing the space between them and cupping Viktor’s cheek in his hand.

Viktor pushed out a shaky breath and leaned into Yuuri’s hand. “I said, I want to be with you. Forever.” Viktor repeated, feeling courage finally build in his chest as he looked up, meeting Yuuri’s eye. The sparkle of moonlight was captured nearly perfectly in his eyes, the glow of streetlights above them catching like honey in his irises.

“Vitya…” Yuuri breathed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“It's… it’s what I wished for. The courage to tell you.” Viktor’s breath caught in his throat as Yuuri’s eyes began to well up, the glittering beginnings of tears pearling behind his glasses. “I've been trying to figure out a way to explain it but I can't. You're the only person I've ever wanted to be with longer than the end of the night. I feel… _alive_ when I'm with you. It just feels right. I try to think about a life without you, and I…” his voice broke, the tears carving trails down his cheeks. “And I just can't imagine it. You're the missing part of me I didn't know I needed, Yuuri.”

Yuuri didn’t waste a second in throwing his arms around Viktor’s waist, pulling him close as Viktor fell into the embrace. “I can’t either, love. I try to imagine a single day without you by my side and I can’t.”

Viktor pulled back, reached forward with his mittened hand and brushed the tears from Yuuri’s eyes and cheeks. How was it possible that a human being could be so pretty while they cry?

“I can’t think of a better way to spend every day of my life than with you, darling,” Yuuri continued, holding Viktor’s hand in his and kissing it gently, now knowing that the _gold_ part of Plan Gold would proceed. “I love you, Viten’ka, so much,” he breathed, pulling him in for an eager, wet kiss.

* * *

Time passed quickly after that night, their days blurring together in a long string of moments like the one at the beach, full of an odd, bittersweet joy. They were freer here, able to live and breathe without judgment when they picked a restaurant at random to pass their lunches. When Yuuri chatted with the _itamae_ at the sushi restaurant down the street, Viktor didn’t feel the need to pull his hand away from Yuuri’s thigh, or swipe food off his plate at dinner.

Back home, things would go back to normal. Back to the usual again. They would keep their secrets and hide the love that threatened to swell to bursting for the past two weeks. Viktor could see it in Chris and Phichit too, who rarely left each other’s side for the duration of the trip, opting to stick like glue to one another, giggling at their own inside jokes.

On their last night in that guest room, cuddled up on twin-sized futons that had been pushed together on their first night, Viktor let himself cry, his throat aching as he tried to explain it.

“I… I know, darling.” Yuuri soothed, rubbing a firm hand over his shoulder and upper back as he held him close. “It won’t be for long, I promise.”

Viktor sobbed again at that. “I just… I wish there w-wasn’t a wait at all,” he choked out, feeling Yuuri hold him tighter. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

Yuuri’s heart wrenched, but he knew that (at the very least) they would be moving the boys out of the office when they returned, that their internship would be over, and they would be free to see each other not long after that. But it still weighed on his heart like an anchor.

“I know. I’m sorry, love.” Yuuri whispered into his hair, kissing the crown of his head. “If you can hold out for me, I’ll hold out for you. Five more months, that’s all I ask.”

* * *

Returning to the States was bittersweet. Viktor's heart fell the moment they said goodbye to Yuuri's family, aching and heavy as they thanked them for their hospitality. Well wishes were shared and safe travels bid, and Yuuri held back a tear or two (unsuccessfully) as his mother held him in a long, tight hug.

One of the only things keeping Yuuri tethered to the ground was the gleam of gold around Viktor's neck, the gift he had picked shining in the light streaming through the airplane window. The homesickness pulled at his edges in the ugliest way, but knowing that he would be with Viktor… that would suffice.

That locket didn't leave Viktor's neck, even when he and Chris returned for their last day of their internships to clean out their office. Yuuri nearly choked on his coffee when Viktor stepped into his office on Monday morning, wearing his stolen sweater and skinny jeans, the golden locket sparkling against the red of his top. Yuuri stood to greet him on wobbly legs, stumbling over his words when he saw Viktor's black patent leather heels.

"Trying to kill me one last time in the office, are you?" Yuuri laughed breathlessly.

"Only a little bit," he teased, flicking his silky ponytail over his shoulder. "See you tonight?"

"O-of course, love, of course," Yuuri breathed shakily, trying _very _ hard not to stare as his boyfriend sauntered back across the hall. Maybe excusing himself to the bathroom wouldn't be so bad… just for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that little bittersweet bit at the end. but you know, a little bit of salt makes things even sweeter. things will be getting better, i promise. 💖
> 
> hope you enjoyed the update! I'll be getting back to my regular posting schedule with the next update, coming this saturday! 
> 
> love you all, merry vicmas, and happy holidays!  
-ia 💕
> 
> next update: saturday, dec. 28th  
(do you want to read the next update right away? follow the twitter link and read my pinned tweet!)


	19. Just Go With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things settle back into a normal routine again, movie night at the boys' apartment leads to a lot more than just watching Mean Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to my typo minder and chris stan [PoisonMantis](https://archiveofourown.com/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis) for helping with this chapter!

After the whole ‘Yuuri hasn’t seen it’ fiasco on Halloween, the general consensus of the group was that they watch Mean Girls for movie night. Everyone was now comfortably full of pizza and ice cream and settled into the old couch that barely sat three. Viktor had, of course, planted himself in Yuuri's lap and was barely awake enough to pay attention to the movie. Chris and Phichit had taken their places on the remaining cushion and a half, a bowl of microwave popcorn between Phichit's legs. He was sitting between Chris and Yuuri, legs crossed “criss-cross-applesauce” as he had called it.

_Cute._

Chris was leaned against the arm of the couch, trying desperately to give Phichit enough space. They had been growing closer and closer in the past months, falling into a comfortable routine of texting each other nonstop, sending each other terribly unflattering photos on Snapchat, and FaceTiming nearly every night as Masumi's present absence passed two months.

Their Christmas break in Japan had only solidified Chris's feelings. He knew that he was attracted to his former co-worker. He just hoped that the feeling was mutual. He sighed and dropped his chin into his hand. He felt those brown eyes on him, soft and full of mirth.

“Trying to escape me, Giacometti?” He teased, poking at the meat of Chris's thigh.

“No, just… want to give you enough room, Peach. That's all.” Phichit eyed Chris with so much skepticism it was as if he had just told him he still believed in Santa. He hummed noncommittally and pulled out his phone, typing quickly. Chris's immediately vibrated in his pocket.

_**peaches**_💖 _(sent 9:12) what if i don't want so much room?_

Chris's heart jumped into his throat as he read, and he swallowed thickly as he replied.

_**me** (sent 9:12) are u sure?_  
_**peaches**_💖 _(sent 9:13) yes you silly boy. _

He set the bowl of popcorn on the ground and leaned into Chris, who shifted to accommodate. He felt Phichit curl into him, draping the heavy, quilted blanket around both of them and adding the warm bowl of popcorn on top of the pile. He laid his head against Chris's chest, letting him hold up most of his weight, and Chris felt the sudden need to hold his breath, like everything was going to disappear like sand between his fingers.

He looked to Viktor in a panic, mouthing _’what do I do’_ to his best friend, who had very unhelpfully fallen asleep at his boyfriend's side. Yuuri saw the frantic look in his eye and laughed quietly. _‘You guys are cute’_ Yuuri mouthed back at him, _‘just go with it’ _ and flashed a quick thumbs up.

Phichit sighed and shifted again, settling further into Chris's side. Chris dropped his arm from the back of the couch and wrapped around Phichit's back, coming to rest on his thigh. He had always been the cuddled, not the cuddler… he hoped he was doing it right.

His heart kept pounding as the movie continued mostly unwatched, he was far too focused on the warmth at his side to know what the damn movie was about or even remember the name of it. He felt the rise and fall of Phichit’s chest against his side, slowing gently as sleep took him too.

He was half-tempted to snap a picture of his face and send to him, but the sweet smile plastered to his face was too adorable to be embarrassing. Chris felt himself smiling too. He heard the unmistakable artificial click of a phone camera from the other side of the couch and ignored it. He liked the sight of his Peach like this, soft and curled up against his side.

Phichit, for all his quirks and hyperactive squee-ing, was a constant. He felt like home. Phichit rubbed his back in the bathroom stall when they drank too much on Halloween. He helped him up when he slipped and fell on the ice during that team bonding double date, and took him to the pharmacy for pain medicine after. Not to mention that Phichit was at least partially the reason that Viktor and he would have jobs after graduation. He made him ugly-laugh until he cried and had a tissue to wipe the tears away. That's just how Phichit was, somehow both the cause of and the cure for every one of Chris's headaches.

He shifted in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Chris like an octopus, a warm, cuddly octopus. He felt his crawl from ear to ear. It had been so long since he'd had such sweet touch without fear of losing it, without fear that it might disappear for two weeks only to come back with apology gifts from Cabo or Milan. Without fear that it was going to leave him for someone new. Even if Phichit didn't feel the same way about him, he knew in his heart that he would never have something like this with Masumi. The thoughts had been brewing since they came back from Christmas break in Japan. He wanted what Viktor and Yuuri had. Genuine, true love and affection. Not fear.

He didn't even know where Masumi was… he could be in fucking Antarctica for all he knew.

He made the decision then. He’d call him in the morning, regardless of where he was, pack up the stuff he’d left behind and drop it all off at Goodwill by noon; he’d go to lunch with Viktor and… maybe, just maybe, dinner with Phichit. Maybe a movie too.

A small grumble called his attention to the warm body next to him, pulling a smile to his cheeks as he dove into thoughts of how exactly to ask Phichit out. Grand concepts with hot air balloons and skywriters floated in and out of his head, swirling and making him dizzy. But then the best idea popped into mind. He pulled up his build-your-own meme app, snapped a quick photo of Phichit's sleeping face and added the text, saving the creation to send later.

Both he and Yuuri nearly jumped out of their skin when keys rattled in the lock, the apartment door swung open. Masumi stepped into the living room, all conscious eyes wide with disbelief.

God, please not now, Chris begged silently, wishing he’d wake up from the nightmare, but it didn’t disappear when he opened his eyes.

“Hey sweetheart, I missed you-” Masumi began, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Phichit, curled up against Chris's side. “Are you _fucking_ serious, Chris?” his voice bellowed, shaking both Viktor and Phichit from their sleep. “We have this big long talk about monogamy, about faithfulness, about fidelity, and I decide to be monogamous, for you, and you decide _‘nah, I'm gonna whore around and cuddle up with someone new instead while my boyfriend is away’._ God, Christophe, such a flirt. You can't fucking help yourself, can you?”

Of all times for him to drop in, he had to pick the night he was truly happy for the first time in a year. What kind of karmic evil had his past lives done to deserve this? Both Viktor and Yuuri stood, immediately on the defensive. Viktor moved toward Chris and Phichit, Yuuri setting himself firmly in the path from the door to the living area.

“Fuck off, Mass. Get out of our apartment or I'll call the police.” Viktor reached into his pocket and flaunted his cell phone for good measure. He wasn't joking and Chris knew it.

Chris swallowed thickly before clearing his throat. “Viktor, don't. This is between him and me.” He felt the concern in Viktor’s eyes, as well as the sweltering anger in Masumi’s, but he didn’t crumple under that weight. “I'm sorry, Peach, gotta move you for a second.” Chris apologized softly as he shifted from under Phichit, moving to stand.

“O-okay…” Phichit responded sleepily, sleep momentarily muddling his understanding of the scuffle taking place.

“Can we talk somewhere private? Or are you going to air our dirty laundry in front of all of your friends?” Masumi spat, gesturing wildly at the room.

“No, Mass. We're going to talk right here, because I know that you're going to manipulate my feelings and gaslight me if we're alone.” Chris summoned the courage he had been shoving back for months. He was done being a doormat. “I can't do this with you anymore. I can't be your safety fuck, I can't just wait for you to come home from wherever you decide to disappear to. I'm a fucking person, Masumi. You’ve been gone for _two months_. I haven’t heard from you in weeks. I can't just sit around for you. I won't do it anymore.” His voice didn't even sound like his own. It was sure, confident in itself. Unafraid.

Masumi whipped around, finger pointed directly at Viktor. “You. This is all you, isn't it? You spoiled little brat. You put all this nonsense in his head, didn't you? How _fucking_ dare you get involved _my_ relationship?” He boomed, slowly moving closer to Viktor. Chris saw Yuuri's fist tighten as he stepped in front of him to stop the advance.

“Me? _Me?_ No no no, how dare _you_?” Viktor snapped, anger roiling hot as molten rock in his core. “You've been breaking Chris’s heart for over a year and now he's done with your bullshit. _You_ hurt him and now you're just reaping the harvest. I just showed him what a _better_ relationship looks like. I showed him that he deserves better than a piece of _shit_ like you!” Viktor spat, Yuuri had to hold him back.

Masumi balked at the insult, his face bright red. “You spoiled little bitch--” Viktor lunged forward again, pulling against Yuuri’s arms, ready for a fight.

“Yuuri, let me go--”

“Viktor, no,” Yuuri replied sternly, holding him fast. A simple tug of his arm backward brought him back into his embrace, leaning in to whisper in his ear something that made Viktor flush down to his toes. “I can’t fuck you if you’re in jail. Now behave, and let Chris work things out on his own.”

Viktor nodded, finally relenting.

“I’ll step in if need be. Have your phone ready to call emergency.” Viktor nodded, the conflict between his odd erection and the drama unfolding very confusing, to be honest.

“Stop, Mass.” Chris interjected, stepping forward. “He's right. This is me. My idea, my thoughts. I saw what Viktor has and realized that I want that too. And you're what's keeping me from being happy. We're done. Get out, Masumi. Give me your key.” he held out his hand, face serious as stone. Masumi’s angry features morphed into a sickly sweet smile.

“Baby, I thought we talked about all this? I love you and I'm sorry for not telling you where I was… I'm sorry for calling you a whore, baby. I forgive you for cuddling with that twink. Come back to me?” He tried to reach out to Chris over the back of the old couch.

Chris clenched his fist and shook his head. “Get. The. Fuck. Out.” he bit out word by word, his courage at its breaking point. “I asked you twice now, I won’t ask you again. Masumi, give me your key and leave.”

Masumi’s smile wiped clean from his face, leaving nothing but bitter anger. “You don’t know what you’re saying. You know you’re nothing without me.”

“Mass, I’ll call the police.” Chris warned, reaching into his own pocket. “I’m not going to ask you again.” That anger shifted to rage then, his right arm pulling slightly back. “Are you threatening me?” Chris asked, taking a step sideways around the couch. “Is that what you’re going to do to me now that I won’t listen to your manipulation? Are you going to _hit me, Masumi?_” Chris took another step forward, watching as Masumi stumbled back.

Masumi took a step back. “No, I wasn’t…”

“It looked clear to me. You pulled your arm back.” Chris stated plainly, pointing at his right arm. “I have witnesses. You are threatening to hurt me and are refusing to leave my apartment. You called Phichit a twink in a mean way, and called my best friend a bitch.”

“And? What the fuck are you going to do about it, Chris? Nothing, like you always do? You’re just going to roll over like you always have, this will pass in the morning and we’ll forget all about it by breakfast.” Masumi growled, but Chris saw the quiver in his jaw.

“Not anymore. We’re done.” Chris insisted, standing firm in place. “Key. Now. Or I will be calling the police. Lay a single hand on me and I’ll add assault to the intimidation and trespassing.”

Masumi scowled, making no move for the keys in his pocket, the only spare strewn in with a number of other keys that Chris knew by now were other spares to apartments and homes that weren’t his own.

“Which is it, Mass? Make your choice.” Chris said clearly, though his voice shook around the edges. His thumb hovered over the call button and Masumi’s eyes darted between his phone and Chris’s face, taking another step back and running into the front door. Chris had pushed Masumi to the door without force.

“You won’t.” Masumi snapped, and Chris pressed the button. “You little--” he lurched forward, but Yuuri stepped in, splaying his arms wide and all but clotheslining the taller man.

The operator answered immediately and Chris let out a shaking breath at the sound of _“911, what's your emergency?”_

“My ex-boyfriend is harassing me and is refusing to leave my apartment. Please send someone, I don't feel safe.” Viktor wrapped his arms around Chris’s middle, shielding him from the cornered rat in the entry, Yuuri standing between them and Phichit holding up his phone, having been recording from the moment he was lucid enough to know what was happening.

_“Right away, sir. I'm sending help to your location.”_

“Thank you so much, ma'am. I'm in apartment 9F.” He ended the call and met Masumi's eye. “Yuuri, can you get my key back from him please?”

“Absolutely, Chris.” Yuuri smiled at him and turned a bone-chilling glare at Masumi, extending his hand expectantly. “Oi. Key. Now.” Masumi huffed, but wrenched his keyring out of his pocket, fumbling for the correct one.

The police arrived quickly and escorted Masumi from the apartment after taking a few notes for their report. Their visit was blessedly short, and within twenty minutes, they had left, Masumi in cuffs with them. After forwarding the video he had taken to the proper sources and providing a short testimony, Phichit returned from the hallway and joined Chris in his bedroom, carefully hugging him from behind.

“He's such an ass. I'm glad you broke up with him.” he whispered into Chris's ear, out of hearing range of the rest of the room. “You were so brave, standing up to him like that.”

“Thank you… I don’t think I could have done it without you guys there with me.” Chris mumbled in return, feeling his cheeks heat up with the praise. “And me too. I’m sorry he called you a twink.” He turned around in the embrace, wishing Phichit would keep holding him forever.

Phichit smirked and shrugged it off. “It’s alright, you know it’s true.” He teased, winking playfully. “But now that you mention it, I’m a little curious…”

Chris cocked an eyebrow up. “About what?” he asked, watching as Phichit pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey Siri, can a twink be a power bottom?” Phichit asked into his phone, Chris snorting at the surprise, a flutter of something heady in his stomach.

_“From Urban Dictionary: a twink is not just a bottom. A twink can fulfill any role in a sexual relationship, including power bottom, with the right partner or top.”_

“Hm. Fancy that,” Phichit smirked softly, locking his phone again. “With the right top,” he popped the ‘p’ sound in Chris’s ear, blowing a small puff of air against his skin. Chills ran down his spine with the implication there. The sudden clamor of Viktor bursting into his bedroom made the two jump, quickly separating, but they both knew that conversation might be better had later on.

Plans were made to burn the souvenirs he had left behind, as well as a trip to the thrift store to donate all the borrowed hoodies and t-shirts. It felt nice to be surrounded by people supporting him, making a game of who could find the most of Masumi's terrible airport gifts. (Of course Viktor won, he had a very unfair advantage.)

But through all of it, Chris felt comfortable. It felt like breathing. Natural. Right. Like this was how things should have been all along, and Masumi had never swept in, ruining everything for so long. Chris hadn’t gone to that bar, hadn’t met that suave stranger. He felt free, finally relieved of the weight on his shoulders. And when Viktor told him he would be going home with Yuuri for the night, once everything was packed away, his eyes flickered to Phichit, who was busy stacking up the boxes for Goodwill.

Behind Viktor, Yuuri mouthed go for it, mimicking his encouragement from earlier that night.The pair gave him some space, hiding in Viktor's room. Chris sidled up to Phichit and bumped hips, throwing him off for a second.

“Hey, Peach?”

“Hey, Chris?”

“Do you want to, um, stay the night? Viktor and Yuuri are gonna be leaving and I just wanted to know if you would maybe like to-”

“Yes, please.” Phichit interrupted, turning to face Chris with his big brown eyes, warm and inviting. He felt right. He felt like home. “I was going to ask if you want to come to my place, but I don’t know if I’d last the drive.” Chris smiled as he slid a hand around Phichit's jaw, Phichit nuzzled into the touch, his eyes closed and smiling mischievously. “Kiss me.” He whispered into Chris's hand.

“So bossy," Chris chuckled softly.

His other hand met Phichit's cheek and lifted his chin gently. Chris leaned down and placed a kiss on soft lips. They melted together, arms tangling around around other and complementary gasps for air lingered in the small space between them.

“Okay, so we're gonna get going, you two have fun! Be safe!” Viktor said as they re-entered the room, making for the door. The two froze.

“Bye Phichit!” Yuuri said as they pulled the door shut behind them.

“So, uhm, are you going to get fired for this?” Chris asked when they broke apart.

“Maybe. But I'm not worried. I've got enough saved to last while I find a new job. And that is not what I want to hear out of your mouth right now.”

“Ohoho, and what is it that you would like to hear my mouth say?” Chris sassed back.

“Hmm. I'll let you know when you say it.” Phichit grabbed him by the front of his sweatshirt and pulled him in for more, wrapping arms around him and groping for purchase on his back. His breathing came faster, panting breaths devolving into quiet moans. Chris felt himself growing harder, incredibly turned on by the desperate noises coming from his Peach. He picked up his partner and he immediately wrapped his legs around Chris's waist, pulling them closer together. Chris moaned at the friction against his trapped erection, drawing a matching gasp from Phichit.

“B-bedroom?” Chris stammered breathlessly.

“That's what I wanted to hear.” Phichit replied.

They finally made it to the bedroom and they collapsed onto Chris's bed in a rumpled tangle of limbs. Phichit straddled him and folded over to catch his lips in a kiss again.

“Peach, I- are you, do you want to, fuck, do you want to bottom?” Chris forced himself to say through his arousal, breaking their kiss.

“Yes, I prefer to bottom, is that okay?” Phichit returned, a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah, that's good with me. I just… I haven't topped in a while? So um, just tell me if I'm doing something wrong, okay?” Chris fumbled for his words. He was flustered. Fucking flustered. Christophe Giacometti didn't get flustered. But this ray of sunshine was making him nervous.

“I'll be sure to tell you. I'm bossy, remember?” Phichit teased, winking at him and kissing the tip of his nose. “Are you clean, babe? Have you been tested recently?”

“Yeah, after Masumi cheated on me. The first time.” Chris admitted, the words holding slightly less sting. “But I should probably still wear a condom… I don’t know where he’s been since then, to be completely honest.”

“Okay, let's use one tonight and get tested together. Super cute first date.” Phichit chirped.

“First date? Is this your way of asking me out, Chulanont?” Chris asked, pulling both of them to sit up on the bed.

“It might be.” He giggled.

“Damn you, you just had to beat me to it.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent him the meme he had made. “I had a really cute idea too.”

> _Did it hurt when you fell out of the vending machine?_
> 
> _Cause damn you lookin’ like a whole snack so date me_

Phichit burst into a fit of laughter, snorting and all. “Oh my God, when did you make this?” Phichit asked when he could finally breathe again. “It's so cute! And so ugly at the same time? Can I post this on Instagram?”

Chris flushed. “Only if you say yes.”

“Awwwwww, Chris!” Phichit’s arms wrapped around him in another octopus hug, pushing him into the bed. “Of course! Yes yes _yes!_” He squealed. And kissed him. Too many times to count, in fact.

Chris deepened the kiss and Phichit followed suit, breaths coming faster in harmony with the rolling of his hips. Hands crawled their way under shirts and roamed long stretches of skin, uninterrupted. Chris traced lines up his partner’s spine, pulling a shiver and a quiet moan from his lips, head thrown back. Fingertips pulled at the hem of a sweatshirt. It landed on the floor, followed by a cable-knit sweater. Two pairs of jeans fell to the ground, and hungry eyes burned trails along mostly-naked bodies.

“Wow, so muscly.” Phichit poked at Chris’s chest. Curious fingers lightly rubbed at a nipple, pulling out a rough moan. “Mmm, sensitive there?”

“F-fuck, _yes_.” Chris breathed, hissing slightly as Phichit's other hand ran down his stomach and began toying with the elastic of his boxers.

“I'm gonna climb you like a fucking tree, Giacometti.”

“And I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress, Chulanont.”

“Good. Now,” he snapped the band of his underwear against Chris's muscled abdomen, “take these off.” Something in his voice commanded all of Chris's attention. The boxers fell to his feet. “Jesus, all this time, you’ve been bottoming? With _this_ dick?” Phichit traced teasing lines in Chris’s hard flesh, pulling short, huffing breaths from his chest.

“Y-yeah,” Chris moaned, “M-Mass wasn’t too fond of bottoming, I--” he continued, but was immediately cut off by slender fingers wrapping around his cock, pulling gently with each word.

“And that. Is. A. Fucking. Crime.” Phichit purred the words slowly, letting the taste of them roll off his tongue and into Chris’s ear like velvet.

“Mmmmnn, _fuck_, Peach…”

“Yes?” he replied coyly, his right hand still teasing a nipple, the left sliding down his length and fondling his balls gently, rolling them between his fingers. “That’s the point isn’t it?”

“I want to see you too…” Chris pleaded through panting breaths, his hazel eyes burning as they met Phichit’s endless browns.

“Then go sit against the headboard and I’ll show you.” Phichit whispered against Chris’s cheek, hot with blush and growing damp with sweat. Chris hurried to comply, shying away from Phichit’s touch and settling at the head of the bed.

His lovely Peach was lean, but strong, his coffee-colored skin looking impossibly lickable in the low light of his bedroom. His suits and business casual had hidden Phichit's toned chest and stomach well; Chris had seen him nude in the onsen, and had many an embarrassing hard on while they were in Japan, but in this context… in his bedroom…

He took his time pulling down his briefs, spinning slowly to showcase a firm, round ass. Chris felt his hand gravitating to his dick, swiping away the precome that was glistening at the slit. He bit his lip as Phichit looked back over his shoulder, devious brown eyes dark as chocolate. The briefs fell to the floor and Phichit turned back to face him, his cock erect and dripping.

_“Peach…”_ Chris moaned, his head falling against the wall. _“Tu es magnifique, ma chérie.” _

“I know I am. And so are you.” Phichit responded, crawling up to where Chris had stationed himself, coming to a halt between his legs. “Are you gonna prep me or what, sweetheart?”

“Fuck, you _are_ bossy.”

“And? Got a problem, Giacometti?”

“Never.” He leaned up, catching his lips in a sloppy kiss. “How do you want me to prep you?”

Phichit giggled, low and dark in his throat as he crawled increasingly close to Chris’s ear, dragging the pads of his fingers over every dip and ridge of his body. “You're going to start by lubing me up and stretching my ass open until I beg you to put it in…” he cooed, kissing a heated line along his stubbly jaw, “Then you’ll put on a condom and _fuck_ me until I cry. Okay?”

“A-anything for you, Peach,” he forced himself to say through his arousal, standing to pull the lube and a condom out of his side table. They swapped places, Phichit burying his nose in his pillow, Chris kneeling between his legs. He canted his hips up and back, and Chris couldn't hold back the urge to lay a kiss on one cheek, then the other. He relished in the noises Phichit was making, sweet and whining.

“Chris, finger me, please?” Phichit pouted, the tone of his voice nearly making Chris laugh. He didn't answer, but simply filled the request. He reached for the lube, drizzling the cool liquid over the tight pucker of Phichit's hole, enjoying the hiss and ensuing complaint of _‘cold’_. He used the lightest touch he could manage, swirling the slick around his rim and coating his fingers with it.

“Stop fucking _t-teasing_… want me to tell you how to do this or are you going to-” Chris interrupted him with a gentle press, a tiny breach. Phichit squeaked. He pressed in again, the entire length of his middle finger sinking slowly into the soft heat. “Ohh my god, Chris, _more_, add another fi-_hiinger..._” Chris bit his lip and slid his first finger in alongside the second, earning more whining moans. Phichit's legs began shaking as Chris thrust his fingers in and out, gently splaying them in the tightness of his hole.

“You good? Do you want another?” Chris huffed, keeping one hand firmly kneading Phichit's ass as he pumped his fingers.

“Y-yes, _please, mmmnn,_” he moaned into the pillow. Chris complied, sliding a third finger in and bit his cheek. The sight was nearly orgasmic in and of itself. How many times had he found himself imagining this? Far too many, and somehow not nearly enough. He felt like he was going to burst already. “F-faster, Chris, _fuck_, faster!” Phichit cried, and he obliged, the lewd squelch of the lube making him moan as well as Phichit fell apart on his fingers.

“You aren’t going to come like this, are you?” Chris teased.

“I was th-thinking about it, ‘haven’t topped in a while’ my ass.”

“Mmmmm, yes, your ass.” Chris moaned, fucking into that heat again with renewed vigor. He was definitely going to make his Peach come on his fingers. Garbled repetitions of his name with various curses and some Thai tumbled off his lips as Chris curled his fingers and found that spot. Phichit screamed into his pillow and clenched on his fingers, his legs quaking with the effort of holding himself up.

“Close, _shit_, Chris, gonna come, gonna come, god, _fuck,_” he whimpered as his body emptied and muscles clamped around Chris’s fingers like a vice, wet, gasping moans falling from his lips like a filthy prayer. “Holy shit,” was all Phichit said when he came to, relaxing enough for Chris’s fingers to slide out.

“Mmm, that good, am I?” Chris replied, a haughty smirk on his lips.

“Oh, you think I’m done with you?” Phichit snapped back when he caught his breath. God, he was gorgeous like this, his cheeks flushed and his lips bitten red. Chris could have stared forever, something heavy and warm sitting in his stomach at the way Phichit smirked over his shoulder.

“So you’re ready to go again?” Chris asked, leaning back and palming at himself gently. “You’re sure I won’t wear you out?”

“I’m barely 30, don’t talk about me like I’m geriatric.” Phichit chuckled, raising himself back up, arching his back sinfully. “I’ve still got plenty of life in these old bones, don’t you think, baby?”

Chris sucked in a sharp breath at both the name and the position, the severe curve of Phichit’s spine so feline and tempting he could barely stop the bead of precome from dripping down along his shaft. “A-alright, how do you want me, Peach?”

“Just like this,” Phichit murmured, rolling his hips backward in a teasing display that made Chris shiver. He rolled on the condom and slicked himself up, finding himself agreeing with Phichit. The lube was very cold. He slid two fingers into Phichit’s hole again, before lining up and rubbing the sensitive pucker with the head of his dick.

“F-_fuck_, Chris,” he moaned, his hole already starting to pull Chris's length in. “God, stop teasing, put that in me _now_.”

“So demanding.” Chris huffed a laugh, the earlier display alone setting him dangerously close to the edge. He pressed against the resistance, Phichit’s silky heat sucking him in as he sank in to the root. He moaned deep in his chest and moved slowly, rolling his hips languidly, lazily.

“W-wait, lemme turn around. Wanna kiss you.” Phichit mumbled, his voice already raw with pleasure, and Chris retracted, allowing for the shift in position. Watery brown eyes met hazel, two pairs of pupils blown wide with lust; cheeks flushed, chests heaving. Phichit hooked his legs around Chris’s hips, pulling him closer as he sank in again.

Their lips met gently, softly, tenderly. He swallowed the sweet noises Phichit was making, tiny gasps of his name and contented hums that accompanied the specific stroke of Chris’s cock against his walls and his prostate.

“Hey… Chris? Are you okay?” Phichit asked, reaching up to hold his cheek, brushing away a tear with the pad of his thumb. He hadn't noticed he was crying.

“Y-yeah. I just,” Chris cleared his throat, sighing shakily. “I’m sorry it took me so long to leave him. To realize that I wanted to be with you.”

“Do you want to stop? We can stop if you want to talk, Chris.” Phichit wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down, his warm body flush to his chest.

“No, I want to finish, I’m just so happy… that I’m finally here, finally here with you.” Chris felt his smile split his face, tears running down the curved lines bracketing his mouth like parentheses. Phichit smiled too, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Then finish, sweetheart.” He said simply. Chris nodded and found his pace again, sweet and unhurried. Moans fell off their tongues and into the shared air between them, drinking in each other’s warmth in with roving hands and fingers. The pleasure racked gently, almost without either of them noticing; the two were nearly too lost in soft touch and gentle kisses to realize it, until both of them fell over the edge by surprise.

It stole Chris’s breath away, the gasping cry of his name that Phichit made. God, if only he could bottle it up and keep it forever. “_Mon dieu_, that was absolutely amazing. Thank you.” Chris mumbled into Phichit’s hair, unwilling to leave the bubble of warmth around them.

“I have to say the same.” Phichit laughed, cupping his scruffy cheek with one hand. “I still can’t believe someone was stupid enough to not let you top.”

Chris flushed at the compliment. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure I wanted to top until now.” Phichit interrupted him with a kiss and a soft smile, his eyes warm and inviting, sparkling in the low light. “With you.”

Phichit smiled even wider, burying his nose in Chris’s shoulder. “I’m so glad I finally got through to you.” he said, muffled against his skin. “I don’t know how much more I could take, waiting and watching… I’m just… so happy.” A soft, shuddering sigh fell over him and rippled through to Chris too. “Are you okay? Do you need to talk about anything?”

Chris’s heart swelled to bursting. “I’m… no, I’m okay. I might need to talk about a few things in the morning, but… for now, I think I’m okay.” Phichit hummed a soft affirmation and caught his lips again, a shiver rolling down his spine when Chris finally slipped out, the cool air finally touching his skin.

“Let’s go shower up, before we get too sticky,” he offered, moving to roll out from under Chris, who held fast, not budging an inch. “Babe, please, your pubes are going to feel like cement if we don’t clean up.”

Chris snorted a laugh, but still didn’t move. “You’ll have to pay the toll, Chulanont.”

Phichit huffed. “Which is?”

“Kiss me.” He said simply, both of them laughing softly. “Then we’ll go clean up and I’ll make us a snack.”

“Mmmmm, I suppose.” Phichit giggled and kissed him again, soft lips curling around Chris’s in the most perfect way. “I can’t wait to tell Yuuri about this.”

“I have a better idea.” Chris said, pulling out and discarding the used condom. He grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket and crawled back into bed, pulling Phichit closer to his side. He angled the phone just right, getting the bare expanse of his collarbone and shoulder in the shot, the coffee color of Phichit’s upper back contrasting his deliciously. Hazel and cocoa eyes looked up into the camera, smiling tiredly. He snapped the photo and sent it in the group chat. Phichit laughed and pushed away, the knobs of his spine protruding as he curled forward to stretch.

“Shower time?” Chris asked, to which Phichit nodded, but didn’t move. “Do you want me to carry you?”

“Maybe.”

“I can do that.”

_ **New Messages in Marketing Hoes** _

_**me** (sent 12:32) wejusthadsex.jpg_  
_**vitya**_💙 _(sent 12:35) MY EYES _  
_**vitya**_💙 _(sent 12:35) MY INNOCENT BABY EYES_  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:37) You’d better treat him right, Chris._  
_**Katsuki-san** (sent 12:37) and Phichit I swear to god I hope I never get another photo of you like that._  
_**peaches**_💖 _(sent 1:02) we just fucked again in the shower_  
_**peaches**_💖 _(sent 1:02) i’m not even remotely sorry yuuri_  
_**me** (sent 1:04) vitya i think my dick is going to fall off_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yea bye masumi! >:'D go away and never come back you slippery bitch kfjhgdkjfhg
> 
> hope everyone enjoyed the chuchumetti smut and feels as much as I enjoyed writing it, the boys deserved happiness after all this time. see you all back here next saturday for chapter 20! (holy hell how did we get this far???) do you want to read the next update three days early? check out the twitter link below and read my pinned tweet!
> 
> love you all!  
<3 ia 
> 
> next update - saturday january 4th


	20. Plan Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A job interview, a graduation, a dinner date, and two rings.

The return to school and life after the internship was difficult, to say the least. The four of them crammed in movie nights and takeout dinners whenever they could, despite the flush of difficult, final semester courses that both Viktor and Chris had been putting off since freshman year.

The remaining five months of their senior year felt as rushed and illusory as a dream, floating messily through on the wings of coffee vapor and energy drinks, both Chris and Viktor hardly paid any attention in their lectures, opting to distract their boyfriends while they worked.

Phichit and Chris had been tempting that line for so long, working up the courage to confess for months, that the sudden confrontation with Masumi sent the words spilling over their lips without warning, and were officially together on social media within twelve hours. Chris joyfully called his mothers to tell them about the news, Facetiming with them while he and Phichit made breakfast in the kitchen. Both of them were overjoyed at the news, and even happier for Masumi’s departure.

_“I’m glad we never met him, darling.”_ his mère said with a heavy sigh of relief, his mama agreeing just out of the frame, mumbling something unsavory in her Swiss German. Phichit’s parents were thrilled as well, commending him brightly in Thai for finding someone to keep him company after all these years.

_“Dad!”_ Phichit had laughed, a soft blush on his cheeks that Chris couldn’t wait to kiss when they hung up.

* * *

After the roughest semester they had endured so far, Viktor and Chris flew through their finals, albeit on no sleep, their bodies pumped full of caffeine and without seeing Yuuri and Phichit for a few days. It had been a difficult week, including multiple teary breakdowns, a few second-guesses about their choice of major, and an embarrassing amount of late night emotional support calls to boyfriends. But on Thursday afternoon, after dropping his final Design 401 project into a grumpy old woman's hands, Viktor was done. He bit back the urge to raise his arms triumphantly in the air, refuse to answer the professor's survey and just run all the way back to the office and jump into Yuuri's arms.

“Mr. Nikiforov. Please, take the survey.” She held a sheet of pale blue paper in her hand, extended over her desk. Chris wasn't far behind him, and they snickered together about the terrible reviews they gave as they wrote.

_“Mrs. Baranovskaya perpetually looks like she is displeased that you did not bring her Snow White's heart in a box.”_ Viktor reviewed enthusiastically, dotting his i’s with hearts and trying to withhold a belly laugh as he spotted Chris’s.

_“Mrs. Baranovskaya smiled at me only once over the course of this class. When she handed me a 42% on a term paper.”_

It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, since she was retiring after this semester. It was barely worth their time to be writing a review, but after the hell she had given them in her class, purposefully failing a handful of their and their classmates’ papers, (being one of those professors who refused to give out A’s) they decided they might as well have a little bit of fun with it. The pair forced back snorting laughter as they dropped their sheets on her desk and ran, taking their last deep inhales of the permeating scents of stale books and old carpet.

“I think we deserve a drink. Don't you, Vitya?” Chris purred as they descended the stairs to the main floor of the building. Viktor heard it, Yuuri's voice echoing in the hallway. Viktor furrowed his brow as he spotted Yuuri’s distinct blue glasses as they descended the main staircase of the building. Viktor jumped the last few steps in an easy leap, meeting Yuuri’s eyes, surely wild with confusion.

Yuuri’s lips turned upward and one amber eye winked at him, sending his heart fluttering in his chest. _The plan_, Viktor’s memory reminded him, _Yuuri’s new job_… He opened his mouth to say something, but Yuuri was quickly whisked past them and along down the hall, heading toward the attached faculty building, no doubt on his way to interview for the professorship.

His mouth snapped shut and he grabbed Chris’s hand in his. “Let’s go,” he said eagerly, tugging his best friend along and out into the early summer sunshine.

“Was that…?” Chris asked when they were out of earshot.

“Yeah,” Viktor nodded, his twin space buns wobbling as he did. “And I don’t want to think about what he’s doing right now.” he insisted with a laugh, knowing he would easily begin to overthink. “Let’s get some shitty champagne and go home.”

* * *

Despite the thunder of his heart in his chest, Yuuri remained calm as the three faculty members across the table reviewed his CV and accreditations. He had come this far, now wasn’t the time to crack under pressure.

“Well, Katsuki-san, your credentials are more than impressive,” the man in the middle finally broke the silence, “Finishing both a bachelor’s and master’s in less than six years, rising up to manage an entire department of a spectacularly successful firm in under three. All of that before thirty-five. And you’re an alumnus. We really couldn’t ask for a better candidate for the position.” Yuuri smiled at the praise. It was earned, and he knew it. He maintained humility. Now was not the right time for haughtiness.

“Thank you, I’ve worked very hard for my current position,” Yuuri said with ease, “But I think it’s about time I went a different direction. I’ve always enjoyed leadership, and encouraging young people has become something of a passion for me recently.” Yuuri smiled fondly, remembering not just Viktor and Chris, but all the college-aged interns who had come before them, bright eyed and eager to learn.

“That is certainly admirable, Katsuki-san.” he replied with a smile, “We’d love to extend you the professorship. The board, as well as the three of us have just have a few questions, if you don’t mind?”

Yuuri swallowed thickly and fought back the panic. He had been teetering on a knife’s edge of his termination with his relationship, and both he and Viktor had been careful, but the fear still crept in. “Of course,” Yuuri replied coolly, betraying nothing of his fear with his tone.

“If you would review the fourth page of the packet, please? Your pay plan is outlined there.” Yuuri flipped to the page, and his heart throbbed at the number. He could spoil Viktor until he died of old age with that. “Do you have any problems with it?”

Yuuri caught his breath subtly, shaking himself from the mental image of spoiling Viktor into retirement. “That is more than satisfactory, yes.”

“Excellent. Your course load will start light for the first few semesters, beginning with three 100-level courses as a kind of probationary period for your first semester. Is that manageable?” The man asked, watching Yuuri’s reactions carefully.

“Yes,” he replied easily, knowing it would be easy to handle, after the chaos that had been his job at Ace. “Until I get my feet under me, that will be perfect.”

“Okay. One last question.” Yuuri swallowed, shifting in his place, praying it wasn’t what he dreaded they might ask. “You have listed three essential staffers in your contract. Could you provide a little explanation as to why this is the case?”

Yuuri felt the anxiety pressing against the back of his mind, that wriggling fear that they had somehow found out. But realistically, Yuuri knew they were going to ask about it at some point. He cleared his throat and began to explain as clearly as he could. “Yes. The first listed, Phichit Chulanont, has been my assistant for years. He has been the organizational mastermind since I began managing my department. He is absolutely essential and non-negotiable.”

Yuuri’s tone came off as a bit more insistent than he had intended, but the gentle nodding he received in return was encouraging. “We can manage bringing him on. There is a little wiggle room in the department budget for him, especially with a tenured professor retiring after this semester.” The woman to his right said.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said softly, feeling himself grow even more confident in his choice as the interviewing board reviewed his staff recommendations.

“And… the others?” the head of the board asked again, turning Yuuri’s attention back to center.

“Viktor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti are currently seniors here, and will be graduating next week, with excellent grades. At least cum laude, if not higher.” Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he bragged on his boyfriend’s achievements in a professional setting. “Both of them interned with me and were absolutely indispensable for our winter project. They helped the firm turn record numbers, and I think they would be an excellent addition to the in-house marketing department.”

Yuuri felt warm under his collar as the group watched him speak, arguing their talent and skill for the job at hand.

“They have an understanding of the online markets and social media that I've never seen before. I have actually brought a report they put together with suggestions for the team, if you would pass it on.” Yuuri reached into his laptop bag and withdrew the report, an impressive fifty pages of concepts and recommendations the boys had thrown together, prefaced by a sparkling letter of recommendation from himself and signed by department heads they had collaborated with on the winter campaign. It landed heavy in the hand of the man on the left, who leafed through a few pages.

“This is certainly impressive, and your recommendation comes as high praise, but I'm not sure that we will be able to take on both of them. If given the choice, which of your interns would you prefer come with you? Which of them struck you as more capable, Katsuki-san?” The man in the middle of the table asked, the words landing heavy on Yuuri's shoulders. He could never pick one of them. Even if he had just picked up the ring.

“Neither. If only one can come, neither of them. They're inseparable. The way they operate is beyond teamwork I’ve ever seen, and I’m sure that they would be happily scooped up as a pair by any other firm in the area. Viktor and Chris are two halves that can't be separated.” Yuuri said, a chill seeping into his words that he really hadn’t meant to. But if this was where his plan ended, he would need to pick up again, and start from scratch.

“If that is truly all you can do, give my position to the next candidate.” Yuuri insisted as he pulled the report off the table. Three sets of eyes stared, bewildered as Yuuri returned the report to his laptop bag.

“W-wait, Katsuki-san, you can't be serious?” The woman stammered, her eyes wide and confused. Yuuri didn't answer; he let the shifting of his weight to the front of his chair do the talking, the buttoning of his jacket prove his point.

He wanted the job. He wanted it more than words could express. He saw visions of his Vitya in the gardens back at Yutopia, in a white kimono, a bouquet of blue roses in his hands, a golden ring slipped on his finger… all of it was slipping away again.

Yuuri continued going through the motions wordlessly. He had laid the groundwork, he had proven himself to be the best candidate. But if they wouldn't budge on his boys, he was gone. He stood and pushed his chair in. Turned his back. Hand on the doorknob.

“I see that's the best you can do. Call me if you change your-”

“Katsuki-san! Wait.” The head of the interview interrupted, standing from his own seat as Yuuri turned the knob. He hid his smirk before turning around again.

“Yes?” He replied slowly, with measured breaths.

“We… can figure something out. Please.” The man said, a hand extended across the table. “We will find a way to integrate your interns.”

“Excellent,” Yuuri flashed a bright smile and turned back to the table, sitting back down. “Their compensation packages will be comparable?” he asked, expectantly.

“We had only worked up enough for one, but we can stretch it a bit. It might be a touch lower than the numbers on page five.” Yuuri thumbed through to the page, finding it a bit lacklustre.

“That is an excellent starting point. Until you can scrounge up the necessary funds to pay each of them that amount, pull it from my salary.” Yuuri said calmly.

“Surely you can't be serious? How much are these interns worth to you?” The woman on the right asked, frantically typing on a calculator.

“I believe I just told you how much they are worth.” Yuuri said, pointedly.

“Yes, Katsuki-san.” She shrank back, scribbling notes and figures on a scrap of notebook paper. “How's this?” She offered, sliding the sheet of lined paper across the table for Yuuri to review. He nodded.

“Congratulations, Katsuki-san. Welcome aboard.” The man in the middle of the table extended a hand across his desk to shake, as did the two other people seated beside him.

“Actually, I think it’s going to be Katsuki-sensei from now on.” He laughed, and he could tell from the tired laughter of the three people in the room, they didn’t quite understand his joke. But that hardly mattered. He needed to get home to Viktor. To tell him everything.

His half-written letter of resignation practically finished itself in the car on the way home. He dictated parts of it to write down later.

Plan Gold was moving forward.

* * *

Viktor adjusted his tie, straightened his cap and looked up into the crowd. He saw his Mama’s silver hair, his Papa next to her, Yuri and Otabek very obviously not paying attention, and Yuuri, camera in hand. Phichit was with him, but his binoculars (yes, Phichit brought binoculars) were very obviously trained on his best friend, seated a few rows ahead of him.

Yuuri had his explanation ready, that he was there to support his favorite interns and to watch in the ceremony as an alumnus. It pulled at Viktor’s heart a bit to know that they still had to lie, but it wouldn’t matter in a few hours. He would be graduated, Yuuri would resign from Ace, begin his professorship in the fall and Viktor and Chris would start their positions as marketing consultants for the school. Everything was in place. Everything, but the one thing.

The line began to move as the department head of Marketing and Communications began calling the names of his classmates.

“Christophe Giacometti.” He pronounced it correctly, surprisingly. He heard Phichit’s screams over the clapping, _"That's my boyfriend! You get that diploma babe!"_ Viktor muffled a laugh with his hand. He turned to see Phichit standing on his seat, binoculars raised triumphantly in the air. Yuuri was frantically trying to get him down, and Yuri was watching the entire thing go down with disgust in his eyes. _Typical_. He caught the gaze of his Yuuri, who snapped a photo after Phichit finally climbed down. It must have been a good one; Yuuri was crying when he pulled the camera away from his eye. The line moved forward. Viktor’s row stood and filed out into the aisle.

All the hard work, all the sleepless nights, the repeated questioning of his major.

“Elizabeth Lenore.”

The crying, the three-in-the-morning breakdowns, the panic nightmares were done.

“Samuel Matthews.”

His terrible summer internship had turned into the best decision of his life.

“Natalie Nguyen.”

All of it came to this. To a terribly unflattering cap and gown, a piece of paper. A career and the man he loved.

“Viktor Nikiforov.” He strode across the stage, shaking hands with faculty and the adjunct president of the college or something. He didn’t really know any of them. He received the leather case containing his diploma. He looked to where he knew his people were and smiled. Yuuri was definitely taking a photo, even if he couldn’t see with the lights of the stage blinding him. He descended the stage and found his seat again, slapping a high five to Chris as he passed. Chris knew how much this meant. What the paper meant. What the round, golden weight in his pocket meant.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. He went through the motion of moving the tassel to the opposite side of his cap, now twisting into his bangs on the left side of his face. He didn’t throw the hat, knowing full well that Mama would end his life if he lost the hat. She had been planning the shadow box for months. Chris found him, throwing his arms around him and lifting him into the air.

“We did it!” Chris chirped, nearly vibrating with excitement. “And now we get drunk to celebrate! After you have dinner, of course.” He winked and elbowed Viktor in the ribs.

“I still can’t believe I’m actually going to do it. I’m so fucking nervous. I’m going to throw up. Oh god.” Viktor rambled, his stomach churned at the thought.

“You’ll do great. You’re too cute to refuse. He’d be a damn idiot to say no.” Chris pulled him into another crushing hug, both of them wiping at eyes filling with tears.

“Thank you, Chris. I love you.” He choked, lungs still being suppressed by his hug.

“I love you too, babe. Now go get ‘em. I have a rowdy boyfriend to wrangle.” The pair set off for the doors together, the sun just beginning to fall over the horizon.

Everyone was waiting for them outside the doors; Mama had tears in her eyes and a two red roses in her hand, one for him and one for Chris. As Viktor fell into her arms, Chris ran to Phichit and picked him up over his shoulders, spinning him into the air dirty-dancing style. Phichit squealed a laugh and demanded to be put down, but Viktor didn’t hear a word of it over his mama murmuring quietly _‘we're so proud of you, Viten’ka. We love you so much'_ in their first language in his ear. His father wrapped an arm around him then too, seconding the praise and Viktor began to cry. Again.

The moment broke when he withdrew from their embrace and Yuri kicked him in the back with the flat of his sneaker. Repeatedly. “Congrats. Idiot. Get a job.” was the best ‘I love you’ he would ever hear from Yuri.

“Congratulations, Viktor.” Otabek said in his strangely formal way, and pulled Yuri away to stop the kicking. Viktor laughed and thanked him, his eyes sliding over to Yuuri, who had waited patiently for his turn.

“_Omedetōgozaimasu_, Viktor. You’ve worked very hard. Congratulations.” Yuuri kept his distance, cordial and professional; it made Viktor’s heart ache. He wanted to throw his arms around him and spin around like Chris and Phichit, he wanted to kiss him… to feel his touch. Anything.

“Thank you, Katsuki-san.” he replied quietly, bowing slightly, wishing that he could call him by the right name. His family name sounded far too distant now, too formal. Yuuri handed him the beautiful bouquet of blue roses he was holding. “May I?” He asked gently, holding up his camera. Viktor nodded.

“Everyone! Get in for a picture!” Yuuri called to the group, everyone (including Yuri) squeezed into frame around Viktor. He put on his favorite smile, the heart-shaped one that he knew Yuuri loved.

“Okay! Yuri, scoot in just a bit closer to your brother! Perfect! Mr. Nikiforov, just a touch in as well! Yes. Right there. Phich, no peace signs! Chris! Cap off please! Okay everyone, say, ‘I love you, Vitya!’” Everyone (including Yuri) repeated it. But Yuuri was the only one that Viktor heard.

“Can you take one of Chris and me, Yuuri?” Phichit asked when Yuuri lowered the camera, a light blush hiding behind his blue glasses.

“Phich, I use film, I’m not going to take and retake a photo for you ten times.” Yuuri replied with a chuckle. “I can take one with your phone, though.”

“If it’s good enough for Instagram, it’s good enough for me!” Phichit yelled as Chris pulled him to his side, posing with kissy lips and setting his cap on Phichit’s head. Yuuri snapped the photo and returned the phone to its owner, turning when Viktor tapped his shoulder.

“Katsuki-san, can I take you to dinner? I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” Viktor asked, just loud enough for his family to hear. He bowed again, playing into the ruse. He had removed his cap and given it to his mother, who was clutching it and the diploma to her chest like a lifeline.

“Of course, Viktor. I’d be honored to join you for dinner.” Yuuri laughed and the tension in Viktor’s chest eased a little. Then immediately gripped him tighter. He still had another question to ask.

* * *

Viktor knew exactly how to pull Yuuri’s heartstrings. It had to have been hard to watch Chris and Phichit touch so freely and have to restrain himself. God knew Yuuri himself was struggling. He stole the chance to speak his affirmation during the photoshoot, soothing his need to praise his love for all his hard work. That night would be the last he would have to hold it back.

“So, where are you taking me for dinner, Vitya?” Yuuri asked gently, once they had said their goodbyes and smiled for more photos than Viktor’s sore cheeks could handle. His gown was rumpled and tossed in the backseat of Yuuri’s car, and as soon as they had escaped the throng of people surrounding the venue, Viktor’s slender hand held snugly in his.

“To the restaurant from our first date. Do you remember how to get there?” Viktor asked, sounding worried.

“Of course I remember it, sweetheart. Everything okay?” He ran his thumb over pale knuckles.

“Y-yeah. I’m okay. I just got worried that you might not remember.”

Yuuri's eyes narrowed slightly, holding Viktor’s hand tighter. “How could I forget our first date, darling?”

“I don't know, I just… got nervous.” He mumbled, fiddling with the pointed end of his tie. Yuuri wasn’t convinced.

“Baby, it’s okay,” he soothed, leaning across the center console and pressing a kiss to Viktor’s forehead when they stopped at a red light. “Do you need to talk about something? Are you really okay?” Yuuri questioned, not wanting to push his love too far.

“No, Daddy. I’m fine. I’m just happy to be done with school and happy to be with you.” He squeezed Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri dropped the subject. He pulled Viktor’s hand to his lips and kissed it. The rest of the car ride passed in silence. They arrived at the restaurant and Viktor waved to the hostess, who led them to the table they had shared all those months ago, tucked into the back, private and quiet. It had been so long since they had gone anywhere without Phichit and Chris, their only real ‘date’ having been the one at this restaurant, and Steak and Shake in the middle of the night on Yuuri's birthday, and redeeming his Christmas gift from Phichit.

They sat and Yuuri ordered a bottle of sparkling cider, not trusting himself with even a single sip of wine until later. Until after he asked. The waiter was particularly attentive; almost immediately the bottle arrived and glasses were poured.

“To you, darling," Yuuri raised his glass and said, "For all your hard work, all your devotion. To life, and to love.” Viktor lifted his glass too and clinked it against Yuuri’s, sipping slowly.

“And to you, for your support and affection, for pushing me to greater things." Viktor said, his voice shaking gently, "To life, and to love.” They clinked and sipped again, two warm smiles curling at flushed cheeks. Yuuri’s heart began to beat faster. How in hell was he going to last through dinner?

They ordered their food, ravioli and a personal Hawaiian pizza. Yuuri’s stomach was clenching, flipping and churning. He felt like a high schooler, nervous to ask a crush to the formal. Or perhaps a fan, asking their idol for a photo. He reached across the table and held Viktor’s hand softly as they ate, studying the features of his beautiful face. Candlelight flickered in his eyes and danced in his hair. Viktor was absolutely breathtaking, and yet he had chosen to be Yuuri’s. This ethereal beauty could have had anyone. He could ascend into heaven and become the god of all things good and perfect. And yet, here he was, sitting across from him at dinner, holding his hand gently and feeding him small pieces of pineapple off his pizza. What kind of good had he done in a past life to deserve this?

The waiter returned after their dinner was complete and Viktor ordered two hazelnut cappuccinos and a slice of tiramisu. Just like their first date. His hands began to shake, heart racing. His hairline began to sweat. Yuuri excused himself to the restroom to calm down, shaky breaths echoing off the tile walls. He felt for the box in his jacket pocket. Still there. He remembered what Phichit had told him, what he had told himself. That Viktor loved him. And they were already planning on forever, so they might as well make it official.

He took a few slow, cleansing breaths before turning on his heel and finding his seat again. He returned to the table to see his Vitya, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, rubbing his arms the way he did when he was worried. Yuuri sat back down and reached across the table again, pulled Viktor’s hands apart and gently held each of them, rubbing his knuckles the way he knew calmed him. He adored how his Vitya melted a little bit at the sweet contact.

“Vitya, darling, I’m so proud of you. Congratulations. You have worked so hard for this. I admire your passion, your determination and your ability to somehow balance school, work and your hobbies with this minefield of a relationship. You mean everything to me and so much more. I love you so much.” He released his hands, and reached into his pocket, where he knew the velvet box lay.

“Viktor Nikiforov, would you do me the utmost privilege and honor of marrying me?” Yuuri pulled the box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a solid gold band, glowing in the warm light of the restaurant’s old bronze fixtures. Viktor’s eyes went wide, aquamarine orbs filling up with tears. He nodded, silver curls bouncing in the low light.

“You just had to beat me to it, didn’t you?” He asked with a wet laugh, extending his right hand, fingers splayed. Yuuri slid the ring onto his fourth finger, tears welling up in his eyes too.

“What do you mean, darling, beat you to it?” Yuuri asked, looking into his boyfriend’s, no, _fiance’s_ eyes. That sounded nice. _Fiance_.

“Look at your coffee.” Viktor said, pointing at the cup in front of Yuuri. His eyes fell to the cappuccino that he genuinely didn’t even notice before sitting back down. The barista had drawn a heart in the foamed milk. A note caught his eye, written on the napkin under the cup in Viktor’s neat handwriting.

> _I told you coffee is better than tea._   
_I told you pineapple is good on pizza._   
_I told you I love you._   
_I haven’t been wrong yet._

“Vitya, what does this mean?” Yuuri said, slowly looking up from the sweet note, catching the glint of gold tucked in the handle of the mug. A gold ring, nearly identical to the one now gracing his finger, was tied into the handle of his mug with a red ribbon.

“I haven’t been wrong yet. I love you with all my heart and everything I am.” He took in a shuddering, wet breath before continuing, “Stay by my side, and never leave. Katsuki Yuuri, will you marry me?” He asked, voice shaking and wet with tears, slowly untying the ribbon and holding the ring between his fingers.

“Yes. A million times, yes.” Yuuri breathed, extending his own hand to Viktor. The warm metal slid onto his finger like it had been missing from him his entire life, as though it was coming home to its rightful place. “Vitya. I love you so much. May I kiss you?” He asked quietly, earning a hitched breath from his _fiancé_. (He would never tire of referring to him as such. Well, until he could call him his husband.) Viktor didn’t say yes. He stood from his seat and practically crawled into Yuuri’s lap, kissing him deeply, tasting the coffee and nutmeg on his tongue.

“Everyone! My friends have gotten engaged! Congratulations you two!” Phichit announced to the restaurant as he popped in from around the corner with Chris in tow. The restaurant’s patrons turned to the disruption, seeing Viktor curled against Yuuri’s chest, dabbing at his teary eyes with a napkin. A few people applauded, and Viktor heard a woman’s voice say _‘So when is it my turn for a ring, Carl?’_ He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thank you Phichit, that’s enough.” Yuuri laughed, flushing bright red. “Come sit if you’re so intent on ruining the moment.” Yuuri said, motioning the two of them to the booth, pulling Viktor’s coffee to their side of the table.

“So, when's the big day?! And I'm your best man, right, Yuuri? I'll cry if I'm not.” Phichit babbled for a bit, and Yuuri let him. He was too full of joy to stop it.

“Is that really a question, Phich? Of course. Vitya, is that alright with you?” Yuuri asked Viktor gently, kissing his forehead.

“Mmhmm. As long as Chris can be my best man.”

“Awww, Vitya!” Chris gushed, smiling brighter than the sun itself. He threw his arms around his shoulders, squeezing his best friend tightly. "I believe Phichit asked you a question… when's the big day?"

Viktor blinked wide eyes at Yuuri, wondering the same thing, if he was honest. "Yuuri?" he questioned, feeling the warm weight of gold around his finger, fiddling with the new addition.

"Well, love… all of us are already dressed," Yuuri breathed, "And your parents are already in town…"

Viktor pulled in a sharp breath. "Now? Today?" he asked, "I… are you sure?"

Yuuri nodded once, sure and firm. "I don't think I can survive another day without being yours, darling." His hands shook, but his voice stayed firm, meeting Viktor's watery blue eyes with his own, a tear sliding down his cheek. "City Hall isn't too far a drive from here."

"I… I think I need to call my mom," Viktor stuttered, scrambling to wrench his phone out of his pocket as Yuuri did the same. Viktor thanked god that his mother answered on the first ring. Anything longer than that would have been torturous.

_"Hi dorogoy!"_ her bright voice greeted him, _"How's my graduate doing? Did you enjoy dinner with Katsuki-san?"_

Viktor took a shaky breath in and blew it out.

"Mama, can you meet us downtown? At City Hall?" he asked, feeling more joyous tears choking off his words.

_"Is everything okay, sweetheart?"_ she asked, but Viktor could almost hear the smirk on her lips. Of course she knew, she had probably known from the start.

"Da, everything's perfect… I'm… Yuuri and I…"

_"Oh, Viten'ka…"_ his mother sighed softly, _"We'll meet you there. But don't think for a moment we aren't going to have another wedding sometime soon,"_ she teased, and Viktor could hear the confused voice of his brother coming through the phone. Viktor laughed softly, falling into Yuuri's side with a contented smile.

"I know, Mama," Viktor replied, remembering Thanksgiving and that business card. "Can you call Mrs. Popovich's son? The photographer? I might need him after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screeching that slowly gets louder* 
> 
> they finally did it. and they have absolutely no patience, just like me >:3 if y'all want to know just how long i've been working on this fic, the joke at the end about the girl getting fed up with her mans about a ring is based on one of my cousins and her man, who have since finally gotten engaged. kjfhkjfhsgg
> 
> see you all next saturday for the next update!
> 
> -ia <3
> 
> next update - 1/11/20


	21. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, a honeymoon, sugar and spice.

As soon as Viktor hung up, Yuuri looped his arm around his waist and cuddled him in close, pulling out his phone to call his parents as well, already feeling himself welling up with tears. He apologized incessantly for the early phone call, it being nearly nine in the morning in Japan, in the middle of their morning rush.

Viktor watched as Yuuri’s cheeks flushed a soft, kissable pink, his phone filling with the video feed from Mari’s phone, all three of his family members gathered in the kitchen.

“Hi Yuuri! Hi Viktor!” Hiroko chirped enthusiastically in English, waving to them from the other side of the world. Yuuri’s heart thundered in his chest as he chatted idly in Japanese with them, explaining that Viktor had just graduated, and they were celebrating over dinner.

_“Ah! Wonderful! Tell him congratulations for us, will you?”_ his father said, and Yuuri repeated the words for Viktor in English.

“Thank you!” Viktor said, earning another bright smile from Yuuri and his family.

“Kaasan, tousan, neesan, we’re calling for a reason… we have some news to share with you.” Yuuri’s voice wobbled a bit, and Viktor squeezed his thigh under the table, keeping him steady and centered. Yuuri hummed, grateful for the touch and leaned a bit closer to Viktor, knowing his body language would say a bit more than his words could.

_“I knew it. I knew you two were together,”_ Mari snarked, chuckling softly to herself. _"How long have you been seeing each other?”_ Yuuri flushed, translating for Viktor quickly. Hiroko and Toshiya smiled broadly; Viktor recognized the look on their faces, it mirrored the sound of his own mother’s voice when he told her. They had known all along.

“Ah… nearly a year,” Yuuri replied with a sheepish smile, “Since last August. Was it really that obvious?”

Mari said nothing, simply opting to roll her eyes and nod. Hiroko giggled and gently patted Mari’s arm. _"Yuu-chan. We knew it the moment you brought him here for Christmas. I saw the way you looked at him and I knew right away.”_ She gushed in Japanese, Yuuri almost too choked up to translate. Viktor’s questioning eyes pulled the words from him gently, encouraging him the way he always did.

Yuuri cleared his throat and blinked away the tears beading in the corners of his eyes. “She said, she’s known the whole time.” Viktor’s heart throbbed and he turned back to the phone, his eyes flicking up to meet Chris’s from across the table, but was far too engrossed in their phone call to whine at him for eating his tiramisu.

_"Yuuri,”_ Toshiya began to speak, his soft voice more than enough to make a tear slide down Yuuri’s cheek. _"Make sure you take care of him. We raised you to be a gentleman, after all.”_

_"We’re so proud of you, honey,”_ his mother continued, _“So incredibly proud.”_

Yuuri bowed low to the table in respect, the tears flowing freely at his parent’s loving words. “I’m sorry, Vitya, just need a second…” he coughed against the strain in his throat.

Viktor took in a shaky breath, knowing this was his time to pull out the words he had practiced, and despite the nerves, despite his accent, he said it.

_"Arigatou gozaimasu, okaasan, otousan.”_ Viktor said, shakily. He bowed deeply as well, joining Yuuri in the gesture before looking back up. Though tears clouded his vision, he could see that they were crying too. Even Chris was dabbing at his waterline with a napkin across the table.

“Vitya…” Yuuri said, searching for the right words.

“That’s all I really know, can you tell them that I’m thankful that they made you and that they raised you to be such a perfect, wonderful man? And that I look forward to becoming part of their family and I can’t wait to visit the onsen again?”

Yuuri blinked slowly, repeating every word in Japanese for his parents.

“Viktor! Okaasan loves you!” His okaasan said in English, her heavy accent marred the words a bit, but it still brought fresh tears to Viktor’s eyes. It hadn't been too long since they had all been together for Christmas, and Viktor could still practically feel the tightness of her arms around him.

“I love you too, okaasan!” Viktor replied, and the words clenched at Yuuri’s heart in the most perfect way. Seeing his Vitya, his _fiancé_ trying so hard to connect with his parents, despite the language barrier.

“One more thing,” Yuuri said when he regained the ability to speak. “We’re… ah, on a bit of a time crunch… we’re going to the courthouse tonight.” The look of shocked surprise on all three of their faces almost made Viktor burst into a fit of laughter, but thankfully, Mari laughed first.

_"Really itching to get hitched, huh?”_ Mari deadpanned in a tone that made Yuuri flush down to the soles of his feet.

_"You’ll come here for a full ceremony, won’t you?”_ Hiroko asked, her smile kind and gracious. _“I may have already arranged a florist and pulled out your father’s kimono…”_

Yuuri sighed shakily and nodded. “Of course, of course, this Christmas, when we’re on our holiday break from school. You already called a florist?” he asked, just now registering her words. He laughed and shared the translation with Viktor, who giggled and wrapped a long, clingy arm around his waist. Hiroko nodded eagerly, telling Yuuri all about the plan she had begun making the moment Yuuri brought Viktor home; a small ceremony in the gardens at Yutopia with white flowers and decor, both of them done up in traditional wedding kimono.

Phichit swore under his breath, interrupting the conversation suddenly. “Yuuri, the courthouse closes at eight,” he said, standing from the table and throwing down an unspecified amount of cash to cover their bill. “Call it a wedding gift, but we need to go. Now.”

Yuuri snorted a laugh and stood as well, apologizing to the hostess as they ran out the door, piling into Yuuri’s car. “We’ll call you again when we’re inside, okaasan, I won’t let you miss anything,” he promised, ending the call and all but speeding back toward downtown.

When they arrived and parked the car on a two-hour meter, none of them could truly believe what was about to happen; nerves buzzed under Viktor’s skin like a livewire, the thought of _marrying_ Yuuri had only been a distant dream until now, but even now, it still felt like make-believe.

Yuuri’s warm hand in his grounded him, the soft tone of his voice pulled him back to center. “Are you okay? Do you want to wait?” Yuuri asked him, cupping his cheeks with both hands, pressing his forehead to Viktor’s gently.

Viktor blew out a long, slow breath as he heard the distant pattering of feet on the sidewalk approaching. “No, I don’t want to wait.” he said, knowing it to be true down to his bones. He couldn’t wait another day without being able to call Yuuri his husband, and to be Yuuri’s completely. “I don’t want to, can’t wait.” he muttered, leaning down and pressing a greedy kiss to Yuuri’s lips, his very soul rejoicing at the sensation of kissing him in the daylight.

His brother’s sneakers on the pavement pulled him out of the kiss, turning just in time for Yuri to nearly bowl him over, berating him for being an idiot in his harsh Russian. Otabek graciously pulled him off, though kicking and screaming. Viktor’s parents weren’t far behind, his mother smiling brightly and her eyes tinged pink with tears as she joined the group with Viktor’s father in tow.

Viktor threw his arms around his mama’s shoulders, holding her tight. He jumped as he felt something sitting on his head. He pulled away and lifted his hand, feeling the kiss of a rose petal sitting gently on the crown of his head.

Yuuri smiled as he watched Viktor’s mother gently adjust the crown of white roses on his head, setting it just perfect, mimicking a halo, if he was entirely honest. And god, did Viktor look like an angel with it. She motioned for Yuuri to join them as well.

“I suppose I should have asked you first, Mrs. Nikiforova, I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologized, bowing at the waist like he had the first time they met, smiling when he felt the weight of a matching crown to Viktor’s resting on his head.

“Better late than never,” she teased as Yuuri stood again, taking Viktor’s hand in his. “Though I think you know we wouldn’t refuse.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were quickly beginning to ache with all the smiling he had done that day. “Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, I love your son, very very much, and have nothing but the best intentions for him. I promise on my life I'll do my absolute best to love him and cherish him,” he began, feeling his throat threaten to close up again. “I want to marry him tonight, may we go with your blessing?”

Viktor’s father nodded sharply, wasting no time with a heavily-accented _'of course'_, a sentiment that Viktor’s mother mirrored.

“Absolutely. Please do, Yuuri. I couldn’t possibly be happier that our Viten’ka found someone so loving and caring as you,” Alena said, adjusting Yuuri’s crown of roses just so. “We couldn’t ask for more.”

Yuuri’s heart hiccupped and almost immediately he was surrounded, arms wrapping around him tightly on all sides, Viktor, his parents, Chris and Phichit, and even Yuri and Otabek were wrapped around him. The moment was swiftly broken, however, by Phichit’s voice informing them that they had less than half an hour before the records office closed, and a flurry of things happened all at once.

Yuuri and Viktor led the gaggle of their friends and family along the hallways of City Hall after Phichit, who was evidently taking his duty as best man very seriously. Everything blurred for Yuuri and Viktor, the world around them fading into splashes of color, light and sound as they walked, hands shaking as they filled out their application for a wedding license.

With just a few minutes to spare, documents were filed, a license was printed, boasting their names and simply waiting to be signed after their little ceremony, all they were waiting for was a justice to meet them there. Viktor could hear the hammer of his heart echoing against the marble floor, along the halls, ricocheting against the historical photos of a growing Detroit, of the old courthouse, other black and white photos that did little to keep Viktor’s attention.

“Rings, you two,” Phichit demanded, offering his outstretched hand. Viktor scowled at the thought of giving up the ring he had just been given, but with a soft encouragement from Yuuri, he slid it off his finger and dropped it into Phichit’s hand. “You’ll get it back soon, don’t worry.” Yuuri’s best friend laughed gently, stealing them away and out of sight, leaving Viktor to pout without it.

A click of heels down the hallway made his heart jump into his throat, but he was greeted by who was very clearly _not_ a Justice of the Peace, but a flustered man in a bright purple button-down and painfully tight skinny jeans. What caught Viktor’s attention, and graciously broke the tension roiling in his gut, was the man’s ridiculously sculpted hair, all of it jutting forward in a single sharp point.

“Ah, Georgi! You made it,” Viktor’s mother cooed, and Viktor was suddenly exceedingly happy he hadn’t been unlucky enough to have been set up with him last Thanksgiving. He could already tell the two of them would be far too much drama for each other. “So glad you could work this into your schedule.”

She rose to meet him, and Yuuri leaned in close to Viktor’s ear, pressing a kiss to the outer shell of it. “I love you, Vitya,” he whispered sweetly, “I can’t wait to be yours.” he added, thumbing the empty space where his ring had been earlier. “What do you think, love? Should we hyphenate our names?”

The soft tone of Yuuri’s voice smoothed out the anxiety wracking in Viktor’s mind like a warm iron, softening those hard edges from the inside out. Viktor hummed softly and leaned into Yuuri, though the armrest of the distinctly uncomfortable lobby chairs dug into his hip.

“I like that idea,” Viktor replied, “Like in my notebook… Katsuki-Nikiforov?” he asked, smiling as Yuuri laughed gently against his hair.

“That sounds absolutely perfect to me, darling.” Yuuri praised, further pulling Viktor out of the stress and into that warm, floaty state of bliss he had only truly felt while wrapped in Yuuri’s arms like this. Distantly, he heard the click of a camera and Phichit’s laugh bright and giddy as Yuri snapped at them to “stop being gross”, but all of it was worlds away from where he was, joy threatening to bubble over into forever with Yuuri.

It wasn’t much longer before a kind-looking woman in a dark robe met them in that hallway, calling Viktor’s and Yuuri’s names. With shaky, nerve-addled limbs, they followed her down the hall and into a small courtroom, boasting just enough space for the entire party to fit in. Yuuri handed off his phone to Phichit, who immediately began the promised Skype call with his family, holding the phone so they could see it all.

“Come right on up here, you two,” the justice nodded at Viktor and Yuuri, waving them to the front of the room. “And all of you, get in as close as you’d like, this is a special moment, I’d hate for anyone to miss anything.” A soft laugh rolled through the group as they crowded in, the click of a camera miles away from the two of them, the sensation of family surrounding them taking precedence over everything else.

She directed the two of them to join hands, and the moment their eyes met, everything else melted away. Only the sound of the justice’s voice was left, the warmth of each other’s hands, the blur of tears around the edges of their vision.

“Thank you all for joining us here today,” the justice said, “It’s so beautiful to be able to bring two people together in the presence of loved ones…”

Yuuri sniffed softly, breaking into a laugh when Chris immediately offered him a tissue. Despite his own family being so physically far from them, he could still feel every ounce of love and affection pouring out of the people surrounding them as they made such a special decision to bind to each other like this.

“We are witnessing something wonderful; something precious is being formed in our midst today. What you two have chosen for yourselves is something beyond a ring, beyond the paper you’ll sign. It’s a promise of companionship, compassion, support and love through it all.”

Viktor’s grip tightened as his own sniffles interrupted, and he too took a tissue with shaking hands. “S-sorry,” he apologized, “Can he go first?” A chuckle rippled through the gathered crowd and the justice nodded, turning to Yuuri with a bright, comforting smile.

“Of course. Yuuri, will you answer a few questions for me?” she asked, to which Yuuri nodded, swallowing thickly as he hoped his voice didn’t shake. “Do you take Viktor to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered, Viktor’s hands tightening around his with the answer.

“And do you promise to love, honor, protect and cherish Viktor, in sickness and in health, as long as you live?” the justice asked, and Yuuri nodded as he answered, a resounding, if teary _‘yes’_. “Are you ready, Viktor?” she asked, laughing gently as he sniffled again.

“As I’ll ever be,” he muttered, laughing as he swiped the beginning of a new tear from his eye. “The answer is yes, to whatever you’re going to ask me.” The woman laughed again, asking Viktor the same questions she had given Yuuri. “Yes, _da, si, oui, hai_, all of the above,” was his reply.

Both of them had to pause during their vows, just to breathe through the words they were saying. It wasn’t like they had enough time to prepare their own, they were simply repeating from a standard list of promises, but every one of them landed like a ton of bricks, even if they wouldn't be able to remember them without the video later that night.

It was all caught on Yuri's phone, the entirety of their vows and the exchange of rings, the tears and the shaking hands, the weak, wet sound of Viktor's voice recorded forever as he sniffled his way through his vows.

"I, Viktor, take you, Yuuri, to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I promise I will cherish our union, and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully, through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." His eyes shone in the light of that room, both his and Yuuri's hearts nearly full to bursting. "I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward, as long as we both live."

Phichit hurried forward with their rings when prompted, and the justice walked them through the promise they were about to make, the unending love that a circle represents. "It is an outward sign to the world of your promise, your love and your devotion," she said, and Yuuri breathed his promise as he slipped Viktor's ring back onto his finger, repeating after the justice with a tight throat.

“Viktor, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. With this ring I gladly join my life with yours, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the words we have said here tonight.”

Viktor knew he was crying, and had been since the ordeal began, but he couldn't stop, not when everything he had been waiting for was finally falling into place. His life, his love, his husband, everything was finally within reach, and he repeated those words to Yuuri, sliding his ring onto his finger again.

They didn't wait to be directed to kiss. The din of applause and a few soft cheers dulled in their ears, only hearing the sound of their names being announced by the justice, triumphant and proud, _"I happily present Yuuri and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov!"_

Yuuri let out the breath he had been holding since August, all but collapsing into his _husband's_ kiss.

"Finally," he breathed against Viktor's lips.

"Finally," Viktor repeated, their own vow spoken in a whisper, inaudible to the room but a thunderclap to the two of them, Earth-shattering and heart-rending.

* * *

Alena had called their reservations ahead of time, ensuring that they wouldn’t be ruining anyone’s night with raucous celebrations and toasts all around, laughing and crying and storytelling around a long banquet table in the back of a restaurant downtown. Their crowns had slipped and been adjusted several times before being removed entirely, set in front of them like decorations at the head of the table. Exhaustion seemed to keep its distance as they shared the best kind of reception they could manage on such short notice, one surrounded by family and friends.

Yuuri’s eyes landed on Viktor every chance he had, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he poured his husband another glass of champagne. Viktor’s sleepy hum pulled Yuuri’s attention away from their dessert, an apology tiramisu from Phichit, for his boyfriend eating theirs earlier that day.

“Hm?” Yuuri mumbled in reply, offering him another bite of cake. “Getting a little sleepy, darling?” he laughed as a brush of nutmeg landed on the button of Viktor’s nose.

“Mmmn, maybe.” Viktor breathed, leaning against him with a heavy thump. “It’s been such a long day…” he added, yawning as the rest of the room quieted. Yuuri kissed the crown of his head and turned back to the gathered few, the photographer having bowed out an hour ago.

“Thank you all, so much, for coming with us tonight,” Yuuri began, his voice rough from all the tears he had shed that night. “I know it was a little… spur of the moment, a little bit of a surprise for some of you.” he nodded down the table at Viktor’s mother and father, who had soft smiles on their cheeks. “I can’t thank you all enough for the support and love you've shown at different stages of this… wild ride."

Viktor smiled from his place at Yuuri's side, clearing his throat. "And thank you all for the role you played in bringing us together." he caught the eye contact of his mother and father, trying to hold back the tears. "Mama, Papa, thank you for sending me to Wayne State. I wouldn't have interned with Yuuri without you. Chris, you're the one who pushed me to make my move. Phichit, you've been pulling strings all along." he giggled at the shrug and nod Phichit gave him in return. "And Yuri. Thank you for showing me how to be myself. I love you, little brother."

His brother sputtered for a moment but grumbled something under his breath in Russian; with a little coaxing from their mother, Yuri sighed. "Shut up, I love you too." he translated, and Viktor wasted no time in standing from his seat and wrapping his arms around his brother, even when he squirmed like an unimpressed kitten.

After their bill was paid, cabs called for the tipsier of their friends, and Yuuri had profusely thanked Viktor's parents for the hundredth time, they found themselves hand in hand in Yuuri's car once again, bodies and minds wrung dry with exhaustion.

"I don't suppose you already have a honeymoon planned, do you, love?" Yuuri teased as they pulled away, waving to Chris and Phichit as they loaded into a taxi.

"Mm, no, I didn't really plan to get married today," Viktor laughed softly, inspecting his hand again, admiring the shine of his ring in the low light. "But I'm all ears for your suggestions, Daddy."

The purr of his title made Yuuri smirk, a little buzz of excitement rolling down his spine and sinking like a rock in his core. "We can always figure that out in the morning. What do you say we go back to the apartment and indulge in another wedding tradition, hm?"

Viktor giggled and nodded, removing his already-loosened tie altogether and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "See, I'd been planning on celebrating our _engagement_, Daddy, so I may have planned ahead…" Viktor playfully crooned, allowing Yuuri a glimpse of what he had been wearing under his graduation gown, under his clothes since earlier that afternoon.

When Yuuri rolled to a stop, he was glad he waited to see; what met him was the barest kiss of white lace against Viktor's skin.

"I bought you a little gift, Daddy, but you have to unwrap it." Viktor purred, and it took a lot of control on Yuuri's part to keep himself from speeding all the way back to what would become _their_ apartment.

The sensation that washed over them as they fell into bed that night was foreign and odd, after nearly a year of tension and hurried secret-keeping, they didn’t need to fear waking up too late the next morning, Yuuri having submitted his immediate resignation the week before. No longer were they tied down by corporate entanglements or the lies they had told during the internship.

Now, they were safe, they were in the clear; they were the sighed, dreamy admission of “I love you” breathed against Viktor’s throat, the panting, teary reply of “I love you too” whispered into Yuuri’s hair. The feeling had settled over the clothes messily strewn around their bedroom, it sank into their exposed skin as they shared their first night together as husbands.

It didn’t feel real. Maybe it never would. But the shine of Yuuri’s ring as it caught the light from the lamp in the corner looked real. Viktor’s messy signature boasting his new name felt real. The glimmering band on his own finger felt real. The warmth of their bodies was real, and the little tear that slipped down his cheek was real.

“Y-Yuuri,” Viktor cried, his grip tightened around Yuuri’s shoulders, his ankles locking firmly around his waist as Yuuri thrust deeper, further, harder into him, a gasp of his name shuddering from Yuuri’s lips.

“Vitya,” Yuuri shivered, feeling his threadbare control snap as he stilled, spilling into his husband with a whimper at the same time Viktor’s bliss cascaded over the edge. They were filled with the sensation of _home_ and _together_ as post-orgasmic bliss sent them spiraling into sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Everything was finally right. Everything had finally fallen into place.

* * *

_a few weeks later  
_

* * *

“Alright, I think that’s the last one,” Viktor huffed as he dropped one last cardboard box of clothes to the ground. His parents, Phichit and Chris had left a little while ago, having been the last of the moving caravan. “Now to get it all unpacked.”

Yuuri laughed out a sigh as he eyed the mountain of boxes scattered around the living room. Vicchan had made himself a cozy bed in an opened box of sweaters, while Makkachin trotted around curiously, making herself familiar with her new home. “We really should have planned this a bit better,” Yuuri chastised himself. “Getting to the airport in the morning is going to be absolute hell with all of this left to unpack…”

Viktor giggled and shrugged, watching as Makka nosed tenderly at the box where Vicchan was napping, hopping up on the only empty space on the couch beside that box. “We could always leave it for after we get back, Yuuri,” he laughed, feeling any energy to unpack all of his clothes drain out of him almost instantly.

Yuuri laughed and shrugged it off, knowing he could throw a random assortment of belongings into a duffle bag and call it good enough; their reservations in the Maldives didn’t call for much by way of clothing. Unlike their previous experience at the airport, Yuuri insisted on caffeinating before they left, not terribly keen on toting around a sleepy, grouchy Vitya as they boarded first class, two flutes of champagne waiting for them in their plush seats.

Viktor flushed at the luxury, but couldn’t argue that it suited him, being pampered so openly, even while wearing leggings and a ratty sweatshirt. Their layover in Paris wasn't particularly romantic, both of them collapsing into bed in their overpriced AirBnB and falling asleep with the lights on, though they did stop for a latte and a croissant on the way back to the airport when they woke up.

Viktor had to pinch himself when Yuuri woke him up for the descent; they were surrounded on all sides by crystalline blue water. Yuuri hadn’t been specific on the location of their honeymoon, only clarifying that he’d need a swimsuit… just like their first getaway. Their small plane landed on a tiny strip of runway bracketed by swaying grass and white sand, and as soon as Viktor blinked, they were being delivered by boat to a one of a handful of bungalows on stilts, standing half in water and half in lush flora, the bright greens contrasting the piercing blue of both sky and sea.

No sooner had they been dropped off that Viktor collapsed into the massive four-poster bed in the master suite, rippling gossamer curtains fluttering in the soft breeze that floated in through the open windows. Yuuri laughed and followed suit, peeling himself out of his clothing as the humidity began to make his button-up cling to his body.

They were woken by a gentle knock heralding their dinner, multiple courses of delicious local foods brought to them in bed as a courtesy, including a bottle of celebratory champagne. The staff congratulated them on their marriage and wished them a lovely time on their honeymoon, graciously ducking out and leaving them to enjoy it alone, for which Yuuri was incredibly grateful, given his mostly nude state.

Viktor, on the other hand, was only too eager to strip down and wander out onto the deck with his drink after dinner, some kind of tropical juice with coconut rum that would have him warm and giggly in moments, smirking playfully and enticing Yuuri to follow like a siren luring him into the depths. The sun had begun to set on their first day in paradise together, and Yuuri couldn’t help but fish his camera out of his carry on, snapping a handful of photos of his husband, silhouetted by the setting sun, the golden, glittering light bouncing off the water and casting impossibly beautiful reflections on his darling’s bare skin.

“Yuuri, you’re wearing too much,” Viktor teased, extending a hand in his direction as he tiptoed toward the edge of their deck, eyeing the perfectly clear water with every intention of slipping in completely nude.

Yuuri bit his lip and set the camera aside, looking to their left and right, glad for the vacant rooms on either side of them. He hooked his thumbs into his boxers and stripped, setting his discarded clothing and his glasses aside and joining Viktor at the edge, their toes hanging over the end. With a contented sigh, he wrapped both arms around Viktor’s waist and held him close.

Before gently stepping over the edge, pulling his husband in along with him.

* * *

“Yuuuuuuuuri…” Viktor crooned, pulling Yuuri from his nap in the shade. “I need more sunscreen.” he stated, fluttering his lashes from under the egregiously large sunhat he had bought when they went shopping at a local market. Other than the hat, Viktor was wearing absolutely nothing, taking full advantage of the seclusion that their strip of private beach offered.

Yuuri blinked at him, trying not to pop a hard on at the sight of Viktor’s plush cheeks bared to the open sky in front of them. “I… what?” he stammered, the sight of his husband’s nudity doing a number on his sleepy brain.

“I need more sunscreen, Daddy. Can you help me? Please?” Viktor pouted, wiggling his hips in his chaise lounge. Yuuri felt himself pulled out of his comfy spot on the canopied couch, tugged into the sweltering sun. Viktor smiled giddily and sighed. “Sunscreen’s on the table,” he purred, resting his head on his folded arms as he waited.

Yuuri quickly found the bottle and squeezed a healthy amount into his hands, his mouth watering at the sight of Viktor’s exposed form, lithe and lean in front of him. Viktor, clearly playing cruel games with his husband, hummed and purred, rolled his shoulders and arched his back as he applied the lotion, mimicking a content housecat as Yuuri worked the coconut-scented sunscreen into his skin.

By the time Yuuri had made his way down to the swell of his ass, Viktor was practically moaning with gratitude, rolling his hips up and back as Yuuri’s hands massaged his cheeks and upper thighs. Yuuri hissed out a breath as his cock pushed against the shorts he was wearing, the display nearly too tempting.

“Viten’ka… did you really need more sunblock?” Yuuri asked softly, giving both of his asscheeks a firm squeeze before covering the rest of his legs and the bottoms of his feet. “Or did you just want to get my hands on you?” he teased, spotting the blush that had reached Viktor’s ears.

Viktor breathed out a shaky sigh and shook his head, rolling over onto his back to reveal the painfully reddened erection between his legs. “No… but I’d love if you got my front too…” he said playfully, eyeing the bulge in Yuuri’s shorts as well.

Yuuri chuckled and shrugged. “I don’t know… maybe it would make more sense if you just rinsed off… then I can take you to bed and take care of this little--” Yuuri ran a sunscreen-slick flinger along the line of his cock, _"problem_ inside, hm?”

Viktor all but scrambled out of his lounge and dove headfirst into the water, the tide washing away all the work Yuuri had just put in. But how could he complain when Viktor dragged himself out of the water, dripping wet and hard, eager to please?

Nothing could compare to the sensation of Viktor’s body wrapped around him, a warm sea breeze on his back as his husband fell apart beneath him, collapsing bonelessly into their bed as he came. The gentle rush of water underscored their panting breaths and shuddering moans, the rest of the world eons away from the place they had carved out for themselves, wrapped around each other in a sweaty, coconut-scented mess.

Viktor’s hips twitched under him and he pitched his hips up again, his arousal still hadn’t waned. “M-more, I need more,” he sobbed, pushing his ass back into Yuuri’s lap as Yuuri fell over the edge too.

_"Gods above,”_ Yuuri moaned, shuddering as he pulled out, laying in bed beside him and reaching for the oil he had left on the bedside table. “Then have more, darling, fuck me.”

They spent most of their evenings this way, gasping and fucked out, slick with oil and sweat as the sun dropped into the ocean. Their days blurred together, interrupted by a handful of outings and activities that Viktor certainly enjoyed, save for the ‘having to wear clothes’ part of it all. Viktor complained when he was reminded that he had to wear his swimsuit when they went snorkeling. To Yuuri’s great pleasure and slight embarrassment, he opted for possibly the thinnest piece of clothing he could passably call a swimsuit: a thin, white scrap of a thong that barely kept him covered.

They circled one of the reefs around the island, watching colorful fish dive in and out of the coral below, Yuuri snapping photos with a waterproof camera as Viktor pointed out all of the beautiful things he saw. Yuuri caught one photo, undoubtedly both of their favorite, of Viktor’s ring glittering in the light as the sun’s rays bent and refracted in the water, rainbowy light splaying over his skin like a sprawling tattoo.

The photo quickly became the most liked post Viktor had ever shared on Instagram, as well as finding a use as cover for the photo album. The one they allowed public eyes to see, at least. The private one, in the bookshelf in their bedroom, was full of the photos they had taken in bed, on the beach, covered in sand and sunscreen. The cover of _that_ album was a cheeky shot of Viktor’s ass coated in sand, a little heart cleared away by a fingertip to reveal his pale skin underneath.

Chris and Phichit eventually got to see those photos, but Yuuri still kept the last few pages private, the shots of Viktor, sucking him off as he sat on the deck, his husband’s body half submerged in the sparkling water, or the shot of Viktor’s blissful features moments after coming. He guarded those images with his life, and always would.

Unlike their two previous escapes from reality, both Yuuri and Viktor were buzzing with anticipation as they boarded their flight home, eager to begin a new adventure, hand in hand, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well friends, this long, porny journey is finally coming to an end. thank you for indulging me 😂 i hope you enjoyed it, even a little bit. it gives me joy to give people an escape from the hellish real world. 
> 
> an epilogue is coming shortly, I'll see you all there. 
> 
> to life and love 💕  
-ia


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri teaches his first class, Viktor gets into trouble with professor. Smut ensues.

“Okay! That's all for the syllabus. Does anyone have any questions?” Yuuri asked his Marketing 102 class, meeting vacant stares and desperate attempts to avoid eye contact. “Anyone?” He repeated, to resounding silence. “Alright then. Have a nice day everyone, I'll see you all on Wednesday.” The class rumbled to life with voices and paper shuffling. Yuuri gathered his belongings and began packing his bag, allowing time for Viktor to make it down the stairs from the top row.

“Katsuki-sensei! I just have a quick question on your tardiness policy?” An excited voice interrupted Yuuri’s packing, but he didn't look up. He sighed and continued putting away his laptop.

“Yes, I am aware that it's strict. But the world doesn't stop for you if you miss the bus, and neither will my class.” Yuuri regurgitated what he had said earlier in his syllabus.

“Not even for a friend?” The voice asked, a sound that Yuuri recognized with a little bit of consideration. He couldn’t forget such an upbeat, chipper voice.

“Minami-kun? What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked, smiling at the sunshiney face that greeted him. “Why aren't you at work? Are you going back to school?” His former coworker’s face sparkled with excitement.

“Wow! So many questions!” Minami chirped, laughing brightly. “I quit last month. Things kinda fell apart after you and Phichit and the boys left… y’know. Domino effect. I reevaluated and I wasn't happy just answering phones. So I'm here! I'm going into Business Administration, I just wanted to stop by and see you. And thank you for giving me the courage to make a better choice for my life. You're my hero, Yuuri-kun!” Minami hugged him then, twiggy arms deceptively strong.

“_Omedetou_, Minami-kun. I'm proud of you. Now. Get on to your real classes. _Ganbatte!_” He called as the blonde ran through the doors, undoubtedly late for a lecture.

“That was cute.” A familiar Russian voice mumbled.

“Yeah. I'm happy for him. I could tell he wasn't happy there.” Yuuri smiled warmly as he watched Minami bounce away. “And you, young man, need to stop sitting in and distracting me.” Yuuri directed at Viktor, who held a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“Who, me? Distracting? Never.”

“Yes, you. Aren't you missing actual work right now?”

“I'm gathering material for the 100-level course advertising, Katsuki-sensei.” He gestured at the camera around his neck.

“Shouldn't you be asking a photography student to gather material, Vitya?” Yuuri turned to erase his notes on the board.

“Hmmm maybe, but would a photography student get such a great photo of your butt?” Viktor turned the camera, showing Yuuri a photo of his ass as he wrote his name on the board.

“I don't think so sweetheart, but you've seen the way the kids have been drooling. There might already be photos of my butt circulating.” Viktor's face fell. “I'm sorry, Vitya. You know that you're always the one I come home to.”

“I know. I'll be okay. I like this jacket, by the way. The tweed makes you look distinguished, _sensei."_ Viktor purred, capping the lens and slinging his camera around his shoulder.

“Why thank you, darling.” Yuuri replied, smiling wide. “I have to get ready for my next lecture. Get back to your office and I'll come get you at five, okay?” Yuuri pulled Viktor in for a kiss, after making sure the hall was empty.

“What? Still scared of getting caught?” Viktor teased.

“Force of habit, baby. I'll see you at five.” He shooed Viktor out the hall. Turning back to his pile of books and paper, he sighed. So much youth in one room. He was jealous. It made him feel old. He placed both hands on the podium and leaned over it, staring into the empty lecture hall, deep in thought. He heard the shutter of Viktor's camera.

“It's a good one. I promise.” He said quietly. Yuuri smiled and blew him a kiss. A silly gesture for a 31-year-old to make at his husband, but he would still do anything to make his Vitya smile.

* * *

“Fuck, _f-fuck_, s-sensei…” Viktor moaned, muffling his noise with the rough sleeve of Yuuri's tweed jacket.

“Mmm, is that good? You wanted me to bend you over that podium and take you right then, didn't you? When I saw you in the back, wearing such a tight skirt... God, you're so bad. So naughty for me.” Yuuri moaned quietly, the squeeze of his ass around his cock was divine. “Don't think I didn't see you taking those photos during class.”

“_Hnnn_, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry for misbehaving, sensei. Please, _fuck me harder_, please please _please!”_

His thrusts picked up a punishing pace, the lewd slapping of flesh on flesh echoing against the walls of his office. Vitya was panting and squeaking, each thrust punching out a throaty moan. He knew the office was empty, that Phichit had already left for the night, and so did Viktor, but it added another layer of _forbidden_ to their little game. Yuuri clamped a hand down over his mouth.

“Be. Quiet. Or I will stop, and you will not be receiving this extra credit. Do you understand?” Yuuri growled dangerously in his ear. Viktor nodded violently, tears beading in his long, silver eyelashes. “Good boy. So pretty when you cry.”

Viktor whimpered into his hand, throwing his ass back into Yuuri's pelvis. The wetness of tears hit his hand. _Fuck._ “I'm close, naughty boy… gonna let me come in this tight ass of yours? Hmm?” The muffled affirmative was so close to what he needed to hear. He pulled back his hand and allowed him to speak again.

“Yesss, please, come in my ass, _fuck_, I'm so close, please, s-sensei, I'll do anything. Please just let me come-” Yuuri tutted and pulled out, earning a high-pitched sob. A sharp slap against a soft asscheek stopped the whining.

“So impolite. Can't even ask for permission properly. Maybe I ought to just leave you here, hm? Would that be a good punishment for a rude boy like you? Leave you here and let my _husband_ walk in to find you like this?" Yuuri watched as those blue eyes went wide with shock, dark pupils nearly swallowing the blue completely. "He's supposed to come see me at six… he should be here any minute. What do you think he'd do, seeing you crying and whimpering, begging to come on my cock?”

_“No! N-no, please_, I'll be good, I promise. I’m sorry. I'll be good.” Viktor frantically corrected, the fear in his beautiful blue eyes tantalizing. "Please don't stop, I'll behave, I'll do anything-"

“Good. Now, what do _good boys_ say when they want to come?” Yuuri asked, sinking in and pistoning his hips again.

“Please, may I c-come, sensei?” He cried as he spoke the words.

“Yes, yes you may. Come for me. Come for Daddy, Viten'ka.” Yuuri growled as Viktor's hole clenched around his cock, muscles spasming with his orgasm. Come painted his new desk in white streaks. Yuuri stumbled over the edge too, releasing his load into his husband's ass.

Viktor squirmed as overstimulation set in, the slick glide of Yuuri's cock inside him too much. Yuuri sighed softly and withdrew gently, slipping out and admiring the spill of come seeping down Viktor's thighs.

“That was… god, that was incredible," Yuuri gasped for breath, reaching for a tissue from the poodle-shaped dispenser on his desk, cleaning up the mess seeping down Viktor's legs. "Was the scene too much? I know I kind of improvised at the end with the husband stuff. I'm sorry.” Yuuri apologized as he pulled Viktor off the desk and into his arms.

“No, the scene was good… and I liked the husband part. A lot. Like a lot, a lot. I'm just too sensitive to keep going.” Viktor mumbled against Yuuri's jacket, rumpled, but still in place; it had been an important part of the fantasy for both of them. "It was kinda hot, being jealous…"

“Okay. I'll make sure to tell you before I improvise next time. Did you enjoy yourself? Seducing a professor?” Yuuri laughed weakly as he teased his love, reaching for another handful of tissues and set to work cleaning up the mess he had made of himself.

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun. It's not as fun as fucking _Daddy_, but I liked it.” Viktor said, arching his back gently, listening to the little popping sounds his joints always made. “Makka and Vicchan are probably getting hungry… and I am too." he said with a slight pout, making Yuuri chuckle.

"Are you now? I suppose we'd better get going then," Yuuri played along with the pout, tucking himself back into his slacks. "Now, whose turn is it to make dinner? Remind an old man, would you, baby?"

“Yuu-riiii, you're not old, you're 31. And just for that, it's your turn tonight. Make me katsudon.” Viktor huffed as he tugged his pencil skirt back into place over his ass, foregoing the panties Yuuri had all but torn in their rushed game of an affair.

“So sassy, my baby is.” Yuuri teased, slipping his laptop bag over his shoulder again, holding the door open for his husband and locking it behind them.

“Mhmmm. And you love me," Viktor replied with a wolfish grin, looping his arm with Yuuri's.

“Yes. Yes I do.” Yuuri whispered and pulled him in for another kiss before setting off down the hall, headed for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment, say hi! 
> 
> love y'all!  
❤️ ia

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
[Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor) | [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/IncandescentAntelope)


End file.
